Of Kings and Queens
by CartoonCouples101
Summary: Cardverse/Chessverse AU. King Alfred never got along with his Queen. After a fight, Arthur flees the Castle and is captured by a new royal from across the sea. When Alfred finally gets Arthur back, he finds that their relationship takes a huge turn. The American desperately tries to fix their relationship but how can the King trust his Queen when the other won't stop lying to him?
1. Time and Time Again

**CC101:** Hey, I have been writing rp for some time. This is to keep some people happy while I finish the sequel to Lonely Paper Hearts.

* * *

**Summary:** Cardverse/Chessverse AU. King Alfred never got along with his Queen. After a fight, Arthur flees the Castle and is captured by a new royal from across the sea. When Alfred finally gets Arthur back, he finds that their relationship takes a huge turn. The American desperately tries to fix their relationship but how can the King trust his Queen when the other won't stop lying to him?

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia or half of this. The other half is Lady SkarlettofSkaro's work.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**_Time and Time again_

Time was and still is a curious thing. There is no way to prove or disprove it. Some say God made it, others that humans invented it for their own reasons. What we can all agree on is that time has become an important part of human life. To measure time, humans created clocks. Curious devices clocks, they come in all different colors, shapes, and sizes.

It is well known that the Kingdom of Spades has two important clocks, The King and Queen Clocks. They choose the next rulers after the previous royal family dies. However, there is one clock they don't tell you about: The Joker Clock. It is a very small clock, a cuckoo clock to be exact. The Joker Clock's job was to wake up the Queen when something important was about to happen, be it big or small. So when it went off in the middle of the night, Queen Arthur was awake and ready for anything.

Queen Arthur was a shorter man than most; his build was meant for speed and flexibility. His blond hair fell in waves, green eyes that were like an emerald, and huge eyebrows completed the look. He hailed from the Kirkland Family, who ruled the county of England, none of which liked him very much.

Seeing that he was safe, Arthur grabbed his knife from under his pillow and checked his room. No one was there. Silently grabbing his sword from the wall, he stealthily went to go check on his King. The King actually lived several halls away from the Queen. He crept down the hall silent as a shadow, his mind thinking about the King.

The King's name was Alfred F. Jones, a commoner from the America County who the King Clock had chosen to be the next ruler. He was tall, had blond hair, blue eyes, and a bright smile that could outshine the sun. Alfred was very friendly and kind but he was famous for not doing his work leaving the Queen to do it for him.

The King and Queen didn't get along very well. In public, they would be civil but in private... well things didn't go as smoothly. In deed they were married, fife years in fact, but it was a political marriage. Their personalities just clashed! So you could imagine Queen Arthur's shock when he realized he loved the younger blond!

It was around the third year of the marriage when Arthur finally accepted it. He wanted Alfred. Alfred with the stupid bright smile, those stupid sapphire blue eyes and the stupidly tan skin! So what could the problem be? Well simply Alfred wanted nothing to do with Arthur. The younger always complained that Arthur was too strict and boring. It hurt Arthur deeply when it was said but he carried on with a stiff upper lip.

Waking up from his thoughts, Arthur realized that he was at the King's room. Arthur took a deep breath as he slowly opened the door a crack. His green eyes widened as he found Alfred, his King and husband, trapping one of the maids against the wall. Their faces were only millimeters apart. The moon gave the whole room a soft glow.

Hearing the door open, Alfred whipped his head to find a shocked Arthur at his door. The maid used this time to run away before the Queen recognized her. She needed this job.

The King sighed and turned fully to his Queen. He had not intended for Arthur to find out about his maids this way. "What do you want Arthur?" He asked in an angry voice. The smaller always ruined his fun!

Arthur was frozen in shock, eyes wide and mouth agape and nerves rattling. It was difficult for him to comprehend a single bit of this newly discovered information. His mind was a whirlwind of thoughts, and his hands trembled if examined closely. When he tried to form the words, the sounds did not come out. He was completely, utterly, horribly, and terribly shocked.

"W-Whot were you doing to that girl?" The words finally flowed from his lips, shakily but out nonetheless.

Alfred starred at him. "I WAS having some fun before you ruined it all! Now I will have to find her all over again!" His hands tightly gripped a chair in front of him. His blue eyes looked over his Queen.

The smaller was in his usual bedtime clothes, but there was a sword in his hands. Alfred knew that if this went wrong he might be facing an armed enemy. His hold on the chair tightened.

Arthur saw Alfred's grip on a chair tighten, and instincts took control as he now gripped his sword with both hands. He wasn't afraid of Alfred one bit, but he had witnessed the King's anger several times. He knew what it looked like, and despised it extremely, but if he had to fight the American, he would.

"We're married...and you would rather go off with maids that work under you instead of going with someone who works eye level with you?"

Alfred's eyes narrowed as the sword was held with both hands. He thought of a retort before he responded. "It's a political marriage. Besides, who would want you compared to a lovely maiden? You are very feminine but she is a true beauty. You also seem to forget I come from a small town, I don't find her low because she was born in the lower class."

Arthur's blood boiled and his muscles tensed in anger. How dare Alfred say that to him! Just because Alfred was King and Arthur was Queen did not mean that it was okay for Alfred to be so rude to him! He would never remember what exactly he said to Alfred.

"Just because our marriage is political does NOT mean you have a right to treat me below dirt! You're uneducated, you think you're so great and wonderful because you rule a kingdom, you're lazy and irresponsible- I'm surprised you're even seen as a King, because the only thing YOU seem to master in is childish behavior, immaturity, disrespect- and not to forget, the inability to keep your dick inside of your pants!"

As soon as Arthur yelled at him, Alfred saw red. He didn't hear what the other yelled at him but it didn't matter. Who was Arthur to think he knew Alfred? Arthur knew NOTHING! "At least I am not a stuffy know it all, who throws himself a pity party because no one likes them! You are the most annoying person I have ever met! No one likes you because you are a prideful bitch! Gods! Why did I have to get this Queen?! The only thing you are the Queen of is your fairy friends!"

Arthur blinked in shock once he realized that he said something that he had always kept bottled inside ever since they had started to work together. Alfred was too young and too uneducated to rule the Spades kingdom. He hardly did any work, and Arthur always ended up signing laws that Yao, the Jack of Spades, presented to them. It was even more embarrassing when the other Kings of the kingdoms- Hearts, Clubs and Diamonds- or their Queens told Arthur how sad it was he had to do most of the work while Alfred slacked. Luckily, the Spades' king had never heard them, but right now, Arthur didn't care what his selfish king heard.

"At least I have respect for others, even when I don't like them! And you don't even know what the others say about you to me behind your back! It's extremely embarrassing when other kingdoms' rulers say how _terrible_ it is that I do most of the work while _you_ slack off! You may be the King of Spades, but in reality, that position and work and responsibility always falls down to ME!"

A chair flew past Arthur's head. Alfred stormed up to Arthur, putting their faces only centimeters in distance. "Do you think I am stupid? I know what they say about me, and let me tell you. I don't give a fuck! I help this country in ways that you don't even know. After all, how could you when you are constantly a whiny bitch! Why don't you grow some balls and do something?"

Taking a deep breath, Alfred walked backward towards his bed. His voice now filled with sarcasm. "It has been nice talking to you my Queen." A low bow was given in mock respect. "Now why don't you act like a good little wife and go away."

Arthur was shaking as the chair flew past him and his eyes were met with cold blue. He didn't what to say. The words stabbed into his heart without any mercy, ruining him on the inside. He was hated; everyone hated him, why was he so hated, why? What did he do to deserve such treatment from someone whom he cared deeply for? His family had banned him of ever coming to see him again. His King hated him. The Jack of Spades didn't mind him very much, but then again, Arthur could tell Yao was tired of their arguments at every meeting they had with the other kingdoms.

Arthur couldn't live with this King anymore and continuously be harassed by him. He didn't care what the Queen's clock told him. If Alfred didn't want him as a Queen, he would not have him as a Queen. He could have one of his maids do so. In fact, he would not have Arthur even as a citizen of the Kingdom of Spades. Arthur would live on the water, just about twenty miles or so from here. He had a house that his family had bought for when work was too stressful, and although it was not a permanent settlement, he would have to make it as such.

"If that's what you would like... I apologize for disturbing you with my presence. I promise you won't have to hear from me again." Arthur gave a furious yet sad glare at the King of Spades, and he turned around, sword still held firmly in a taut grasp, and he left the room to return back to his quarters, and pack his bags. He would leave just as the sun was rising. He would have to tell Yao. Yao, he could definitely trust, both of them having gone to school together. Alfred would have to find out himself.

He didn't know what was worse, the fact that Alfred would always hate Arthur or the fact that Arthur would always love Alfred.

Alfred sighed as Arthur left. He collapsed onto his bed. "I should not have said that." He punched the pillow in front of him. "Shit! What am I gonna do?" Lying down, he thought of a plan. Tomorrow he would apologize and bring some Spades Roses. Happy with his plan, King Alfred let himself be taken to dream land, full of maids and his favorite food.

* * *

As soon as Arthur was back to his room, he let whatever block he had built for himself fall and bury him, allowing him to finally relax and let the rest of the water fall down his cheeks. Tears had already streaked down his face as he walked back, but everything came crashing down onto his unprepared shoulders as soon as he was back inside his quarters, and he openly sobbed, unable to cope with the fact that he was greatly hated.

He was completely alone now, save for the large white cat he had saved from the alley- he had named it Illumi, since he was so friendly and joyful, and brought a smile to anyone's face- that now purred against his leg, tail swishing against him and head lightly nudging his leg. Arthur bent down to scoop up his pet and held him, cradling the sweet feline close to him for comfort. Soft hums from the cat comforted him only slightly, but it was enough to have him gaze down at the blue-eyed face.

"I'm not that bad, am I?" He whispered, petting back the silly strand of fur that always stayed up. Illumi purred and rubbed his head under his chin. Arthur chuckled weakly. "At least you think so..."

Setting his dear pet down, he started to rummage through his closet. There was about three hours before sunrise, but he wanted to be out in about two. He would need time to pack all of his stuff, get it on the carriage, hook his own horse Flora- a gift from, ironically, Alfred for their first year as King and Queen- to said transportation, write a letter to Yao and secretly slide it to him under the door. Some of the knights (or the two that didn't despise him, Mathias and Lukas), could definitely help him if he needed it. When he finally found anything to hold something, he sent down a quick note down the chute that was put in so that if something was needed, you could send a letter without having to go down and get them yourselves.

Arthur must have double-checked everything, maybe even triple-checked. Most of his belongings had been brought down by Mathias and Lukas, as well as a few more knights, and Flora was properly hooked up to the carriage. He would be bringing himself to his house, putting everything in the seats and having Illumi by his side. All he had was a personal bag, his cat and his belongings, and the letter to Yao left. He left the key on the bedside table, dressed in his informal wear, Illumi stealthily and quietly padding beside him. He slid the letter to the Jack under the door of his personal quarters, and started for downstairs, the foyer, and his exit.

However, when he went past Alfred's quarters, he stopped. There were no sounds coming from the room, even when he gingerly placed his ear against the door. He gave a quiet sigh, looking down at his bare finger where the boy from the country had once put a ring. The object was now sitting on his made bed perfectly. He would try to forget the King. He would, even though it would not be easy. "I hope you end up happy in the end... for that…is all I care for..." His hand slid down the frame, and he wiped away the last of a few stray tears before turning and walking away.

"You tell no one of this," he stated clearly to Mathias once everything was in its proper place and he was in the seat, holding the reigns. Illumi had crawled into the back to snuggle into some pillows and sleep, and Flora had nuzzled him affectionately when he greeted her.

The tall knight grinned, features sharp yet the trusty eyes glowing in the light of the lantern. "Since when have I ever been untrustworthy?"

Arthur nodded in agreement. Lukas, apathetic as always, gave him a salute. The hated Queen returned the gesture, snapped the reigns, and left back five years of regretted memories.

* * *

Fun Fact: Denmark is one of the most trusted nations. Well hope you enjoyed it! This chapter has been under construction and re-edited.

Please review! You'll find updates and info on my tumblr: ilovemyfatcat or search up the tumblr tags 'OKAQ', 'Of Kings and Queens', and 'CC101's fanfics'


	2. The Hunt

**CC101: **So this is chapter two, re-edited. There will be some differences so you might want to reread.

* * *

**Summary**: Cardverse/Chessverse AU. King Alfred never got along with his Queen. After a fight, Arthur flees the Castle and is captured by a new royal from across the sea. When Alfred finally gets Arthur back, he finds that their relationship takes a huge turn. The American desperately tries to fix their relationship but how can the King trust his Queen when the other won't stop lying to him?

* * *

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

**Chapter 2:** _The Hunt_

Alfred was given a rather rude awakening just after sunrise. The Jack of Spades ran into his room, swinging his arms about. In his hand was a sheet of parchment. "My King! My King! Get up, aru!" Yao screamed as he shook the sleeping King awake.

Alfred moaned as he sat up. Thanks to his fight with Arthur, he had less than a few hours of sleep. "I'm up, I'm up! What's wrong?" He yawned. _'A war better have started or some heads would be rolling down the executioner's block.'_

Yao was frowning, worry etched onto his face. "Your Queen gone, aru."

Alfred, who suddenly felt less tired, got to his feet. He swore inside his head. _'Fuck! It is all my fault! Gods damn it!'_ When he spoke, it sounded tired but firm. "What? Where?"

"I don't know, aru. He left note saying he leave and you get new Queen."

The King paled_. 'Shit this is bad! If Arthur isn't here, the Kingdom will fall to ruins. Not to mention the people would protest and revolt!'_ With a determined glint in his eye, Alfred took off and ran to Arthur's room. His breathing was deep by the time he got there. His sapphire blue eyes took in everything.

Everything looked normal, as if Arthur never left. Then he noticed certain things were missing. Arthur's favorite jacket was missing, and on the desk were tons of papers. The Queen never left for breakfast before finishing his paperwork. Moving over to the bed, Alfred saw the ring he gave Arthur on their wedding day. It was a simple gold band, just the way Arthur wanted it.

A voice came from behind. "My King?"

Alfred turned to Toris, a servant. "I want him found!" The American's face turned into rage and fury. "Question everybody! Find him! **FIND HIM!**" He yelled at the terrified servant.

Toris ran out of the room quickly to follow his Master's orders.

The King took Arthur's ring in his fist. He stormed out of the room to help with the search. He vowed that not a single person in the Capital would rest until Arthur was found.

* * *

Arthur was extremely tired when he finally got to his new home, a two-story white house with red shingles, a stable on the side, and the sea just a few yards away. Trotting to the stables, he unhooked Flora from the carriage and guided her to the large stall that was hers. Not having a stable boy, Arthur had to brush his mare's coat by himself. Remembering to give her food, Arthur also grabbed water from a well that was next to the stables.

Finally, dusty and dirty, Arthur got the house unlocked. The Brit went back to the carriage and transported his entire luggage into the house. Illumi trotted back and forth with him, eventually plopping down on the burgundy couch for a nap. The former Queen managed to get everything back into the house, leaving it in the den for now. There were a few pieces of furniture around, thankfully, but there were also bare spots.

Completely drained of energy from placing all of his stuff into the house, he locked the door, went up the stairs to his room with Illumi at his heels, and collapsed onto the bed, asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

A sudden knock on the door woke Arthur up from his sleep. It was a soft but Arthur was super aware. At first, he thought it might have been the King but it was not a bang. Maybe it was one of the village people from the town nearby.

Arthur smoothed down his ruffled clothes as he massaged an aching area of his neck, and he nearly tumbled down the stairs in his bout of unawareness. Fear shook him, even though he knew that it was not that selfish and immature King of that kingdom he had once ruled. It was definitely a stranger, but what if it was a serial killer? Or someone who was going to beat him up and then take him away? Or maybe it was someone wanting money from him already? He did not have much on him, he did not even know how much exactly.

He cautiously opened the door a crack so that he wouldn't be fully seen, ignoring the blazing sunlight as he did. "Hello?"

A young man and woman stood in front of them. It was obvious that they were poor villagers. The man was tall but skinny while the woman was the opposite, short and stout. They both had black hair and tan skin.

The man looked up to him then gave a small bow. "My name is Darren; this is my wife, Sasha." The woman bowed too, looking as if she was unsure what to do. "My family has been in charge of your gardening until someone came back."

"Oh..." Arthur looked over at the front of the house in front of the small porch, and the couple was right. All of the plants looked very beautiful and blooming and fresh, as if he had been here all along and tending to them all along. "Thank you." He managed a smile and a nod of the head. "I'm Arthur, I've come here every now and then, but ah something came up."

Should he tell them about who he was? They didn't seem suspicious or rude. It and it wouldn't hurt to be comforted for a bit after the scenario just hours ago. "An old acquaintance of mine whom I do not prefer to talk about has decided that he, ah...no longer enjoys my company and so I moved out just this morning."

The man nodded in understanding. "Life is very hard here. The fishing is down as the fish have migrated. My family needs more money. I would like to know if you need a maid. We only want some pay, nothing big."

Arthur's heart altogether stopped at the mention of a maid. Here he was, miles away from the very man that believed Arthur was the bane of his existence, and yet he followed him around. He did not want a maid. He did not want to talk to these people anymore. He refused suicide- there was Flora and Illumi to worry about- but he welcomed seclusion from the rest of the world.

"No..." the Englishman answered quietly, shock still written all along his features. "I will not need a maid. Thank you though." He gave a weak smile. "I'm sorry, I must be going now." He did not wait for them to say goodbye. He shut the door silently, made his way the ice box in the corner of the kitchen, and was happy to find a bottle of alcohol. When he downed that one, he gulped down the next. Arthur didn't care if he had started to cry silently, or if his throat was scorching, or if he was getting dizzy.

Arthur still remembered shining sapphire blue eyes and a joyful smile before falling to the ground and passing out.

* * *

The Brit woke up on the stone cold floor in the kitchen. His head hurt like a bitch! Grasping the kitchen counter, Arthur slowly stood up. His green eyes flashed around the room. Bottles of alcohol were everywhere. He also noticed that his leg was stiff from the position of how he slept. Mentally scolding himself for drinking too much, Arthur slowly walked to the washroom. Mumbling and cursing with every step, he made it to the tub.

"Fuck!" He forgot he no longer had servants. He would have to get his own water... with this hangover. "Fuck!"

Weakly, Arthur started to gather water from the well outside, all the while with his skull feeling as if a hammer was slamming against it. He could deal with it being cold, it was summer after all. Finally after five trips, he finished filling the tub. Illumi stretched into the room with a meow and purred against his owner's leg. The former Queen pet the cat once before gripping his head and groaning. He had succeeded in forgetting about that one person. Besides, his headache took over that issue.

When everything was finished, he stripped his clothes and slipped smoothly into the cool, comforting tub. He let out a sigh as he felt his muscles loosen at the liquid, and he closed his eyes. Illumi lay down on top of the towel rack for a nap. After this, he would take Flora on a quick walk to stretch her legs. He would live with this lifestyle. A bath every morning, time spent with Illumi, a ride with Flora, and no memories or remembering of the one he still held in his heart.

For right now, he could forget about all of the problems he had. Picking up the soap, Arthur washed his body raw, getting the dirt of the road off his body. After, he got out and drained the water. Next, Arthur used the towels to dry off. Wrapping one towel around his waist, Arthur went downstairs to get some clothes from the unpacked boxes.

It took a few minutes but he found his citizen clothes, a baggy shirt, and half-calf loose pants. Putting them on, he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like every other citizen in the England County except his eyebrows. Large eyebrows were well known to be traits of the Kirkland family. If anyone recognized him besides that man and woman, he could be in trouble. Deciding to grab a straw hat as well, Arthur went out the door. He wanted to go to the beach, see the ocean.

Lucky for him, he didn't have to go alone to the ocean. Arthur saddled Flora and he got himself on her easily. With a soft click of his tongue, one of the ways they communicated, the gentle white-and-brown horse trotted off down the road carefully towards the beach.

It wasn't too far away from where Arthur's house was located. In fact, it didn't take even five minutes, but he took Flora the long way around to stretch her legs and give her a bit of exercise. Overall, with that time combined, it took about fifteen minutes to get to the beach. When he was finally there, he got off his horse into the warm sand, sliding his shoes off and put them inside a bag that hung off Flora's saddle.

Arthur was never able to swim due to his brothers throwing him in when he was only five and nearly making him drown. He had had a fear of the ocean for years, but soon, he learnt that it wasn't so bad after all. He just stayed away from it when he couldn't touch the bottom. Otherwise, he loved it. The sand blew against him, piercing the bare parts of his legs. He gripped onto his hat with one hand, the other tightly with Flora's reigns. She reared back, however, and nearly trotted away when her hooves were touched with water. Arthur laughed and calmed her, switching their positions so that the water poked his feet, and Flora's were dry. She nuzzled him affectionately, snorting and nodding her head. He grinned and stroked her muzzle. Definitely, with this new life now, he would be able to forget.

He watched the sea for a while. The rhythmic pattern was calming his mind greatly. Then his green eyes were locked on the horizon. A huge ship was sailing in the colder waters. Arthur estimated that it would reach shore by tomorrow by the latest.

Arthur watched until the ship was out of sight. Then his stomach complained about the lack of food. Getting on his horse, he led her back home. Once there he cleaned her hair again. After he walked inside and went to the kitchen.

It was here he hit a slight problem, a little slip in the plans. There was no food. He would have to buy some in town. Worry filled his mind. Did he even have money? Sighing heavily, he went to go find out. After moving some clothes, Arthur found out he in fact DID bring money, an entire purse full of gold. Storing most of it away, he set out with a few gold coins to buy some bread and other stuff. Meat and vegetables would cost too much if he bought them all the time. Finally, Arthur grabbed his dagger and hid it in the folds of his pants, just in case of an emergency. With that, he went back to the stables to re-saddle Flora and ride to the village.

When it got difficult to avoid people when he was in the small town, Arthur got off and guided Flora carefully on the cobblestone streets. The village was a richer fishing port. There were more people here so he could blend in with the crowd, but it also increased the chance that someone would recognize him.

Vegetable seeds weren't that much to buy. He bought the cheapest assortment that there was, which actually had a bountiful amount for him to last. He brought five loaves of bread and a few pieces of cat food, as well as some food for Flora, even though she surely had enough to last her. Arthur paid with the gold, left with a few pieces of sterling, and thanked the shopkeeper before going back outside and placing the food into the pouch on the side of the saddle, and the sacks of Flora's feed across the seat.

He hadn't made one-step when he saw it.

No.

Oh, no.

On a nearby store window was a rough sketch of his profile on a piece of clean parchment.

* * *

**MISSING:**

**Queen Arthur Kirkland of the Kingdom of Spades**

**Last seen the night of d/m of this year**

**Prize: 1,000,000 lbs. in gold for return.**

**See the local guard stations for more information. Please help find our Queen**

**-King Alfred of Spades**

* * *

This was bad.

Arthur immediately kept his head down as he turned Flora around. Quickly walking, he got out of town. Thankfully, the picture of him was not very accurate. If he wore a hat most of the time, he could escape notice.

Once he was far enough, Arthur mounted Flora and raced all the way home. Quickly, Arthur set Flora in her stable stall again. Worry and anxiety pushed him to rush inside the house with his food. Setting the food in their correct places, Arthur started to clean the kitchen. It was a way to think and relax. When he was done cleaning, he started to organize all of his belongings into their rightful places. He rearranged some furniture, cleaned the other rooms, read a bit in his comfortable library during a small break, cleaned some more, and by the time he was done, his stomach was once again growling.

He fed both Flora and Illumi while eating a few slices of bread before going out to plant the seeds. Luckily, there were enough spots for the seeds to go inside of, which was a big relief. He planted most of them, the ones he would definitely use- tomatoes and peppers, mostly- before feeding them fresh water.

Arthur went back inside, a bit exhausted, and poured a single glass of wine with a few more bread slices. This time, he didn't make it to his bedroom, and collapsed from exhaustion on the couch, his large cat on his legs and his clothes still on.

* * *

**CC101:** Read and review! Please tell me what you think! Please tell me if I missed any mistakes when I re-edited it!

You'll find updates and info on my tumblr: ilovemyfatcat or search up the tumblr tags 'OKAQ', 'Of Kings and Queens', and 'CC101's fanfics'.


	3. The Twin Kings

**CC101:** This is chapter three. It has been re-edited and revised. If you see that I missed something, please sent in a review or a PM. Thank you.

* * *

**Summary:** Cardverse/Chessverse AU. King Alfred never got along with his Queen. After a fight, Arthur flees the Castle and is captured by a new royal from across the sea. When Alfred finally gets Arthur back, he finds that their relationship takes a huge turn. The American desperately tries to fix their relationship but how can the King trust his Queen when the other won't stop lying to him?

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia

* * *

**Chapter 3:** _The Twin Kings_

Morning came almost too quickly for Arthur's liking. He was woken up by Flora's frightened tones. Arthur, panicked, dashed out to Flora, but only made it to the front porch, no more. He could see armed men running on their way towards him. Their leader was a blond-haired, tan-skinned male with a single piece of hair curved atop his head.

Alfred.

The King of Spades was coming for him.

Arthur dashed back into his house and grabbed anything that he needed. His hands threw food into a messenger bag; he grabbed Illumi and his food, as well as Flora's, and put them together. His cat went to his arms, and he attached the bags to the side of the saddle, which was hastily thrown on top of the white-and-brown horse. Illumi was placed inside another bag, and, with his clothes still on his body from last night, he pulled on the reins and started for the opposite direction.

He would make sure he was not going back.

Arthur could hear other horses. Turning, he saw Alfred and a guard was coming on horses. The other two were doing something. He squinted his green eyes to see better. Wait! Where those arrows?!

Arthur pulled the reins backwards to a stop. In front of him were several metal tip arrows. Going around them, Flora ran ahead but the stop gave the two other riders enough time to use a rope to wrap around the Queen and bring Arthur out of the saddle.

Both ropes were able to pin his arms to his side and it dragged him out of the saddle. His hands were burned against the drag of the reigns and he saw nothing but sky and trees as his head collided with dirt. He struggled like a deranged animal, trying to escape from the hold, but failed. He looked up at the beings harshly as they towered over him, at Alfred as the cocky American sauntered over to him. He struggled to get back to his feet, but someone roped his legs together. The sunlight met his eyes, blinding his view of the King of Spades, and he glared and was about to retort something at him, but something slammed against his head, and his eyes clouded with darkness.

The King looked down at the captured Queen. He had finally found him. The other guards came to help carry the unconscious male back from where they came. As he and his men left the field, the King looked around. No one had seen this.

The royal smiled, "Very good. Men, let's go back."

* * *

Arthur woke up on soft material beneath him, the back of his head aching against the velvet pillow. He let out a groan and shifted over to his side, eyes opening up weakly. _'The hell is this about...'_ He looked around the room, at the black, white, and gray decorations. The floor had a chess design. Light peered in through the billowing ebony curtains, casting a shadow of light into the room. Weakly, he pushed himself up, and was relieved to find Illumi on a chair, snoozing.

What he wasn't relieved to see Alfred sitting in a chair opposite of his side of the bed, and he let out a surprised yell.

The taller man laughed at that. He stood up and walked to the edge of the bed. His dark blue eyes were almost glowing in the faint light. "Well, well. It looks like the Queen is finally up. Enjoy your rest?"

Arthur looked him up and down. His mouth tried to work but he could only open and close it like a fish. Finally, anger came over him. Who was he to do this to him?! He had already told him to get a new Queen, didn't he want the maids? The former Queen shoved the man next to him.

"You bastard!" The Englishman started. "Bastard, bastard, bastard! First, you tell me that you hate me and think I'm just a bitch! Then, you have affairs with the maids who have a part-time job, probably, as prostitutes! After, you kidnap me after I make it clear that I don't want to be around you! What the bloody fuck is wrong with you?!"

The King laughed at the shove but the laughter didn't make it to his eyes. Cold, hard, blue eyes glared at Arthur as he picked the previous Queen up by the throat. The taller shoved him into a nearby wall. "It's cute really." His cold and threatening voice said. "You still think I am your King. Please, I am ten times the King your _'Alfred'_ is."

Arthur gasped as he connected with the wall behind him, constricted throat causing him to inhale for breath. His hands grabbed onto the King's wrists, attempting to pry his fingers off his throat but failing. The taller smirked at his attempt.

The former Queen gagged, his legs franticly hitting against the wall of the ship. "Pl-please...l-l-let go..."

The King only smiled as he watched the other slowly losing consciousness. Before the other passed out, he said. "Welcome aboard the U.S.S Justice. My name is King America."

Arthur's eyes slipped close as his hearing faded and his eyes blurred, his consciousness dimming now. "A-Ameri...c-ca..." He tried to grab one last inhalation of air, but failed to with the taut grasp, and with one last wheeze, let the darkness consume him as he fell against the wall, unconscious.

* * *

Yao sighed as he came from the castle prisoner cells. It had been three days since Queen Arthur had gone missing. The King had the castle searched then had everybody questioned. So far information then had been limited. A cook told them that he saw the Queen go off on his horse and buggy in the night. The chef was also able to tell them about the two knights that helped Arthur escape. Alfred had those knights imprisoned and both were facing death charges. Yet the two remained silent. The Spades Jack had been talking to them but they would not budge.

Yao frowned as he walked up to the King's room. Entering he found Alfred standing in the same position by the window overlooking the gardens. "My King?"

Alfred waited a bit before turning around. "Yes?"

"They not tell us, aru." The Jack frowned as he looked at his feet. The past three days had been horrible; Alfred's hell bent attitude making sure that no one was resting easily.

The King threw a fist onto a desk. The taller's face had all of his fury written on to it. "Why?! Don't they understand?!"

Yao flinched. To be honest, this side of Alfred scared him. The dark intense blue eyes that seemed to glare at you were not right on Alfred. "I not know. We find Arthur with army troops," suggested the Chinese man.

Alfred shook his head. "It will take to long." The American started to pace the room, a thoughtful look on his face. He stopped as he faced the window again. "I want you to summon the bird keeper. Send a message to every noble family in Spades. If they don't find the Queen within a month, the families will be taken down as punishment and new families will be chosen."

Yao's face was one of shock. "You can't do that! The noble families will revolt!"

"Maybe but we will have the other strong families on our side. They will want to be named one of the noble families. It would be perfect pressure for the families to actually act."

The Chinese male had to admit. It was a bold plan, a bit dangerous but it could work.

Alfred thought for a minute. "Tell the families that they can use that ever they need but to stay within the law. You may leave."

The Jack nodded and left as quickly as possible.

As soon as the door shut, Alfred went over to his bed and lay down. Since Arthur left, Alfred had barely slept. His mind kept replaying the fight between them. He hated to admit it but...without Arthur... he was lonely.

As King and Queen, he spent almost every day for the last five years with the guy! Now he was all alone. After the fight, Alfred had sworn of maids, so he didn't even have that comfort. Arthur left a huge hole in his life. Sure they didn't get along most of the time, more so when Arthur caught him in one of his moods. That didn't mean that they couldn't get along at all right? In his mind, Alfred tried to think of a few times when they bonded.

Nothing. Not one moment.

Swearing to make it up to Arthur, once he was found, finally Alfred let sleep take him.

* * *

Arthur had a dream. A strange one that made him extremely confused, but a dream nonetheless.

He was relaxing in the garden- his garden that he had grown himself- back in the Spades Kingdom. The flowers were at a full bloom, all of different shades of blue, some violet, and different shapes, specifically roses in the positions of spades. The wind blew past him and sent a soft aroma over him. He smiled peacefully, closing his eyes and sighing. This was the most peaceful he had ever felt so far.

A body appeared from the right and sat down beside him, and he nearly jumped when he saw Alfred. However, the King was quiet, calm, and nonchalant, and he gave a kind smile before reaching over and taking his hand in his. Arthur looked down at their entwined fingers, and felt a giddiness rise inside of him. He grinned up at the King, and rested his head against his shoulder. Alfred pecked his head before placing his head on his and whispering something inaudible to him.

Arthur woke up with a headache, lightheaded and heartbroken.

* * *

Just before hand, America had just come into his room when he noticed Arthur. The Queen was crying in his sleep. Sighing, he went over and got in the bed. Then he pulled Arthur on to his lap. America wiped his tears away and watched. Arthur reminded him so much of his own Queen, England. In fact, he would call them twins. The only difference was personality. Arthur seemed kinder, as England was cold and ruthless.

For the life of him, America can't remember why he fell for England. The Queen was rude and... well in America's mind beautiful. The King felt like his Queen, his England, was so prefect he could never hope to have England in his arms. He just had this touch-me-not feel. However, there were times it seemed England was trying to get a relationship with America but he always felt he was reading too much into it.

His thoughts were disrupted as En- wait no Arthur suddenly sat up crying even harder.

Arthur hadn't realized he was crying until he felt soft, gentle hands brushed away his fallen tears. He forced himself to break out of the grasp, and sat up, wiping at his eyes. His mind wasn't just boggled from the dream, but he was also puzzled at this man- America's- actions. He looked into the blue eyes, and realized just how much America and Alfred looked alike. The same blue eyes, the same skin tone, the same glasses, the same smirk, the same face shape, the same voice, the same hair color- even the same little cowlick. It broke Arthur's heart even more than it was. He let out a choked sob.

"Wh-who the hell are you?" Arthur whispered, "Some demon sent to torment me?" The King blinked at him in silence, probably just as surprised as the former Queen of Spades. "Please...I need to know, I'm so confused, and I don't know if you're good or bad, or just..."

America wiped away another few stray tears. "I am America, King of the Black Chess Kingdom. I am from across the sea. I am not here to hurt you per say, just test you."

Well, it was the best explanation he could give about England's convoluted plans. His Queen's plans were long and complicated. Usually America only figured it out towards the beginning of the end, but as Chess states, the Queen has rule over all.

"You're a King..." Arthur was surprised there were actually Chess Kingdoms. Most of the tales about it were frightening and shocking, but right now, this America was proving to him that those tales were false. A comforting warmth radiated from the male, and for once, he felt safe in a pair of arms. There was a look in his sky blue eyes that reminded Arthur of Alfred's whenever he told the truth, just like when he...

_'Don't think about that, Arthur'_, he forced himself. The former Queen sniffed; so far, as of the last minute or so, this America didn't seem as bad as he had been before. He actually seemed...kind, almost pitiful. Weren't Queens always the rulers in a Chess Kingdom?

"Why... Why am I being tested?"

"Yes, I am a King. In my land, I am in charge of leading the army as my Queen sees fit. England looks a lot like you. I would say you were twins." America answered the first question. "As for why you are tested, I can only guess. My Queen is very cunning; I usually work myself into a fit of anger trying to figure his plots out." The taller frowned. He shouldn't have given so much away. "My best guess is that he wants to see if your Kingdom is strong enough to be our ally."

Arthur blinked. So there was even a look-alike of him?! That was a true shock to him. Then again, it did make sense if there was one of Alfred, there would be one of him. Yet America, although he looked like Alfred, seemed to love his queen. The King got this adorable blush on his face when talking about England.

"I wouldn't even know if we're able to fit that," he mumbled. "I know our people will be ready, but...one can only hope so much, right?" He gave a weak smile, but frowned. "How will you test me?"

"It's a test of your Kingdom. In chess, when a Queen is taken the game is up. So we want to see how your Kingdom will deal without their Queen. Once they have reacted, I am to return you to your Kingdom. After, I sail back and report to my Queen along with her spies. He will then decide if your Kingdom is worthy." America summarized. "You are to stay with me. I am to make a positive relationship between us." The King repeated the commands given to him.

The former Queen actually snorted in amusement, closing his eyes and turning onto his back. After a minute or so, he looked over at the King of the Black Chess Kingdom. "My kingdom cannot live without their Queen. I am their voice in the Council of the Kingdoms. All Queens of our four kingdoms are." Arthur turned to his side again, holding his head up with his hand. "However, the King of Spades does not care for me at all. I am the opposite, I find myself terribly in love with him." Arthur let out a breath, pushing back his ruffled hair. America was here to test him, not be an ear to hack off due to talking. "But, I'm sure whotever activities you have for me, it'll top whotever the hell goes on in my Kingdom."

America looked at him. They were in the same situation in their love lives. "Hmmmm…things are different here and why do you say that? Is your King not able to rise to the challenge?" He questioned after a while.

"It's not that, it's more...he doesn't hold feelings for me and to add on, he never completes his work and leaves everything for me to finish up. He'll be in his bed, all nice and cozy, and I don't go to my quarters until two- or three o' clock in the morning!" Arthur felt his blood boil, and any anger he had left from the fight rose up once again in vengeance. He didn't even care that he was telling this to a complete stranger! He needed this off his chest. "He never completes anything else, he's foolish and flirts with all of the girls, he is a lazy arse of a loath when it comes to doing work around the kingdom, and he fools around with maids- I even caught him! He pushed her against the wall like she was nothing, and I caught him! The dishonest bastard!" Arthur scowled angrily at nothing, ignoring the few marks down his face.

America nodded. "I see. By the way, you just failed one part of the test." He looked at the other. "If I was that way, my Queen would have me killed. He doesn't like me that much either. It is sad to admit, if England had to choose between the Kingdom or me, the Queen wouldn't even hesitate, but that is part of what makes him such a good ruler.

Arthur looked shocked. Since when was this happening?! This was completely unfair! He should have had some sort of warning while he went off on a tangent. He blushed in embarrassment from his mistake, but it disappeared when he saw America's face in such distraught. He reached over and rubbed his cheek, startling him but nonetheless- and obviously- comforting him.

"I'm sorry you suffer...I know what it feels like to be in an unrequited love relationship. I know it's not fun, especially when it's blatantly obvious." The smaller rubbed America's hand between his own. "I hope you find happiness somewhere, America."

America laughed. "I am glad you didn't hear of my Kingdom. You obviously don't know my reputation but thank you, the same to you."

Arthur raised a bushy eyebrow in curiosity. What did he mean by that? "Whot exactly does that mean? 'You obviously don't know my reputation'."

"I mean that I am a ruthless killer." Seeing the other's shock, he quickly explained. "Chess is a strategic game. To survive, you must be cunning and cold to many people. As a King it is my job to lead the armies and kill any traitors. I must keep a mask of someone powerful. It kills me inside sometimes but I must do it. It is my duty." America laughed at that. "Duty is what makes rumors go round. By the time I was 14, no one ever wanted to be around me. I get lonely."

Suddenly, all of the trust that Arthur had felt for him disappeared, and he started to back up off of the bed, falling over and onto the floor with an "oof". He had to get out of here. Everyone was bonkers. Every single person- would he never be able to trust someone again? What was all of this about?! Why did this happen to him?! He started for the door, feet, scrambling to get to the exit, but a strong pair of arms enveloped his waist.

America sighed as Arthur all but ran out of his grip. Of course he wouldn't stay. Who would want to be with him? Rage followed through his veins. He had told more about himself to Arthur than anybody else in his life. England would have laughed in his face. Getting up, American caught Arthur. Throwing the smaller on to the bed, he straddled Arthur and used one hand to pin Arthur's wrists above his head.

Cold blue eyes glared at the Queen. "That wasn't nice." Duty called and his mask was back on. "Here I thought I could finally make a friend."

Arthur cursed inside his head, trying to control his trembling out of fear. The cold blue eyes were freezing, and it looked tough enough to damage the toughest of materials. "Wh-whot...please...whot are you going to do..." He begged that it wouldn't be some sort of rape; he didn't want it. He didn't want it one bit. America frightened him by now, right ahead of the respect and the pity. Arthur begged internally for mercy.

Blue eyes narrowed. "I will not rape you if that is what you are asking. I am a killer not a rapist. I am going to let your wrists go. If you push me or try to escape, I will chain you to the bed." Then he let go as he promised and sat back on his knees.

Arthur was still and quiet once the hands left from holding his body down. He didn't move save for the intakes of breaths that he took, and he watched America, hands still above his head, waiting for any sort of reaction from him.

America nodded and got off of Arthur. "I am going to get our dinner. Stay here, if you leave I will chain you here and I will eat your food."

Walking off without even looking back, he left the Queen in his side chambers.

* * *

**CC101: **Thanks to all that have favorited, followed, and/or reviewed. I didn't think anybody would like it that much!

Please review! You'll find updates and info on my tumblr: ilovemyfatcat or search up the tumblr tags 'OKAQ', 'Of Kings and Queens', and 'CC101's fanfics'


	4. A New Beginning

CC-101: Hey, this is chapter four! I am surprised you people like it so much. Also, a big thank you to all who have reviewed, followed, or favorite.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

As soon as Alfred was gone, Arthur let out a relaxed sigh and brought his hands down to rub at his face. What the hell was going on, and how the hell did he end up in this situation? Here he was a part of a Chess Kingdom, with someone who looked exactly like his crush and the King of Spades. However, their personalities were much more different. America seemed to be ruthless and unforgiving, or at least tried to be. He hid that with a facade of kindness. Why?

Whatever the reason, Arthur couldn't explain it. He thought that he should want to get out of here to live his life the way he preferred, but then again, the entire Kingdom of Spades was searching for him. He would take a new life in the Black Chess Kingdom than ever go back to heartbreak again.

Looking around the room, Arthur saw that it was empty except for him, a bed, Illumi, and two chairs. The feline had been sleeping the entire time. Now he jumped up onto Arthur's lap.

Arthur smiled down at his pet, and stroked his back, ruffling his black collar as Illumi purred beneath his fingertips. The blond chuckled to himself at the reaction he was given, and placed a kiss atop his head. Illumi rolled to his back lazily and looked up at his owner with sleepy eyes that soon closed when his belly area was rubbed.

"At least you've never hated me," he mumbled, picking off some of the fur from his fingers. "I'm quite glad I have you here." Illumi opened his eyes, almost as if he had sensed being talked to, and meowed quietly. Arthur grinned. He was certainly glad he wasn't alone.

A few minutes later, America came back in the room. In each hand, he carried a steak with potatoes and some peas. He had a neural face as he handed Arthur a plate. Then America sat down on the edge of the bed.

"So Arthur, do you like it?" Alfred asked, now looking calmer.

Arthur scooped up some peas with his spoon, enjoying the sweet and buttery taste they held. The steak was seasoned and cooked nicely, and was definitely fit for royalty. He wasn't a fan of potatoes, but he did enjoy them. He looked over at Alfred shyly, and nodded.

"It's quite good; I must say...who made it?" He tried to hide the fact that he loved the food by looking away from him so as to not give himself away, but every now and then, a piece of steak or peas would sneak into his mouth.

"The royal cooks. They love coming here to get spices and other things they can only get here." America said with a small smile on his face. He also started eating, a smile on his face. "That is a very loyal cat. I am sure my cat, Patches, would love to play with him."

Arthur hummed in thought before he glanced down at Illumi. "He is. I was surprised to find him on the street. He was so friendly, and bounced up to everyone's feet and rubbed against them for affection..." The green-eyed blond smiled, and petted his cat with his free hand. Illumi purred and arched forward to receive more contact. "He's a bit of a misfit, you could say...just like me...it's hard to find the right person to love..."

America nodded. "Patches is a bit grumpy but he will come around to you. Only my cat was a gift from England. My birthday is not really celebrated."

Arthur's eyebrows rose in shock. "Y...your birthday is never celebrated?" He reached over, hoping that maybe he and Alfred could perhaps be friends, and he rubbed his hand soothingly. "I'm so sorry...that's not really fair to you, is it..."

America squeezed his hand in return. "Thanks. My birthday is in two days."

Arthur felt a bit lightheaded. Alfred's birthday was...not what he would be celebrating.

"Well...I promise. I'll give you an amazing birthday." He grinned widely and placed the top of America's hand on his lips.

The taller smiled, a true bright smile. "Thank you. That means a lot to me." He grabbed Arthur's hand and kissed it. "And I promise to protect you this entire trip."

Arthur laughed quietly, and scooted closer, Illumi jumping from his lap and his plate being pushed away. "Thank you...I'm sure you won't fail me"

America smirked. "I am very good at what I do." He looked out the window. The moon was out. "Well, it's time for bed. Do you want something else?" He asked, motioning to Arthur's clothes.

Arthur gasped, tightening his grip on both the hand and the blankets beneath him to stop their trembling. "U-um...y-y-yes, um...th-that would be nice...I-I've never done it before, though...so, you'll have to excuse me..." Sure he had read some erotic novels, but that doesn't just make someone an expert on sex.

The King looked confused for a second before he connected the dots. "What? No! I don't mean that. I meant clothes but you will have to sleep with me." Seeing he was digging himself a deeper hole, America explained. "To make sure you didn't leave, England ordered me to have you sleep in my bed. I know you won't leave but I must follow orders."

The former queen breathed out. "Oh thank gods...I was so frightened! I-I mean, not that I don't trust you, but I had never done it before and thought I would be...I-I'll just..." He exhaled once again, rubbing his eyes and succeeding on controlling his breathing. "I-I understand...orders are orders. You won't do anything...suspicious unless I say so, though, correct?"

America nodded. "Remember, I am a killer not a rapist." He picked Arthur up bridal style and carried him to his room.

It was a chess themed place, with a focus on black. He had a bed with white pillows and black sheets. The floor was marble. A desk was in the corner as was a taller dresser. There was a chest in front of the bed; the colors were black and gold. Finally, on the bed was a white and orange cat.

America set Arthur down on the bed and pet the feline. "How is my third favorite Queen?"

The cat looked at him then rested back on the bed. Her tail did start to twitch though.

"She's beautiful," Arthur smiled, a blush still present on his face from when he had been picked up so carefully. He reached out a hand and petted the female cat gently. Illumi trotted into the room with a meow, and rubbed against America's feet. He looked up at the king with glee in his eyes. "You're very lucky to have such a friend with you. But...you said third favorite queen. Who are the others? England, I presume, is one?"

The King laughed as he picked up Illumi and set him down next to Patches. "I am lucky." He turned to the smaller. "And really?" He laughed again. "It's your Arthur! You one of my favorite Queens!"

Arthur blushed heavily, bowing his head. He was one of favorite queens to America? What was there to appreciate about him? He was known as the youngest Kirkland, even though he had a younger brother. He was nothing compared to everyone- or anyone. "Whot is there to like about me...I'm just a queen that has never experienced proper respect for once in his life. Whot do you find in me that is so appealing?"

America frowned at the words. "I don't think that. I like you because you are easy to talk to." He smiled as he started to change and turned around so Arthur didn't see anything. Normally America wouldn't act like this but Arthur had already shown how innocent he was. "I think your Kingdom is insane not to like you. You are beautiful."

Arthur's cheeks blazed brighter than before- not just because of the compliment, but because of the now naked America in front of him. "A-ah, I'm nothing, r-really..." His eyes didn't move from Alfred's body at all, and he felt his nether regions in between his legs twitch. "I-I-I, ah...I-I'm just ordinary Arthur, who has never lived his dreams."

The naked male grabbed a simple black nightgown. It covered to mid-thigh, and was very baggy. Putting it on the gown, America turned around and walked up to Arthur. Forcing said person to look him in the eye with one hand, he said, "I think you are far from ordinary. You have a very charming personality."

Arthur looked up into the green eyes, biting his lip to force himself to not lean up and peck the delightful plump and pink lips in front of him. He didn't know why he was having such an urge to do so. Was it because America looked like the only person he had ever loved? "Th...thank you," he whispered, slowly closing his eyes. "You are the only person I've ever met who has ever said something that kind..." He held his hands on either side of Alfred's face. "Why are you so wonderful to me...?"

America smiled. "Because..." He left off there as he leaned in and kissed Arthur. Deep inside, the King knew this was wrong. His mind told him this wasn't England but his body was more than happy to ignore that. After all, Arthur was like England's twin. One night wouldn't hurt, and it's not as if it would hurt anybody. England wouldn't even have cared.

Arthur tensed as soon as the lips met his, but he relaxed. He had never kissed someone like this before, but he tried the best he could with what he had experienced through seeing it happen. He let his arms wrap around America's neck and opened his mouth with a soft hum of interest.

America took dominance as he let his tongue map the inside of Arthur's mouth. He moved the Queen so the smaller was on his lap. Then he broke the kiss and looked into the emerald orbs gazing into his own blue eyes. The smaller seemed to have calmed down from his earlier nervousness.

Arthur attempted to catch his breath, his breathing gentle and his eyes gazing into the beautiful cerulean eyes. How did someone have so much experienced and was so enamored by inexperienced him? He let out a light chuckle. "You have quite the talent, America." He connected their kiss, opening his mouth and waiting for the warm, moist tongue to slip inside.

Smiling into the kiss, the taller kissed Arthur again. He made sure to keep his hand on Arthur's hips and nowhere else. While this was nice, it just felt a bit wrong, like he was betraying England, even if he wasn't actually with his Queen.

Arthur felt nothing as the other's lips moved against his. His body was numb; his lips were eager and needy; his nether regions were growing and expanding and heating, and he felt they needed to be tended to. He should have felt like he was betraying Alfred, but he wasn't. Like Alfred had said, their marriage was only political. There were no feelings from the King of Spades that he knew. Being with America would not hurt him at all.

America broke the kiss. "Are you sure you want to do this? I am not Alfred no matter how much I look like him. And my loyalty is to my own Queen. Nothing will come of this, are you sure you still want to do this?"

Arthur hesitated. He definitely wanted this. It made no difference to him what they did or did not do. But he could see why America would not want this. "If you don't want to do this...if you want to stay loyal to your queen, I mean, I can always just..." He looked over at the wash room, and started to get up. "I'm sorry; I'll go wash myself up now."

America got up and wrapped his arms around Arthur. "Now wait a minute, I asked if you wanted this. You are an adult and can choose your path in life. I have no problem having you share my bed tonight or the next nights to come. What I am worried about is you. Do you want your first time to be with someone who looks like the person you love but hates you _**AND**_ for your first time to be with someone who will not pursue a relationship with you? If the answer is yes then I will be happy to spend all of tonight with you."

Arthur felt his nerves unwind. So America really didn't mind doing this with him. Well...that was good. He moved closer to the King of the Chess Kingdom, and nodded. "I want this. I want to at least feel appreciated and not hated; even if it's temporary...please do that for me while I'm with you."

America nodded and kissed the other gentle yet firm. Slowly he undressed the Queen in front of him. By gods he was beautiful. That would also mean that England looked like this, America almost drooled. However this was not England but Arthur and America had to put that in his mind.

Arthur blushed heavily and tried to hide himself. He had touched himself a few times, mostly at night if his thoughts got him too excited, but never had he shown his body to anyone else. He felt insecure. He wondered what America looked like. Probably tan, muscular. He certainly looked extremely fine under the nightgown

America back up and reached for the clasp the held the gown together. Once unclipped, the cloth fell to the floor, exposing the body that was previously hidden from Arthur's sight. It was a very tan and muscular body. The Queen couldn't help but let his line of sight shift down. In comparison, America was bigger and wider than Arthur.

Arthur, even though he was a bit embarrassed, found his hands wandering all over the other's body. He was hastily getting aroused, and he wondered how long they could last. America was beautiful, absolutely handsome. He bet Alfred looked just as good.

No. None of that. America. Only America, with no relationship whatsoever. This was just to feel something inside, that someone appreciated him in some way.

America on the other hand was not a virgin. He was very aroused but his cock wasn't has hard as Arthur's. He grabbed the other's hand and led him to the bed. Setting the Queen down, the King got on top of him. As it was Arthur's first time, he was going to go slow and be patient. He didn't want Arthur to take away a bad memory from this and scar him for life. Leaning down, America gave a gentle kiss to the smaller's nose. "Absolutely beautiful."

Arthur blushed and smiled small. "Extravagently handsome, you are." He stroked the side of the other's face in wonder. So, so, handsome. He wondered how his Queen could hate him. "Your kindness is just as great, though..."

"You call me kind but we both know we are using each other. To hide from pain and from being lonely." America whispered back. "Yet is it kind to give it?" He went down and passionately kissed the other. His tongue battling a less experienced one.

Arthur moaned into the kiss, letting his tongue lose the battle against the other. He was fine with it; he didn't mind it at all. Just like how he didn't mind using America, and how he didn't mind being used. He was numb at the thought, and gave no opinion, for he had none. What was there to say or do? He was absolutely sure that Alfred didn't love him, and all the former Queen of Spades wanted was to be loved, to be accepted. If Alfred couldn't give him any, at least America could give him one.

America moved to Arthur's neck. He sucked, bit, and licked the skin. He paid special attention to the sensitive spots he found. So far the best reaction was from a bit below his ear. His hands were just wandering the smaller's body. They simply glided over skin, having no real direction.

Arthur gasped and writhed beneath America, one hand gripping the sheets under him, and the other pulling his face closer. He hadn't ever had that spot toyed with; even though he knew it was the most sensitive part of his body. He wanted more than this, more contact, even though he was new to all of these emotions. The feelings felt both scary and exciting. His hands trembled for more, and he wondered if scooting his lower half back and forth against him would help, which was just what he did.

America smirked as Arthur rocked his hips. The taller never understood why people called virgins the ultimate lay until now. They were so unused to the pleasure; it made your ego bigger. Arthur's erection looked painful; he really should start paying some attention to it. However, he wasn't done teasing the other yet. Using one hand he played with Arthur's left nipple while his mouth went to suck on the right.

Arthur's voice raised several octaves as he inhaled sharply, and he squirmed in place, wanting more. He was extremely hot, especially down below, and his nerves were on fire everywhere America's hands touched him. He didn't know what to do, and resorted to loudly panting and groaning beneath the more experienced male's body.

America smiled as he could tell Arthur was struggling. He felt happy like this. He decided to thank Arthur by giving him release and a blow job. He expected a big response and he got one.

Arthur nearly screamed when a warm mouth wrapped around his erection, and his hands instantly wrapped into the other's golden locks. He panted out loud, leaning his head back and arching off the bed, hips snapping upwards into America's mouth. The former queen clenched his eyes shut as the tongue wrapped around him, cheeks inhaling. His body was getting hotter by the second, and he felt the heat coil inside of him and towards his stomach.

"A-America...," he breathed out, thrusting his hips up even more into his mouth. "I-I-I'm, a-ah..!"

The King smirked and worked harder. Finally, he heard the other scream and release. His mouth filled with cum but he drank it all. America didn't mind the taste. While it wasn't like food, it had a bland taste. He licked his lips as he watched Arthur's reaction.

When Arthur finally felt the release he had been hoping for, he screamed louder than before and let the semen shoot out in streams. When he was done, he relaxed limp against the bed, trying to catch his breath as his hands treaded through America's hair and to his sides. He had jerked himself off, but nothing had felt as nice as what he had just endured. And still, he wanted more.

America came back up to kiss Arthur again. His own cock was begging for him to do something. He looked down at the smaller. "Did that feel good enough for you? I could do this all night."

Arthur shivered, and nodded with a silly grin on his face. He could tell by the look America was returning. "That's one of the best feelings in my life..." He chuckled. "I could go however long you want."

Smiling, America got up and got some slick so it wouldn't hurt so much. Getting back on top, he looked at Arthur. "I warn you, this will hurt, greatly. If you want we could stop for the night." He was trying to let the other have a way out if needed.

Arthur hesitated for a second. He figured it would hurt greatly, being his first time. But he shook his head. He wanted to feel good more, and the thought of what they were about to do got him excited again. "I understand...I know you won't mean it, though." He managed a weak smile. "I trust you...but I truly need this. I want to know what it feels like to be accepted by someone else...please"

America frowned. He nuzzled into the other. "Oh Arthur, you are accepted by people. I do. You don't need to have sex to prove it. But if that's what you truly want, I will give it to you. Do you still want this?"

Arthur sheepishly looked away. He figured that sex wouldn't prove acceptance, but right now, America was being so nice to him. He wanted something.

America smiled and kissed his forehead. "If you are feeling bad for wanting to quit, it is ok. I can finish myself off or if you want, you could help me."

Arthur glanced up at America momentarily, and shook his head. "I'll be fine, America. Like I said before, I...I really need this." He grasped the king's wrist and directed him towards where he figured they would go, and helped slip one inside of him with a gasp.

The taller pulled his dry finger put. "Wait! I have to use the slick!" He covered his fingers in the substance and then pushed one finger in

Arthur had, at first, cringed and gave a loud groan of pain when he himself had put in the finger. But, now that America had inserted it on his own with the slick, he was gasping for air and in discomfort. It felt strange to have a finger up inside of him, where it usually wouldn't have any reason for being there, but otherwise he wasn't in too much pain as he thought he would be.

"I-it feels strange," he flinched on instinct as the finger seemed to plunge even deeper inside of him, wiggling a squirming as much as he was to get in the right position

"It always does," America commented. His wiggled his finger more. Inside, he just wanted to fuck the other but he had a promise to keep. As he added another finger, a thought came to him. If Arthur and England were the same...did that mean that England was also a virgin? His nearly stopped moving his finger in shock.

No way! The Queen was always making sexual suggestions. Woman and men flocked to his side, to the power he commanded. Pushing the thought out of his mind, America started to scissor Arthur open.

Arthur grimaced as he was stretched a bit more, but hissed in pain when the fingers scissor. He had gotten fully but now it slightly died down. His hands wavered up to gather into America's hair. But, he noticed, that the fingers were gentle with him. They only moved when he wasn't cringing too badly. He wondered if, because America was this talented, that Alfred was...

No. He shouldn't think of that. Alfred was just that person he had known. But now...just a stranger. Arthur's eyes shut closed at the third finger that was added, but he cried out as soon as something inside of him was hit and his body was drenched in pleasure. "A-ahh! A-America~!

Said person decides to play dumb. He had been searching for that spot since the beginning! He tilted his head in mock confusion. "What? Do you want something?" He paused for a slight second before hitting Arthur's sweet spot again. "Like that?" He continually abused that spot making it hard for the smaller to answer. His gasps and moans got in the way. However the noises were too much for America so he took the fingers out.

Arthur leaned his head back and allowed his body to be assaulted by the fingers. But once they were out of his body, he nearly whined from the emptiness. He looked over at America, blushing when he noticed that they were now closer to getting to what he had been waiting for. He was a mix of both nerves and thrills. He wondered what it would be like. America looked down. His fingers were already coating himself with the slick. Then he positioned himself. He wanted this so bad!

"This is your last chance to stop me," America warned, even if it was suggestion that went against his wishes. "I will not hold this against you."

Arthur shook his head slowly. "No, I'll be fine, I promise." He managed a smile that he was sure was full of lust. "I'm ready for whotever you give me."

America smiled and kisses the other. As the kiss happened, he thrust inside the other. He groaned at the tight heat, the pressure around his erection was indescribable. He knew virgins were always tight but this was incredible. The taller had to use all of his willpower not to start thrusting and have his way with the smaller.

The King impatiently waited though. As he said before, he was a killer not a rapist. He took deep breaths and distracted himself by paying more attention to Arthur's neck. Said neck was at this point marked with many hickeys of various size and darkness.

Arthur inhaled loudly as his breath was lost as the other slid into him, perfectly even. The pressure, the pleasure, was exhilarating and aching! It was painful, since he had never experienced this before, but he could feel the pleasure just out of his reach. He griped in annoyance, wiggling to try and get used to the feeling of having something present up there.

He could tell America was holding back everything inside of him to not hurt him. Arthur was thankful he had kept true to his word that he only killed, and didn't rape. His neck was lathered in kisses and small bites, turning him into a puddle of whimpers in pleasure, helping him by distracting him from the pain. "I-I think I'm ready..."

America growled as Arthur wiggled. Gods! How was he suppost to control himself?! The madness ended as Arthur gave him permission to move. He had never heard a more beautiful string of words put together than that. Smiling again, he slowly started to thrust in and out. He wanted to start small as Arthur was not used to the movement but he was willing to bet that the Queen was a quick learner, he could figure out how to keep time with his trusts.

Arthur gasped, apparently even louder than before, as the thrusts began. Oh, this was definitely a gentle, slow place, and the pain was now fleeting. He appreciated the kindness extremely; he'd have to pay America back. But he couldn't even think about that right now, as he started to move his hips down to meet with the king. The former queen didn't quite know what he was doing or why he was; all he knew was that he needed more. More, more, more, to drown himself in pleasure.

America smiled as they started to move in unison. Arthur was very tight and he just felt like he was going to explode. America started to speed up his thrusts. The taller groaned in a loud tone when Arthur tightened his insides around America's cock.

"Arthur," the King groaned as he felt the Queen tighten his muscles. "Keep doing that." He felt great pleasure and wanted to return the favor. He took one of his hands and started to pump Arthur's arousal.

Arthur nodded while still panting and had continued to throw himself down, but now he arched off the bed as his erect member was grabbed and that one spot inside of him was hit over and over again. He quaked in pleasure, now screaming as he erratically thrust himself down, moaning and groaning and crying out in surprise each time something felt good. He couldn't take it any longer, he tried to hold it back, he did, but everything was so good and hot and he needed to end and he completed over both he and America, trembling and screaming as he did.

America moaned as he felt Arthur come. It was rather soon but the other was less experienced. He was actually unsure what to do. He was still aroused but he could go another round. However Arthur looked shattered by the orgasm so he just pulled out, his body complaining about the decision.

Arthur, still calming down from the amazing high, looked over the length of his body when he felt empty. He gave a quiet whimper in sadness at the feeling, but then realized why. He had finished earlier than America. "I'm sorry," he whispered, more than embarrassed. How could he finish off so quickly? They had only just started, and here he was, coming like an idiot when he should have waited!

The taller tried to be comforting when he spoke. "It's ok; it is like that for everyone in the beginning." He smiled as he got up. "I will finish in the bathroom. I'll bring out a towel for you later." Forcing himself to turn around, America moved toward the bathroom. He felt dizzy with so many hormones going through his body but his will was set in stone. He promised to the other and he would keep them.

Arthur watched America for a couple of seconds before he realized just how selfish he, Arthur, was being. He had just used America for his own needs! He hadn't given him the release that he deserved! He needed to pay back the favor, and he did so by pulling on the king's arm and stepping in front of him.

"No need to go to the bathroom," he murmured, getting on his knees. "I-I'll help you. Just like how you helped me."

America put his hands on Arthur's shoulders. "Are you sure? I am quite large." It was true. The King was large and wide, a combo that had brought many to his bed before they got scared of him. Add the fact that this was presumably Arthur's first blowjob, this might hurt a bit.

The former queen nodded, even though America was pretty large. He had an average sized mouth, but he figured he would be able to do this without too much of a problem. He could fit in about a quarter of it; whatever he couldn't fit, he'd just massage lightly with those long, skilled fingers of his.

"I...I won't take too much in. I can fit a good amount inside my mouth. And..if it doesn't work, at least let me, you know...j-jerk you off..."

America nodded. "I will try to coach you through it but if it hurts, stop." He went back over to the bed to sit down, gesturing for Arthur to follow him.

He moved Arthur into the right position. "Keep your hands on my hips in case I buck. You want to relax your throat and slowly put it in. After use your tongue and fingers."

Arthur nodded and did everything he was told to do. He was a bit nervous, but he was sure everything would be alright. "Okay," he answered quietly, and eyed the dripping member. It looked painful to look at, and he was positive it was aching for America.

With his hands resting on the other male's hips, the former queen leaned forward and startled to, at first, gently kiss the tip of the erection before sliding only the head of it in. It fit in his mouth neatly perfect, putting his elbow against the inside of his thigh to gently hold the base with his fingers, and although the taste was strange, he continued with his work.

America groaned as Arthur first put his cock in the smaller's mouth. The taller put his hands in Arthur's hair. "Good." Arthur was not bad at this. He quickly learned what he had to do. Yet as it was Arthur was a virgin, America's cock slipped out of his mouth a few times but Arthur kept trying. The effort was…cute in a way.

Arthur hummed in thought as the erection slipped out of his mouth again. He hastily went back to going around it again, going a bit further so that it wouldn't slip out. He licked and massaged whatever was in his mouth, hoping that whatever he was doing was good. Arthur took in more of the erection with his mouth, sliding a bit out when it got too much for him to hold. Wondering what the king's reaction would be if he did something unexpected, he sucked in his cheeks around America.

The King almost ripped out his hair. America moaned, was the other trying to make him fuck Arthur's mouth? He looked down and said, "That's it, just a little more."

Arthur hummed, nodding his head. When he heard the soft moan from the king of the Chess Kingdom, he chuckled and bobbed his head again, his long and thin fingers massaging the base. He could tell America was close by the way his moans were getting louder and his pants were getting faster.

America held on for another minute before coming into Arthur's mouth. "AH!" His hands relaxed and he fell back onto the bed. Closing his eyes, he regained his breath. Then he looked back at Arthur.

When America had come, Arthur had pulled away in fear of choking on the semen. Unfortunately, as he did, he forgot to tear his head away and had the white sticky substance spray on his face and mouth. He had shut his eyes just in time, but was not able to close his mouth as the semen went all over his face.

America quickly got a small rag. "I am so sorry!"

Arthur licked off some of the semen from his lips and some that had landed on his cheeks, before taking the rag and cleaning his face off. But his expression was not one of sorrow, but one of amusement. "It's fine! No big deal, America!"

Said person nodded. "If you say so," he picked the other up and brought them down to the bed. Snuggling with the other, he asked, "Did you like it? Everything was good?"

Arthur was startled from being picked up, and let the rag fall to the ground. He smiled at the cuddle. America radiated a lot of body heat, not too stifling but not too weak. In fact, it was comforting in a way, to be held in strong arms like that. "It was perfect," the smaller sighed, shutting his eyes. "Absolutely perfect," He opened his eyes a bit, one last thought on his mind. "Whot about you?"

America looked at him. "Well, one of the best I have ever had in my bed." His finger came up to pet Arthur's cheek. "If I had my way, I would take you back home with me, no matter what your King wants."

Arthur blushed, still smiling, and let out another sigh. "I wish you could. To be honest, I'm a bit afraid to go back to him... I wonder how he'll react...wonder how he's doing..." He shook himself out of his daze. "No worries, though. I'll enjoy our moments together. Maybe we can even keep in touch afterwards."

The King made a whistling noise. Up from the ceiling, something came down fast. America smiled as he pet the eagle now perching on the bed frame. "This is Freedom. She is my favorite eagle. She can carry messages for us."

Arthur was surprised to see the large eagle. She was beautiful, her feathers a shining color in the dim light from the candles. "She's beautiful." He looked at America and smiled. "I'm glad we'll be able to talk. But...do you think we will ever meet again in person?"

America thought about it and sighed. "If my Queen likes your Kingdom, then yes, I will meet you. If not, I will never see you again."

It was sad but true. If Arthur's King and Kingdom were anything less than what England expected, America would never be allowed to come back. The King never got enough free time and leaving the board this long already was dangerous, but England was smart. He knew how to play.

Arthur frowned. That was extremely disappointing. He had even forgotten that he was being tested. "I supposed I'll have to really impress your Queen then, right?" England sounded extremely intimidating. Arthur already knew it would be hard to convince him.

"No, you must impress me. I will tell my Queen my thoughts, and then her spies in your Kingdom will tell you what steps your Kingdom took. If he agrees you are good allies, England will set up an alliance, maybe then." America stated. England had more spies than stars in the sky, or at least that's how it seemed to America. The Queen always knew what was going to happen. "Maybe then."

Arthur sighed. "Thank the gods. I don't know whot I would have done facing your queen. He sounds quite intimidating. Ah, no offense to you."

America looked at Arthur. "He is but it just how he rules. We would lose the throne without him. When we are alone, England is actually nice to hang around with but those chances are rare. I cherish them beyond belief."

"I'm sure you do," he smiled. "I wish I could do the same with Alfred. He doesn't understand others very well. He can't sense the atmosphere. I won't' be surprised if he'd be panicking right now."

"Why would he panic? I thought you said he didn't care about you?" America questioned as he watched Freedom fly away to her nest that was hidden in the corner of the ceiling. "And surely there are some moments of peace?"

"Alfred doesn't care about me, but it was our Jack and I that got the work done. He would only do half and then leave." Arthur frowned, tracing a pattern on America's arm. "There are moments where he would be enjoyable. Where he would make my heart beat hard, my mind goes wild, and my desire for him rises even more. But then there are moments where he doesn't give me the time of day. And when that happens..." Emerald eyes wandered over to where Freedom was, and he sighed. "When that happens, I wish I could fly away forever."

America gave him a sad smile. "We are the same. That's why I named her Freedom; it is what I want most. My Queen laughs and tells me freedom is more binding than chains. I never understood what he meant by that. Freedom is the power to live as you want to live. What else could there be?"

Arthur smiled back at him with the same emotion: sadness, need. "Freedom is whot every man desires. We need to be free from our binds but we are bound by blood and years and years of past generations. We cannot...and that is why we are who we are, why we act the way we do." His hand intertwined with America's, and this time his grin was confident. "I hope you one day find your freedom, America."

The taller gave him a smile. "Me too." Wrapping the over them, America gave Arthur a small kiss. "Now let's go to bed. You have a rough day tomorrow."

Arthur smiled, and closed his eyes. "Of course. Good night, America."

America spooned Arthur and Arthur used America's chest as a pillow. Tired from the sex they had, the two fell asleep quiet quickly.

* * *

Leave a helpful review. Authors love it when they get constructive criticism!


	5. Of Trials and Tests

I am soooo sorry guys! My Wi-Fi went out and it was terrible!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia...

* * *

Arthur had a strange dream once again.

His location was in a palace that looked vaguely familiar, with black and white marble adorning the floor and the furniture the same colors. The office was wall-to-wall with bookcases that had no available space inside. The office was black, and by what Arthur could tell, whoever worked here was very serious about his work. And by his, he meant the man that he believed to be England.

The Queen of the Chess Kingdom was sipping from a tea cup, his robes looking something that was fit more for a king than a queen. His resemblance was exactly like Arthur's, the former Queen of Spades noted; he briefly wondered if America had thought of him when they sex.

"Any word yet from our spies?" He asked, and Arthur, for a brief second, believed he was seen and being addressed to. But a voice that sounded exactly like his Jack spoke up from behind him.

"They arrived last night and are working on meeting with King of Spades today," someone who looked exactly like Yao, who must be an advisor, replied. "They will contact us again tonight, aru."

"Good." England's fingers drummed on the side of the tea cup. "America better do well with their queen. He's a good kid when he wants to be, but he's too inexperienced for such a position. If he screws anything up like last time-"

"Last time will not happen again, aru. America's task is simpler than last time." The Jack interrupted.

Arthur was highly confused. _'What had happened last time?'_

The queen seemed to be getting angrier. His hands clenched the cup tighter, and his eyebrows were scrunched together. "You don't know what will happen until it does. We can't let his stupid mistake happen again, China. We're desperate, can't you see?! We're going to a completely different board- hell, we went to a deck! If he fucks anything up, he might as well kiss his throne good-bye and greet his executioner!"

The tea cup went flying across the room, shattering against the closed door. China, the advisor, whimpered.

"You send America a message. Tell him that he will make sure this queen is in place and passes that test and that if he messes up one thing with this Arthur, he will find death's embrace quicker than he ever thought."

"Y-yes, sir!" China ran out of the room, England stood and turned around to glare outside of the window, and Arthur was consumed by darkness.

* * *

Actually both had a strange dream. America opened his eyes to find blue. Looking around he saw he was in a garden! All around him America saw flowers in the shape of spades.

'_I must be in Arthur's garden back in Spades,'_ he thought as he continued to look around.

At the far edge, he found something. His double, assumedly King Alfred, was sitting at tea table. His look alike looked angry. Across from him was China?! _'Wait, maybe China also has a double. Wonder what his name is?'_

Alfred was studying a ring in his palm. "Any reports from the royal families?"

The other man shook his head. "None, my sources tell me that they are searching desperately. Your plan is working."

Alfred nodded. "What about that bird to the Kirkland family?"

"Not returned yet."

The King pounded his fist against the table, breaking it in half. "Damn it, I want him found. Any reports you found unusual, Yao?"

America blinked_. 'So China's double is named Yao.'_

Yao nodded. "Several people within the England area asked about the Queen, more than any other county. Most were bounty hunters who say that they saw someone like Arthur. I checked with my records and the Kirkland's own a beach house on their territory. Arthur could have gone there."

Alfred smiled. "Have my horse ready. I will bring at least forty men. I am going on a vacation." His hand tightly gripped the ring in a fist.

Yao nodded and left. Alfred turned to the broken tea table. "Oh Arthur, what am I to do without you?"

* * *

And America's dream ended as he woke up covered him sweat.

Arthur was startled awake after his dream by a rough shaking that shocked him into waking up. Beside him and against him, America was trembling, eyes wide and body hot. The former queen, now noticing that he was shaking a bit as well, saw the sweat pour down his body, and could feel it on his own, and he held out a hand, touching his face lightly to receive his attention.

"America...are you okay?" He questioned quietly.

America turned to him, shock and worry visible on his face. "I think I had a vision of your King. He is terribly angry. He pounded a table in half!" The shaking stopped as America took a deep breath. "I am scared for you. He was violent. Even the royal families are being threatened."

Arthur's heart nearly stopped, and his hands curled into taut fists. Alfred was...furious with him. Alfred couldn't have cared. That couldn't be true. But the former Queen of Spades was most surprised that his own dream was similar.

"Your queen is angry as well," he grimaced. "He was talking to an advisor- China- and he threw a tea cup at the wall. I fear for you just as much as you do for me...England said if you mess up again, like last time, and fail, then...th-then you would die."

America paled then he turned red with anger. He stood up on the bed ranting to the room. "I didn't fail! He knew that it wouldn't work! I did just as he ordered!" Jumping off the bed, the King grabbed the desk and broke it into pieces. Some of the shattered wood had cut into America's face.

Arthur immediately jumped to his feet, and turned America around. "America, stop it! Calm down!" He screamed. He wanted to help, he truly, really did. "Whot's the matter?! I don't understand!" Not out of politics, but out of kindness for a friend.

"He knew that it would fail!" America repeated as he grabbed on to Arthur. "He knew it."

Arthur grabbed America to calm him. "Whot happened?! Whot failed?!"

The taller fell to the ground with his head in his hands. "Last time my queen tried to get an ally. He tried a land across from us, Horiscopia. It's a land based on when you are born. The rulers there found out and supported the White Chess Kingdom. We would have died if England didn't act the way he did. It was all my fault."

The former queen dropped down beside him and held America close to him in a hug. "I'm so sorry. I'm so...so...sorry. I'll make sure you don't fail. I swear to it."

America hugged him back. "Thank you."

Arthur smiled. He didn't care what he would have to do. He would make sure his friend wasn't harmed, and that they both succeeded. "Now, how about we get dressed and eat?"

"No," America stated. "I must keep you here. I will get our food. You better rest up; you have the challenges later today."

Arthur nodded and smiled kindly. "That's fine with me." He stood on two feet, and then helped America to his. "Do you have anything for me to wear, though?"

America put his robe back on, the grabbed all the clothes on the floor. He ran out of the room. "None for you!"

Arthur blinked in shock, and tried to catch the king. "Hey!" The door was shut before he could get him. "America!"

Said person didn't return or respond.

Arthur frowned, and plopped back on the bed and pulled a sheet over his naked body, Illumi and Patches coming up beside him. His own cat snuggled into his lap purring, while the King of the Chess Kingdom's feline leaned against his leg. He smiled at them, petting both simultaneously. "Whot am I to do with him..."

Illumi purred and cuddled closer to the other feline. Arthur laughed when his hand was scooted away from Patches, and Illumi stretched over the orange cat. The four legged queen yowled and scooted off the bed. The human Queen laughed as his pet chased after him. It almost slightly reminded him of... No. Of course it wasn't.

When America came back, he entered with bacon and boiled eggs. His face was in a frown. "I got England's message this morning," America said as he walked over.

Arthur froze as he reached over to take the plate from the king. _'Of course,' _he remembered. _'He was sending a letter.'_ "Whot did it say?" His voice was surprisingly steady, but his hands were trembling.

"The usual threat. If I don't succeed, I'll die. Blah, blah, blah." The King said sitting down. "England has been saying that for years."

"That's horrible..." Arthur looked down at his plate. His hunger was slowly diminishing, but he lifted up a piece of bacon and nibbled on its end. "America...haven't you ever wanted to get away from that for a while...just to have some time to think?"

America looked at him. "Of course!"

Arthur placed the piece of bacon down, and grabbed the top of America's hands. "I was thinking of this before last night...but I just want to know...didn't you wonder why I wasn't at my castle, where I should have been with Alfred?"

"My spies told me you had a lover's argument."

"What do you- oh..." Arthur looked down at his plate. "I wouldn't exactly call it a lover's argument, when only one side is the lover...he was simply having little affairs here and there with the maids."

America grabbed his hands. "What are you trying to say?"

Arthur looked up into his sky blue eyes. "Well...I was awoken by a special clock that warns me of danger, and when I checked to see if the king was up, I found him with a maid and...we fought, to put it simply. He seemed upset with me, so I said that...he would never have to worry about my existence again."

"Well, you're quite wrong. He is searching every nook and cranny of Spades for you. In fact, he is coming here." America said in response.

Arthur's stomach dropped, and the beats of his heart quickened. His eyesight became dizzy, and he nearly fell against the bed, voice going up several octaves. "H-he's coming...h-h-here?"

America nodded. "With forty men, just to find you."

Arthur was at a loss for words, tried to find them, but then took to pouncing on America, sending his food flying onto the floor. "Please don't let him take me. I can't go back!"

America hugged him, trying to calm the distraught man. "I am sorry. I have to give you back."

"Please don't." Arthur dug his face inside America's shoulder. "I don't want to go back to him... I can't be hurt again."

"I am sorry but I must follow orders." America forced the other to look at him. He was frowning as Arthur didn't say anything. "I am sure he will be okay. He is worried, I am sure."

Arthur held back the tears that threatened to spill. He didn't want to be hurt again. His heart could only handle so much. He grabbed Illumi, who climbed up beside him. Arthur decided to resign with his fate, since it was already decided for him. "When will he be here...?"

America rubbed his back. He felt pity for Arthur. Arthur was not as strong as Alfred, America, or England. He could really be hurt. "Tomorrow afternoon." He paused for a minutes. "I will let you in on a secret if you stop crying."

Arthur paused, wiping at his eyes. The Queen of Spades wanted to just break down and cry. But he kept it all inside, and looked up at the other. "Whot is it?"

"Alfred has kept your ring and said that he didn't know what do to without you." America replied as he gripped Arthur's hand. "Sounds like he cares to me."

Arthur squeezed his eyes shut to stop the water from falling from his eyes. He didn't know what to do. He was extremely puzzled and confused and lost. He didn't know why Alfred would suddenly come for him, when he had done nothing to keep their relationship alive. The king was always mocking or insulting him. He wanted to believe it, but he was unable to comprehend it.

"Whot about the test?"

America frowned. He thought that would make Arthur happy. Happy that Alfred was coming for him. "The test starts in an hour. You will have three challenges and a surprise fourth."

Arthur nodded. "Is there anything I need to be ready for?" Anything for him to get his mind off of tomorrow afternoon's events.

America shook his head in a negative fashion. "I can't give you hints. A Queen is prepared for anything that comes his or her way. That's what England always said."

Arthur chuckled in amusement and kneaded the souls of his eyes into his hands. He didn't have time for this kind of stuff. But, then again, he would be prepared for anything. "Well, your Queen runs the entire kingdom. I am only the voice of the people, but I will expect anything." He was silent for a bit longer, waiting for a response, when he noticed the look America was giving him. "Whot is it?"

"For someone who looks so much like England, you act so differently. I keep expecting you to say and do one thing but you end up doing the opposite." America explained. He stood up and got his real clothes on. "I will go to prepare, your clothes will be with me when I return."

Arthur was hesitant, but he nodded. "Alright." The former queen was sure that America almost said "England" when they talked, just like how Arthur almost said "Alfred". "I'll be here; I suppose...and be careful." He stood on tiptoes to place a gentle kiss upon the king's cheek, backing away when his cheeks burned with embarrassment.

America smiled. "It's just upstairs."

Arthur blushed. "O-oh...well, still...never know whot can happen.'

America smiled at the blush and nodded. He grabbed his sword to make the smaller happy before going out.

Arthur let out a breath and stuffed his face into the pillow. Now, with America gone for a bit, he could get a bit of his emotions thought out. Besides, he still didn't know how to feel about Alfred coming to rescue him.

About an hour later, America came back in with his clothes. "Hey Arthur I- Wait! Why are you crying? Did someone hurt you?" America asked as he dropped everything and ran over.

The queen was still and apathetic as the strong arms lifted him up. He let the tears fall down his face, not bothering to touch them. "It's nothing," he murmured. "I'm just so confused."

"A penny for your thoughts?" America replied as he wiped away the tears. "We only have ten minutes."

Arthur leaned against the other, listening to his slowly calming heartbeat. "I just don't understand Alfred sometimes..."

"Why?"

"He's said that I'm nothing and drove me into the ground with hurtful words, but now he wants me back."

America frowned deeply. "Was he just angry? I say things I really don't mean anything when I am angry. I just spew hurtful words."

"The ruder words, he said the night I left, but...he's always saying rude things, sometimes out of spite."

"Did you ever think maybe just maybe that he was jealous? Or even liked you? Children often pick on each other as a sign of caring."

"Have you ever thought why England said rude things to you...? I don't think Alfred ever liked me. Even when we weren't fighting and were civil with one another, I could see how he didn't want anything to do with me. He can't hide his emotions within himself...he is too easy to read."

"Maybe it's you who was holding back the relationship. I know I need to face my feelings, it your turn to embrace them. You only think Alfred has one side. Have you tried to see the other? To agree to do something new? Alfred might just want to be with you but both of you are too stubborn to change at all."

Arthur shut his eyes, silent and awestruck that America barely knew him and yet knew that the former queen had been so stubborn to do. He hadn't, until just now, realized what he had been doing it all of the five years he had spent beside the King of Spades' side. He believed and hoped now was the time to finally look at himself, and want something new when it was offered to him. He would miss the short amount of time he had spent with the Chess King, but now, he would be waiting to form new memories with the kind, loving, handsome King of Spades.

"We've only known each other for so long...and yet you seem to know me as if we have been friends for years." He smiled up at America. "I promise. I'll try to be better to him."

"I am glad you are happy," America said as he stood up. He went over to pick up the other clothes. Then he returned them to Arthur. "Here this is a single black toga and a green cloak. You will need these."

Arthur gingerly took the clothes from him, and started to put the toga over his bare body. "Whot's it for?"

America smiled. "Well, first you have to heal yourself with magic, then a thinking based test will be given, after is a fight with me, and the last part is homework per say."

It didn't seem too bad as he thought it would have been. The fight with America would definitely be a challenge, but otherwise, he knew that he would be able to handle it. "Alright then." He slipped the cloak over his body and smiled small at him. "I think I'm ready."

Arthur was lead to the open deck. The whole ship was chess themed. Several guards were posted but no one seemed to be doing anything. America turned as we went up to the helm.

"Arthur, you need to heal yourself right now."

The queen raised a bushy eyebrow in suspicion, but did as he was told nonetheless. His left hand glowed green, the light spreading all over his body. Hastily, any bruises, scars, or wounds he had received in some way disappeared. Now he felt fresh and new. The stinging in his lower backside also disappeared.

The King snapped his fingers and two servants came up with a table, a chair, paper, a quill, and a bottle of ink. The servants set it up and left to go below the deck.

"Finish these questions within an hour," America commanded as he started to talk to the person steering the ship.

Arthur nodded, took the quill offered to him, and sat at the chair. He eyed the questions, reading them over hastily before taking a breath and starting. Some of the questions were math, other were political questions. The hardest yet most common were short 'What would you do if...' questions. Questions like that, he either tried to save for later when he finished the other, much easier ones first, or he answered them as truthfully as he could. He hoped that he wasn't doing as bad on time as he thought he was.

America switched between just watched as Arthur quickly started to finish the test and talking to the many people that came up to him. "You have ten minutes," the King warned when Lithuania signaled him.

Arthur nodded without looking up, hastily going back to a previous question before the end. All he needed was five minutes, and he could hopefully finish this.

The King gave the other an extra minute to finish after the ten passed. "Alright finish your last sentence." he waved and the servant came back and took the paper away. Said paper went out of sight with the servant.

Arthur rubbed his eyes, his head and hand throbbing. "I've never had to write that much in one hour."

America smiles at the other. "I think you did well. Lithuania will have the test graded soon. Now you have a ten minute break before our fight."

Arthur nodded, and ran his hands through his hair, sighing. "Thank you. I need a bit of rest."

America nodded and took off his robe. He slowly did several stretches to warm up. He was not going to make this easy for Arthur.

"Ten minutes are up Arthur."

Arthur, who had removed his robe as well, nodded. "Alright. Whot are we fighting with? Fists? Swords?"

"I am to fight unarmed and you may choose between a dagger, a sword, or with two small tridents." America responded as he got into a fighting stance.

"That's a bit frightening." Seeing as he was one of the well-trained fighters in the Kingdom of Spades, he picked up the sword and polished the blade thoroughly. "Whot if I accidentally hurt you?"

The King laughed as did the sailors who came to watch. "Don't worry about it. I am sure we will be fine. Any certain rules you want in place?"

Arthur was silent for a long while before shaking his head. "Not really...well...three hits to one person, and the round is over."

America nodded. "I will add that we have no groin shots. Now begin!" With that the taller charged him strait foreword.

Arthur stayed where he was when the other king stampeded in his direction, and ducked close to the ground when a fist swung over his head. One of his legs swept underneath America.

America jumped over the leg and sent out a kick of his own. When Arthur blocked it, the King jumped back several steps. "Not bad. Try this on for size." He charged from an angle now.

Arthur ducked close to the floor, and brought his knee up for defense, just missing getting a hit by a few inches. "You're not as bad as I thought you would be."

America smiled and started throwing punches. He eventually hit Arthur's side on a special turn.

Arthur attempted to dodge out of the way in time, but only ended up getting nicked by America's fist. He fell backwards a bit to create some distance and rub his side. The king definitely looked stronger than him, but to have the force thrown at him was such a shock at how much power he could put into one simple attack.

America smiled at the victory. "Is that all you got?"

Arthur smirked. "Don't get cocky just yet." He made a swing as if to slice at the king's fists, but then turned quickly and gave Alfred a thin scratch.

The King smiled. He didn't even react. "We have a fighter. One point to both of us."

This time America waited for Arthur to start. Arthur bowed to him, out of respect, and charged him, swinging and aiming for his upper arm.

America dodged with a backwards lean. He gave himself space by kicking out and Arthur went back. Getting balanced again, America bounced from one foot to the other. He then got up close and personal. A sword was only good at such a distance before it was useless.

Arthur brought his sword up on the back of America's leg, and sliced upwards. He smirked and took a few quick steps backwards.

America was enraged that he made that kind of mistake. He charged Arthur with intensity. His foot hit Arthur's own foot and he got a very strong punch to Arthur's side again.

"Ah!" Arthur jumped back again, this time gripping his side. That was a rough punch to him. If it were just a bit higher, it might have crushed his ribs. He was sure a bruise would be there later. He glared at America, this time with malice in his emerald eyes. "Well then..if you want to play rough..." He charged the king again, and, hopefully, one last time.

The King just stood there until Arthur came striking his sword down. Using his hands, America used his palms on both sides of the blade to stop the attack. Pushing the piece of metal to the side, the taller simply poked Arthur's nose.

"I win!"

The former queen, shocked, covered his nose as if it really had been hit harshly. "That's not fair! You can't do that!"

America laughed. "So fair. You did well."

Arthur huffed, but gave a smile at him nonetheless. "Thank you. You as well."

America took his hand and led him away from the deck. Once inside the hull, the taller led them back to his room. "You did great, now let's go back. I want you again."

* * *

CC-101: Go check out my new poll on my profile to vote for my next story!


	6. A Not so Good Birthday

Arthur blushed and his stomach performed a small flip inside. He didn't want to admit it to America, but he also needed the other as well. A little too much, because as soon as the words left the King's mouth, Arthur latched himself onto the taller and began sucking at biting at his throat.

America growled at that as he pushed Arthur onto the bed. "Mine!"

Arthur laughed, winked at him, spread his legs a bit and smirked. "Prove it."

Deciding to go straight for his goal, America grabbed Arthur's hardening cock under his toga. "This is mine!" His hand went back and lightly rubbed Arthur's entrance. "This too."

Arthur's breath hitched and he moaned, rubbing back on America's hands. He wanted more, even after having done it once. He needed it. "S-still not convinced..."

The taller smiled at the sight. Ripping off the toga, he bent his head down and sucked on Arthur's nipples.

The former Queen sighed, trying to form words but unable to at the intense pleasure he felt. "Y-you are quite good with your m...mouth..."

America smirked. "There are advantages to stuffing your face."

"Whot do y- oh..." Arthur blushed, and smiled. "Show me, then."

His smirk widening, America got on his stomach and wiggled closer. He never moved his blue eyes from the green orbs above him as he took in Arthur's head but no further. His tongue was quick to lick the head. The smooth muscle was light in pressure then very heavy and back again.

Arthur's eyes screwed shut, and he gave a whine in impatience. "Hurry up, git...bloody hot down there..."

Arthur was surprised when Alfred deep throated him instantly. He screamed and gasped for air, hands clawing into and pulling the King's gold hair. It was complete heavenly, completely perfect, too much pleasure yet not enough! He leaned back, hips thrusting forward as he let loose another cry at the tongue that started to massage him.

The younger grinned at the sounds. He pondered what to do next for a minute before relaxing his throat. America let Arthur's hips go so the other could fuck his mouth. He moaned as he felt Arthur hit the back of his throat.

As soon as Arthur felt the hands leave the insides of his thighs, he thrust up and moaned loudly at the suction he received. "A-America...Ameri-aahhh~!" With another cry, he pushed America's head down further, all the while his hips moving sporadically.

America let Arthur do as he wished. The other wasn't hurting him and the sound's the Queen made only made his blood boil with lust.

Arthur was right on the edge. He could feel his end just out of reach, and he started to thrust sporadically. "A-America...ahhh, I'm so _close_!" He panted, leaning back and clawing at the bedding and at the King's hair.

America quickly withdrew his head. "Not yet." America kissed him hard.

Arthur didn't expect the rough kiss and gave a mix of a grunt and a whine in surprise, but went along with it and kissed back just as hard as him. He hated the fact that his release had been prevented, but he knew where they were going and he wasn't resisting.

The taller got out the slick and coated his fingers. "Ready?"

Arthur nodded vigorously. "Yes, oh gods yes, please!"

America pushed two fingers in. Arthur was tight but still loose from last time. He might have been able to take three at once. Slipping another digit in, America tried to find Arthur's prostate.

The Queen tensed and inhaled a breath sharply. That was too much for him. Two, maybe not, but three? Definitely pasting his limits. "America," he flinched, leaning his head back and groaning. "S-s-stop...i-it hurts!"

America immediately pulled away. "Are you ok?"

"Y-yes, just...," he shut his eyes to control his rapid breathing for a second or two. "Three was a bit too much for me."

America cuddled the other. "I am sorry." He didn't mean to hurt the other. "We can stop if you want."

Arthur, with a sigh in serenity from America, wanted to continue despite the fear that had overwhelmed him. He had finally found someone that was able to give him what he pleased. Who knew when he would do it next? Alfred certainly didn't seem like he would be performing sexual acts with him.

"No," he shook his head, "I don't know when the next time will be when I finally get to do this again." He gazed at the King of the Black Chess Kingdom. "I need this...even if it's my last; I just want the same pleasure as last night."

America nodded. He didn't like how he was feeling. He felt as if he was using Arthur, which technically he was. "Ok." He moved over Arthur again. The King pushed one finger in. He didn't want to hurt the smaller again but America wanted this just as badly.

Arthur sighed, chuckling when he realized America was being gentle with him. He appreciated the kindness; he wondered what he would do without him once he was "returned" to Alfred.

"You don't have to go too slow, America. I'm not made of glass."

America looked at him, "If you're sure." He added another finger and in time, another. He was carefully watching for any signs of discomfort.

Arthur sighed, his arms wrapping around America's neck. He inhaled in his scent, pressing a kiss just beneath his ear. "F-faster...please..."

America took his fingers out. He added extra slick to his cock before positioning himself. "Ready?

The former Queen nodded, and moaned when America slid himself inside of him. "A-America…"

Said person groaned. Arthur was so hot and tight inside; it made thinking for America quite difficult. "Oh, Arthur."

Arthur tried to control his breathing. There was a slight sting inside of him, but he was aching from pleasure. "Oh, gods...please, oh gods, move, please!" He thrust his lower lips, giving a gasp when it just missed banging into that special spot inside of him.

America grinned. Putting his hands on Arthur's hips, he pulled out and rammed back in. He shifted his hips to hit the Queen's prostate. "Of course, _my Queen_." He started a level pace. It slowly got faster as time went by.

Arthur nearly lost it when his prostate was rammed into, this time spot on and causing him to scream in ecstasy. Trying to keep down a blush from the comment of being his Queen, he tried to match America's thrusts but failed, instead letting his body relax and the skilled tongue and teeth of the King to glide over his neck suck, lick, and nibble everywhere.

America was filled with pleasure. He loved this! All of it. Now if only England would submit to him like this. His blue eyes darkened even further at the thought. England under him, making those noises. The older would tell him to use all of his strength and ohhhh how delicious it would be.

America's irises changing color didn't go unnoticed. Arthur bet he was thinking of England, wishing his own Queen could submit to him this well. Arthur felt bad, but not too much; he extremely pitied the King for thinking that, but he himself was daydreaming about Alfred. He bet his own King would obey his every command, but still tease the older until he was begging and desperate, making small gasps when he was touched right.

Arthur didn't realize it until a particularly hard thrust sent him back to the real world, and he moaned when he discovered he was extremely hot, specifically, his erection.

America looked down at Arthur. He didn't think the smaller realized that he had just screamed Alfred's name. It didn't hurt him or anything so America kept going. "Oh, gods! England! You look so sexy like this."

Arthur caught the mention, deciding not to comment on the fact that he had said England. But, then again, he might have said Alfred on accident, and he wasn't judging him for saying it. A particularly rough thrust had him nearly arching and clawing into the King's hair.

"A-ah! Please..." He pulled on America's hips and thrust him in deeper.

America nodded and gave Arthur everything the smaller wanted. America had harsh yet steady thrusts, a warm mouth teasing his nipples, and one hand playing with Arthur's cock. The King wanted Arthur to floating in pleasure.

Arthur writhed, moaning and begging for more. He was so close, so tantalizingly close to the pleasure! Everything was overwhelming, his fists curled into his hair, he created a perfect arch with his straining body, and he shoved himself down unevenly. Right there, just right there, why did it seem so far away?!

Suddenly America shifted his hips ever so slightly. The King grinned as he found Arthur's prostate again as he lost it a while ago. America started to mercilessly abuse the gland.

Arthur reached as loud as he could yell with the last few thrusts, gripping onto America roughly when he finally reached a bliss-filled completion.

America growled at the sudden tightness. He came later with a moan of, "England!"

Arthur didn't comment on the other Queen's name that had been blurted out; his mind was on Alfred, with his golden eyes and beautiful smile and harsh personality and rude comment that night. He realized, with a disappointing crash of reality, that he didn't know when he would see America that soon he would be with Alfred again. He regretted seeing him again, but at the same time, he was a bit excited.

America sighed in happiness. He had been horny since this morning and held back until now. He was sad about tomorrow. It was his birthday and the smaller would have to leave. Arthur would go but England would be back in his life. It was both a blessing and a curse.

"That sounded relieved," Arthur commented, smiling at the other in peace. "Whot are you thinking?"

America opened one eye. "Do you really want to know?"

Arthur stopped himself for a second. One side of him was desperate to know, just curious. But the other was reluctant. What if it was something bad? Or, most likely, about his departure? He was sure both of them did not want to hear about it, and the fact that they would soon be leaving the other behind was dragging him down. But he would try and stay positive and endure the torture. "Yes...I'm just curious, so if you don't want to..."

America sighed. "I was thinking about how I am going to miss you. I don't want you to go but I want my own Queen. England means a lot to me. I am thinking on how I can win his heart. Even just his body if I could."

Arthur scoffed. "You're not alone," he sighed. "I still have to find a way to get Alfred. But, if you say the two of us are alike, then if you were to use the same tactics on him that you used on me, and tried to keep up with his interests, I don't think you'll have much of a problem. Especially with looks like yours."

America smiled at that. "I could say the same to you. The only thing I could also say is that you need to open up more. You are always trying to be prefect. There is nothing wrong with showing a little humanity."

Arthur smiled back at him and nodded. "I'll definitely take your advice if you take mine."

The King nodded. "I promise."

"Thank you." With a grin, Arthur pecked his cheek sweetly. "I'm really going to miss you, America."

The taller laughed "I will miss you...and your sexy ass."

Arthur blushed and stammered, and shoved the taller. "Don't be so lewd! And it's not anything towards fabulous!"

America smirked. "You're wrong for once Queenie. It's very sexy."

Arthur opened his mouth to protest, but stopped and smirked. "You're mistaken, dear." He reached over and squeezed the chess King's bottom. "It's your arse that's very sexy."

America smirked wider. "Of course. I am sexy!" He cuddled the other. After a while he spoke. "Do you want to hear a story?"

Arthur, slightly startled by the change in subject, smiled and cuddled into him. "Why not? Sounds fine. Whot's it about?"

"My homeland," America cleared his throat. "Long ago, when the Suits Kingdom was just one empire, they sent ten explorers from each county to explore the lands across the sea. Their ship made it but all communications with their homeland was lost. Eventually those explorers turned into the Chess Kingdom. The populated the lands and with time split into two. However we never forgot our past. In honor of the explorers, we name our royalty after the counties our ancestors came from. I took the name America because I loved what it stood for."

Arthur's smile was softer now, eyes sliding close gradually. "Whot else is there?"

"Nothing really."

Arthur nodded, sighing when a few of his memories resurfaced. "I wish I could tell you my story...but I'm so sorry..." His eyes closed shut in exhaustion, and he welcomed sleep nicely.

America chuckled. "Good night." The King curled around the Queen and fell asleep.

* * *

Arthur was expecting to find himself in a strange dream that night. But he was shocked when he realized who he was with, and where he was.

For one, he was completely naked and sitting in a warm hot spring, one similar to the one owned by the Queen of Hearts. His look alike, England, was sitting in the springs as well, this time a few feet away from him. The Queen of the Black Chess Kingdom was talking to someone who looked exactly like Yao but in different attire. Arthur watched quietly, eyes mostly on the other Queen, who snapped at the Yao replica and angrily sent him away.

England ran his hands through his hair sighing in aggravation. "I can't believe this," he murmured, leaning back against the wall behind him and closing his eyes. Arthur only watched him, and made no movements towards him. "America, god dammit...I shouldn't miss you as much as I do, but...I can't help it but ache without you by my side...even though you never seem to care for me..."

Arthur's eyebrows furrowed. How did America act around England? Was he rude and disrespectful? Or was he liked...Alfred, even? No, he couldn't be. He treated Arthur like a Queen. It could not be that.

Or...maybe America did not know whether England was trying to seduce him or not.

Arthur only received a look of England sadly looking into the water and giving a small grunt, hands in the water as he murmured America's name, before the former Queen of Spades woke up.

* * *

America was still asleep. Said person had stolen all the covers and curled up to one side of the bed. He was snoring loudly, which was only interrupted by the occasional shiver. His hair was everywhere as both of the cats lay at the top of the pillows near his head. Their purring could be heard though out the room.

Arthur shivered, remembering that America had fallen asleep closer to him, and tried to tug the covers off of some of America's body. "America...America, give me some of the covers, I'm cold."

The King didn't stir. In fact, the younger held onto the sheets even tighter.

Arthur frowned, and positioned himself so that he could have a better grip on it, and he pulled again. What happened was a reminder that not only was America bigger than Arthur was but also taller and heavier. Rolling more, the King cocooned himself with the blankets now very warm. He stopped shivering and his snoring went down a bit.

"America, give me the blankets." He raised his voice a bit, now trying to squeeze between America's arms to get some of the duvet.

Very slowly, America gave up the bedding inch by inch.

Arthur scrambled hastily, squirming under the blanket and into America's arms, trying to pull some more and succeeding slightly. He sighed at the warmth that engulfed him once again. The felines were not happy with the moving. They hissed at Arthur before closing their eyes again. Soon enough the rocking of the ship put everyone back into a deeper sleep.

* * *

When Arthur woke up the next morning, the two cats and he only occupied the bed. He sat up after his mind was less foggy, and looked around in curiosity. Where was America? Looking around the room, Arthur saw that the other blond was nowhere in sight. For the corner of his eye, the Queen noticed that Freedom was no longer in her perch. Maybe America had to send a letter. Maybe to Alfred!

Arthur picked up Illumi, who happily let himself be snuggled by his owner, and the former Queen pecked the top of his head. He hoped that America hadn't gone to greet Alfred.

Then a knock came from the door. "Queen Arthur? May I come in?"

Arthur looked at the door in suspicion, but answered; "Yes, you may."

In crept Lithuania, the servant that took his test away. "I am instructed to help you prepare, my Queen."

Arthur recognized the servant, as well as noting how much he looked like Toris back in the Kingdom of Spades, furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Whot do you mean prepare?"

"The King says that I am to prepare you for this afternoon."

"But, for wh-" He bowed his head, closing his eyes and sighing. Of course. He had almost forgotten that this afternoon he would be back with Alfred. "Of course..."

Lithuania quickly got out a gown from the chest in front of the bed. It was fancy clothing with a mixture of green and gold. The servant quickly dressed the royal. When Lithuania was fished, he stepped back.

"You look wonderful, my Queen."

Arthur lifted up the gown as if it was poison. He hated it. He didn't want to dress like this anymore. He didn't want to leave America. He was still convinced that Alfred would always hate him, would never accept him for anything that he did. That was why he ran away. Moreover, he'd rather live with America, so kind and so sweet but already in love with his own Queen.

"...I don't want to go," the Queen of Spades whispered to the servant.

Lithuania looked at him with pity. "I am sorry but you must go."

Arthur shut his eyes to block out the image of his final time here. "I know I must...but that doesn't mean I'm okay with it." He looked back at Lithuania with sadness. "Where are they?"

The servant had on a small sad smile. "America is waiting for you on the deck and Alfred is awaiting you on the shore."

Arthur held back a sob, and nodded. He didn't want to go to Alfred. He didn't want to be hated again. If it were his choice, he'd live with America for as long as he wanted.

"Take me to America please..."

Lithuania nodded. He led the Queen to the upper deck. Then left him with the only other person on the deck. America was standing over a map.

Arthur was silent when he caught sight of America, allowing Illumi, who had followed him and Lithuania to the upper deck, to run out of his sight and most likely to find Patches. The taller seemed to be in deep concentration, his head moving back and forth, as he scanned the map and mumbled something incoherent. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a few land formations and what seemed to be a dock. Nevertheless, his focus was on the King in front of him, and only him. Forgetting dignity and the fact that he could most likely be seen by anyone, he ran from his spot to America and embraced him tightly.

America was so surprised; he pushed Arthur to the floor. "Who ar-" The King realized who it was. "Arthur! I am sorry! I didn't think it was you!" He hurriedly picked the other up.

Arthur ignored his aching side, and as soon as he was back on his feet, he embraced the other tightly and silently.

America hugged him back. "I know you don't want to but you must go."

"I don't want to be hurt again," he murmured into America's shoulder. "I still love him so much but I can't forget what I said when I ran away from him." Arthur had the largest fear that he would be betrayed like last time. He wanted to restrict Alfred from doing anything with those slutty maids, but at the same time, he wanted Alfred to have his freedoms and not be angry with him like Alfred was before.

America sighed. He didn't want Arthur to go either but orders were orders. "I know, I know. Just remember what we talked about! And I have a present for you."

Arthur looked up from hiding his face, but refused to let go of the kind King. "A present, but it's your birthday!" Seeing the King was serious he said, "Whot is it?"

The Chess King smiled. This was turning out to be an interesting birthday. "You have to earn it. One, heal yourself again. Two, let go."

Arthur blinked in confusion, but held out a hand and washed himself with the magic he held inside of him. The blue light consumed his body, washing over him with a tingling feeling left behind before he took a step away from America, arms by his side.

America whistled and Freedom came down. "She is yours to message me. Write to me any time."

Arthur's eyes widened at the beautiful bird that landed on his outstretched arm. "N-no, I can't take her! She's yours, America!"

"Of course she is mine! I am giving it to you so you can message me!"

The Queen reached out and pet the bird gently. She nuzzled against him, and he smiled. "Thank you, America."

America nodded. His blue eyes looked to the docks. "The side boat is ready. We must leave soon."

Arthur looked away. "Yes...I suppose." He called for Illumi, who trotted to him. "I'm really going to miss you, America..."

"Me too," America responded. His heart clenched as he led Arthur to the boat that would take him to shore. Once Arthur settled down, America kissed him on the cheek and climbed back up to the deck. "Goodbye Arthur," he called.

Arthur smiled up, tears filling his eyes. "Goodbye America." He pulled Illumi close to him and looked away from the shore, trying so hard to fight the sadness inside of him. "Happy birthday…"

Lithuania nodded to America and started to row the boat to the dock. America waved as the boat went out of sight.

Arthur smiled and waved back, hiccupping as a tear strolled down his cheek. He hoped that whatever was about to happen, Alfred wouldn't harm him in any way.

* * *

CC101: Another chapter done! So there is a prize for my 50th reviewer! They will win one one-shot chapter for any pairing, any rating, and any prompt!


	7. Reunion

CC101: Hey guys, sorry for lateness of chapter. Love family canning day... I am so sick of tomatoes!

* * *

Arthur turned around so he could see where they were heading. Slowly the dock came into view. Standing, waiting was the King of Spades. Behind him were the forty men, all armed and ready. Two of the men helped Lithuania tie up the boat when they got in range.

When Alfred saw Arthur, a huge smile threatened to split his face in half. Then he noticed that the Queen was crying. His thoughts turned to the worse. Was Arthur abused on the ship?

When Arthur saw Alfred go from a smile to a frown, he forced back the rest of the tears and forced up a wall that would protect him if necessary. That would be later. "Hello, Alfred."

The King picked him up from the boat. "Oh my God are you ok?!"

Arthur would have said, "I'm back with the very person who hates my soul". Instead of that, he responded with "Of course I am. Nothing bad happened. Why do you ask?"

Alfred looked over the Brit. He seemed to tell the truth. Leaning in the King kissed his Queen's cheek. "You're my husband and Queen. I have the right to worry." This was part actual worry and part of keeping up the charade around their people. "You weren't hurt? At all?"

Arthur cringed at the words that were whispered to him, and forced a smile. "Of course not. He was very kind, and treated me, as I was the most beloved person on the planet. He was very hospitable." If he was going to be treated, still, as their relationship was just a charade, he would hit Alfred where he knew he would have to hold back his behavior.

Alfred's eyes slightly narrowed. He would talk to Arthur about everything later. He then gave a bright smile. "I am glad that you are safe. Yao and I were worried about you."

Arthur smirked. He could see the king trying to hold back his comment, and the queen felt a bit proud of himself. "Oh were you? Did you not know?"

Alfred tilted his head. "Hear what?"

"I had a friend, America, who needed help with a few personal family issues. I was giving him some advice on how to handle the issue."

"What does that have to do with you being capture?"

Arthur surprisingly was prepared for a question like the one asked. "His soldiers mistook me for someone else and believed I was a prisoner. Luckily, he recognized me so I wasn't in too much trouble."

Alfred thought about it. "I see." He snapped his fingers. Flora was presented to Arthur. "I found her waiting on the shore."

Arthur's face lit up in a grin, and he reached a hand over to pet in between her eyes. She snorted and rubbed against his hand. "I've missed you, old girl," he whispered to her, placing a kiss against her nose. Flora gave another noise, and nodded her head vigorously.

Alfred got on his own horse, a stallion named Night Runner. Inwardly he frowned, Arthur seemed happier to see Flora than him. Well that was understandable. "Let's go back to our camp. We have everything ready for your arrival."

He turned to Lithuania, who was still waiting in the boat. "Tell your Master thank you for looking after my Queen."

The bird in the boat flew over to Arthur and sat on the Queen's shoulder. Arthur gave a quick pet to Freedom, and hastily scrambled into the satchel attached to Flora's saddle. When he found a blank piece of parchment and an ink pen, he scribbled a quick thank-you to America. He handed it to Lithuania, and whispered into his ear. "Give this to America and tell him I give him my utmost thanks."

He patted his shoulder and smiled before picking Illumi up and placing him in the bag attached to the saddle. He pulled himself up on Flora, gave her a comforting pet, and clicked his tongue to start to follow the king. On the outside, he seemed perfectly fine. However, inside of him, he was aching to leave the only person to ever treat him as if he was something.

Alfred was silent on the trip. He was thinking about everything Arthur said. Sighing he ran his fingers through his hair. He had an apology gift for Arthur but he could tell that this was not going to be easy. Eventually, they hit the tent site. Pulling the reins on Night Runner, Alfred dismounted and went to help Arthur. It was a tradition for some reason.

When Arthur noticed Alfred approaching him, Freedom retreated to a tree branch just nearby. The shorter male knew what the king was coming towards him for. It was something he always did for him. However, this time, Arthur dismounted Flora on his own, taking her reigns so he could walk her. Illumi wormed out of the pack he was in, jumping off and trotting ahead. The queen looked over at the king, reading him and letting him know that he would not be needing his help as of right now.

Alfred sighed, this was going to be a terrible night. Feeling slightly rejected, he went to the nearest man to take his horse. He went back to the royal tent.

The royal tent was large and blue. Inside was not very fancy despite them being royalty. The bed was several sleeping bags with pillows. The only other furniture was several cheats and a large wooden table.

In said table was half of his apology gift for Arthur. A vase full of beautiful Spade roses.

* * *

Arthur led Flora to the stables, another one of the men taking her for him despite his protests. Freedom landed atop the stables, and Illumi pounced into a bale of hay nearby. The queen, checking to make sure his pets were all in at least in sight, made his way to the tent that he had seen Alfred disappear into.

Alfred must have left because he didn't see the younger. What he did see was a vase with a note leaning against the glass. The flowers were those of their kingdom, the Spades roses. Each petal was shaped like a spade, and they were a solid blue close to violet hue. Arthur picked up the notes in front of him, curious as to what it was for.

_**Dear Arthur,**_

_**I know you are angry with me. You have every right to be. I was very cruel. I also know I have a long road to forgiveness. I hope you like the flowers.**_

_**I am sorry,**_

_**Alfred**_

"Oh, Alfred..." Arthur lifted the flowers out from their vase, mindful of the thorns, and took a sniff from them. They smelled of home, of mornings alone, of Alfred. The queen sighed, feeling the tears poke at his eyes, and he fell down upon a sleeping bag bed. He turned so that his face was stuffed into the pillow to suppress his sobs, and fell asleep a while later.

Soon after, Alfred came back. His hair was slightly wet from the bath he took in the nearby river. The King noticed the dried tears. Feeling a boatload of guilt, Alfred got on the opposite side of the 'bed'.

They hadn't shared a bed since their wedding day night. He remembered how awkward it was. The King had never shared his bed with anyone. Slowly, Alfred drifted to sleep, Arthur on his mind.

When Arthur next woke up, he almost forgot that he was with Alfred instead of America now. He rubbed his eyes, foggy and surrounded by dried water, and he shuffled to his feet and outside. It was dark, so he must have slept past dinner. In addition, his stomach was growling and warning him of the low supply on food.

He made it to the glistening river, and cleansed his face with water. He dried his face off with a cloth he had brought, and frowned at his reflection. He wasn't surprised that he wasn't happy, but he was shocked that he still ached for Alfred's attention. He still loved him, even though he tried to force himself not to. He ached in fear, part of him afraid of Alfred, and part of him of his own love.

The night was quiet. Then all of a sudden, everything came to life. Arthur grabbed his dagger and retreated to the opposite side of the river. The freezing water seeping into his clothes. The Queen recognized one animal call. The Spade-crested raven was unique to the Spades Kingdom. It was all black with a grey Spade on its chest. The bird only gave that call when a predator was near.

Arthur tensed as the bushes started to shake. Raising his weapon, Arthur was ready to fight the big, brown...groundhog. Standing up strait, he relaxed. Then rushing through the bush a common bear charged at him. Suddenly the bear stumbled into the water. Two arrows pierced the bear. One was in his eye; the other was in his throat.

A rather high-pitched scream left Arthur's throat unknowingly, and he stumbled backwards, tripping over his own feet and into the shallow water on the other side of the river bank. He scrambled back, even when the bear fell forward and blood started to fill the water. The groundhog gave a quiet, small snort and trotted forward, drinking a bit of water before sauntering back into the woods.

Arthur panted hard, trying to catch his breath as he gazed up at the person who had saved him.

Alfred rushed over and slit the bear's throat just in case. This caused more blood to mix in with the water. Then he turned back to his frozen Queen. His breathing was deep and his clothes looked a bit ruffled.

"Arthur are you ok? Are you hurt?!" The King asked concerned about his husband.

Arthur shook his head, slowly standing up on wobbly feet. "N-no, I'm fine." He rubbed his upper arms through his robes, shivering at the chill that passed over him.

Alfred put his weapons away before picking Arthur up in his arms. "Cuddle me. If you don't warm up, you could get hypothermia."

"A-ah!" Arthur's cheeks blew up in red, and he held onto Alfred's jacket, instinctively moving closer to him. "B-but...don't you..."

The stronger of the two started to walk back. He quickly maneuvered his way through the forest. "But don't I what?" Normally he would continue Arthur's sentence with something crazy, but he was still trying for forgiveness. He really didn't want to dig himself into a deeper hole.

Arthur pushed himself out of the arms, dropping to the ground but able to crouch back on the ground on two feet. He stood up straight, staring straight into the shocked pair of sky blue that were Alfred's eyes. "You hate me," he seethed, all of his anger at Alfred fueling together and functioning as one. "You see our marriage as nothing but political, as if it was supposed to happen and it's nothing special! You deemed me the most annoying person, you've insulted me, and you called me a bitch! Stop acting like everything is perfect and we're perfectly fine even though it's not! So please, tell me why you are acting so fake!"

All the guilt that Alfred had doubled. It made him sad that Arthur thought so little of him. Although, Alfred could admit he deserves it. The American also knew this would be a long, hard, and painful road to forgiveness. However a hero never gives up and gods be damned if Alfred does.

His blue eyes were down cast. "I-I was angry. I never focus on my words." He looked up at Arthur now, his heart pounding. "I am not trying to pretend everything is perfect, I am trying to fix the mistakes I made.

"W-well, y-you can try harder!" Arthur could now feel the tears cascading down his face hastily, and he didn't bother to wipe them away. "I really like you, Alfred; I ache for you every day. Whot you told me that day shattered me! That's why I ran away, to get away from you so you could be happy! I thought...my presence was whot made you so mad, my existence! I just want you to be happy, Alfred! That's the only thing that matters to me, your happiness!" The queen broke down and collapsed to the ground, sobbing, relieved that he had confessed everything he that had hidden from him.

Alfred stared at Arthur. What should he say? How should he respond?! His mind was being overloaded with questions and realizations. For a minute or two, he just stood there, shocked. Never in a million years would he have guesses that Arthur liked him. In their early years, it always seemed that Arthur hated him so eventually Alfred started to return the favor. The King slowly bent down and hugged the other. His voice was high. "I don't know what to say. I-I am sorry about the yelling. I can only say that I never truly hated you."

Arthur didn't return the embrace of arms, but he didn't refuse it either. He let his body go limp and his loud sobs to ring around the area. He didn't know if he should listen or ignore Alfred's words; they sounded so real yet so unbelievable.

Alfred's hand moved up and down Arthur back. He tried to think of something to say but nothing really came to him. Eventually, he picked Arthur back up and carried him to camp again. "Shhh, you need to stop crying." Alfred said gently as they neared camp.

Arthur barely made out what he had said, and stuffed his face inside the king's jacket, trying to quiet his sobs the best that he could.

Alfred quickly got them back to the tent. Setting Arthur down on the bed, the younger got out extra blankets from the chest next to their bed. Alfred went back to Arthur giving him the extra warmth. "You need to take you wet clothes off as well. When I give you the dry clothes, put them on fast and then use the blankets to cover every patch of skin."

Arthur wiped away the water that had soaked his cheeks and nodded, sniffling before undressing and taking the offered clothes. When he was in the dry clothes, he slipped into his sleeping bag and draped the blankets on and around him, curling into them with a quiet sigh. He looked up at Alfred sadly; tears still welled up in his eyes, waiting for him to speak.

Said person could feel Arthur's eyes on him. Alfred knew that Arthur was waiting for an answer. His mind was trying to sort everything out so he didn't say something stupid. To buy himself time, he undressed himself and put on something comfortable.

Arthur blinked, figuring that Alfred did not want to talk to him, and turned to his other side, encasing himself even more into the blankets. He let the few tears that were left fall off and onto the pillow beneath his head. Hopefully, they could talk in the morning and have a few things sorted out.

"...thank you, Alfred..."

Silence ruled for a while.

"You are welcome." Alfred whispered back as he curled into his own blanket.

* * *

America sighed as Lithuania came back. He was standing on the edge of the deck. Watching as the other men helped the boat up, the Chess King gave another sigh as his servant came up to him. "What happened?"

"Arthur said to tell you thank you. As did King Alfred, if a bit ruder," Lithuania answered. "The King seemed to worry about him. Arthur also gave me this." He handed the paper to the taller blond.

America quickly grabbed the paper and read it. Smiling he looked at the docks that were out of his sight. "Oh, Arthur…"

* * *

_**Freedom and love are what you make it**_

**-Arthur**


	8. An Interesting Problem

Arthur dreamt of America. It wasn't anything specific; his memory flipped through the moments that they shared: when they first met, their late night acts, the test he had gone through, and their general chitchat. Everything was simple and short, yes, but to him it was so meaningful to him, while at the same time being so painful to endure. When the Queen woke up, dawn was approaching, and he could feel the tried tears on his face.

The Queen looked around to find his King. His eyes found Alfred sitting down at the table, just staring into thin air. It looked like he didn't sleep at all. There were bags under his eyes and his normally tan skin looked a bit unhealthy.

Alfred looked over at his husband. "H-Hey..." The King walked over. "You okay? Still cold?"

Arthur shook his head, cleaning the water from his cheeks with a swipe of his hand. "I'm fine now. Still a bit shaken, but I'm definitely going to be alright." He bowed his head and looked up at Alfred through his eyelashes. "Thank you for helping me."

The younger nodded quickly. "You're welcome. Um...breakfast is on the table. I had tea brought for you."

Arthur shyly nodded. "Thank you." He got up, going to the table to inspect his food. A few pieces of fruits, meat, and eggs were perfectly arranged on a plate, beside the cup of steaming tea. "Whot were you doing out late last night?"

Alfred went to sit down with Arthur. "I was hunting. I was looking for a deer when I saw the bear. Then I saw it attack you."

Arthur looked away; he thought he would have said something that involved his maids. The Queen would bet money that he had had quite an adventurous time with them while he was gone. He cleared his throat and took a sip of his tea before speaking. "Whot, um...whot did you do while I was gone?"

Alfred tilted his head. "I was looking for you, trying to figure out where you went."

"No, not like that, I mean...back at home. Whot did you...do?" Alfred either knew what he was talking about and was hiding it, or he really was clueless as to what he meant. Arthur wasn't going to deal with either of the choices.

Realization flashed on Alfred's face. "I wasn't doing what you were thinking. I truly was just looking for you." The King looked into Arthur's eyes, hoping the other could see the truth in them. "I am being honest."

Arthur saw the truth in Alfred's begging blue eyes. At the same time, however, he didn't want to believe a single word he said. Sitting here, with the King he had loved for so much, was enough to make him doubt both of them. "You were with that maid, though. That one night..."

Alfred nodded. He remembered his father told him 'the way to unlock any heart is honesty.' He should try to be honest. "I was." Alfred admitted. "And nights before that."

Arthur hid his face from sight, trying to suppress himself from cracking. He wasn't sure how he loved Alfred so much when their relationship was extremely messy. "H-how long have you been having them over...? Why didn't you tell me this before?"

Alfred though about it. His blue eyes glazed over as he got stuck in the past for a bit. "My first time with one of the maids? Umm...the third year of our marriage I think." His lips were turned into a deeper frown. "I didn't tell you because you would tell at me for either blowing our cover or for having sex with someone 'below my status.'"

Arthur turned away from Alfred. He couldn't handle Alfred anymore. He thought he would be able to, but he was wrong.

The King moved restlessly as the silence between the two continued. He stood up. "I will um...go check the plans with our Ace."

Arthur didn't respond; glassy-eyed once more, he glanced at Alfred as his heart shattered inside of him and fell to pieces. He couldn't trust the King with anything. Maybe he found it awkward that Arthur had liked him even when the feelings were not returned. It was also obvious that Alfred did not want to have anything to do with him. The only reason he had even rescued him was to make himself look good in front of their people.

Alfred slowly shuffled out when Arthur didn't respond. When the sun hit the American's eyes, he let out another sigh. This was going to be a longer road than he expected.

Arthur rubbed his eyes and sighed, letting the protective wall fall and slump into his chair in exhaustion. He wanted to fix everything with Alfred, but he didn't want to perform the work himself. In fact, Arthur wanted the King to fix it. Alfred had destroyed him, Alfred had broken his heart, Alfred had lied to him, and Alfred would pick up the pieces.

Illumi padded up to him. He rubbed against Arthur's arm. The Queen smiled at his cat, and pulled him into his lap, placing a kiss against the top of his head. Illumi turned onto his back and held his paws up, waiting for the usual belly rub. Arthur laughed at him and complied, the purrs were loud and most likely heard outside of the tent. Arthur was sure that although Illumi looked like a cat, his heart was a dog.

The cat's tail was twitching as another feline came on to the scene. It was Alfred's own cat. The female cat was brown and had a bad temper. Arthur looked over at Alfred's cat but didn't pay her any mind. Illumi was too caught up in the petting to notice her.

The cats name was Mudclaw. The Queen went over to Illumi, sniffing along the way. Mudclaw didn't seem happy at all. She pounced onto Illumi hissing.

Arthur cried out in surprise when the brown feline pounced on top of his cat, some of her claws digging into him. Illumi jumped and ran out of the tent, most likely to hide. Mudclaw followed fiercely.

A guard ran in. "Are you ok my Queen?"

"Yes, yes," he nodded, standing up and brushing his clothes off any cat hair. "Mudclaw ran in here and scratched me, that's all."

"Do you want me to get the rubbing alcohol?"

"Whot? No, no! It's just a scratch, it's not anything major. It didn't really rip my skin; I'll just wash it in the river nearby."

The guard nodded. "Would you like an escort?"

Arthur looked at the man suspiciously. "Why would I need an escort to a river?"

"Well the bear incident."

Arthur doubted that was the true answer. "I'm sure I'll be fine. I'm not weak."

The guard bowed. "I meant no offense, my Queen." He turned around and walked out of the tent.

Arthur rolled his eyes and left the tent, heading to the river nearby. The guards and soldiers he passed saluted and greeted him, before asking him the same questions that the first guard had inquired. By the time he got to the river, he was steaming with fury and irritation. The bear was gone and it was peaceful. The sun was shining off the water but storm clouds to the east were threatening that peace.

Arthur stripped his clothes and slid down into the comforting warmth with a sigh. He dipped his head back to wet his bush of hair. Everything was extremely peaceful and serene. He was glad he could enjoy the moment. He stayed there for two hours before someone came to him. A servant came with lunch.

Arthur thanked the servant, asking for a clean pair of clothes to change into, and examined the fish on a few slices of bread. Interesting, he hadn't had this before. When he took a bite, he discovered it was quite good.

He pondered on the situation at hand while eating the lunch quietly. He wondered if he could get away from here and not be noticed. But where would he go? Alfred would surely hunt him down. Not to mention the insane brat might have had several guards follow him just in case. Arthur pushed the idea away hastily. It was hopeless to pursue. Besides, he had more important things to focus on, Alfred for example. The Brit frowned. What was he going to do with his King? Everything will change when they get to the Castle.

Arthur's biggest worry was that Alfred would drop the mopey, guilt-ridden, pity-gathering look and revert to his old self, being loud, rude, obnoxious, and sexual with the maids. He hated to think it, he scolded himself for doing so, but he couldn't resist. Not when he doubted the King so much.

He thought back to the note that Alfred gave him. Did he really want forgiveness or was he just sorry he got caught? From the depth of his heart, Arthur wanted it to be the first choice. He wanted to be able to trust Alfred again.

His thoughts came to a halt as he thought. How would he decide if he trusted Alfred again, not to have sex with the maids again? Arthur had said he wanted Alfred to be happy. Did he really expect Alfred to go without sex for his entire life if Alfred rejected his suit? It had been only a day since America was gone and Arthur already wanted more sex.

Arthur looked down in the water and gulped. He had touched himself once, and it wasn't like the two times with America. He didn't want to- he'd much rather take an erection than his hand- but it would do for now, he supposed.

He placed the plate aside and licked a few of his fingers hastily, that hand going past his nether regions Arthur groaned as his hand moved his cock. The hormones running through his body screamed to make it faster. Arthur leaned forward panting, hands and body trembling as he moved closer to completion. "A-Ah...Alfred-"

No one answered him. Eventually he gave a cry, a soft one though. Arthur gasped, gave a few more pumps, and finished over his hand, the sensation spreading throughout his whole body as he trembled from the exhaustion.

Arthur gave a groan. He was so dirty. This was below him, the Queen of Spades!

Arthur glared at his hands wondering when he had gotten like this. He could barely remember before, when there were no problems. Now, where was he? Maybe it was because he became sexually active. Francis always said when some people start they never stop.

Arthur gulped, curling his legs close to his chin. He hoped that meant in certain fields. He certainly did not want to be masturbating while Alfred and he were ruling as King and Queen.

Soon Arthur could hear the servant come back with his clothes. "My Queen?!"

Arthur looked over to the servant and forced a smile to his lips. "Ah, yes, hello. Thank you for bringing them for me."

The other bowed. "Of course my Queen. The King asks that you hurry back as we will set out at dusk."

The Queen nearly scrunched his nose up in disgust, but instead, he nodded his head. "Of course." He was feeling a bit rebellious. Alfred could wait if he could handle it. Wait a second! Was it just the Queen's imagination or was the servant glaring at him? The servant gave another bow and quickly moved away from the river. Arthur watched the servant until he could no longer see him, and waited a little bit before getting out; using a towel, he had brought to dry off before taking his time dressing. Why was the servant like that?

Although Arthur took his time, he eventually went back to the royal tent. He also found that Alfred was nowhere in sight. The short blonde's eyebrows furrowed, and he went back out of the tent and looked around the area. Flora, Freedom, and Illumi were nearby. There was several things going on at once and he knew he should let the guards and servants deal with the work, but it was worth a chance to find Alfred.

He gained the attention of a nearby guard. "Excuse me, sir, but do you know where my King is?" He resisted a flinch at calling him "his King". He was now nowhere near that status.

The guard bowed. "Yes my Queen. King Alfred is talking with the Ace. They should be back within five minutes!"

Arthur nodded, and started to pack his stuff together. He saved the roses for last, holding them and delicately tracing the tip with his finger.

It was at that point that Alfred came back in. Again, he looked as if he went to hell and back. The taller promptly said hello before falling on the 'bed' fast asleep.

"Alfred?" The Queen dropped beside him, eyeing his tired and sleeping face with worry. He looked pale, and his eyes had dark circles under them. What had he been doing with the Ace?"

Arthur gathered the water pitcher from the table and a washcloth before he wiped the King of Spades' face. Next, he covered him up with the blankets, making sure he was tucked in nicely and not cold. The only article of clothing he removed was his shoes; any other would have been awkward.

He brushed back some of Alfred's caramel locks and placed a sweet kiss upon his forehead. Even though their relationship was shaky, he hoped that Alfred would be all right.

Alfred was still asleep when the Ace of Spades came though the tent flap. "My Queen, are you ready to go?"

The Ace of Spades was actually a woman. She came from the Portugal County, on the border with the Hearts Kingdom. She was tan and had long brown hair. Her body was very slim, but had many muscles.

Arthur would admit to liking the Ace of Spades. She was kind and yet firm with decisions. He appreciated her very much. However, he ignored her question. "Whot happened to Alfred?"

"At first, we just did the plans for travel, but then he got a stupid idea into his head. I had to fight him until he gave up. He hasn't been sleeping well lately so it was rather easy to tire him out."

Arthur frowned, a hand instinctively going to pet at Alfred's head. He bet he was the reason for not sleeping well. "Has he not been sleeping well because of me...?"

Isabel nodded. "Ever since you left, he has worked long though the night to find you. I have to admit; he actually came up with a great plan if only a bit dangerous."

Arthur lifted Alfred into his arms, still draping the blankets over him to keep him warm but now resting in his lap. "Whot was it?"

"He threatened the royal families that if you were not found within two months, they would be stripped of all titles and the titles would be given to other powerful families."

Arthur sighed, looking down at Alfred in wonder and pity. For some reason, he must have really missed him. He pushed back some of the King's golden fringe; he was so young yet he looked so much older. He wasn't aging tremendously or anything, but he looked far from his current age. The Queen pecked his ear. "He really did miss me, didn't he...?"

Isabel nodded. "As far as I have seen, you two never got along very well." She raised her hand up and Arthur tried to speak. "Don't give me that 'we are married crap', I don't believe it. However what I do believe is that Alfred realized that he did something wrong and he truly is trying to fix it. You might never have been friends but you are far from enemies."

Arthur looked away from her, instead focusing back again on the King. She was right; Alfred may have never truly hated him, and they actually did work well together when the King was actually doing work. The Queen wondered if he could start working towards a truly civil, friendly, respectful relationship with him.

The Ace bowed. "I must see to preparations. We leave in an hour my Queen." The Ace left the two alone for the time being.

Arthur nodded, not looking up from where his gaze was. Maybe he and Alfred could talk more when he woke up. He wanted to start on repairing their relationship as soon as he had the chance. Then he fixed Alfred's glasses, Texas as the taller called them.

Out of the corner of his eye, Arthur saw that Mudclaw was coming. The feline ignored the Queen and lay on Alfred's lap. The two were always together. In fact when Mudclaw was a kitten, she would attach herself to Alfred's clothes and follow him around. In the end, Arthur and other high officials just gave up on trying to separate them.

Arthur smiled at the cat before frowning at a thought that came to mind. What was it that made Alfred and Mudclaw so close? He had always wondered what it was, and now that he had confessed, he hoped that he could get closer than the cat was, even though it seemed highly impossible.

Alfred gave a groan as he opened his eyes. His entire body hurt him! "A-Arthur?"

Arthur froze up in fear, his cheeks burning bright. Now what he could do? He couldn't move him away! That would be rude, even to the King. "Y-yes, it's...me. How are you feeling?"

The King still felt dizzy. Arthur, though only a foot away and Texas on his face, looked fuzzy. "What happened?"

"You were with the Ace, and you got into a fight that made you pass out from exhaustion." He pushed back the golden fringe, shyly and intertwining his fingers with the hand that held Alfred's wedding band.

Alfred was confused. Wasn't Arthur mad at him? He squeezed back. "Oh. How long was I out?"

"Not for very long. About five minutes." He smiled small at him, rubbing his thumb over the top of his hand. "We'll be leaving soon, though."

Alfred's head flopped back. Blue eyes were hidden as Alfred's while body relaxed. "I thought you were mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you," Arthur answered quietly, toying with some of Alfred's hair. "I'm just a bit upset."

Alfred hummed. "When do we have to leave?"

"Soon. You just rest until then, alright?"

The younger hummed again, and for once in his life, he did what Arthur told him to do.

Arthur smiled at the sleeping face, pressing a gentle kiss against his temple. He removed his glasses from his face, hoping that things would be all right between them.

Suddenly Arthur was forced onto the bed. Alfred's arms were pulling Arthur in until they were cuddling. Arthur's face was in Alfred's chest. Arthur's cheeks blew up into a blush, and he yelped when he realized where he was. He hadn't been this close to Alfred since their wedding night, and it was certainly having the wrong (or right?) reaction in his nether region. Yet Alfred didn't let him go. The stupid git actually brought him ever closer! Arthur's body was flush against Alfred's own muscular build.

"A-a-ah!" Arthur's face grew brighter, heat gathering in his groin area. 'Damn!' He gulped in fright and tried to push the other away from him again.

Nothing. Alfred apparently wanted him there and until he woke up it looked like there Arthur would stay.

The Queen sighed, looking down between his legs the best that he could. But how was he going to deal with _that_ problem? Especially with the way Alfred's leg shifted against him. Alfred instinctively must like making him uncomfortable because Alfred started to wiggle non-stop.

Arthur tried to bite his lip to suppress a moan, but Alfred- like always- was fidgety, squirming as if trying to get comfortable. The older blond groaned into the King's sleeve. Thankfully, Alfred finally found a spot that fit him best but only about another ten minutes of movement. By that time, Arthur pried himself free.

It seemed the gods hated him because as soon as he got out the King's grasp, Isabel told him they had to ride now. It was time to leave.

Arthur covered his arousal by turning so that he was facing Alfred and nodded, thanking her when she left. When the Ace of Spades was gone, he let out a sigh and turned to Alfred to begin to wake him.

Alfred jumped awake. "What's wrong?"

Arthur stammered and covered up in between his legs. "A-a-ah, n-nothing, w-we're leaving now."

The King didn't notice the stutter and nodded. He got up and walked out of the tent.

When a few servants came in to take apart the tent, Arthur scrambled for his coat, covering his erection by draping the coat over both of his hands, and made his way to Flora, who was already saddled up. He fed her a leftover carrot before somehow climbing up onto the saddle without embarrassing himself, checked to make sure Illumi and Freedom were nearby, and waited for the others to give the call to go.

The tent was already down and mostly everything was ready to go. Eventually Alfred mounted Night Runner and called everyone into line.

Arthur tried not to get Flora right behind Alfred, but unfortunately, drawn to her old friend Night Runner, she trotted forward, making sure to stay right beside Alfred and his horse. The Queen of Spades gulped, and glanced over at Alfred.

The King of Spades held himself tall and proud. His blue eyes shinned in the setting sun. He kept the pace at a trot for the beginning.

Arthur cringed every time there was a bit of a nasty bump that jostled him forward, bumping his coat-shrouded arousal into the saddle. He tried to steady himself with trembling hands, while at the same time keeping in perfect step with Night Runner and Alfred

Alfred looked over after a terrible jump the horses had to take. "Are you ok? You like you're in pain."

The Queen was chomping on his lip to stop himself from crying out in a mixture of pain and pleasure after the jump. Nevertheless, he responded to him with a nod. "I'm fine."

It was another three hours before Alfred finally called for a break. Really, Arthur didn't know how long it was. All he knew is that it was uncomfortable and hot. Sadly, Arthur's erection had stayed, a little less burning but still present. He swore it was Alfred's presence that made him like that.

Their stop was by one of the smaller rivers in the Spade Kingdom. It was simply called Minnow River, as the water level was small and could only support minnows.

Arthur peeked beneath his coat. There was still something there, and he inwardly cursed himself for getting aroused by the young King. Alfred dismounted and went to go help Arthur. Arthur gave a quiet yelp, and covered his lower half in time, face blooming into red.

Alfred reached up and picked Arthur up. Setting the smaller on the ground, he frowned. "Are you ok? You keep making these pained grunts."

Arthur nodded, scrambling to make sure his lower half was covered well. "Y-yes, I'm fine."

Alfred raised an eyebrow. Arthur had been acting strange ever since he started riding. Was he just saddle sore? "You sure?" He cupped the other cheek. "You look red."

The Queen's voice and words caught in his throat. Alfred had never touched him like that- so worried, so careful. His face burned more, doubling the flush face.

Now Alfred was panicking. Why wasn't Arthur responding?! "Ace! Get a healer!"

Arthur felt mortified! A healer! He was so doomed. Panic filled his mind. Feeling dizzy, he shut his eyes, and fell to the ground in a heap, darkness consuming him.

* * *

CC101- Hey, so I only have around seven reviews until 50! Whoever is my 50th reviewer will get one free oneshot, of any pairing, of any rating, and of any genre. (only for Hetalia however, just to clear that up).


	9. The End of the Road

Alfred gave a cry of shock. "Arthur!" He quickly caught the Queen before any more damage could be done. His mind went into overdrive. _'What's wrong with Arthur?!'_

Isabel, who was pacing, swore as the healer finally got there. The healer quickly got on his knees and looked over him for basic signs. "What are the symptoms?"

"Slight fever, he feinted, and he kept making these pained grunting noises," Alfred listed off.

Meanwhile, Arthur could hear voices, but he couldn't pinpoint where they were. All he could tell was Alfred holding him and worrying over him and it made his heart soar.

The healer spent a few more minutes before deciding to try a different approach. She needed to do a physical search. "Get a tent up and have someone get my herbs from my bag."

The Ace immediately started giving orders. Some men did as she asked and the tent was up in minutes.

"Please carry him my King."

Arthur shivered violently when he started to move forward, a cough escaping his lips. One hand weakly clung to his jacket, the other gripping onto Alfred's jacket and tugging.

Alfred hurried into the tent and set him on the floor. The healer came in and started to strip him. Thankfully, for Arthur's dignity, he cock was no longer hard. The healer then determined that it was the heat and dehydration.

Arthur gave a quiet whine, almost of desperation, when he felt the warmth of Alfred disappear from him. Where had he gone? He needed the warmth back urgently, and quickly. Arthur groaned; whoever was carrying him now was not being gentle or mindful at all. He felt as if his lunch would rise back up from his throat.

Them he felt as if he were floating. Water was all around him. Having never learnt how to swim, he panicked and started to squirm, aching for something to protect him and wanting to get away from the liquid.

Alfred picked Arthur back above the water. "Arthur, you need to wake up!"

Arthur grunted and moved his head to the side. The warmth had returned, and he wanted nothing more than to curl up beside him and sleep.

"Arthur! Please! Get UP!"

Once he was jostled, the weak Queen's eyes rose slowly, and he looked up into the pair of sky blue eyes.

Alfred gave a sigh of relief. "Thank the gods! What happened?!"

Arthur blinked. Looking down he saw that he was in a thin white robe that was wet and sticking to every curve of his body.

"Arthur! Please talk to me!" Alfred begged.

Arthur groaned, turning his head so that his face hid in Alfred's sleeve. Embarrassment stirred inside of him, and he wanted to hide into the ground and wait until the situation was forgotten.

Alfred forced Arthur to look at him. "Why didn't you tell me earlier you were feeling sick?"

Aching banging knocked against his skull, and he winced, closing his eyes. It was as if he went drinking! He tried to speak He opened his mouth, but his throat was dry and he couldn't gather enough strength to form any sounds.

The healer came over with a flask and made Arthur drink the whole thing.

The Queen grunted in alarm when the flask was put into his mouth and poured the burning liquid down his throat. He was left gasping when it was gone; eyes shut and head resting back against his King.

"Arthur! I need you to talk to me!" Alfred pleaded.

Arthur grimaced, trying to move but unable to. His head was pounding harsher than before, and he needed it to end now. "No...yelling..."

The whole company sighed in relief. If that wasn't a sure sign that Arthur was going to be alright, they didn't think Arthur would get better.

"Ok, but you need to stay up." Alfred said quietly.

"The world is...is spinning..." Arthur's eyes wandered around with a half-asleep look on his face, before his eyelids started to close over the emerald orbs. Sleep sounded wonderful right now.

Alfred used his own canteen to make Arthur drink. "You must stay awake Arthur. I need you to be conscience."

Even though his muscles were heavy with fatigue, he raised a shaky hand to let the canteen pour water down his throat. "I'm so tired..." He needed to get back to the castle. Yes, that's what it was. That's where he was going. He started to stand, pushing Alfred's arms away weakly.

Alfred brought a hand to Arthur's chest. "Hey, slow down there. You need to rest, but stay awake, ok?"

Arthur was dizzy... Now the world was tilting in several directions, and he was trying to find one to focus on. He looked up at Alfred, a blank stare on his face before he weakly reached up, grabbed the younger's cheeks, and brought their lips together.

The King froze. Arthur was...kissing him?! Trying not to look startled, Alfred brought his head back. "Arthur, I am going to give you wine, okay?" That would knock him out and the company could move again. Not to mention give Alfred time to think about this.

"You don't like...kissing me...do you..." Arthur panted, head hurting double and heart aching. Of course he wouldn't. He would never like him for doing that. "You like maids...maids with...with frilly dresses and...and dresses...you hate bl…blond Queens..."

Alfred quickly looked around. The Brit's voice didn't carry so no one hears. Quickly he took Arthur back to the tent. Getting a glass of wine, Alfred poured it in Arthur's mouth. "Shhhh..."

Arthur cried out in fear and shoved the glass away from his mouth. "You're an...an arse for...everything!" He weakly pushed himself to his knees. "Why do you..care about me- me now if...i-if you never cared...about me before..." The world began to spin faster, and he landed on his back, nearly welcoming the darkness that overshadowed him once again. He needed some sleep...sleep was nice.

The younger sighed as his Queen finally fell asleep. "Oh Arthur."

Once again he picked the Brit up and carried him back to Night Runner. Having Isabel hold Arthur momentarily, Alfred got on his stallion. Then he motioned for Arthur. Alfred quickly placed the smaller in front of him, leaning Arthur back onto Alfred's chest for support. After the tent was put away, Alfred called the men into line. Finally he grabbed the reins and started off towards the Castle again.

* * *

A rough jostle disturbed Arthur, and he groggily opened his eyes. His body felt heavier than it had before, there was a steady heart beating against his ear, and the support underneath him moved him around gently. He let out a soft yawn, licking his lips from their dry texture, and looked up at the body he was against, before he let out a loud scream.

Startled, Alfred nearly fell off of his horse. "What? What's wrong?"

Arthur gazed at the other with shock, his heart beating inside his chest rapidly. His mind was whirring with a million thoughts, head spinning again. He remembered every single detail, every little thing he had done. He tried to move away from Alfred, but failed, and only ended up squirming in place. "Y-you, a-ah..."

Alfred looked down in confusion. What was Arthur's problem today?! Holding back a sigh, he wrapped an arm around Arthur to steady the smaller. "I what, Arthur?"

The Queen's face blossomed a deep red, and he squirmed in an attempt to right himself. In the end, he faced the fact that he was somewhere a bit uncomfortable for him, and sighed, looking away. "N-nothing..."

The King spurred the stallion on ahead of the party so they could talk. "Then pray tell what was with earlier. If you needed a brake or water just tell me. The healer said you are severely dehydrated."

Arthur blushed. "Well, I-I didn't want you worrying about me. You already have enough anxiety over me. I didn't want to stress you out."

Alfred gave a small glare. "I don't care! It's my job to worry about you! Despite what you think, I _do_ care to a degree."

The shorter snorted. "Oh really now. Because you completely cared about our relationship when you were giving the maids a good fuck." He gave his own venomous glare to the younger. "Or, of course, when you insulted me and made me feel worse than dirt."

Alfred sighed. "Look at me Arthur. I said I care about you not the relationship! And I told you that I say things I don't mean when I am angry." He moved Night Runner a bit head of the others. "What exactly do you want from me? Answer me truly. I have been trying to figure it out but I seem to be going in a circle."

Arthur stared straight into his eyes, unblinking. There was so much that he could say, so much that he wanted from their relationship. But his one kiss, that one stolen, sneaky peck was an explanation all in itself. "I thought I had already shown you that by the lake."

Alfred finally let out the sigh he had been holding in. "And what if I am not gay Arthur? What if I just want to fix up our relationship but never take it beyond?"

The Queen chuckled sadly and shook his head, closing his eyes while he did so. Of course he wouldn't be in his preference. No wonder he didn't like him; Alfred must have been expecting a female as his Queen. He must hold that against him. "Whot if you never like me for who I am, Alfred? I'm not like everybody else. I'm...different."

Alfred thought. "I don't think your different Arthur. I would use the term unique. Everyone is special in their own way! And as for not liking you, I have already said that I don't hate you and generally care for your wellbeing"

Arthur gazed down at his hands. There was a part of him that was tugging him, forcing him to believe that everything Alfred said was true. But there was something else, saying that he didn't have any proof of that. "...Show me that. I want you to prove to me that you really do care for my well-being..."

"I searched for you, I came across Spades for you, and I have been trying to help you through this process." Alfred said naming things from off the top of his head.

Arthur shook his head in disbelief. Yes, those were good examples. Wonderful ones, even. But there was so much that he had to fix when they returned to the castle. He didn't want to be difficult; just truthful and serious. "There's a long list of things we need to fix before I can believe you, Alfred."

Alfred smiled. "I know but I am a hero! Heroes never give up!"

Arthur simpered. He would never get the youngest adolescents, even though he was just a few years older than their generation. They all seemed too cocky or too proud of themselves. But there were times when that was an admirable trait. "I'm sure you'll try your hardest, Alfred."

Alfred smiled brighter. He was very proud to call himself a hero. "There is no try, there's only do or not do." He said copying an elder from his hometown.

The smaller male snorted with a roll of his eyes. "Oh yes, because I have never heard of that one before. You've said that only a few hundred times."

"That's because I like the saying, Queenie!"

The younger smiled at the argument. Just like old times, except that there was no bite to them now. It was rather...playful.

Arthur resisted a laugh; just like -Alfred to act like this. The Queen's heart pounded inside of him. Whether the King liked him or not, the older would always love him. "How much longer until we get there?"

"Well we had to stop twice because of you so I would say another five hours."

Arthur glared at the taller. "Are you saying that I'm the one who caused the delay?!"

Alfred gaze never left him. "Yes! You also stopped the meeting of Lords and Ladies of the Court, with that little runaway stunt of yours!"

The Queen glared at him, this time with spite. Yes, the "fighting" before was friendly and harmless, their words lacking malice, but now, with that comment, what did that mean? "I only ran away because of the maid and whot you said," he informed his King. "Does my existence still bother you?"

"I already said I don't hate you. I am grateful for your presence." At this point, Alfred looked away. He had never told Arthur that before.

The blond was shocked to hear the words come out of his mouth. He could tell he wasn't lying either; Alfred's face was a bright scarlet and his eyes were averted. "You...whot are you grateful for?"

"Well you always try to help me and you practically run the Kingdom..."

Arthur snorted, resisting a look into Alfred's eyes. "Because I want what's best for us..."

Alfred looked at him. "You're trying to make this hard on me arn't you?"

The Queen, with a puzzled look upon his features, glanced at Alfred. "Whot do you mean?"

"The whole forgiveness thing."

Arthur sighed, gazing at the path in front of them in thought. He wasn't trying to make it difficult. But did the King not understand that he really, truly had hurt him? He was in love with the younger male, head-over-heels as the younger generations said. Alfred, however, did not have the same mindset as he did.

"Alfred...," he finally said after a brief moment of silence, cheeks blushing with the words he was about to utter. "I really, really liked you. Not just as a person, but...a-as a love interest." His face burned as he continued on shamelessly but without hesitation. "Seeing you with the maid, that one night...it hurt me...not just because I saw a crush with someone else, but also because...it was a secret that you kept away from me." He gazed into the blue eyes that were hanging on to his every word. "If you were in my place, Alfred...would you be forgiving me so easily?"

Blushing, Alfred looked away again. He took several moments to think about what he wanted to say. He knew that if he didn't word something correctly, this could sound terrible.

"If I were in your position? The answer is yes and no." He paused for a breath. "If I were you I would have told me as soon as I released my feelings. As we are two different people, we react differently." Another pause. "You call it a secret yet why should I have told you? It's my private life and since you never told me your feelings, I believe I had a right to have a...different side of companionship."

Arthur was silent for a long while. This boy was difficult and confusing. And yet he made extremely valid points that made his head spin and his heart ache. He didn't give a response to his words, for there was none that he could find.

Alfred took the silence as a break. Eventually the quiet grew uncomfortable and he decided to start a conversation. "Ummm...what was the ship like? You said you were mistaken for someone else?"

"Fine." Arthur wanted to block him out but decided against it. In fact, maybe he could fool him a little bit. "In fact, it was marvelous. The King there got everything sorted out for me, and treated me like I was the most precious thing on the planet." He tried not to smirk but he couldn't help himself. "In fact, I almost didn't want to leave."

Since Arthur was in front of Alfred, the King didn't see the smirk only the happiness in his voice. Smiling Alfred responded, "While I am glad you had your fun, I am going to point out that you would have had to leave anyway. Spades needs its Queen. Anyway, you said this was your friend not a King earlier, are you lying to me Arthur?" The last part was a bit of a tease.

The Queen rolled his eyes; such a foolish child. "I don't think I would have had to go back; besides, _you_ seemed okay with having a female as a Queen. And yes, he is a friend, and also a King, and he's one of the kindest souls I've ever met."

Alfred snorted. "Please! I would have hunted all over the world for you! Not to mention that you would eventually feel guilty about leaving your people. Also what was his name and where is he King of?"

Arthur bit down on his lip to resist laughter. He sounded so determined, yet he didn't even know the Kingdom America ruled was considered a simple myth, a fairy tale. "I doubt that. For whot reason would you hunt me for? And he was a part of a small Kingdom, one you would have not known about."

"I would hunt you down to bring you back home. As I said, Spades needs their Queen." Alfred finally looked back at Arthur, who had turned his head after his last sentence. "I would have even gone to war with this small Kingdom if it meant I would get you back."

Arthur's cheeks blew up in red, and he spun his head back around to glare at the path in front of them. How could Alfred say that he wasn't interested in men, and then say a comment like that? He must have at least a small crush on him! You couldn't lie about something like that, and you certainly couldn't say that without holding at least a little bit of affection inside of your heart.

Then a rather cruel idea came to him. Alfred was telling the truth, he would go to war for him. Maybe not for Arthur but for himself. As King, Alfred would have to not only chase him down but declare war on any Kingdom who gave him safe passage. As Spades was the most powerful of the four Card Kingdoms, not many Kingdoms would fight for the runaway Queen.

Maybe it was duty not emotion that Alfred could say these things and not lie.

Arthur's stomach churned and his attitude changed drastically to cruel and angry. The selfish bastard would want to do such a thing. The older that his King relied on him to do everything for him. Without Arthur, there would be a hell of a lot of work to get done, but Alfred didn't have to worry about that. Oh no; he just had to sit back and let the Spades' Queen and Jack, and even sometimes Ace if there was a lot to get done, while he, Alfred, sat back and fucked a maid.

Yet the Queen didn't tell Alfred this. He would see what would change when they returned to the castle. His deepest hope was that Alfred truly wanted change. His deepest fear is that Alfred only wanted him back for his work-ethic.

Arthur tried to change the subject, and noticed that they were nearing the Kingdom. Good; he needed to write a letter to America and vent to Yao.

Alfred was a bit worried about the silence, but that all vanished as he saw the Castle on the horizon. "Home sweet home."

Arthur breathed out a sigh of relief, leaning his head back and against Alfred's shoulder. "Thank the gods, right?"

While he was a bit relieved, Arthur was also worried. He would bet his life he had a ton of paper work to do. Not to mention how the Lords and Ladies would respond to this. Sometimes he just wished the Kingdom of Spades had a dictatorship, just to get rid of the Royal Court. They were pests!

Alfred nodded and hummed deeply. "Yes, yes."

To be honest, he never really believed in magic or the gods until he was chosen to be King. Since then it had been proven many times, yet Alfred still doubted the deities. He still believed that many or all problems could be solved by human intelligence. The gods never really gained his interest.

Arthur stole a glance at Alfred. "Whot's wrong?"

"Nothing just tired."

Arthur doubted that was the true answer, but dropped the subject anyway.

Isabel hurried forward. "My King, my Queen, shall we send a rider ahead?"

The older blond shook his head. "No, I think we'll be alright. Why would we send a rider?"

Isabel and Alfred spoke at the same time. "So they know their Queen is back!"

Arthur was quiet, cheeks blushing lightly. "It...can't be that much of a big deal, right?"

Isabel snorted. "My Queen, it is rather a big deal. The entire city even set up a collection for your wellbeing."

The Queen blushed, and looked down at his hands. He had caused so much trouble for them, all because of his personal problems with Alfred. "I-I...I suppose, if you would like to."

The Ace nodded to a nearby horseman, who at command started to race towards the gates of the city.

Alfred looked at Isabel. "What gate are we coming up to?"

"The Sun Gate, we are going west to east."

Arthur wanted to try and spur the horse on, to charge the gate and see his people, his home. He tapped his feet into Alfred's horse, clicking his tongue. He tried this a few times yet the stubborn beast wouldn't move!

Alfred laughed. "That's not going to work. Night Runner has been trained to only follow my commands." The younger made a strange yipping sound and finally the stallion started to make a faster trot.

Arthur huffed in embarrassment and annoyance. "Well that's rather helpful."

The sound of the King's laughter filled the surrounding area. "That's why I gave you Flora!"

The Queen turned around, remembering that he had passed out against the King a while ago. "Where is she?!"

Alfred blinked. "Huh? Oh, she is behind us. She naturally follows Night Runner as the lead horse."

Arthur looked behind them, with a bit of difficulty, and sighed in relief when he noticed his horse, Illumi close on her heels and Freedom flying from branch to branch. "Thank the gods. I thought I had lost them."

The taller looked at him. "You don't know much about animals do you?"

"I know perfectly well about animals!" He glared.

"Then your knowledge is incomplete. Animals, once you gain their trust and loyalty, will do everything in their power to stay with you. It's very had to break that trust. Remember Mudclaw as a kitten?"

"...W-Well, yes, but...I never thought of it as that."

Alfred smirked. "What is this? The great Queen of Spades doesn't know something? Alert the press! Call the people to witness this event!"

The smaller glared pointedly at him. "Whot's that supposed to mean?"

"That you're a know it all."

"Wha- you rude, little bastard! I am not a know-it-all!"

"Says the person who corrects every person, myself included, if they do anything wrong, no matter what age. You need to relax more."

"That's ridiculous, since when have I done that?!"

Alfred smiled. "Well most of the time ya talk to me."

Isabel decided to join in. Her horse was close enough to hear the conversation. "At last year's Moon Fest."

"Or during meetings."

"When you are directing the servants."

"Could you also count spelling and grammar errors on paper?"

"Yes my King. You can also count during meals."

Arthur blushed. "W-well, you shouldn't be messing up so many times so it's your fault too!"

Alfred just looked at him. "That's not the point."

"Then whot is?!"

"That you need to relax!"

Isabel smiled. "My King and Queen, we are close to the gate."

* * *

I don't own Hetalia...

So Cheese-kun was my 50th reviewer. So if you would contact me with your ideas with in a week, or I will give it away to 51 a.k.a my next reviewer.


	10. A Game of Love

Alfred looked up. There was the Spades Capital. Tall walls of tan, pure, thick stone surrounded the city. Several guards with spears could be seen on the top of the wall. Rising up from the barrier was the sight of the Castle. Well...the top of it really, the ancestors of Spades built the walls high. From where they were, Alfred could see only the three tallest towers of the Castle. Slowly the King could see the doors opening up.

Puffing his chest out, Alfred put on his best smile. He always had been popular with the common people and he used that to his advantage. He was so proud of his people, he generally liked being King.

The Queen, having felt Alfred shift a bit behind him, rotated around to glare. "Don't get so cocky and act like you're some big shot hero!"

Alfred just sent him a small glare in return before smiling again. Why was Arthur such a party pooper?! It got on his nerves. He started to wave to the people who had run out to see them. He spoke quietly, his slight anger very noticeable. "One, I am a hero to them. Two, you have no people skills. You might save my ass during meetings; I save yours went when the public is involved. Since the public is involved, I suggest you do as I ask. You have two choices. Copy what I am doing, or cuddle into my side, like a shaken person who needs his lover's touch." Alfred commanded. He knew which choice Arthur would make.

Arthur was at a loss for words. He knew that this was a setup, just for him, and he resisted the urge to slap Alfred for arranging it. Instead, he moved closer to him, cowering into his shoulder and side, and whispering "You owe me, you arse." He hid his face from the public, focusing on the warmth and comfort that the King forcibly, unlovingly, gave him.

The King only continued to smile and wave. Arthur was so predictable.

The smaller yet older male clung to him as if his life depended on it, and with a smirk, he leaned up closely and kissed the other's cheek. Alfred wasn't the only one with a plan.

Alfred gave an even bigger smile. His eyes turned a dark blue color. _'Oh, so Arthur wants to play a game does he?'_ Alfred ruled at games. _'Guess Arthur is going to figure out the hard way.'_

Without stopping his horse, the taller leaned down and kissed his Queen on the lips. It was small but held a lot of _'passion.'_ The crowd went wild at this. Surely even the Clubs Kingdom, the most north and farthest away Kingdom, could here this commotion of celebration. Breaking the kiss, the King wrapped one arm around Arthur's waist. With the other hand he waved to the people. Night Runner knew where he was going.

Arthur gasped at the kiss that landed on his mouth and looked surprised when they broke away. He sat in shock for a while, hands turned and clenched into the younger's jacket. He was smarter than he looked! The smaller was expecting something like this but not so soon.

An evil yet clever thought sparked inside of him, and without hesitation, he grabbed the King's face down and connected in a kiss, this time with his tongue delving into the other's mouth, licking and moaning inside. He had to have him off of his guard by now, right?

'_Not a chance,'_ Alfred thought as he kissed back with more skill than Arthur had. He used his angle and experience to dominate the other before breaking away. By this time, Night Runner had taken them into the Castle grounds. The air now much quieter, as citizens were not allowed on royal grounds without a summon from the high royal family. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Isabel, who had ridden ahead of them, and other royals starting to come towards them.

He faked a loud chuckle and said loudly enough so the others could hear. Hopefully, the royals would believe it. "So eager. Not now Arthur, later in my chambers." Alfred could play this game all year if he had to.

Arthur gasped, shaky and desperate. He was definitely acting when it came to being desperate, pawing at the other's clothes and hiding inside of his embrace. But even though he really was trembling a bit from the breeze that passed and the change in temperature, there was a skittish need inside of him that begged for attention from the handsome King.

"I-I can't wait until then," he whispered, pulling Alfred in for another kiss that he hoped was unexpected. Even he wasn't expecting anything; he was aching for his touch.

Now Alfred was pleasantly surprised. He smirked into the kiss. He let it run its course before breaking the kiss. He _'lovingly'_ put his hand on Arthur's cheek. Quickly so Arthur couldn't react, the younger dismounted his stallion. Slower, Alfred helped his Queen down in front of him before holding the smaller's hand.

"Not now babe, later. The royals are here," Alfred purred.

_'Babe'?_ Arthur gulped and lost all function, leaning into the King for support His heart thumped, his blood drummed, his body trembled. He scolded himself for acting so weak and vulnerable- and to believe for a split second that he believed Alfred- but he couldn't resist. This was what he wanted, someone to love and care for him unconditionally and kindly and amorously.

The royals eventually got there. Most of them congratulated Alfred and all of them asked Arthur if he was ok. From what Alfred could tell most sounded extremely happy. Wither it was from Arthur returning or their job as Lords and Ladies being safe was up for debate.

Arthur acted civil with the royals and as calm and collected as he could, what with his erratic heartbeat nearly threatening to rip him to pieces. He answered their questions and put on a fake laugh, smiled, and acted as if he was okay now. Inside, however, he preferred it if they left. They seemed too fake and on the edge.

After about twenty minutes of this Alfred finally sent them away. He bid them to leave so that Arthur could recover in peace. Bowing the royals nodded and left.

The King smiled. He wrapped an arm around Arthur's waist. "Let's go to your room."

Arthur, thankful for the royals' departure, shuddered and moaned at Alfred's statement. "Why can't we go to yours...?"

Alfred looked down as he saw the royals enter the Castle. Finally the game was over. His dark blue eyes turned back to the normal lighter color. He suddenly remembered everything. Previously he was just so caught up in the game, not realizing it could hurt Arthur, who wanted to hear, feel, and see this more than anything. He quickly took a step back. The King quickly felt the guilt overwhelm him. "I will escort you to your room. Nothing else." He felt ashamed about the way he acted, as if Arthur was an easy slut.

Arthur frowned and stepped towards him. "Will you stay with me for the night?" He didn't want this to end; he had waited for three years for Alfred to respond to him.

The taller shook his head. "No, I have already done too much. This game of surprises is over Arthur."

The shorter blond looked down at the floor, his head spinning and his heart aching. He knew that all of this had been fake, an act, for so long. And, as always, despite Arthur's love for him, Alfred always hurt Arthur.

Sighing Alfred ushered Arthur back to his room. "I-I am sorry Arthur. This was not how I intended to spend your first day back. I went too far."

As they were walking several groups of people in various jobs bowed and smiled when they saw Arthur. Arthur didn't pay them any mind, and started to walk faster than before, trying to leave Alfred behind without letting him know. He didn't want to talk or see anyone. All he wanted was to stay in his room and relax now. He could talk to Yao tomorrow, and go back to dreaming about moments with Alfred like before. Back to being cynical, sensitive, stubborn, grumpy, picky, and plain Arthur.

Yet Alfred matched him stride for stride. His longer legs giving him an advantage over the other. "Arthur?"

Arthur ignored, speeding up even more. He would be alright, of course. He just needed to get away from the King. Eventually, they reached Arthur's room. Arthur did not make eye contact with Alfred. "You can finally go back to your room...that's whot you originally wanted, right?"

Alfred flinched. "What I want is forgiveness."

The shorter still didn't turn around to face him. "Well it looks like whotever effort you're putting in isn't good enough..." He started to turn the knob.

The King sighed. "Will it only be good enough if I love you?" It was a thought he had been thinking for a while.

Arthur flinched and faced him. "That would be wonderful. But it would be good enough if you don't get my hopes up or lie to me..."

The guilt returned twofold. "I wasn't lying, I was...playing. You started a game, I finished it." As soon as he said this Alfred felt stupid. That had to be the dumbest reason to mess with someone's feelings ever.

"You don't mean anything that you said to me before, all for a show. How is that not lying?"

The King looked down. "It's not it. We had to keep up appearances. You took it far beyond what I intended."

Arthur let the words sink in before finally speaking, this time in anger. The sadness was still there, but right now pissed off was an easier emotion. "So everything that happened, the kisses, saying to wait until we got to your chambers, the passionate kiss you gave me, the holding of my hand, calling me _'babe'_, the escort to my room, was all my fault?!"

Alfred gave him a look. "I am saying you started it, not that it's your fault. I know I have to keep up appearances!"

The Queen glared, all sadness disappearing from his side and tried to make himself look intimidating in front of the King. "Because I can completely control my feelings when my love interest offers me to snuggle into his side! You're just as dense as you were before! And by the way, in case you didn't realize it before, _you_ are the reason I left, you stupid git!" He opened his bedroom door and walked through before turning and giving him a piercing stare. "You want forgiveness, yet I think you only want it to keep up an appearance, so if you don't mind, I will be in my room sleeping while _you_ go have some fun with one of your whore maids!"

**Slam!**

It was obvious forgiving Alfred was not going to happen in a while.

Alfred flinched. He wanted to be furious at Arthur but he just didn't have the energy. Turning around Alfred went back to his room. _'He calls that controlling himself?! He was acting like whore!'_ The King bitterly thought. Once he got to his room, Alfred just fell on the bed. He gave a groan of appreciation to the pillows. He felt so stressed, it just felt great.

"My King?" A feminine voice said from the door way.

Alfred grinned as he picked his head up from the pillows. "Come in," he called out to the voice.

_'Maids were so useful.'_

* * *

Arthur instantly went to his desk, luckily finding an ink pen and a piece of parchment. Angrily, he started his first letter to America:

_**My dear friend,**_

_**It feels as if we have been apart for years. I miss you to an indescribable amount. Alfred was kind and paranoid when he greeted me, but now I wonder why I was ever sent away from you. Just a while ago, when we returned, he told me to act needy for a lover's touch, and now he blames me for acting like such. I'd much rather be with you, where I don't have to hide anything, I must be cautious whilst inside my Kingdom's high walls.**_

_**But to remove myself from the spotlight, how goes your love search with your own Queen? I hope everything is going smoothly. I would hate for us to both be failing in the love department. But I'm sure you will be much more successful than I am. Alfred and I do not like the same gender. While I dream of him, he dreams of maids and whores who beg for his touch. He is highly attractive, as are you, but he uses it almost wastefully.**_

_**I am afraid sleep is pulling me down. I will send Freedom with this note. She is quite the good girl, I must say. Illumi looks depressed; I do not doubt that he misses Patches. Hope everything is faring well with you, my dear America.**_

_**From, your Queen and friend,**_

_**Arthur**_

With eyes drooping close, he only managed to tie the letter to Freedom and send her off before collapsing against the table, fast asleep.

* * *

Yao frowned as he nodded to the guards at Arthur's bedroom door. He opened the door to find Arthur asleep on his desk. Sighing, the Jack walked over and shook him awake. If Arthur slept through the day, he would have a hard time getting back into schedule. "My Queen."

Arthur groaned but woke up anyway, rubbing his eyes to clear the sleep away. "Hmm?"

"You can't sleep all day, aru. It's bad for you."

"Ah...sorry about that." He rubbed his aching neck, covering his mouth to yawn. "Whot time is it?"

Yao gave a small smile. "It is just before dinner. There will be a small private dinner between all three high royals, aru."

The Queen of Spades shut his eyes with a sigh. "Of course, I apologize for sleeping so late. The trip must have worn me out."

The Chinese male nodded. "There was no need to worry. I planned to wake you at this time, aru. Now, if you don't mind, I need to talk to you privately."

"Good, because I also need to talk to you about something as well." Hopefully, Yao wasn't here to lecture, and was here to be someone to give advice.

The Jack gestured to the bed. Both went to go sit on it. "I suggest you start. I have a feeling you need it, aru."

Arthur nodded, giving a quick, thankful smile before he started. "Well, to begin, you know that I ran off to get away from everything for a while- a long while. I wasn't expecting to come back for maybe a few months, but I was taken by a King from another Kingdom. Kind, very hospitable to me, um...he wasn't rude and he didn't harm me, but he wanted to start an alliance, so he took me with him mainly due to the fact that he needed to test me to see if Spades was a good enough kingdom to become an ally. So, we did the test, and he- sadly- sent me back to Alfred, which I sadly dread because the other King was one of the kindest people I've ever had the pleasure of meeting."

"Now, I get back to the shore where the soldiers and Alfred are waiting, and of course, the King reverts back to the charade that nothing is wrong and he was worried about me the entire time I was gone, but when we returned last night, he told me to act as if I was thankful that he was here, that he had saved me and I needed a lover's touch. Now, obviously, it's a bit difficult to resist that from someone who you adore greatly. So, we keep up the charade until after the nobles are gone, and then Alfred decides to go from kind and amorous lover, back to the 'I don't care about you in that way'. Which, I suppose for him, was alright, but then he started to blame me for making the move on him. As if I was the whore that asked for him to touch me and kiss me with a passion, while he was the one who suggested it and didn't have to play along to it."

Though out the story Yao just sat there and listened. Never encourage, interrupt, or question a ranting person. It will only help to make the situation worse. His calm eyes looked toward Arthur. "And?" Seeing the Brit flinch, the Jack realized he was too direct. "What I mean to say is, why are you telling me? To simply get it off your chest or for advice, aru?"

"I told you because you're one of the only people I'm able to trust. And I not only needed to get that off my chest, but also because Alfred says he wants forgiveness but his actions show the opposite. How do I handle that?"

Yao thought for a second. "You said that Alfred betrayed you, how?"

"Betray as in he said one thing but didn't follow up to it. How do I deal with this situation?"

The other grabbed Arthur's hand. The Queen looked desperate for an answer. "Change takes time. Alfred was more than likely trying but doing it wrong or got distracted in the middle of it, aru. Give him time, but see how the King acts, you are going to have to tell it to him strait or he will never understand what you want."

Arthur listened to Yao throughout the end of the given advice, before he nodded, looking down at their hands. Everything he had said was correct. He found it amusing almost ironic how Yao knew exactly what had to be done, and Alfred, the one at fault, did not. "I'll make sure to follow your advice and keep it in mind. Whot did you need to tell me?"

Yao smirked. "I am going to withhold that information because a new interest has picked my fancy. You said this Kingdom wanted an alliance. Who are they? This could be very good for Spades if we play our cards right."

The Queen nodded. "Well...it's quite complicated to explain, but...I had a rather nice experience with the Black Chess Kingdom and its King, America."

The Jack looked even more excited. "The Chess Kingdoms? They are legend! Yet America is a town in Spades, are you sure this 'King' wasn't pulling your leg?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. I had a dream about the Queen- a bit of spying, if you will- and he referenced to the King as America."

Yao blinked. "Interesting, I take it your dream was magic inspired?"

"Yes, it most definitely was. It was completely pure; there was no darkness inside it."

The older seemed lost in thought. "The Chess Kingdom has legends about its numerous tons of gold. They are a very advanced society for being cut off from the rest of the world. Peace is rare but the people are used to it. Their entire system is dedicated to war. Myths say that for every one Chessman that died, their enemies lost ten or more."

"They do seem very powerful. America is very physically powerful. When I was being tested, he was not holding back, and he was tough."

The Jack nodded. "I will go to the library. Forgive me if I don't make it to dinner." Like most Jacks, Yao had an unquenchable thirst for knowledge. He loved stuff like this. It was his duty to be informed in as many things as possible.

Arthur gave a small smile and a chuckle. This was the norm; he wouldn't be surprised if he didn't take a break and slept in there. "I suppose that Alfred and I will be dining alone, then?"

"Yes, aru!" Yao bowed and walked out. "Have fun, aru!"

The Queen shook his head, trying to stay positive even though there was so much that he knew was going to go wrong with this dinner.

Toris and six girls came in. "We have come to clean and help you, My Queen."

Arthur gave a confused expression. "Is this not a normal dinner? There's nothing to prep for, I'll be quite fine on my own."

"We meant a bath. With oils and soaps, the road and sun are hard on skin," another servant added. "Not to mention, you were on a horse."

He looked away in embarrassment. "Oh. O-of course, if you would like."

The youngest servant smiled. She looked happy. "It's our job! We don't mind!"

Arthur looked at her; she looked too familiar. Was she another one of Alfred's toys? No, no, of course not; she was too young to be one. Was she going to be? Her eyes were a pretty grey-blue, and her hair was a lovely darker blond shade. She had to have at least caught the King's eyes, though.

He undressed himself down to his undergarments, and then went to the washroom. "Well...I'm ready when you are."

Toris and three girls of the original group went to him. The rest started to clean his room.

Toris bade the girls to get the oils. The bath had already been drawn and was fairly warm. "I will be leaving my Queen."

Arthur looked at Toris in confusion. What did that mean? "Leaving as in not working for us anymore?"

The male servant shook his head. "No, I just mean that I have to leave your bath to the girls. Since you've been gone, our schedule has been twisted around. So I must go clean some of the tower floors."

The older let out a sigh and nodded. "That had me nervous for a bit, Toris. You be careful, though, alright? Those heights are never fun to witness."

Toris smiled. "Thanks for the worry but all I have to do is sweep the floors."

Arthur nodded. "Of course. You work hard." He dug into the pocket of his trousers that were nearby, and pulled out a few gold coins, handing them to him. "Here you go. Because you're very faithful and hardworking."

The servant smiled wide. "Thank you! Maybe I could finally get Feliks a ride to the Castle!"

Arthur smiled at that. Feliks was Toris's friend from the Clubs Kingdom. When they escaped, they were separated. Somehow they found each other again through a mail mistake. The Pole was on a small island. It would take about 100 gold coins to take a ride from there to the capital. Most of the people in the capital tried to chip in when they could. Sadly Toris was a sickly being and sometimes had to use the money to pay for medicine. Alfred had offered a free ride, but Toris said it was a matter of pride. The nicer royals accepted his wish and only tried to chip in normal amounts. The others didn't help at all.

"That would be wonderful for you, Toris. If you would like, I could provide the transportation with you."

"No thank you, I want to do this on my own."

Arthur nodded, and rubbed the servant's shoulder. "Alright, Toris. You're a very good man. I'm happy to have met you."

The servant smiled again and stood up. Bowing, he slowly walked out the door.

Arthur sat against the top of the tub, testing the water to make sure it was at a reasonable temperature.

Seeing it was nice, he got in slowly. Then a knock came from the door. "My Queen? We are back with the oils."

Arthur sighed; "Thank you ladies, you can enter."

Three teenage girls walked in. They put the jars on the side of the tub and the youngest got the cloth. She started to wash Arthur's body while the other two were doing his hair.

Arthur smiled to them as a greeting, shutting his eyes and leaning his head back to let them do their job.

The oldest, a brunette, started to use oil to christen his head. A sweet smell filled the room. The middle servant, another blond, eventually spoke. "I-It's nice to see you again, my Queen."

Arthur opened an eye and looked at her with a kind smile. "Well, at least that's one person. Wish some people were as appreciative as you." These girls were simple servants who gossiped continuously, by what he had seen; if the word got out that Arthur wasn't being treated correctly, the source would be a bit obvious to some, but at least others would know.

The younger blond slipped into the tub to get Arthur's legs and feet. "I missed you as well! Lots of people did!"

The brunette laughed. "Yeah you missed him more than anyone."

The younger blond blushed. "Mei!"

Mei laughed louder. "Rachel!"

Arthur jumped when the girl, Rachel he believed she had been called, started to clean his legs "W-well, um...that's a bit surprising, considering- the King not missing me as much as you all."

Mei looked at him. "Really?" He turned to the older blond servant. "Sarah, didn't you say that Alfred never stopped working?"

Sarah nodded. "I am one of Alfred's maids." She paused as she blushed. "After you left, he forbade us to come in unless he wasn't inside. He said he wanted peace and quiet to work."

The Queen's eyes narrowed at her, bitterness rising inside of him and threatening to attack her. "I wonder why he did that." He looked at the three of them. "Whot else did he do while I was gone?"

The girls didn't even notice the sudden anger. Sarah closed her eyes in though. "Not much really, just work on getting you home."

Rachel, who was now washing his stomach, popped her fist above the water. "And he gave that speech to the Lords and Ladies. I heard that we got rid of a lot of spending and even set up a disaster fund."

Arthur shifted under Rachel's touch, not appreciating her being so close to him. "I doubt he did that for himself. The whole time he's been King, he's only cared about his appearance to the people. Most of his smiles have been after a large fight. He's too young to be in a position like his right now." He glanced up at Alfred's maid, curiosity running inside of him. "Have any of his other maids been with him since I've returned?"

The older blond thought. "Well, I think that Miranda was going to try to see if Alfred would let her in. His room is such a mess. We were also ordered not to touch his stuff while he was away. I hope he lets her in."

Rachel moved to Arthur's side. She slowly tilted Arthur forward to get his back. "I am sure that our King will prevail, after all he has a great Queen to help him."

"One," he gave a piercing stare to the older blond girl. "Do not go to him unless you are there to clean. No other reasons." He then looked to Rachel. "Two, the work of our King is not whot you think, in any and _all_ forms." He glared at the maid. "Remember that."

Sarah blushed. She finally sensed Arthur's anger unlike the other two. "I will go then my Queen." She quickly bowed and booked it out of there.

Mei just watched her go. "I am sorry my Queen, lately she has had these mood swings. I will go fetch her." Then she left too.

Rachel tilted her head in confusion. "Those two are always acting silly."

"I'm sure they are." He watched the two leave, and then looked to Rachel. "I believe I'm good for now, dear. Thank you."

Rachel looked at him in confusion. "But I wasn't finished cleaning."

"I can finish myself, thank you." He smiled kindly at her.

The girl blushed as she pushed herself against him. "Are you sure? I won't mind _helping_."

Arthur gulped, and tried to shift away from her, but was trapped against the tub. "A-ah, no, I'm fine, thank you."

Rachel slowly put her hand on Arthur's thigh. "Really? There isn't anything I could help you with?" Her fingers were moving lightly across his skin. "I could be your own maid. I know what Sarah does, and I am offering the same to you."

The blond male shooed her hand away. "No, I'm sorry, I-I don't, I'm not into that, I'm sorry!"

Rachel gives him a small smile before slipping out of the tub. She was naked. "Everyone gives into to it eventually, even your King." leaning down, she gave a kiss to his cheeks. "If you change your mind, you know where to find me."

Arthur was silent, watching her dress with a blush. She wanted to seduce him! HIM! Arthur Kirkland, the Queen of Spades! This wasn't a dream; he was sure as he marked his pale arms with pinch marks. She had really wanted him! His heartbeat thrummed rapidly, and his hands shook. She had said Alfred had been giving into this kind of emotions. He must have been having fun with his maids. Of course; it already felt like things were back to normal and he hasn't even been back for that long: he would do all of the work, Alfred would have sex with the maids, and they would be as detached as ever.

But maybe Arthur could use Rachel to his advantage. Obviously, he'd make her aware of the situation at hand first before saying anything, but if he used her to act as his girlfriend to flaunt in front of Alfred, then maybe he could make him jealous and realize that he wouldn't be needing to look after him anymore.

"Rachel, wait!"

* * *

CC101- Bet you all weren't expecting that! The OC Rachel is Belgium in looks!


	11. Breakdown of the Heart

CC101- Hey guys! Here is the new chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. This is a RP with LadySkarlettofSkaro.

* * *

Rachel turned, a widen smile on her face. "Yes my Queen?"

The Queen blushed, looking uneasy. His words, however, he kept steady. "Would you like to help me make the King jealous?"

The servant looked thoughtful. "Why?"

"Well, ah..." He knew that she wouldn't like hearing this, but if he wanted his plan to work, it was better if she knew. "Alfred, our King, has been having several affairs with the maids that work for him. I have a...a love interest in him, but he does not see me as such. I would like to help him realize that whot he is doing is wrong and that one lover...one lover is the better choice."

Her eyes narrowed. "And what do I get in return. I want you, not Alfred with you. Why should I help?"

"W-well..." That caught him off guard. What was he supposed to say to that? "Because you'll have me as a b...boyfriend and a friend as well." He gave her a smile that he hoped she thought was charming. "Wouldn't you appreciate a few kisses from me?"

She stripped again and got in the tub. "I would but what if your plan works, I lose you."

Arthur watched her in case she made any move to advance him like before. "You'd only lose me as a lover. I'd still be a friend to you."

The servant shook her head. "I don't want to be only your friend." She quickly sat on his lap before he even realized she moved, "Only your lover."

The Queen, startled to see her so close to him, moved her off of him. "N-no, I can't do that with you, I'm sorry. A-and plus, you're not old enough. I could get fined for doing this to you."

Rachel laughed. "You're the Queen, no one would charge you."

"I could be dethroned and sent back home. And plus...I don't want anything to accidentally happen and then I end up becoming a father." He didn't want to tell her the embarrassing truth about women unable to arouse him, but if he had to, he would.

"The Clocks chose you as their Queen. I don't think they would give you up so easily. Besides, nothing will happen. I am sterile."

Arthur shook his head. Did she have an answer for everything? "Even if that is true, I...I-I can't get hard for girls." His cheeks flamed; if she had an answer to that, he might have to go so far as to beg for her assistance.

Rachel frowned. "I could try to help you in that instance." Arthur just sat there with the same expression. She sighed and set her head back on to the tub wall. "Fine, if I help you I want something in return."

He sighed that he wouldn't have to use the begging tactic. "Of course, I was thinking you would like something as well. Whot would it be?"

"I want gold, money, and jewels."

Arthur quirked an eyebrow, resisting the urge to laugh. "Talk to the Jack about that. He handles finances."

Rachel copied Arthur. "I thought you didn't want people to know about this besides your King?"

"The Jack of Spades is one of the most trusted people you will ever have the opportunity to meet. He won't tell anyone."

Rachel got out of the tub and tried off. "For now, all I want is a silk gown."

Arthur nodded, following after her. "That can be accomplished. Would you like to be my escort to dinner?"

Rachel looked him up and down with an appreciative look. "No, I would look strange if you suddenly found someone this night, in two days would be best."

Arthur paused upon buttoning his shirt. "Are you sure?"

Rachel nodded. "Positive, I was educated in the ways of the court."

"I...I suppose, if you would prefer it like that." He finished getting undressed; checking himself in the mirror and making sure he looked well dressed and proper. "I'll gather a white dress for you tomorrow. Come by before dinner and I'll have it for you, alright?"

She bowed and winked, "Until later, my Queen."

He nodded, following after her with Illumi right behind him to go eat as well. Arthur was nervous; he was hoping that Alfred wasn't going to be rude or obnoxious. But there was a large amount of doubt inside of him that he would be.

Rachel went to her quarters while Arthur went down to the private dining hall. Several more people came up to him with congratulations or just simply bowed. The Brit smiled and greeted them kindly and politely, thanking them and having a casual conversation. He could see Alfred up ahead of him out of the corner of his eye, but didn't focus his full attention on him.

The King simply walked into the dinner room. He felt pleasantly loose now. Thank god for maids, eh? Sitting in his normal seat, Alfred waited for the other two to join him.

After a minute or so, Arthur also made his way to the dining room, not making eye contact with the King. He could tell he had been with maids; by the way he looked more relaxed than he should have been.

Alfred smiled as the food was brought out. He grabbed several kinds of meat and put them on his plate. "Tell the chef thank you."

Arthur thanked the servants who had brought the food out, and took a small portion of what was left of the meat, a salad and some other side dishes. He tried not to look at him, but at the same time, he wanted so badly to rub in his new love interest. During the quick looks, the Queen noticed something off.

The King was eating the food with surprising manners.

Something was wrong with Alfred. He never used the manners that he was using as of right now! What was wrong with that? He risked a quick glimpse up at the King, and found his stomach flipping over. He looked handsomer than usual, and besides the awkward air around them, he wondered if he was going somewhere with a maid.

"Why are you staring at me?" Alfred asked not looking up from his food.

"You seem different," he stated, bowing his head and focusing on his food when he felt his face burn in embarrassment. "Going somewhere?"

"No, I have nothing but work for after dinner. Yao and I are writing my speech."

His eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I see." He dragged a few pieces of lettuce through some dressing on the side. "Whot will the speech be for?"

"Spades is the strongest Kingdom at the moment. We have a lot of money but it is going to waste. Under Yao's management, he and I will go through the numbers. Any amount of money missing will be charged from the royals, who hold lordship under that task. Before I left, I got them to sign an agreement to review and change the spending plan," Alfred explained as he cut up his salad. "I want to try to get some public work projects going on. Get the people a better economy."

"Hm. Anything I can do?"

"Think of a project for the people. Like building a bridge, or something that not only will help the people but making the project something we can use later. I wouldn't mind a road project; it would speed up travel time and bring down costs on travel taxes on item."

He nodded. "Alright. I'll give you some ideas tomorrow afternoon. Anything else I can do to help relieve some stress, or are the maids already doing that for you?"

Alfred's eyes narrowed. "You could get off your high horse for one." He was generally annoyed now. Arthur was _**NEVER**_ going to let this down was he...? Setting his silverware down, he sighed. "Look Arthur, we need a serious talk but without the maid issue. It's causing stress that we don't need right now. Please drop it!"

The Queen put on a look of apathy that he had taught himself to wear. "If you would like a serious talk, let's have it right now, if you would like to. I have things to tend to tonight, and I'd rather not be brewing with words to say."

Alfred pushed his food away. "Please by all means, start talking. I only ask that you do not twist my words as you have a habit of doing."

Arthur slammed his fork on the table and shoved his food away. "If you really want me to start, as you have a habit of doing _maids_," he began. "I think whot I'd first like to know is why you even decide to do it with them. I met one of them earlier, and she was kind enough until she said she was one of your maids. She said you stopped doing them when I was gone, but now it seems as if you've started again, considering the way you look so relaxed as if nothing is wrong, but let me tell you something, _'Your Highness_'. To have a relationship such as the ones who you have- though a relationship is _not_ whot you're having with them- is unhealthy, because they are young women who will one day marry and bear children and not have time for fooling around, and then that will leave you with _nothing_."

"Another thing is that your words are completely empty, because you've stated that you want to be forgiven or start anew, and yet you get my hopes up by flirting with me- which, in case you're too daft to notice, was all thanks to you saying that I could cuddle into you and act needy for a lover's touch- before telling me that we shouldn't be doing this and that_ I_ took it too far. Well, it's hard to control yourself when the person you love offers for you to act like you need a lover, and don't you even deny ever saying that because you have, and I will make sure you are never forgiven by me because with the way you're acting, you only want an appearance in the Kingdom to make yourself look good, and not for your own good, for it was, you would actually be putting in a factor called _effor_t and _not _acting like a right arse!"

Alfred held his hands together by his fingers. He calmly listened to Arthur. There was silence between them as Alfred thought of what exactly to say. So far they tried to have these conversations but each time they failed.

"I thought I asked you to drop the maid thing but since you brought it up we might as well clear it. I sleep with the maids because three reasons. One, it feels good. Two, it's a great stress reliever. Three, I am not _looking_ for a _relationship_! The maids find me attractive and vise verse." Alfred took a breath. "On the other hand, Once again you twist my words. When I said 'to want a lover's touch, I only meant cuddling! I never meant for it to go that far. As for my reputation, if I truly only wanted an outer appearance of perfection, why would I continue to try after we have left public view. I have made mistakes yes, but I can only change one thing at a time!"

"You're a pig, Alfred Jones. You only want the girls for your own selfish needs, and you're a twat for wanting something like that! And another thing, you did not specify in cuddling, so if I had known I would not have started to kiss you- which _you_ had started by kissing me first, so my actions are because of yours but it has always been you never owning up to them! And in addition to that, you haven't been making any chances so far, you twat! Whot have you changed?!"

"Says you Arthur! I find no shame in admitting I have a sex life! Every man has needs Arthur, even you! As for the kiss, I already said it was my fault! I admitting to getting too caught up in the game! I also have tried to be attentive you your feelings because you're always telling me I never do!" Alfred yelled in return. He felt furious, honestly wanted to punch a wall but now was neither the time nor place. "I try Arthur, I do but I can never get into your head until it's too late."

"I have a sex life; I've done it more than _you_ probably ever had! And you never _have_ paid any bit of attention to me until now; after all I've tried to do to keep the Kingdom in check and not from falling apart! And the reason _why_ you can never get into my head is because you go at the last minute, and there are chances for you to get inside, but at that time, the only thing on your mind is one thing, and that's yourself!" Arthur yelled in return.

Alfred stood up at that. "I am selfish? Who was the person that ran away from their problems? Who obviously whored himself out to that King you spent time with?" Alfred smirked as he saw Arthur's face change. "I know for a fact Arthur that you left the Castle a virgin! You are just as selfish as I am, maybe more!" He slowly walked up to Arthur. "You are just jealous. If you let it blind you, we will get nowhere."

Arthur was hurt by Alfred. Was it such a big deal that Alfred had had more opportunities at sex? To the King, maybe, but the Queen...no. If there was love to be returned, he would go for it. He had thought Alfred had had that, but he was wrong. The Queen didn't know why he was attracted to him in the first place. He was nothing but a boy from the poor district. A farm boy, who reveled in the riches and acted selfishly, who didn't even think twice about where he placed his dick. What he saw as a kind and handsome man was now a rude and internally ugly person that he didn't want to talk to again.

He didn't know what he was doing but as soon as Alfred was in front of him, his hand had flown forward and had dropped back to the table empty, the contents of the wine now soaking into the younger male's clothes. Arthur breathed out; he had always wanted to do that.

"I'm done with this," he whispered. "Tomorrow afternoon, I will meet you in the library to discuss your speech. If you need me, I will be in my chambers." Not waiting for a response, he turned around, picked up Illumi from his position on the table, and walked out of the private dining area.

Alfred blinked as the wine hit his face. All the anger seemed to drip down with the wine. Sighing he took off his robe had the damage. Calling in a servant, he bid the male to bring it to the wash. After that was done, Alfred slowly walked to Arthur's room. The Queen took his words the wrong way again. When he was at the door, he heard crying. _'Great as if that makes me feel batter.'_

Knocking on the door, Alfred called, "Arthur. Let me in."

* * *

The Queen had gone back to his room, his face buried into Illumi's fur as he tried to stop the tears. He did not love Alfred. He did not love Alfred. He did not love Alfred!

And yet he did at the same time.

He collapsed to the ground in a heap, quietly hiding his face inside of his sleeves and hands. Alfred was cruel, Alfred was merciless, and he hated Alfred strongly. He had thought his strong dislike for Francis of the Kingdom of Diamonds and the Ace, Antonio, was the top of his list, but they had been knocked down by his own King.

Upon hearing Alfred knock and his voice, his quiet weeping sped up in volume and intensity. He hated being seen so weak, and he tried to hide it, but he only made it worse when he broke even more.

Alfred knocked on the door again. "Arthur, let me in. Please Arthur!"

Minutes past and the door didn't move. Trying a different approach, the King put his hand on the door knob. It opened ever so slowly. Peeking his head through, Alfred saw Arthur crying. Feeling guilty again, he came in, shut, and locked the door behind him. Carefully, he sat on Arthur's bed and waited for the other to say something.

Arthur was silent, kneeling on the ground with his shoulders hunched and his arms how hugging himself. He wanted nothing more than to stay in that position and let the world disappear from sight. But now, he had Alfred to, once again, deal with.

"W-well," he spoke after another few minutes of silence, hiccupping. "Th-there's no more damage t-to make, Alfred." He took a few breaths, closing his eyes and trying to control his breathing. "H-how else would you like to break me..."

"I am not trying to break or damage you Arthur. I've told you 'I don't hate you.'" Alfred said slowly.

He faced the King with a sharp glare and a fight ready; "Well your actions are speaking louder than your words right now, and you're really doing a good job of showing you hate me! Make a fucking decision!"

"Why do you think I hate you Arthur? When did I ever say that?" Alfred questioned. "I only dish out what I receive. For my point of view, it is _you_ who hates me!"

"I-I can't hate you, b-but you always end up saying something rude, o-or being disrespectful to me! I-I've told you already that I loved you, I thought I made that clear when I returned, so don't you- _dare_ try to blame this on me! Why can't you just owe up to your actions for once?!"

"Owe up to my actions?" Alfred looked at him. "Fine, I am sorry I yelled at you. I am sorry I mistreated you. I am sorry I didn't do my share of the paperwork. I am sorry I never seem to do anything right."

After that the tension seemed to break. The two high royals just stared at each other, never once blinking. It felt like forever before one of them spoke again.

"Y-you do things right, just not at the right time." Arthur wiped at his eyes, grimacing at the water he found. "You have good intentions, and you're a good kid, but not everyone can always be good. With every good comes a bad, right?"

Alfred nodded. Silence lasted between the two of them. Eventually, Alfred picked Arthur up and set him on the bed.

More silence.

"Where do we go from here?" Alfred asked, finally breaking the silence.

Arthur removed the remainder of the tear tracks from his eyes. "I...I won't bother you anymore. Obviously, we have to work with each other, but my heart, it...it doesn't hold love for you anymore. I, I'm going to try and focus on the Kingdom and my new relationship, so..." He managed a weak, watery smile. "I won't be too heartbroken."

The King looked over. He gave a weak smile in return. "I have goal I think we should both try; friends. If we can do that, I think we could be okay." That had been his earlier goal.

The smaller male nodded. "That sounds good. I can do friends."

Alfred gives off a brighter smile. "Thank you." Standing up, he looks down slightly remorseful. "I truly am sorry about breaking your heart though."

Arthur shook his head, giving a quiet but sad chuckle. "You're fine. I'll have a friendship to replace my crush."

Trying to start things off right, Alfred gave a small bow. "I will see you later my Queen."

Arthur slowly stood up and mimicked his movements. "I will see you later as well, my King."

Smiling, Alfred goes to the door. Unlocking it, the King walked back to his room.

Arthur looked down at Illumi, who was staring up at him and the door as if he couldn't comprehend what had occurred. "I think...things are going to be much better from now on, Illumi." He picked up America's letter, and started to devise a response.

_**Dear Arthur,**_

_**I miss you and Patches misses Illumi. It is lonely now, not having you on board. We have finally set out back for the Chesslands. The chefs demand we go ashore to get more spices. The soldiers just want to go home. The road ahead is long but doable. I am sure we will get there fine.**_

_**As for Alfred, I can only give so much advice. Remember to try something new, you could be surprised. My own love life is put on hold as an ocean separates me from England. I believe that the best thing for me to do is be direct.**_

_**Hoping for the best,**_

_**America**_

Arthur smiled at the letter. Quickly, he got ink and parchment to respond.

_**Dear America,**_

_**Give Patches some extra love from both Illumi and I. I miss the beauty rather well; my personality was equivalent to hers, if I may say so myself. I wish you luck on your journey; I expect a few storms might be brewing soon, if I am correct. Make sure you are safe before they hit your vessel. I pity your soldiers; assure them that they will be home soon, that every second that passes, they are closer to getting home, and it might lift their spirits some.**_

_**Alfred and I have talked, and we both have decided to stay as friends. I no longer hold love for him, but hopefully a friendship is a better idea for us. Being direct would be a good thing; and, since I assume England like me, when you return, I would bring some rare species of beautiful flowers that will make him smile while you ask for his hand and heart. Set the mood, be cautious yet loving. I'm sure everything will turn out well.**_

_**Sending you hope,**_

_**Arthur**_

When that was done, Arthur tied it to Freedom. The eagle beat her wings and took off. The widow shook as she went past. Then Arthur was suddenly alone as Illumi wandered off as he was writing.

Arthur was extremely glad that he and Alfred had both agreed that being friends was a good start for them. He would vow to stop trying to pick at his flaws and let them relax around one another. That was what they would be; friends and Kingdom officials. They were both devoted to anything they put their minds to, so he was positive everything would end up alright in the end.

The small smile never left his face, even as he slept through the night.

* * *

CC101- Please review. Authors love constructive criticism. Also, so I don't forget. And don't forget to go on my profile to vote for which story chapter I should post next!

Dear Leo (Guest),

Hi, you must be new to Hetalia, or at least the fanfiction fandom of it. Maybe you haven't read a lot of fanfictions about England/Arthur.

Whot, is the British pronunciation of 'what', as my RP partner tries to write in accents.

Love,

CC101


	12. Questions of Twenty

When Arthur woke up in the morning, he felt extremely better than last night. Getting up and dressed, the Queen went to his desk. He scribbled down the ideas for ways that the people could contribute to help the Kingdom. He finished off a few more pieces of paperwork, stuffing them all into a folder before dressing in fresh clothes, refreshing his face and starting for Alfred's room to hand him the collection of solutions. He decided that by throwing himself into his work, it would distract him from thinking about his feelings for Alfred.

Walking down several halls, the Brit nodded to the servants who bowed. To his surprise, Alfred was already up and dressed. The King was talking with Yao in front of his door. The two bowed their heads as Arthur came forward.

The Queen returned the gesture with a small, barely seen smile. "Morning, I suppose you two went over the speech, then? I have my suggestions right here."

Yao took the paper and read it. "I like third idea. Build new bridges and fix up roads aru. We use small parties though. Only problem what material to make out of."

"We could gather up the materials from the mines and wherever they may be located, or we could ask the richer royal families if they could donate a bit to the fund so we could collect them," Arthur informed them.

Alfred thought a bit. "Once we set this new budget, we will have a lot of extra money. However Spades is the second largest landmass of the four card Kingdoms, we need to use a product everyone can use and that is cheap but durable."

Arthur looked away. He was never talented with talk of mechanics or the like. "I wish I could help with that. I don't, eh...I don't have much experience in that realm of knowledge."

Yao nodded, "I send for several builders, aru. Each of us take two, see what they say whenever it convenient." The King focused more towards the Jack. "We also need to think about weather and the different materials. For example, stone will be good in the plains but will be damaged near oceans or other river sources."

"We could have different road sections for each area of the Kingdom," the Queen suggested. "For the rural areas, we can have the stones, the more urban areas can be cobblestone, and we can come up with an alternative for the river and ocean areas if necessary."

Yao pondered this. "That work very well. We make paths two carts wide, aru. Repairs to road be every five years."

"That's an idea. We can hold inspections on the current conditions to see how they're fairing." Arthur added.

Alfred's eyes narrowed. "But how can we tell if the inspectors are being truthful. When I was a commoner, royals would just bribe the officials." That was the biggest problem that Alfred wanted to fix.

Yao brainstormed more. "We just send random people. Even commoner tell us if road look good or not. Have them incognito, aru."

Arthur nodded. "That's a good plan. I don't think any higher officials would be able to tell if a road is good or not better than the people who use them the most. We can only say if it's built well enough to walk on or not."

"Ok," stated the American. "So all I have to do is add that to my speech."

Arthur paused in thought, but then nodded. "Yes, revise it a bit and you should be fine."

Alfred nodded. "Ok."

The Queen smiled up at the King. "If you want me to look it over, I would love to."

The King handed the paper over. Yao gave a giggle. "I glad you two getting along, aru!"

Arthur chuckled with a slight blush. "I'm glad you noticed." He glanced up at Alfred for a reaction. The tallest of the three was smiling wide, leaning against one of the walls. His blue eyes hidden from view as he closed his eyelids. Alfred was proud of how far they had come.

Yao looked from one to the other. "What going on between you two aru?"

The Queen grinned. "It's an inside joke between some friends, Yao." It hurt slightly to say that but Arthur couldn't ruin it now, they just accomplished something.

The Jack blinked in surprise but seemed happy about it. Then he grew thoughtful. "Will you come with me, aru?"

Alfred straightened up. "Another trip to the library?" He teased the other.

The Chinese man shook his head, "Aiiiya! Just come moron!"

"I am not a moron! I am a hero!"

"Not, aru."

"You're just jealous!"

Arthur simply watched the scene. Even though it seemed the two were arguing, the Queen could now see that it was more of a friendly banter between the two of them.

"Just do it, aru!"

The taller blond pouted, pursing his lips childishly. Arthur bit back a laugh of amusement. "But it's always hot and stuffy in there."

"My Mǔqīn (1) always taught me if you want to do it, you try, but you make excuse if you don't."

"I'm allergic to books!"

"You were in there yesterday, aru!"

"I didn't take my allergy tonics, I can't go."

"You take it now!"

"It has to take an hour to kick in, though!"

"Alfred, aru!"

Arthur laughed; for some reason, seeing the Jack and King bicker back and forth like children was highly amusing to everyone, even the most serious of men.

Yao threw his hands in the air. "Fine, how about Arthur's rose garden?"

"How about you check with Arthur before going in his rose garden?" The Queen interjected their argument, a faint smile still on his lips. His rose garden was extremely precious to him, so much that people had to go through his approval to go to the garden or even step near it

"Can we?" The two asked in unison.

Arthur looked from one to the other with a small smile. "As long as you don't touch my roses, yes, you may go."

Yao raised an eyebrow. "You coming too."

Arthur frowned. "Why do I have to come?"

"Because you owe me, aru!"

"Fine, fine, but touch a blessed thing and I swear," his eyes wavered from one to the other. "I promise to make you both regret it."

Yao smiled. "Good, now come."

The Queen led the other two to his garden that was on the same path as the stables but much farther away. It was rather secluded and well-kept, containing both red roses from his native homeland and the Spades roses that were too beautiful to not ignore. He took much pride in it, and everyone was always asking about it.

The Jack found the nearest beautifully carved stone bench. "Sit, aru," He commanded the other two.

Curiously, Alfred took a seat. "Why did you bring us out here?"

Arthur took a seat beside Alfred quietly; curious as to why they were here as well. "I don't really see the point in coming out here either, Yao."

Yao was now frowning. "I happy you two getting along. But I doubting how long this last, aru. In China, we had technique help our rulers lead land together better."

The Queen looked from the Jack to the King. "Yao, whot are you talking about?"

"Best translation to English, 'Twenty Questions'. I want you and Alfred come here every day and ask any twenty questions you want. Answer must be truthful, but you can decline question if it too personal or has trigger, aru."

Arthur let out a breath in exasperation. "Yao, please, I don't see the point in this."

Yao sent a glare. "I told you! It so you rule better together aru! This let you understand each other!"

The Brit sighed; "Alright, alright. If you would like," He turned to Alfred, hoping he would be up for it.

The Jack left them alone for privacy. Alfred was still smiling. He was wary about this but he didn't want to mess this up. "Do you want to start Arthur?"

Arthur smiled back at him in embarrassment with a laugh. "W-well, I don't really know whot to ask. Um...alright, well, whot was life like as a commoner?"

The American thought about it for a bit. "Hard, I was a stable boy for one of the richer families. My brother was sickly and passed away when I was 10. My parents are a mystery, I was an orphan. However my dad seemed to be famous and gave me a book of his sayings."

The shorter blond cringed. "I-I'm so sorry. I didn't know." His hand dropped out of his lap, falling beside Alfred's unbeknownst to him. "I'm sorry about your brother. Have you ever thought of trying to find your mum and dad?"

The King shook his head. "No, I turned out fine. I don't need them now." It sounded a bit heartless but it was the truth. The only felt detached from his parents.

"Hm..." Arthur, now seeing their hands beside one another, rubbed the top of it for comfort. "Out of the four Kingdoms- Spades, Hearts, Clubs and Diamonds- have you known anyone before you became King?"

"Personally or from stories?"

"Personally, I mean, you seem to be quite good friends with Kiku and Lili. Did you know them or anyone else before you were King?"

"I didn't know anybody. I just get along _well_ with them!" Alfred smirked a little. He used Arthur's "proper English."

Arthur laughed quietly under his breath. "I see you used proper English." Alfred grinned at him as a response. "Did you always wear these?" He gestured toward his glasses.

The smile suddenly vanished. "I am _NOT_ talking about Texas."

The Queen resisted the urge to flinch. "Alright, you don't have to tell me." The older gave a reassuring smile this time; if Alfred wanted to talk about Texas, he would tell him. "Have you ever been out of the country on a whim? Just for fun?"

America shook his head. "No, America is a county that doesn't border another Kingdom. I pretended though."

He smiled. "Ah, the imagination of a child. I remember..." He cleared his throat and looked away, keeping the mention of his fairy tale world silent. "Did you ever think that you would end up as King of one of the biggest four Kingdoms?"

"Not in my wildest dreams."

"Hm, interesting. Ah...it might be too personal, but during your schooling years, whot was your social experience like? The smart one, the popular one, the quiet one, though that last one might be a bit of a stretch."

"I was only in school long enough to read and write at the most basic levels. Between work and everything, I forgot how to do any of that." Alfred admitted. "That's why I had a hard time when I started to be King. I had to relearn everything. As for who I was, I was the rebel."

Arthur's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion and curiosity. "Whot do you mean 'rebel'?"

Alfred laughed, his mind time traveling to the past. "I was the guy who would make trouble for the teachers and other students, pranks really."

"Ah. The troublemaker, eh? You don't seem like the mischievous type, though. Have you ever acted as something that you weren't?"

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Really? You know the answer to that question."

Arthur blushed and looked away. "I mean before you were a King. You know, to gather attention o-or, to, ah...well, you know!"

"Well, for one of my pranks I dressed as a lady. Does that count?"

The Queen let out a loud and boisterous laugh, covering his mouth with his hand to stifle his high-pitched giggles. He shook his head, tears filling his eyes as he tried to hide his amusement. The image of Alfred doing such a thing...it wasn't so much of a surprise, but he wasn't expecting it.

Alfred rolled his eyes and waited for the other to calm down.

Eventually, the Brit was able to gain control of himself, taking a few steady breaths to right himself. There were a few false starts in which Alfred just gave him a look that said, 'Really?' He straightened himself. "I'm sorry, I really am, I was just...I was not expecting that from you."

Alfred shrugged. "It was to my advantage."

Arthur chuckled, pondering on what would be another good question to ask. "Well, ah...if you could trust one person with your life, who would it be?"

"You."

His cheeks bloomed red as he gazed into the gorgeous blue eyes that were more beautiful than the sky. Wait, no! Bad Arthur! "Thank you."

Alfred smiled. "You earned it. Now how many questions was that?"

"I've asked eleven, I have nine left."

The King laughed. He was beginning to like this. Well...so far anyways. "Ask on!"

"Alright, well..." His face burned brightly at his next question, something he had always wanted to know since even before he had met him. "How did you get so muscular?"

Alfred chuckled at that. "I told you, I worked as a stable boy. Horses can be just as stubborn as a certain Queen I know. Not to mention all the moving of hey and cleaning the stalls."

Arthur playfully shoved his shoulder, smiling when he did. He resisted the urge to comment on how it complimented him rather well. "Have you ever publicly humiliated yourself in front of a large crowd?"

"It's called being a King." Alfred said with a straight face. However the younger couldn't keep it as he started to laugh.

He returned the exclamation with a grin. "Don't say that! You're a wonderful King to the people! They adore you!"

"Still makes me feel foolish though..."

"Well, I'll take you over any of the Kings of the Kingdoms, no matter whot the circumstances may be." He didn't wait for the King to reply, and asked the next question. "Have you ever become intoxicated with alcohol?"

"Yes, but I can hide it really well." Alfred said smiling. "I try not to though."

'_I'd like to see that show'_, he thought. "Whot was your dream when you were a kid? Like, whot did you want to do when you were a kid?"

The King smiled. "I wanted to be a hero! Duh!

Arthur rolled his eyes with a small smile. "Of course, Mr. Hero. Tell me, how did you want to be one, Sir Hero?"

"The best of course!"

"_Whot_ sort of hero did you want to be?"

"It started by wanting to help my brother. After he passed, it just turned general" Alfred said thinking back into the past.

Arthur nodded, giving a small smile. "You're a very good person, Alfred. I'm happy you're King." Even if they had an odd relationship now.

Alfred didn't comment and waited for the next question.

"Has there ever been a person that you were able to trust without any issues?"

This question took thought, "My brother."

Arthur nodded, giving a sad raise of his lips. "I'm sorry. Whit was he like, your brother?"

Alfred looked up. "He was my twin but we had differences. Instead of my cowlick, his was curled and hung in his face. Matthew was a quiet person; it got so bad that most people didn't know he existed. But he was a kind person, always trying to help."

The Briton frowned, but then gave, what he hoped to be, a comforting smile. "He sounds like a very nice person, your brother. I would have loved to have met him."

Alfred shrugged. "You probably would have thought he was me. Many people did."

Arthur didn't answer, and both were quiet for a long period of time. "Last question...you can answer it if you want, but...how do you feel with us now as friends, instead of...before?"

Alfred looked into his Queen's eyes. "I feel that this is better for us and the Kingdom." He gave a smile. "We couldn't hold a simple conversation, now look!"

The Queen laughed, grinning wide. He really was proud of both of them; they hadn't said anything rude or spit out any mean words. "We're doing pretty well, aren't we?"

"Yes," Alfred said simply stated. The King looked up at the sky. "My turn!"

"Alright," Arthur smiled. "Ask away, then."

Alfred gave a thoughtful second. "What's your favorite color?"

The shorter blond blushed. "Bl-blue..."

The taller nodded. He got thoughtful, actually thoughtful. "I have wanted to ask this for some time but...what is your relationship with Francis?"

Arthur's expression changed dramatically. "Hate. Absolute hate. Resentment, disgust, dislike, whotever other synonym you'd like to use. Our relationship? It once went well, but now it's not."

"Ah..." Alfred left it at that because he knew how they acted around the other. "Um...what do you do in your spare time?"

He shrugged, grateful that he didn't have to talk to Alfred about his relationship with Francis. "It all depends. Sometimes I write poetry, sometimes it's embroidery or I just think."

The American started to laugh. "Embroidery? Isn't that for girls?"

Arthur blushed and looked away. "S-so? It's relaxing."

Alfred smirked. "I guess..." A pause, "What is your favorite thing about being Queen?"

"Hm...I don't really have a favorite."

"Top three then?"

He was quiet for a while, staring off into space before responding with a shake of his head. "I don't find anything favorable about my position."

Alfred's jaw dropped. "At all? Nothing?" He blinked at the other in shock. "I can't believe what I am hearing!"

The elder's cheeks flushed red. "W-well, err...there's not really anything that I would find spectacular."

"Not a single thing?"

"W-well, I-I-I...I did meet you..."

Alfred looked a bit stunned but then smiled again. "I am glad."

Arthur smiled back. "Next question."

Alfred looked away to gaze at the rose bushes. "Uhhhh, favorite dance?"

"Too many to name, I focus on who I'm dancing with more than whot my feet and body are doing."

Alfred gave a small chuckle. That sounded exactly like the Brit. "Favorite book?"

"You like picking difficult questions, don't you? I have a subject, not a particular book favorite, but I'll usually take any writer that can entertain me with a good mystery plot."

"Ahhh," Alfred said, feinting understanding. Most of the stories he knew where those told by the village elder when he was young. Reading hurt his eyes to much after a while. "So, when you were young, what did you name your horse?"

Arthur gave a small, gentle smile. "I had three foals, at first, from my mother's horse Beauty. My older brothers hated horses, so I took Beauty's first born for my own, and bought two more when I was about, I would say...fourteen or fifteen. I remember them perfectly, because they all acted different from one another but were so close. There was Aurora, the sweet one who would always ask for a pet and a kiss whenever she saw someone with hands. Then there was Midnight- he was Beauty's baby boy, but Midnight was the worse little shit to ever have to command in general. And then there was Violet- oh, she was my baby. She was the clingy one: kind, sweet, the most obedient, but she was the most jealous of them all- she would glare and be the worse horse to work with if she saw you giving extra attention to someone not her."

Alfred laughed. "That was better than my horses! I swear they had donkey blood in them. Stubborn as mules!" His smile grew wider. "My favorite horse was always Razz, foal that never stopped getting into trouble. Sadly I was chosen to be King before I could see what happened to him."

The Queen smiled sad. "Aww, I'm sorry. Maybe I can try and find him for you."

"Nah! It's fine!" Alfred said rejecting his offer. "I have Night Runner, the most awesome horse ever!"

Arthur chuckled. "Well, I'm glad you have someone like Night Runner. So, you have thirteen more questions, Alfred. Whot will they be about?"

"You obviously," Alfred said sarcastically.

Arthur grinned and burst into laughter. "Did Alfred Jones just give the King of cynicism a bit of sarcasm?"

"I don't know, did I?"

He playfully shoved the other's shoulder. "Alright, you, don't get cocky."

Alfred smirked. "Whatever." He stood up and paced a bit to warm up his legs. "Who is your favorite royal besides me, Kiku, and Yao?"

"Hmm...This is a bit tough." Arthur looked down and tapped his feet on the ground in an unspecific matter. "I think, if I had to choose...Lili."

"Next question, why?" Alfred asked looking curious.

"Well, why not? She's one of the sweetest girls I've ever met, she's polite and knows her manners, and she also enjoys embroidery, even though it is for girls, but she doesn't mind, and plus she gets a bit of pity having to live with a perverted King and having an overprotected brother."

Alfred waved his hands around. "I didn't mean any offense. I like her too. She is a really sweet girl. I was just wondering why."

Arthur laughed. "You look like a bird trying to fly."

"I would love to fly!" Alfred stated excitedly.

The Queen grinned. "Well when you accomplish that, let me know and I'll fly with you."

"Ok!" Alfred agreed now calming down. "Do you wish to see that other King again?"

The older male was silent for a moment, staring into space before giving a sad smile and nodding slowly. "Yes. Very much."

"You could invite him on a royal visit!" Alfred suggested. While he wasn't happy that this King took Arthur, he _was_ happy this other King kept Arthur safe. That was enough to but the other in his good books.

Arthur shrugged. "He's busy with official business as of right now, but I'll write him and see if he has time. He hasn't been with his Queen in a long while, though, so I don't know when he could meet exactly."

"She must miss him." Alfred commented.

"His Queen is male, just like our Kingdom and the Hearts. But their love is very complicated, he's told me."

"Ahhh, well another question. Did he really treat you well?"

Arthur started to speak, but stopped himself. To be honest, it felt like he needed to protect America. If he told the truth, he'd be giving too much information. But if he told him to ask the next question, he would gain suspicion. "I was treated with great respect after the confusion ended." There clear but open to interpretation, like Kiku.

Alfred just smiled. "I am happy to hear that." He looked away again. "Did you like the flowers?"

"I loved them." The Queen grinned. "Where did you find them?"

Alfred pointed to a nearby bush. "There."

A sort of joy ran inside of him, swirling around inside of him like a storm and causing him to laugh out of giddiness. "I'd be mad at you for touching my garden, but you were thoughtful and the flowers weren't crap, so I'm letting it slide."

Alfred shrugged. "How did you and your brothers get along?"

"Horribly." He shook his head. "They all hated me because I was supposedly Mum's 'favorite', but it was a lie. But when I was younger, I didn't have the best childhood around them."

"I think you turned out fine."

The Queen simpered in disbelief. "Thanks."

"Do you think Hearts will attack us?" Alfred asked eventually. The Hearts Kingdom had been acting up lately and it worried Alfred.

Arthur shook his head. "I don't think so. They might get close to doing so, but I believe their Ace and Kiku won't let that happen. If there's anyone who will ever attack, it might be Clubs despite Elizabeta and Roderich being quite mature."

The King shook his head. "Not this year. My sources in Clubs tell me a hard winter is beginning to show its face."

It was actually a first for Spades when Alfred set up a spy network. It took time and money but it came in handy. Arthur was at first against it but Alfred had the Lords and Ladies on his side.

"Hm...Ludwig is smart. I went to an international school with him. I don't think he'll attack us if he knows whot's good for him and his Kingdom."

"What about Diamonds? Unlikely but possible."

"Mm. They have the money but maybe not the willing men, or the power and guts to do so."

"I think I am down to four questions..."

Arthur nodded and smiled. "Ask away."

"Do you like this game?"

"If by game you mean asking questions, then yes. It gives the other a better understanding of who he's working with, as well as have them connect on a mutual level and become closer."

"Why do you talk to thin air?" Alfred asked a bit more bluntly than he would have liked.

"It's not thin air, it's just the fairies! You can't see them because you're not gifted like I am!"

Alfred starred at Arthur. "F-Fairies?"

"Yes, fairies, they're beautiful yet mischievous. You won't believe the shit that they've done to you and Yao."

The King started to laugh. Holding his sides, Alfred fell to the ground. "HAHAHAHA!"

"You're such a git!" Arthur turned away to glare at the rose bush. Stupid idiots never believing him!

After a few minutes, Alfred finally stifled his laughter. "D-Don't be mad."

"My brothers always teased me about my gift. My mum and my sister have it; one of my brothers can hear but not see them. Even other kids would tease me about it."

"Well, I guess I just have a special Queen." Alfred stated trying to make peace.

Arthur tried not to look at Alfred. The stupid git, always making him feel important. It had to be a special trait of his or something.

"Why do you blush so much?"

Against his will, a blush filled Arthur's face. "I-I get flustered or embarrassed easily. Either that or it's because not many complimented me when I was younger."

Alfred shook his head. "All right, last question. Ready to head back?"

"Hm...I suppose."

Alfred reached his hand down. "Let's go then"

Arthur pushed back the uneasy feeling and embarrassment, and shyly took his hand. "Lead the way."

* * *

1- Mother in Mandarin

CC101: WOW. You guys had a very strong reaction to the last chapter. I seem to have a lot of AmericaxArthur fans! Don't worry, it will all work out. As for Cheese-kun, I have figured out the plot and currently writing your prompt.

Just a little idea, the high royals of Spades' plan is the Cardverse version of FDR's New Deal. But here is some information about each Kingdom:

**Clubs**: The most northern and the second biggest land mass of the four Kingdoms. It has mountain ranges, and a frozen tundra during the winter, very cold. They main export is metal, coal, oil, and mercenaries for sale. They import vegetables, and fruits. Due to having the largest shore line, the people of Clubs also have major use of the sea. They go whaling and using fishing. They have the smallest population. The King doesn't like Spades, but the countries are allies.

**Hearts**: The western of the four lands. Hearts is pretty much flat. They have rolling hills with many rivers flowing though the whole country. Fishing and textiles are what Hearts exports. Since they had a baby boon, they have the largest population, Hearts uses all of its agriculture to feed its citizens, but sometimes isn't enough. The Kingdom of Love has a harsh rules on weapons so most of its citizens don't have weapons. They are actually the most strict of the four Kingdoms, everything is put on paper and is accounted for. They don't have much love for Spades, likely to break alliance.

**Diamond**s: The Kingdom of Riches is the most economically better of the Card Kingdoms. They have the second smallest population. Most of their economy is based of their great mines of precious metals and gems. Being the most inland of the four, Diamonds has barely any shores in comparison to the other Kingdoms. Diamonds always needs more agriculture to feed its people, but they mostly buy it off of Hearts or their allies Spades. They also have great woodlands.

**Spades**: The largest of the four Kingdoms. It's land is a mixture of all the other Kingdoms. The mountain chain the starts in Clubs and goes down though Diamonds, ends in the northern part of Spades. To the west, the plains are fertile like Hearts. To the east are the forests that comes down from Diamonds. They have the second largest population and the second smallest shoreline, barely behind Hearts. Their main export is agriculture, mercenaries for sale, wood products, and sugar that they grow on their western islands. The Kingdom of Power needs metal, oil, and rock. Allies strongly with Diamonds, then Clubs, and finally Hearts.


	13. Changing for the Better

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

Alfred pulled Arthur up then let go. They started to walk towards the Castle at a slow pace, enjoying the feeling of being outside. The day was rather sunny but it looked like rain was a day away. Once the duo got to the entrance, Yao was waiting at the gates for them.

Arthur nodded at the Jack. "Yao, that was quite the interesting exercise.'

Yao smiled. "I overjoyed. You do every day."

Alfred had a blank face on. "Every day…" He repeated slowly.

The Queen looked more amused than upset. "I'd rather confess twenty questions about my whole life than fight with Alfred again."

Alfred nodded, "Me too, but we have to walk all the way out here? Every day?!"

"It's not too bad. I mean, sure it is a bit of a long walk, but we can just take a stroll instead of staying in the garden." Arthur suggested.

"I meant during the winter. I hate the cold," Alfred said pouting slightly.

"There's always inside, right? We can think of a way." The short blond looked at him with suspicion. "Unless you don't want to do this."

Alfred's eyes went wide and he started to wave his hands. "What? No! I just really hate the cold! I'm a summer baby! Really!"

Arthur nodded, that did make sense. The King had always hated winter. The Castle had a fire in every single fireplace during the winter and Alfred always wore thick furs. "Alright, that's true. When it starts to get chilly, we'll walk around the Castle, alright?"

Alfred nodded in return. It was only then he noticed something. "Umm...where is Yao?"

"Right he-" He realized as well that the Jack was once again gone. Almost instantly, he realized what he had done. "Goddammit, Yao!"

The Chinese man's laughter came from behind the doors.

The Queen frowned and tried to open the door, only to find it locked. "Bastard! Open the door!"

"No, aru."

"Yao, open this door, now!" He tugged on the handle, so much that his feet were sliding against the stone step. He wasn't very strong in his upper arms (his legs were where most of his strength was), but he still tried. "Open it!"

There was no answer.

Alfred watched as Arthur complained for a few minutes before setting off to the other side of the Castle.

"This is ridiculous," the Brit complained under his breath as he stomped off, anger bubbling inside of him.

"Arthur! Come back!"

"Make me! I'm not going to play games with the daft idiot!"

"Come on!"

"NO!"

"Arthur! I opened the door!"

Arthur rotated around in a furious and embarrassed manner. "Are you bloody serious?!"

Sure enough, Alfred was smiling from in between the doors. "Nope!"

"Well then let m- don't you dare close that door!" He ran to the door and grabbed the knob, but Alfred was much stronger and slammed it shut. "Alfred!"

The King laughed. "What's the magic word Arthur?" Alfred teased from behind the once again closed Castle doors.

"Just open the door and let me in!"

Silence.

He jostled the doorknob. "Alfred?" He knocked roughly on the exterior. "Alfred?!" When there was still no answer, he became frantic, one hand trying to pull it open and the other pounding against it with a firm fist. "Alfred! Alfred F. Jones, open this door now!" Then Arthur heard Alfred yelp and the door opened.

Rachel peeked her head out. "You can come in now my Queen."

The Brit smiled at her as he was finally allowed entrance. "Thank you, Luv."

The servant's face blushed red. "Of course," she murmured so he could hear. The she hurriedly went away.

He supposed she was still nervous about the whole ordeal. but dropped it. He also supposed she still was a bit sensitive, but ignored the issue.

Alfred was to the side of the door rubbing the left side of his head. "Who is she? I swear she came out of nowhere."

Arthur was silent, hands folded in front of him before he kindly and softly smiled at the other. He figured he should get the truth out now before anyone got hurt. "That was my girlfriend, Rachel."

The American's jaw dropped. It took a few seconds but it clicked. He shut as he gave a huge smile. "Is that the relationship you were talking about focusing on? Dude, she is H-O-T!"

The shorter laughed, blushing slightly. This was originally to make the King jealous, but it seemed that idea wouldn't have worked. "Yes, she is quite attractive. She's a very sweet girl."

Smirking, Alfred wiggled his eyebrows. "Well, if you ever want help..."

"Wha- n-n-no," He shook his head, face now a full scarlet. "I'm not going to! She's a few years younger than you are; I'm not going to do anything that _serious_ with her!"

Now Alfred was plain confused. "What?" His eyebrows came together. "Is she just there for your amusement then?"

"Of course not! Alfred, not every relationship is there for just having sex! I just want a girlfriend so that I have someone to hug and kiss and comfort and do things I can't do with a friend. I don't want to use her for sex."

The taller held his hands up in surrender. "Ok, ok! I didn't mean anything behind that, I was just curious. I know not all relationships have sex. I just am glad you are happy now."

He nodded; "Understandable. I would be curious too. I apologize for, eh...getting a bit sensitive."

"It's fine," the American said, then he smirked. "But my offer still stands…"

Arthur rolled his eyes with a smile. "Ohh Alfred. I will not need your help, but thank you. I appreciate your kind offer."

Alfred nodded and started to walk off in the opposite direction.

The Queen, confused, ran to him in perfect time with his steps. "Where are you going?"

"To lunch silly! We missed breakfast." Alfred stated as he waved to some bowing servants.

"I knew that," he blushed. He had forgotten about breakfast AND lunch

Alfred laughed as the halls passed. "Suuurrreee."

"I did know that!" He shoved the other jokingly.

"And my shoes are made of gold!"

"Then I'll taller than you!"

Alfred turned around. "Nope I am taller then you short stuff!"

"I'm older!"

The two started walking towards the dining hall again.

"Well, _I_ am more athletic!"

Arthur pouted. "I am too! At least, _I_ don't have all of that cushion for the pushin' on my waist!"

Alfred whipped around, his face looking slightly angry. "Are you saying I'm fat?!"

"Not fat, I didn't say that." He poked at the other's side. "But you do have something here..."

Alfred hurriedly took off his waist coat, undershirt, and royal overcoat revealing his six pack and smooth stomach. "You call this fat?!"

"Alfred, I'm joking, relax!" Arthur, blushing and laughing, grabbed Alfred's shoulders and rubbed them. "I'm joking."

Alfred huffed and started to walk away from his Queen. He was hurt. When Alfred first got to the Castle, he put on some weight. One day he heard a rather harsh comment and swore to be fit. It hurt to think he didn't accomplish that.

"Wait, Alfred," the Queen called out, guilt rising inside of him. He had forgotten Alfred had put on some weight when he arrived, but it was burned off. "Alfred, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to be hurtful!" Arthur stopped Alfred before he went into the private hall. "Alfred, please, answer me! I can't deal with it if you don't forgive me!"

Alfred shrugged him off and tried to go back in.

His arm gripped the American, and he forced him to stare down at him, unmoving. "I've already said I'm sorry, Alfred. Whot else do you want me to do?!"

"Leave me alone to cool down."

The Briton let the King go, and nodded. "Alright. I will."

"Thank you."

And with that Alfred left his Queen in the hall.

Arthur felt extremely embarrassed, running a hand through his hair. As much as he wanted to go to him and apologize and make things better again, Alfred wanted him to stay away from him for a bit to calm himself. He would do that for him, if it would make things better again.

It was then Arthur thought of something. When Alfred and he fought the most is when they were stuck together for a long time. They never got a chance to cool their tempers. Arthur looked away. Of course. It was so blatantly obvious now. They just got caught in the moment and couldn't control themselves most of the time. He felt ashamed for letting it get to him. Though Alfred was not blameless either. It would have to be something they work on, together.

The Queen walked into the room and sat in a chair that was far away from the King. The lunch arrived in front of him, and he ate in silence. He hoped that Alfred was okay, and not be doing anything reckless after this.

Yao watched as the 'fight' happened. He said nothing until the royals were gone. "Well, time for nap, aru."

The short blond looked over at him. "Whot does that mean?"

"While you gone, all the Card Kingdoms decided have a siesta. It reduce stress. However not mandatory, aru."

Arthur was silent in thought. It sounded like a good idea, even though naps were often for little children, maybe it would help. "Well, I suppose...it seems like a good idea."

Yao waved as he went to his room alone.

Arthur, exhausted, stripped down to his undergarments, Freedom sitting on the sill outside. Illumi snoozed on as the Queen let the falcon in, giving her a few pets before dressing to something more comfortable and nearly falling asleep on his bed.

* * *

Eventually a loud meow woke him up, Mudclaw was chasing around Freedom playfully. Freedom gave out a screech and hastily landed on Arthur's shoulder, shaking her head and pecking his ear. He laughed and gave her a few pets on her head. Mudclaw practically huffed and went to Illumi. She lay beside him, but the other feline was not awake. So she rested as well.

"How did she get into my room...?" Arthur quietly wondered, Freedom landing on his fingers as he turned to the door.

"I let her in," said a feminine voice.

The Queen smiled when the owner of the voice came into view. "And why would you do that, Lovely?"

Rachel smiled. "She kept complaining about not being let in. She is a Queen in her own right."

He chuckled; "She seems to be more of a Queen than I am."

The servant girl sat on the bed. "Why do you say that? I think you are a wonderful Queen!"

He shrugged, placing his hand on hers as Freedom left her perch. "No reason. How are things with you?"

"The usual," she commented. "Lots of work."

He nodded. "Of course. I have that silk dress for you, would you like it?"

Rachel smiled wide. "Yes please, my Queen."

Arthur walked to his closet, rummaging around a bit before pulling out the floor length, white silk dress that spread out the hem of the dress.

Rachel ran over and had a big smile. "I love it! Silk is so nice." She kissed his cheek.

He grinned. "I'm glad you do." He kissed her lips this time, gentle and sweet yet short, and pulled back. It was nice he found out, unlike the other kisses he shared with girls. "Would you like for me to help you put it on?"

She severely blushed. "Y-Yes."

Arthur pecked her cheek and started to work on her clothing, fingers nimble and smooth in movements.

She blushed deepened. Soon she was bare to him. "See anything you like, _my Queen_?"

Arthur, cheeks burning as well, looked her body up and down slowly. Inside, he felt dirty for doing this when his feelings were flat. She was a beautiful young woman but her naked body in front of him was having zero effect on him. "You're a very beautiful young lady."

She seemed to notice his dilemma. "Don't worry," Rachel murmured as she put his hand between her breasts. "One day, you might like this, and then I will indulge you all you want."

The shorter, frozen in fear, gulped at the position of his hand. "I-I'm not too comfortable doing this."

Rachel nodded and let his hand drop. "In time, I said."

His lips raised in a half-smile as he pulled the silk dress over her head and smoothed it down. "We'll see."

The servant hurried to the nearest mirror. "Oh! It's so pretty." She twirled around like a Princess.

Arthur smiled, standing beside her and intertwining their hands. "I pick out the best for those I care about."

Rachel kissed his cheek. "My wonderful gentleman."

He returned the kiss. "My lovely beautiful."

Rachel backed away. "Why don't you start getting ready?"

"Ready?" His eyebrows knitted together in puzzlement. "Whot do you mean?"

Rachel sighed. Ever since Arthur came back, he seemed to forget everything. "The meeting of the Lords and Ladies of the Royal Court!"

"Ah, right." He dug into his closet momentarily, throwing his shoes in front of his outfit, before he started to undress. "I assume you're going to be my escort, yes?"

Rachel shook her head. "To the Kingdom you are still married to Alfred. If you give reason to disbelieve that it could hurt the Kingdom."

Arthur cringed. He hoped that a few hours or so was good enough for Alfred to cool down and not be angry with him. "That is true. It's a shame. I would have loved to show the Kingdom that my heart just doesn't belong to my King, Kingdom and people." He finished buttoning his shirt, fixed his neckerchief, flattened his vest and overcoat, and turned to Rachel. "Well? How do I look?"

"You look handsome as usual!"

He smiled, his spirits lifted up if just a little. "Thank you." He took her hand and rubbed the top with his thumb before pecking it. "And you look as ravishing as usual."

She curtsied. "Good luck my Queen, I will clean your room."

He bowed in return, giving her one last beam before he walked out of his room softly and made his way to where the meeting would be.

The walk was not long. In the distance, Arthur could see many royals standing in the hall way. Arthur greeted them cheerfully, shaking their hands and grinning and being as polite as possible. In actuality, he wanted to know where Alfred was. The royals said he was already in the room.

The room was known as the Great Spades High Court. It was a large room, enough for the 39 royal families, their important people, the high royal family, and servants. The theme, as always, was blue, gold, and purple shades. It was an auditorium. The high royals held the middle of the room, while the royals were in the dark wooden desks the elevated as they went. The lower you were, the more power you had. There was a central podium for all to use.

He surprisingly found Alfred already on his throne. The three thrones were of different height and material. The Queen weaved his way through the crowd, and made it in front of the King. "Hello, Alfred," he greeted.

Alfred smiled. "Artie!"

Arthur let out a sigh of relief as he walked over to him and sat down beside him in his own throne. "You're good this evening, yeah?" He smiled; he really was relieved that he was in a good mood."

"The nap helped," Alfred said. "I just need some time to chill, ya know?" Truly, Alfred just needed a cool down. Sometimes he just got so frazzled, he immediately turned to anger.

"I agree," he nodded. "The nap did help..." He looked down at his fumbling hands, finally crossing his legs to place them on his knee. "I really am sorry, though, Alfred. I really wasn't thinking."

Alfred waved his hand. "Your fine, I over-reacted."

He gave a weak smile. "Thank you for forgiving me."

"There is nothing to forgive, Arthur!" Alfred responded with his normal smile. "Now will you call order to the court?"

It was the Queen's job after all.

Arthur was silent for a moment, and then nodded. "Of course." He reached over to grab the scepter behind him in between the two thrones and banged it loudly on the ground. "Order, please!"

The noise quieted down and the people got to their seats. Then Alfred stood up. "My Lords and Ladies, Spades is clearly the most powerful of the Card Kingdoms." He paused as there were some cheers. "But how long will that last through military power alone? I have news that our economy is falling and the overall population is down. We need something to be changed."

Arthur watched the people's reactions to the economic news. There were gasps and a light chatter in shock and disbelief, before it started to get noisy and some started to yell. The Queen slammed the scepter to the ground, and stood beside the King. "Remain silent and listen to your King!"

Alfred sent Arthur a smile as the noise quieted. "I have several ideas to fix this problem. What we need are public works to put more people into jobs, therefor more people pay are able to pay taxes which will just circle around. Will anyone volunteer to help us plan these events?"

No hands raised in the room. The Queen frowned; this was disappointing. Didn't anyone want to help? It was only an increase in people that pay, not an increase in the tax itself. Someone should have volunteered.

"This is a serious issue," Arthur spoke up, looking over the crowd. "We may be strong but we are lessening in power. Who knows where we will be in a few years? The Kingdoms of Clubs and Hearts are catching up to us in military power. The Kingdoms of Diamonds, although they are the weakest of the Kingdoms in military strength, have an economy that is almost three times better than ours. We must prove to the other three Kingdoms that we are powerful, that we can keep our status as the strongest and most powerful Kingdom. So now, who will show their support to prove to those Kingdoms that we are the strongest?"

Only two hands went up. Alfred looked at them. It was the Kirkland family and the Walker family from the east. "Thank you for volunteering. Now we will discuss the plans for which works to go through with. I believe my Queen, has the list." He went to sit down as it was not his turn to speak.

Arthur pulled out a neatly-tied scrolled up paper he had prepared. Standing up, he untied it carefully and pulled it away, holding it in his hands as he read down the list. "New roads for carts and carriages to travel on to get to the desired destination. Bridges that are in extreme need of repair. More hospitals in large towns, and stations on the road in case it is needed. Blacksmith shops to create supplies for the houses, new tools for those who work in the mine, carriages for travel, and weapons for newly-trained soldiers and the guards."

Alfred watched as the Lords and Ladies talked to each other. They looked anxious for lack of a better word. "I am personally in favor of new roads for the entire Kingdom. It puts an equal amount of work in all areas, it will bring down traveling taxes, and I am sure for many of you who travel, it will be a smoother ride."

"All of the opportunities listed were suggested, listed, and stated to help us and put us in a better position," Arthur said. "If they were to bring us down, then they would not have been brought to you."

A Lady from the Blake family stood up. "I support the road idea as well; travel is much easier even in snowy Clubs in winter."

The shorter blond nodded. "Thank you. Travel will be much easier if we can repair the roads. You can support or you can fall. We will not fall."

Eventually, after an hour of debate, the King and Queen got the much needed votes for the plans. Arthur, who had been seated back in his throne in fury and exhaustion from how many people were disagreeing with them, sighed. "Thank you. We strongly appreciate the support, and those who have, we promise to help support you in any way we can."

Alfred stood and spoke again. "Tomorrow we shall discuss what materials we use, how many people, and even taxes on using the roads so it pays for itself."

The Queen looked up to the younger male. "Is that all, my King?"

"As homework per say, each of you should bring your own ideas and plans for tomorrow!'

There were both groans and nods between the people; Arthur resisted laughter. They were almost like children. Arthur banged down his scepter and the court was dismissed. The older turned to the King with a slight smile as the chatter started up again. "Well, then...that was somewhat productive."

The older turned to the King with a slight smile as the chatter started up again. "Well, then...that was somewhat productive."

Alfred nodded. He felt so stressed but somewhat happy. "Yes, now we will just have to do everything else ourselves." He went back and sat on this throne.

"We're going to be working quite a lot if we want this to go well." He ran a hand through his hair. "I just hope we can get it all done in time."

The King nodded again. "Well, dinner will just be sent to our rooms tonight."

He nodded solemnly. "We can dine and work together, if you don't mind. It'll be easier."

Alfred thought a bit. Although Arthur said he would get over him, that didn't mean right away. If he said yes, it could lead Arthur on again. However no could either make it worse or seem as if Alfred didn't like him. After a minute of thinking, he made his choice. He just hoped it was the right one.

"Sure, why not?"

"Alright." He smiled kindly. "I'll just have to feed Illumi and Freedom, my eagle, and then I'll be over."

The younger nodded in understanding. Standing up he walked out with his Queen, then once they hit the door way, went back to his room while Arthur traveled to his own bedroom.

Arthur threw his overcoat on top of his bed, removed his top hat, and fed his pets as he said he would. He was a bit nervous that Alfred had hesitated, thinking that he would try something like last time. He didn't like Alfred in that way, not in that way anymore. They were there for work, and he would make sure that Alfred knew that.

He made sure his pets were in order before he gathered some important papers, a bit of extra, and an ink pen. He closed door fully on his way out, and made his way to Alfred's room.

As he was walking he noticed that Sarah, one of Alfred's maids, was walking in the same direction. She had a broom in her hand along with a duster. The Queen spared a glimpse at her, giving her a glare, before walking ahead. When Arthur got there, he heard arguing between Alfred and another person.

"You seem to have been failing," said Alfred's voice.

"I am sorry, but he is tough to crack." This voice was so soft and barely heard, Arthur couldn't tell the gender.

"You have a month," Alfred's voice seemed to warn the other. "Now get out of my sight."

Arthur kept waiting but no one came out. Curious, he knocked on the door. "Alfred?"

"Come in!"

Arthur carefully opened the door, looking past the door but not entering. "Alfred? Are you alright? I heard a lot of arguing."

Alfred shook his head. "Arguing? Arthur, no one is in here but you and me."

"No, you were talking to someone, I swear."

"Come in and look."

It was true; besides Alfred, it was now the two of them in the room. The Queen was dumbfounded, and it was near difficult for him to find the words. "I-I, you- but...I swear, you were talking about someone failing and how someone is tough to crack- don't lie, I heard!"

Alfred gave him a worried look. "Are you sure you're ok? I have been talking to Mudclaw a bit but nothing serious like that."

"I...never mind, it might have been someone else. Let's just get to work, please, yeah?"

Alfred gave a half-hearted smile. "You shouldn't work if you feel sick. I won't mind if you really don't want to."

"No, not sick, I'm fine. I might be imagining things again."

Alfred sighs, "If you're sure. Come sit over here by my desk table."

Arthur made his way to the table, setting the supplies on top and organizing everything.

Meanwhile, Alfred was gathering papers from his other desk in the corner. "These are the numbers for last year's taxes."

Arthur took the paper, sucking in his right cheek when he saw it. "This looks good. I feel sorry they're going to rise a bit."

"Not really, what I plan on is cutting funding to places we don't need. The more taxes come from the people who didn't work and will work. There are a few places where some people are cheating as well, I am sure." Alfred said getting another stack of paper. "These are the heads of the taxes and all the information we need."

"Alright." He shifted through the pack, eyes hastily skimming the papers.

"The one I am most suspicious of is the tax of grain in the west. It has gone up but there is no record of revenue increase on there."

He nodded. "Hm. Due to that, should we increase it despite that fact?"

Alfred shook his head. "I think we should talk to the person in charge of the tax, or one Lord Wold."

He rubbed his eyes. Was the conversation from before getting him off topic? "Fine."

Alfred jotted a note down. "Do you see anything?"

Arthur moaned. "See whot?"

Alfred looked up. "Anything unusual..."

"I...guess, I'm not sure."

Alfred leaned over and put his hand on Arthur's head. "You don't have a fever."

Arthur stared into his eyes, watching Alfred's every movements. "Who were you talking to...?"

Alfred blinked and leaned back. "I already told you, I wasn't talking to anyone. Well, if you don't count Mudclaw."

"Alfred, I'm not an idiot. I heard you talking to someone." He stood up in irritation. "I'm going back to my room. I'm tired."

The King frowned. "I have nothing to hide; you may search my room if you like. No one was in here."

"I'm fine. I'm just going to sleep for a bit."

Alfred looked out the window. It was only sunset. "You could use my bed. I'll let you sleep for an hour then wake you up."

"No, I don't want to. I'll be fine. I'll just retire to my room early." He placed his hand on the doorknob, but turned. "If you have anything to say, please say it to my face."

Alfred tilted his head. "Say something? I don't have anything to say except good night."

Arthur nodded solemnly. "Good night." He looked up at him one more time, and then left.

Alfred watched the door before going over the numbers in his head. 'This is going to be a _long_ night.'

* * *

The Queen didn't bother to take off all of his clothes; he undid his neckerchief, slid off his shoes, unbuttoned his trousers, and collapsed on the bed. He just wanted to relax.

Illumi popped up on the bed and quickly following him, was Mudclaw. Arthur blinked; he didn't think that the cats followed him. Arthur didn't think anything of it, petting both cats. Freedom perched herself on his bed frame, as if protecting him. Illumi purred against his chest. Sighing, he shut his eyes. Was he going crazy? He heard talking but no one was there!

Maybe there was talking, maybe Alfred was lying. It went either way. He supposed it was nothing, just his imagination. After all, Alfred offered to let Arthur search his room! Not many guilt people would agree to that. He was also calm, and his behavior was the complete opposite of anxiety.

Slowly getting under the covers, the Queen curled up waiting to fall asleep. As soon as he was comfortable, he was completely asleep.

* * *

CC101- Hey guys! I finally did everything for this chapter. My mom flipped out on me and I was actually forced out of my house...

If anyone is on tumblr (a good third of you I guess), my url is ilovemyfatcat

Dear Cheese-kun,

Your story will be out but I have been sick and everything is just terrible at my house.

Love,

CartoonCouples101.


	14. The Preparation

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

Through the next days, the Court started to set up the projects. Only a month later, the citizens were actually working on the roads. A month after that, you could really see the changes in Spades. Another month passed, Alfred and Arthur were still getting along. Twenty questions were now a regular and prized part of their day. Arthur still had Rachel and yes, Alfred did have his maids but overall both could finally state that they were friends. On their sixth 'anniversary' Alfred gave Arthur a colt named Dash. At times, it seemed that the King and Queen would be at each other's throats but the tension would evaporate.

Time passed and it was now a year since Arthur ran away. Even though an entire year went by, the two still looked the same. The only thing that changed was that Alfred and Arthur's bond grew. They could tell each other anything. That included times with the maids and Rachel. The Kingdom benefited from this union greatly. The economy was thriving and so were the people, who now for the most part read and write as Alfred set up schools.

It was now early morning and Arthur was woken up by some movement. Opening his eyes, he saw that Rachel had shifted out of his arms. For the last month or so, the servant had been sleeping in his chambers.

Arthur smiled down at her, petting her soft hair gently. He liked her very much, and had gotten closer to the maid, closer than he expected. Even kissing her wasn't as bad as it used to be. She was a very sweet girl, loyal too. He was happy that he had someone like her to be with. She was funny and helpful, and thoughtful. She would never let someone in need go unnoticed.

Looking over to the widow, Arthur saw that it was time to get up. With a groan Arthur sat up in bed. He shook Rachel softly and kissed her cheek softly. "Wake up, Poppet."

Rachel yawned, before slowly opening her eyes and smiling. "Morning, handsome."

The Queen smiled warmly. "Morning, Poppet. It's time for breakfast."

Rachel nodded, sluggishly starting to get dressed. Arthur did the same, deciding to go for a bit more relaxing attire than usual.

A knock came from the door. "My Queen?"

Arthur knew it was Toris because he brought them their breakfast every morning. "Come in!"

Toris entered, bringing a fresh breakfast of some bacon, omelets, and fruit.

Arthur grinned. "Thank you, Toris."

The servant nodded, "Of course."

He bowed to Rachel as well. "How are you my Lady?"

Rachel laughed and shook her head. "You don't have to do that."

Arthur laughed, preparing a dish for his Luv. Another thing he liked about Rachel was she bated formal talk continuously. It was amusing to see her deny being called Lady, ad if she wasn't one.

Toris shrugged. They went through this every morning. "I don't have to but I want to my Lady."

"It's just a habit, Rachel," the Queen of Spades smiled. "Don't think too much about it."

Rachel just nodded and sat down at the desk table for breakfast. "Okay."

Toris bowed again and left without a word.

"Have a good night's rest, darling?" He asked as he placed her plate in front of her.

"Yes." Rachel said simply. "And yours?"

"Of course." He sat down across from her. "I'm afraid Alfred and I will be spending all afternoon preparing for the Deck Meeting and their arrivals tomorrow, so I won't see you until after or during dinner."

Rachel nodded. "That's fine. Today is busy day."

"True. I assume you'll be extra busy as well."

"I have to clean our room and this wing." Rachel responded.

"Damn." He tore off a few grapes from the plate. "That's quite a lot. Do you have help?"

The female replied, "Yes, Sarah and Mei."

"Okay." He recalled both girls being Alfred's maids, and they were actually very nice girls. "How have they been?"

"Okay, Sarah had a pregnancy scare though, but her moon's blood was just late."

"Oh my." Yes, it was safe to say he had changed. He pitied the maids, and was even on friendly terms with some, like Sarah. "Hope it's all better now."

"It was just a minor scare."

Arthur nodded, and was about to speak before his eyes fell on the clock. "I'm sorry, Luv, must run now." He pecked her cheek and pushed some hair away from her face. "Love you my sweet."

Rachel gave him a bright smile. It was only recently that he told her that. "I love you too, my Queen."

He gave Illumine his food, sent Freedom off with his letter (America was only a day away from home, and he was prepared to declare his love to England), he dressed himself in his proper attire, gathered the papers he needed, and went to meet Alfred to start their twenty questions walk. He found the King by the grand staircase.

"Artie!" Alfred called happily.

Arthur grinned. "Hello, Al. Good morning."

"Ready for our favorite game?"

"Always."

"Do you want to start or me?"

The Queen thought about it. He had answered the questions first, when they had met yesterday. "I'll ask them first. Is that alright?'

Alfred had a blank face on. "No."

The Queen was taken aback by how blunt he was, but shrugged. "Alright then. Ask away."

The King laughed and wrapped an arm around Arthur's shoulders. "Ya need to chill dude! I was just kidding!"

The older laughed. "Okay, then, Mister Joker." The two began to walk. "First question, how are you?"

Alfred rolled his eyes. Arthur always asked that question first. "Great! I slept very well last night."

He nodded with a smile. "Alright, here's a new question. Whot are your worries for the Deck Meeting in two days?"

"Clubs, they are our allies but Ivan and I don't get along." Alfred said looking up. "Clubs just has all the luck sometimes."

"Mm. Understandable. Do you think it'll be successful?"

Alfred thought for a bit. "Yes, I am the hero!" He repeated his favorite phrase. "I won't fail!"

Arthur shook his head and chuckled. "When have you ever failed as a hero, Al?!"

"Never of course!"

"Not even once?"

"Nope!" Alfred said with a smile. "I have awesome sidekicks to help me!"

"Oh really? Who are your sidekicks, then?"

"You and Yao!"

"Oh, yes, because Yao and I are dressed up in ridiculous entertainer costumes and prancing around like pansies."

Alfred pouted. "You don't want to be my side kick?" He placed his hand over his heart and started to 'cry'. "I thought we had something! Something special!"

"Oh, stop crying." Arthur flicked his shoulder before being affectionate and patting his back. "If it'll make you happy, I'll be the best sidekick you ever had."

Again Alfred wrapped his arm around Arthur's shoulders. "But you already are! I thought you knew that!"

"Of course I knew that already, but _someone_ pulled out the 'water works', so I had to stop it in some way."

The King shrugged. "Whatever, next question!"

"Alright then, well...ah! If you had to give up having sex with your maids- or any woman- while I was on the verge of death, would you do it?"

Alfred stopped walking. He gave Arthur a shocked look. "Why would you even ask that?!"

He smirked. "Ah-ah, you should be answering questions, Alfred. Not asking."

"Then for your information, I would stop." Alfred smirked as he turned away from Arthur and started walking again. "But I would go right back when you got better."

"No, Al, I mean, if you went with the maids, I could die. If you went with me, you can never have sex with them again. Which is your choice?"

Alfred turned around again, confusion filling his blue eyes. Why was Arthur asking this of him? Revenge? He eventually found his voice. "I would save you."

His eyebrows raised in shock. The question was out of pure wonder, nothing more. He had dropped any emotional, amorous feelings for him. But he adored him as a very close friend, and he wasn't suspecting the answer. "Seriously?"

Alfred nodded. "You are my best friend; they are just someone I have sex with. You're more important."

The Queen smiled. "I'm glad I'm so important, because I feel the same."

Returning the smile, Alfred led his Queen into a private sitting room. He lay down on the couch and relaxed. "Sit," he commanded as he gestured to the other couch. "This will be more comfortable."

Arthur plopped down in a chair nearby him as well. "Alright, so, next question. Whot do you expect our Kingdom will be like in five years?"

Alfred shrugged. "I don't know, hopefully still prospering."

"Hm... Has there been a time when you hated that monstrosity of fat that you're always eating?" By fat, he meant the compilation of meat, lettuce, tomato, some special sauce, onions, and cheese, all combined on two slabs of bread. It was completely inedible, and he always wondered how the King was able to digest it.

"Yes."

"Huh... When was that, if I may ask?"

"That will cost you a question and its when there are no more for me to eat!"

"Wha- that's no fair!"

Alfred rolled his eyes. "So fair."

Arthur pouted. "Fine then. Next question. Whot is the hardest decision you've ever made as a King?"

"One of the Ladies in the Court tried to bribe me."

"Whot do you mean the Ladies tried to bribe you?"

Alfred gave a fond smile at the memory. "She tried to get me to overlook a 'tax mistake' by giving me her body."

The Queen's face scrunched up in disgust. "I assume by the key word 'tried' she didn't succeed."

"Another question and yes. What's with you today? Usually you know not to double ask." Alfred said looking over

Arthur shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know. I think I already pounded my mentality into the state of work, so I'm not ready for work. You know how it is for me."

Alfred nodded. "I see. Well get outta the funk dude!"

He laughed. "Okay, I'll get 'out of' the funk if you use proper English."

"But wheresa fun in that?"

"Alright, hold on, new question. _Why_ do you speak improper English?"

"Cause that how I was raised?" Alfred responded with a lifted eyebrow.

"Hm..." He nodded. "Understandable. It's just a habit. I apologize for reprimanding you."

Alfred shrugged. "I also do it just to annoy you..."

A pillow went flying across the room to hit the King in the face. "Oh hush, you!"

The King started to laugh loudly. "Fine, fine!"

Arthur, also grinning, chuckled. "Alright, so I have about five questions left to ask...oh, okay. Whot would you do if Peter came here one day and started to act like Gilbert?" Peter and Gilbert were the two Jokers who were entertainment for parties and caused tremendous amounts of mayhem and mischief for the Kingdoms. Peter was Arthur's brother, and Gilbert was the elder sibling to the King of Hearts, Ludwig.

"FireSong will have a new target..."

FireSong was the name of Alfred's sword. The blacksmith named it because the metal burned longer and had a unique sound when it was hammered. It was very famous for one thing, hitting Jokers when their mischief got out of hand.

The older laughed, shaking his head. "Which Joker would it be for: the influencer or the target?"

"Both sound good to me!"

Another chuckle "Sounds good to me. Next question...whot do you think we would be able to do without Yao, and do you think our Kingdom would be different from where it is today?"

"Of course! Everyone is different. The poor guy would have given up on me in the first year!" Alfred laughed at the thought. This game always made him feel happy!

"I had the most terrifying dream once that the entire Kingdom collapsed because our Jack wasn't Yao!" He smiled in remembrance.

"Wow, never had it that bad!"

"Well, whot kind of dreams have you had?"

"I am a teenager!" Alfred said wiggling his eyebrows.

Arthur blushed but rolled his eyes with a smile. "Oh dear lord, you're twenty now! Not even a teenager anymore, Al!"

"...Close enough..."

He chuckled. "Oh Alfred..." He paused a bit to collect his thoughts. "Will you ever tell me the story behind Texas and why you wear him?" The question had always been asked, ever since they had first played the game, but the King refused to talk about it.

The younger sighed. "No, I will not."

Arthur had one more question to ask, and he didn't want to waste it on the same question he had just asked. Instead, he gave a kind smile. "Are you happy with how well things have progressed since we started this a year ago?"

Alfred looked over and gave everything serious thought. "Yes, we have a better relationship now. The other one was unhealthy in a way."

The Queen grinned, "Your turn."

"Ok, then..." Alfred thought for a bit. "How is Rachel?"

He smiled with a look that seemed to be far away. "As lovely and kind and beautiful as always."

"Have you two 'done' it yet?"

"I've decided not to, I mean. There's still an age gap for me, and I feel just a bit more than uncomfortable around that topic."

"If you don't hurry up she might leave you."

Arthur shook his head. "I'm sure it'll be fine. She knows I don't seek that, and plus she is about a seven-year age difference."

"Arthur, she is a woman! I know ladies and I also know she is waiting. If you really don't want her like that, I think she will leave."

"No, I _do_ like her but not sexually! I don't want a sexual relationship, just a very tightly-knotted, loving, committed relationship."

Alfred held his hand up for silence. "I understand your point Arthur, I do. But a relationship goes both ways, you may not want it but I can tell she does. Rachel is waiting for you. By staying in this relationship, I feel like you're leading her on. Now, that is my point of view, I may be wrong. However I know women better than most."

The Queen shifted uncomfortably. He didn't like the idea of topping a woman. By what he had learned over the years, kissing one was already dominating. It was almost as if Rachel gave into him and melted into him. And although he had never had sex with other males besides America, he had shared other kisses with males, especially the aforementioned King, and it was a fight for dominance. He wanted it to be sweet, but he also wanted it to be a dominant battle.

"I don't know, Al, it's just...I don't want to use her. And she knows I don't want anything sexual."

Alfred gave a small smile. "Just because she knows doesn't mean she is ok with it. We have talked before and she asked me what you liked. I believe she is trying to change you. In a good way of course...well in her eyes."

Arthur curiously looked over at him. "Why did you talk to her?"

"I told you. She found and talked to me. She wanted to know what you liked."

The older blond rubbed his eyes. "Al, please, can you ask another question?"

Alfred tilted his head. "As long as I get another question, I don't see why not."

"You're asking them now."

"I mean an extra question Arthur."

"Hm? Whot do you mean?"

"Never mind, just ask your question!" Alfred still very confused.

"Alfred, no, I asked my questions already. You have to ask me now."

"I thought you said you wanted another question!"

"Yes, I was asking for _you_ to ask another question to get off the subject!"

Alfred sighed. "Ok, what do you like about being a Queen now?" This was a question that never failed to pop up. Alfred was determined to get something out of Arthur."

The Queen relaxed, feeling the tension of the brief misunderstanding fade away. "Well, it's several things to be honest. I mean, as a Queen you're the voice of the people. And...I'm not really sure whot I like about it now."

Alfred rolled his eyes. "There's no pleasing you, is there?"

Arthur looked at the younger male in annoyance. "If you want, we can stop this session and just go ahead to work." Whenever the King was suddenly in a bad mood, it was best to stop whatever was happening so that he could slow down and stop, or to let him go cool off in a room so that he was back to his regular self.

Alfred noticed the tone. It was only recently that the King was able to pay attention to these emotions and react to them. "No, I am fine. How much do you weigh?"

The older nearly screamed in shock, but instead choked on air. "Wh-wha- that's personal! And it's not that much, anyway!"

Alfred laughed. "This whole game is personal. I don't see something terribly intrusive with the question."

"W-well, if you really want to know..." The blond rubbed his shoulders and looked away, cheeks sprouting a bright color. "If you were to say it in pounds I'd only be about...a hundred twenty..."

The King smiled. "That's a good healthy weight! Hmmmm let me think..."

"Who was your first crush?"

Arthur's cheeks burst into red, and he looked away. Those that he had kissed when he was younger had all liked him but the feeling was unrequited. He hadn't liked anyone, really, until, well...him. Alfred. The Queen, however, didn't answer him.

"Arthur?"

He shook his head, hiding his head in his hands. He thought he had already answered the question, but he only remembered asking it to Alfred, not the other way around. He didn't want to receive an answer from him, and instead opted for hiding inside his hands.

Alfred watched the 'show'. Standing up, he walked over. "Arthur? Are you ok? You look sick."

The smaller was silent, looking off to the side mutely. After a while, he looked up at Alfred in slight fear and anxiety. "If I tell you, you have to promise you won't get mad at me."

"Why would I be mad...? Unless it's Ivan, I don't have a problem."

Arthur cringed. "M-my first crush..., w-well it was you..."

"Oh, well that's fine!" Alfred said going to sit back down. He was a bit surprised but it didn't make him feel weird. He was many people, though usually women's, first crush. No, it didn't bother him at all.

"A-are you sure...?" He had a feeling it made the King uncomfortable knowing his Queen had a crush on him, once upon a time. He didn't want to be the destroyer of their newly found relationship.

Alfred shook his head. "No, doesn't bother me at all."

Arthur was quiet, but then sighed in relief. That was good to hear! They really had changed over a year, hadn't they?

The taller stared at the ceiling. "What is your dream?"

"My dream...no one's asked me that in a long time." He leant back against the couch, as if he would be consumed by it. "Well, I've always wanted to be a novelist. My dream was to be better than the best."

"Do you still write?" Alfred asked out of curiosity.

"I write at least every night, if not every other. I've only finished a few books, but I'm too afraid to publish them."

"Can I read them?" Alfred asked. Now contrary to belief, the King liked to read but only about things that he liked.

"If you want to. I mean, I know you aren't a reader unless you want to, but if you really want to read whot I wrote, I have no problem lending them to you." He smiled kindly; he had never let any eyes but even look at a page of his story, and now he was letting one of the most trusted people of his life see his most prized possessions.

"Bring them to dinner..." Alfred smiled sheepishly. "On second thought, just give me one."

"Alright, I'll drop it off when we go down. Which subject do you want: adventure, mystery, horror, or fantasy?"

Alfred shrugged. "Adventure would be best, then fantasy, next horror, and finally mystery. Any will do though."

"Alright, I'll give you the adventure one. It's not very good, since my specialty is mystery, but, if you really want to..."

"I do!" Alfred said excitedly. "It's going to be awesome! With heroes and battles, it will be awesome!"

Arthur blushed slightly. "I'm glad for your enthusiasm."

"So...what kind of education did you have?"

"I have all of the schooling required. I was on my second year of university when I was twenty but, of course, I had to stop and come here, so I didn't go there."

Alfred smiled and closed his eyes. "What did you study?"

"I took a combined course of history and English. It was quite easy; I wish I had studied more of it."

"Why don't you study more? Have Yao teach you."

"I could. It'd be extra work for me, but I suppose..." Arthur was silent for a minute before he nodded. "I'll talk to Yao about it before he starts working."

Alfred nodded. "And now that I do my own work, you have even more!"

He chuckled. "Yes, of course. A bit like old times."

"What does that mean?" Alfred asked, looking confused.

"One, that counts as a question, And two, remember? You used to leave a majority- nearly all- of your work with me."

"One, I intended it to be a question. Two, I now do my work so how is it like the old times?"

"Well, before we were close, when we were in an unhealthy relationship, I used to be left with your work, remember? I was just stating it as a joke, nothing to be taken seriously, and I apologize."

Alfred nodded. He learned new things about Arthur every day. It was nice, really, that someone knew him just the same. "I see. Do you um... Do you ever wish things turned out differently before we became close?"

"Well..." The Queen's eyes were downcast and to the side before he looked up and spoke. "If anything, right now that I can think of, I wish you had told me of your maids instead of having me find out the way it happened. But, ah...I think we should have admitted to our wrongs and how we were in an unstable relationship instead of realizing it after the kidnapping incident."

The King thought about it. He could agree somewhat except for one thing but that didn't matter now. What mattered was that Arthur did not hold anything against him for changing their relationship. "I am glad we worked this out."

Arthur smiled. "I am too. Well, Alfred, you have five more questions. Whot will they be?"

"Will you be My Lady for the tournament this month?"

The Spades Blades was the yearly tournament that every younger man wanted to take part in. There were archery, jousting, and mock battles. Every person competing had a 'Lady' or someone to support them. It didn't have to be male or female.

The Queen blushed and stammered his mouth unable to form the proper words to answer him. "I-I-I-I...wh-whot?! Me?!"

"Of course you! You're my Queen," Alfred said. "I ask you this every year.

"Yes, yes, I know that, but...it didn't have a real meaning until now. And plus I was sick last year so I couldn't go. But I thought you would have asked someone else!"

"Not a chance old man!"

Arthur laughed quietly, cheeks darkening slightly. "If it is your wish, I will be your Lady; I will be in the front of the line for you and only you, calling your name always."

"Aww shucks Artie! Your makin me blush!"

"Consider it payback, dear boy, for making me blush."

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Fine, be that way!"

"Oh, come off it, Al, you know I don't mean it in a biting way~"

Alfred dramatically puts his hand over his heart. "Never!"

Arthur laughed. "Oh, poor baby, have my words stabbed the King?"

"My heart will never heal~!" Alfred moaned in distress.

The Queen tossed another throw pillow at the King, hitting him square in the face. "Before you die of agony, get done with the rest of the questions, you only asked one out of five!"

"Kiss my ass?" Alfred said sarcastically.

"Oh dear gods, is Alfred, the King, using sarcasm again? Too many times this week!"

Alfred smirked. "Your avoiding the question~!" He sang.

Arthur's eyebrows rose. "Whot are you saying? You want me to actually touch your arse with my lips?"

Alfred stood up and made his ass move in a rhythmic motion. "Who would want to kiss my fabulous, sexy ass?" To add humor, he slapped it.

The Queen, his cheeks slightly scarlet, laughed as he leaned towards the other's behind. "If you want it, I won't ignore the plea!"

Alfred stuck his rump in Arthur's face. "Do it! _**I triple dog dare you!**_"

The older grabbed his hips to keep them still and smirked. "Stay still or else I'll force you down!" He leaned forward, lips gently touching the other's bottom.

"Aiyaa! What the hell you two doing, aru?!"

Alfred yelped and turned to see a shocked Yao in the door way. Arthur's face, if it was possible, flamed in embarrassment. "U-uh, this isn't-"

"You two so weird! Why you kissing his butt?!" Yao exclaimed

Alfred's face went back to normal but still sheepish. "It was a dare."

"Yes, that's all it was," the still-blushing Queen agreed hastily. "We were just doing our usual twenty questions."

"So you two courting each other?" The Jack wondered, arms crossed and suspicion on his face.

Alfred shook his head and looked at Arthur. The King was the only one to know about Rachel and Arthur.

"We're not courting, Yao." Arthur looked back at the King apathetically. He knew what he was thinking, about how his relationship with Rachel was one no one knew about. "If we were, you would know."

The older male didn't look convinced, but sighed from his mouth. "I never get you two. You kiss each other's butts but you no court each other."

The King sighed in return. "We told you! It was a dare!"

"Okay, okay, you two not courting aru. You dare each other to do weird, sexual stuff, I get it. We all do stupid things when we're young, aru."

"You aren't much older than me, though-" Arthur pointed out, but was cut off.

"Whatever, you two do what you want. But this for you two." He walked over to them, placing a stack of paper on the table before leaving. "It important for Deck Meeting in few days, so no getting drool from kissing on it, aru."

Alfred flushed red. "YAO! We just told you!"

"I STILL NO BELIEVE YOU ARU!" Yao called down, now too far away from the room. Arthur rubbed his eyes groaning.

"I can't believe he saw that..."

The younger looked at him, still slightly in shock. "I can't believe you did it!"

"It was just a joke! I didn't think anyone would come in and see us! I'm sorry if I offended you, but I was just doing it to joke around, I didn't..." The Queen, now seated on the floor with his knees to his chest, hid his face even more into the crook of his elbow. "I want to die. I want to die. I want to die. I want to die..."

A bit awkwardly, Alfred pat his back slowly. "Um...there, there? It's all right. I am not mad."

Arthur didn't seem to have heard him. "I really didn't mean to do it, it was out of pure fun, and I understand if you're embarrassed and don't want to talk to me anymore, I'm just really sorry and I want you to know that..."

At this, Alfred sighed again. He picked Arthur up underneath the armpits, lifting him off the floor. "I. Am. Not. Mad."

The Queen blinked in slight shock at being moved, but sighed. "You're not...well, that's a good thing. Wonderful, in fact."

The King set his Queen down. "Great now, let's get to work. I will ask the other questions later."

The smaller nodded, and carefully picked up one of the top packet of the collection of paper. "Opening statement to start the meeting: stated by the hosting country's Queen, or me; explain the three main points that are to be reviewed: keeping the repaired economies steady and rising, maintain the strength of our respected armies, and how to help the people more in the future in case of a natural disaster or war."

"Our economy is still rising, our army is THE BEST in all of Cards, and we set up a fund. I think we are good!"

Arthur smiled, shaking his head. "Alfred, I mean how can we do that for _all_ four Kingdoms? Some economies might have a bit of trouble keeping them above the recession line or keeping them at a reasonable height. We need to start working as one at the meetings for our Kingdoms, not just ourselves."

"Why do we have to bother with the other Kingdoms? Wouldn't it be better if we were the absolute strongest?" Alfred asked.

"Alfred, if you have that mindset, we won't have anyone to help us. It's good to be ahead of everyone else, but you can't be cocky and say that. If you do act like that, then whot's going to happen if the other Kingdoms attack us to bring us down to the ground? Who will be our allies? It's important to work together whether we want to or not, so please just...don't say anything that could piss all of them off. If the Clubs were to turn against our Four Deck Alliance, we would have Hearts and Diamonds, but if we were to be attacked, then who would be there for us?"

The King nodded, "I guess I understand that, but isn't it their problem if something is wrong? I understand allies but we should keep the best ideas for ourselves."

"Well, yes, but we need them to be able to trust us. If we want allies just in case of war, we need to show them trust."

"Exactly, we give them space and condolences like most royals. Allies doesn't mean your best friend, just your best fighter."

"Not necessarily. I mean, it does mean that, but it also means someone you work with to accomplish a goal, not just being a fighter."

"I still don't see the point."

The Queen sighed. "It's fine. We'll talk about it after lunch, alright?"

"Okay, what else is there?"

Arthur shuffled through more papers. "Well, mostly the three topics we've stated. We need to keep up a balance that will steady the economies and make sure no one falls."

"Well, Diamonds has a better economy than us, Hearts is about even, but Clubs is a different story. The harsh winter cut many supplies off and many died. They are '_lucky_' to still be alive," Alfred stated.

"Right, right. Do you think we should assist the Clubs in some way? I know you don't like Ivan, but Roderich and Elizabeta are kind to us, whether their King is or not."

Alfred thought for a bit, staring at the white ceiling. "Well, we could increase shipments over there. I am sure the people need to replace things. That will help us both."

"That sounds like a plan. We can increase their trade with us if they do the same, benefiting both us and Clubs."

"What do Clubs make that we need? Spades has large woodlands, but Clubs is a frozen tundra."

"Well their mountain region brings in coal and such, as well as minerals, some that we don't have, that are important for blacksmiths in ocean ports, cities and districts. We can ask for more of that,"

"Okay, that could work." Alfred said smiling.

For the next two hours, the King and Queen talked about nothing else besides the Deck Meeting. They had come up with some plans for each Kingdom and the food selections for meals. When they had finished a knock came from the door.

"My King? My Queen?"

* * *

CC101: Hey... Well school and soccer are finally done having me at their beck and call. This chapter was a lot of time to figure out what to say. I hope you enjoy it! It has a bit more about their relations with the other Kingdoms.

Dear Cheese-kun,

Congrats, you unlocked your story. I will be my next update.

Love, CC101


	15. The Calm Before the Storm

CC101- Hey guys! I know its been a long time since I updated this story. I am sooo sorry. School is hard as I am talking two honors and a AP class. Honors English is making me write a term paper. So yeah. LadySkarlettofSkaro and myself have written more chapters. I should have the next out in two days!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

The elder male called out to the figure behind the door. "Yes? You may enter."

The smell of food filled the air as Toris entered the room. He had a tray with several different types of food. A salad, some shrimp, dressings, crackers, cheeses, bread, meat, and a pitcher of wine with two glasses.

"Ah, thank you, Toris!" Arthur helped the servant place the plate down on the table cautiously. He didn't want a mess.

Alfred nodded and searched his pockets. Giving a small cry of victory, he handed his Lithuanian friend a silver coin. "Go rest, I heard you coughing earlier."

The Queen was pouring the wine into two glasses nearby, but he stopped when he heard Alfred mention coughing. "Toris? Are you alright, lad?"

"Just a cough," Toris stated softly. It sounded as if he was losing his voice.

"Do be careful around here. The weather is getting chillier. I could make you something, if you would like, to keep you warm." Arthur offered kindly.

Toris waved his hands, his face flushed. "No need my Queen. I am fine!"

Alfred looked over his loyal servant. He looked like he hadn't slept in a while, bags under his eyes. Also, he looked pale. "Still take today off. It's an order."

Arthur frowned. Toris was completely loyal and trustworthy to them, but his biggest habit was always working too hard. "You go back to your quarters and rest for today and tomorrow. I'll bring you some blankets or quilts, and I'll make some new clothes for you too."

The brunette's face went pure red. "There is no need for that my Queen! I have blankets and clothes in my room!"

"I'm not suggesting it, Toris; I'm telling you I am going to do so. Go rest, please. I can speak for both of us when I say you worry us."

Toris sighed knowing he was beaten. "Very well." He bowed and walked off.

Arthur smirked up at Alfred with a shake of his head. "That kid is so loyal and so hardworking, I feel so bad to have to tell him he can't work anymore."

The King was stuffing his face with food. "Mefff tuuu."

The Queen, used to the habit of the younger being a sloppy eater, chuckled. "How are you able to eat so much, yet stay so fit?" He wondered, smiling softly. Since last year, Alfred had definitely become trimmer and more muscular in certain places, while Arthur only gained a few more barely seen ones.

Alfred smiled and swallowed. "I work out with the guards," he answered simply. Every other day, Alfred would get up early for dawn training with the guards. It built up his muscles and reduced his fat.

"Well it's certainly paying off. Your maids must enjoy that, I bet."

The taller smiled. "They like to watch me fight. Maybe you should come!"

"If you want me to." He returned the smile. "Alright. Before you leave, if you could wake me up, that would be wonderful. You know how deep of a sleeper I can be sometimes."

"Like a rock Arthur. I swear you could be in the middle of a stormy sea and still sleep like a baby!"

The Queen laughed, taking a sip of his wine before speaking again. "At least I'm not making the walls shake with my snores!"

"And?"

"Oh, don't act so oblivious, Alfred, you snore so loud sometimes at night, I can hear you from my chambers!"

"You are an entire wing away from me!"

He laughed. "Exactly!"

"You're clearly crazy!" Alfred complained with a pout on his face and arms crossed. He looked like a child who just got scolded.

"No, no, not crazy. Just right."

Alfred huffed. "Let's just finish the paperwork. It's giving me a headache just looking at it."

"Alright, only if you're not so mopey. I can't work with you in that attitude."

The King rolled his eyes. "Alright then, while we are on the subject of economy, how much is this Deck Meeting costing us?"

Arthur scowled at the eye roll, and crossed his arms over his stomach. "I'll answer when you get rid of the attitude." They had had this problem multiple times in the past; Alfred would get upset about something his Queen would say on accident, and the Brit would have to inform him of his behavior. Thankfully, it worked, and helped the King change back to his usual self.

Alfred's face at first was a frown but slowly it turned into a grin. "You always know what to say." He took the wine goblet for a sip then set it down on the tray.

Arthur smiled. "There we are. Now, whot was your question?"

Alfred smirked. "Are you going to eat? I left some food for you but you haven't taken a single bite."

The Queen took some of the food, putting it on his plate. "I was going to let you have practically the entire meal, but if you want me to eat, I shall."

The King shook his head. "Eat. Sometimes I think you are too skinny."

"Alright, if you say so." Arthur started eating the food quietly, finishing chewing before he spoke. "So, about this," a thin finger tapped on the paperwork stack.

"Yea?"

"Before, you mentioned the Deck Meeting costing us money. How much?"

"That's what I asked _you_."

"Alright, just making sure. Since Yao deals with finances, I don't know the exact amount, but I don't expect to be too low or too high that it wouldn't be a problem."

Alfred got extra parchment and made notes. "Okay, each have a room to sleep in right? And each Kingdom has a different wing in Despoint right?" Despoint was the city where the meeting was being held. It was an ocean city to the east so most royals came by sea.

"Mhm, some of them room together, like the Queen and Jack of Diamonds, and the Jack and Ace of Hearts." The Jack of Diamonds, Vash, and the Ace of Hearts, Lovino, were overprotective of their younger siblings.

"But it's all been settled? Everything?"

"I haven't heard anything from the other Kingdoms, so I don't think so. That's where they usually say, though, so they might be. But I haven't heard from the other Queens yet."

Alfred nodded. "That's good. So why don't we conclude this meeting? We are finished here."

"Sounds good," the smaller nodded and smiled.

The younger got up and called in a servant. The servant started to clean up, but Arthur -as usual when they had lunch- took the golden wine pitcher with him when he left.

"Going to drink again?" Alfred asked as they walked to the library.

He chuckled, taking a small sip from the bottle. "I might drink a bit of it. I'll save it for another night."

Alfred shook his head. "Just make sure Rachel or I am there when you do..."

"You always make it sound like I'm an irresponsible drinker." He took another small sip. "I always make sure you two are nearby."

The King shook his head again. "You don't know when to stop." Memories of previous drinking occurrences came to mind; Alfred shivered.

"Oi! I'm not that bad!"

"You tried to give Toris a lap dance..."

The Queen sputtered in embarrassment, cheeks burning. "That one time! And he said he forgave me!"

Alfred was laughing down the hall as he remembered that exact night. Poor Toris! "Well, that I know of." After that fiasco, Alfred only went hard drinking with Arthur twice. Each time he had complete control of the alcohol.

"There was this one time, a year before I was Queen, when I went drinking with Gilbert and Mathias..." He blushed at the memory; he remembered actually enjoying the treatment of being in the middle of both the Joker and the knight, the latter whom he had saved from execution along with his friend Lukas just last year.

Alfred made a face. "Oh no, what happened?!"

"Well let's just say it was one of the only times another man has touched me below the waist." He took a small sip from the bottle of wine. "At least had enough sense to keep their dicks away from my arse."

The King suddenly felt angry and threatened. "What?!"

The older jumped in shock at his tone of voice. "Whot the hell is wrong?!"

Alfred turned to him. His normal sky blue eyes now a dark sapphire in color. "What's wrong is that they even thought about touching you. Especially, the Joker, he knew you were the future Queen of Spades!"

"Alfred, it is fine! It was practically six years ago, they apologized several times, and we were drunk! We all got over it! Gilbert doesn't really bother me anymore, and Mathias and I are still good friends!"

The taller stared into the other's green eyes for any hint of a lie. Finding none, Alfred sighed. "Keep it that way," he commanded and with that he left his Queen standing in the middle of the now empty hallway.

* * *

Arthur gripped the bottle of wine tightly, running his fingers along the neck of the bottle. What had gotten Alfred so worked up and protective? When he walked back to his room, he closed and stored his drink, and started on replying and writing his next letter to America. He hoped that the King would be alright in a bit, and that everything would go back to normal before dinner.

Sadly the distance between him and America were becoming longer in time. The Chesslands were nearly a year away and Freedom could only take about a third of that time down. So, Arthur had begun to use magic to send the letters. In their last exchange, America told the Brit he was a day away from home. Hopefully, the King would confess to his Queen.

Arthur was very proud of his own relationship with America. Even though they were too far apart and he hadn't seen him in a little over a year, he wished he would be able to see him soon. The King of the Black Chess Kingdom, by what it sounded like, was slowly making progress in his relationship with his own Queen due to letters during America's sea journey. Much of what Arthur and America were doing was all thanks to the advice the other had given. The King seemed just as in love as Arthur had been with Alfred.

Each of them also started to teach each other about their homelands. America explained to Arthur about some of their magic myths. In return, Arthur sent some pages to America, each with a style of fighting. It was like an alliance but not really official. They were still working on that. However Alfred made the subject hard to approach. Alfred didn't like talking about the bad side of their relationship. He liked to focus on the happier parts.

It had taken about three months, approximately, for Alfred to realize just how important Arthur was as a _friend_. His hope had been diminished that the King of Spades would ever fall in love with him, but there was still a small amount of moments that Arthur believed he fell for the handsome blond every now and again. Then he reminded himself of the heartbreak his suffered and the feeling vanished. He hadn't felt those longings for over four months now.

No matter; they were closer than white on rice and good friends to each other at that. They knew how the other functioned and his habits or ways of thinking. And now, they worked quite well together.

Alone now, Arthur started to walk toward the library again. He needed to talk to Yao. Hopefully, and there was no doubt about it, the Jack could help him out to comprehend not only the aforementioned situation with Alfred, but of course, the Deck Meeting and finances concerning it

Then he would send his letter to America. After he would spend some time with Rachel. Finally, he would get the book for Alfred.

**Damn**.

He had a _looooonnnngggg_ day ahead of him. Taking another sip of wine, Arthur strode forward, ready to face the day.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alfred had snuck back into his thankfully abandoned chambers and sighed, leaning against the door and dragging a hand through his hair. What had come over him back there? A sudden surge of anger had erupted at Arthur's statement about Mathias and Gilbert. Yes, they had been intoxicated with alcohol, but it was, for some reason, hurtful and a bit disturbing to hear.

Was it normal? After all Arthur was his best friend now. The King wanted to protect his Queen from anything that could go wrong. Like the one time Alfred took one of the Joker's pranks meant for Arthur.

Yeah! He was just protective of his friend. It was completely normal for him to feel this way. Gilbert and Matthias did something wrong. He was being a hero, that's all! Nothing too major! He was just performing his usual heroic activities, like a _proper_ and_ real_ hero should. And he was a real one. He smiled at the thought; just a hero protecting his Queen. His handsome Queen. His breathtaking, smart, funny, stubborn...

His male Queen. His best friend, Queen of Spades.

Hastily, to shoo away the thoughts, Alfred opened the door, tugged in the maid knocking- Stella, a beautiful and kind blond- and smashed their lips together, moaning into her. She squeaked in shock but didn't pull away, raising her leg to hook around his hips as he started to undress her thin form.

He had been a hero today. He had protected Arthur. He didn't care how, but he had, and he was where he belonged, with a beautiful maid to please. Everything was well.

* * *

_*Two Days Later*_

Alfred sighed as woke up. Unusually his bed was empty, as today was the Spades Blades. Yesterday, he ran around making sure everything was right and proper. Arthur was doing the same. For once in a long time, they didn't play twenty questions. The King sighed and slowly got up. He needed to dress right today.

His proper military wear would be too fancy for the event, so he decided on a simple brown vest-like shirt and light fabric pants, slipping into his running boots. He gazed at himself in the mirror, rubbing his chin and examining his body. To see him like this- like a poor boy, the working class members, a pauper he was surprised that he didn't look as different as he remembered. He had gained some muscle on his upper body, but that was the major change. His memories flipped back to when he was just a farm boy, and he sighed. Things seemed so much simpler then.

A knock on the door interrupted his train of thought. "Come in!"

Toris came in with Arthur following along. This surprised Alfred as Arthur _never_ came to his room early in the morning. Ever since he walked in on Alfred and Stella having a morning sex marathon, the Brit avoided coming to his room early in the morning at all costs.

"Arthur?"

Arthur smiled brightly, but there were a few dark circles under his eyes. "Hi, Al," he greeted him, chuckling quietly. "Surprised to see me?"

Alfred nodded mutely. His blue eyes stared at Arthur. Maybe it was just him but something was different about his Queen. Physically, he didn't look like he had changed but Alfred could tell something was up. Something was different.

"Very," he managed to say after a while.

"I just wanted to, well...wish you luck and make sure I'm still allowed to be your, well...you know...your Lady."

Alfred gave a huge smile. "Of course you're my Lady!" He bounded over, bowed, and kissed the smaller blonde's hand. "You always will be!" It was then the King noticed something wrong with him. His stomach felt...tingly for lack of a better word. Maybe it was an early sign of a cold? Well he wouldn't let it affect his battles!

Arthur's cheeks bloomed a bright red. That was definitely unusual. Alfred never did that to him, in private or in front of someone. He cleared his throat, "Aha, yes, you're right, it's a bit earlier than whot my mind is used to."

Alfred laughed. "Well, shall I escort you to breakfast, my Lady?" He turned to Toris, who was cleaning the room. "I will see you later. Thank you."

The older grinned. "Why not?" He nodded to Toris and said a thank you before the two left.

Alfred took Arthur's arm and walked off to breakfast. "Did you sleep last night?"

"Yes and no," he laughed sheepishly, and kneaded the soul of his palm into his eye. "I was up for the majority of the night working and fell asleep at my desk. Worked myself to exhaustion, I suppose."

The King sighed. "Don't do that, I worry about you. What if you faint again?" This was a reference from when they came back from retrieving Arthur from the other King. Alfred was annoyed at that. 'The other King' was what he was forced to call this mysterious figure, as Arthur refused to give him information. _Not even what this 'other King' looked like..._

"There's nothing to worry about, Alfred, Rachel was resting in my room and is a light sleeper. Illumi woke her up a few times, so she checked up on me every now and then."

"How long did you sleep?"

Arthur sheepishly looked off to the side. "W-well, approximately, ah...three to four hours."

Alfred sighed. "Arthur, go back to bed. I will wake you after breakfast, ok? You can eat at the tournament."

The blond Queen laughed, shaking his head. "I'm fine, Alfred. Maybe you can give me one of your coffee drinks, or whotever it's called to get me energized! I've gone on four hours of sleep before, you know."

The taller sighed even deeper. "Why do always have to fight me Arthur?" This called for drastic actions. He picked up Arthur and put the other on his shoulder. Then he started to walk towards the other's room. "You're stubborn."

"No, no, no, bloody hell put me down!" Arthur shouted, his legs kicking and his mouth spewing off words that would make a sailor cringe. "Get me the fuck down, I am not sleeping, you fucking git! Put me _down_! I'm not kidding, Alfred, place me on the _ground_!"

For all of his struggling, the Queen couldn't make his King drop him. Alfred laughed as he walked down the halls. "Arthur, if you don't stop struggling, I will strip you naked and throw you into the fountain in the garden." He threatened as he made the last turn until Arthur's room.

The Brit slumped in the hold, frowning and remaining silent. Alfred knew just what to do to get him to obey him.

Smirking, Alfred went into Arthur's room. Setting the Brit down, the American carefully rearranged the bed. "If I learn you even attempt to move from this bed, I will not only go through with my threat; I will also spank you!"

There, Arthur wouldn't dare move now!

Arthur looked at Alfred with a raised eyebrow, legs crossed neatly in front of him, and nearly laughed aloud. He couldn't be serious! "I highly doubt that you would even _touch_ my behind, Alfred. A hero would never hurt his Queen, _or_ an innocent, would he?"

Smirking even wider, Alfred pushed Arthur on the bed leaning over the other he spoke. "If it's for their own good, yes." Leaning down more, Alfred kissed his forehead. "Now go to bed and sleep. You need it."

Arthur touched his forehead in surprise, hands lingering where his lips had connected with his forehead. At first he had believed that America was just a bit bewildered, but now he knew that he must be a bit sick or something to be kissing him twice on his body in one day. He sat up to lean on his elbows and pressed the back of his hand to Alfred's forehead. "Are you sick or something, Alfred?"

Alfred frowned. "Sick? I don't feel sick at all!" He pushed Arthur back on the bed. "Now sleep! Your King demands it!"

"Alright, alright, fine!" Arthur lay down on the bed, turning so that he was comfortable. "But if I'm not woken up for the tournament, there _will_ be hell to pay."

Alfred laughed. "Just sleep my Queen. You'll thank me later."

The Queen shook his head, but closed his eyes nonetheless, and was instantly asleep. Smiling, the American tucked his Queen in. "Night, Artie." For the third time that day, Alfred kissed the older, this time on the cheek. "Sleep tight." Blushing, the King quickly fled the room. Why was it so hot in here?

* * *

When Arthur next woke up, a groggy look at the Queen's clock that he owned. The golden time-telling showed him that it was nearly ten o' clock, the time in which the Spades Blades tournament was going to be held. He relaxed into the covers, letting the realization flow over him until he shot up with a loud cry; "Fuck!" His feet flew to the floor and he stepped into his shoes before running out of his room and down the hall.

Alfred nearly fell over from Arthur running into him. "Arthur!" He grabbed the smaller's shoulders. "Are you hurt?"

"No, you git, someone...didn't come to wake me up!" He panted, trying to control his breathing. "I just saw what time it was and...I ran all the way here."

Alfred looked amused. "Arthur, you only ran down two hallways and _I_ was just coming to get you."

He blushed. "Oh, shush you! I feel like an idiot now."

"Why?"

"Just because! I don't have to have a reason!"

Alfred grabbed Arthur hand and started to walk toward the arena just outside of Spades. "You're blushing."

"S-stop looking at me, git!" The smaller male looked away, trying to will away his embarrassment.

"No~!"

The Queen huffed; "You're ridiculous. Will you be staring at me the whole tournament?"

Alfred smiled. "Perhaps!" It really didn't seem like a bad option.

Arthur stopped, pulling Alfred down close to his eye level and examining him. "Are you positive you're alright? You're acting more affectionate than usual."

The King smiled. "Yup! Lately I have been really happy! I am just spreadin' the love!"

"No, I don't mean it like that. Whot I meant was...you're acting more affectionate than usual...to _me_."

Alfred thought about it for a bit. It was true but he didn't mind. When ever he 'spread the love' with Arthur it just made him happier than he already was. Was it bothering Arthur? He didn't want to annoy his Queen after all he did to make sure they got to being friends. "I am sorry, do you not like it?"

"No, I do! Of course I like it! I mean, I'm used to us being friendly and affectionate with one another, but...not like this." He bet that Alfred was in love with someone; perhaps one of his maids? He was being extra loving today; Arthur wasn't expecting it.

"Do you want me to ?"

"No, don't, it's..." He smiled small. "It's quite nice, actually."

Alfred gave a bigger smile. They had managed to walk to the front gates of the castle. "Great! So quit complaining!"

Arthur grinned and playfully shoved Alfred. "Oh hush up, you. Would I be Arthur Kirkland, Queen of Spades, if I wasn't complaining?"

The King of Spades smiled. "True... Well let's hurry! I don't want to miss the first battle!"

The smaller jolted a bit when his arm was tugged but kept in perfect time with his step. "Be careful, Al, you almost tugged my arms out of their sockets!"

Alfred pouted but didn't stop the sprint. "Sorry but I want to hurry!"

"It's fine, just...please be a bit careful next time, yeah?"

Within five minutes, they reached the Great Gate. The large door was opened by some guards and the two high royals walked into the sunlight. It was a great summer day, yet Arthur could fell autumn's cool breeze in the air. Night Runner and Flora were saddled and awaiting them on the nearest patch of grass. Toris was holding both reins. "Have a fun trip," he said, his voice now much better than before.

Arthur, with Alfred's traditional help, climbed onto Flora without a problem. "Don't overwork yourself while we're gone, understood?"

Toris bowed. "Of course my Queen."

Alfred smiled as he mounted his stallion. "Okay, let's go!"


	16. There Are Different Kinds of Battles

CC101- As I promised, the next chapter is up. I don't know when I can have the time to edit the 17 chapter though... Oh well, I know my lovely followers won't mind...too much. In compensation, I will try to make these longer.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Game of Thrones!

* * *

Alfred smiled as they headed off toward the tournament. He pulled his horse around and started a slow trot. After all they were in public.

Arthur followed after him steadily, keeping a steady pace behind him. Flora stayed even closer to Night Runner than she usually did, so close that there was barely any room between where the two horses were steadily trotting. He wondered if it was time for her to find a mate, if she hadn't already. Although it was summer, Alfred's birthday passed not too long ago... Maybe it was a delayed heat? Well if Flora was in heat, Night Runner would not be as calm as he was. He would have flipped Alfred and mounted the mare. Arthur would have to speak to the Stable Master about it later.

When the two arrived at the Sun Gate, the location of the Spades Blades, it was no surprise that there was a large crowd around one of the rings. Alfred got off first, handing Night Runner to a servant, and then gently helped his Queen off.

"Are you going to compete?" Arthur wondered, albeit worried, when he was placed on the ground.

Alfred nodded. "I always do."

Spades Blades had three stations. The Arena for mock battles, a long area of flat dirt called the Yard for jousting, and the Fields for archery. Most of the spectators would stand but there were wooden seats for the royals.

Smiling, Alfred led Arthur to the Arena to open the yearly tournament. Later on, he would fight the winner as half the prize. The Arena was actually a large bowl shaped pit and people would stand above. The sides were not very steep so one could simply walk up and down with little trouble. The High Royals had a small tent to stay in and watch the games. Arthur quietly stood beside Alfred as they met Yao at the podium to officially open the tournaments.

The Jack scowled when he saw them approaching. "You two late aru," he murmured, eyeing them with a glare.

"Oh come off it, Yao, relax," the Queen shook his head.

The American nodded. "Really, Arthur needed the sleep."

Yao sighed. "I told you to go to sleep sooner. Stop sleeping so late aru."

"Ohhh, well sorry for doing paperwork for my Kingdom, Mother dearest. Next time I won't do it and get reprimanded by you."

The Jack sighed. "Let's just get this thing started." He turned to the Arena. "Citizens of Spades!"

The area suddenly got very quiet. Even the horses seem to hold their breath.

"It my pleasure to announce the beginning of the 452nd Spades Blades!"

The crowd cheered along with their King.

Yao waited before continuing. "In first match, we have Sir Jamie of the Lannister House and Sir Alasdair of the Kirkland Family!"

Loud clapping ensued for both sides, and the duo in the match sauntered out, trying to get the crowd riled up. Alasdair Kirkland, one of Arthur's brothers, bowed to the King and Jack, but did not even make eye contact to the Queen. Arthur didn't make a comment; there was no need to. His family still seemed to be as stubborn and hostile towards him as always.

Sir Jamie was of the Lannister House, one of the major royal families in Spades. He had golden hair and light emerald green eyes. His prowess with a sword was known throughout the country.

The Lannister past symbol was a lion. This previously caused some tension between the Lannister and Kirkland families, both of which had lions as their symbols. Several generations ago to stop a war from breaking out, the Queen ordered the families to add a second animal. The Kirkland family chose a unicorn and the Lannister clan chose a lioness.

"This is not going to turn out well for them," Arthur murmured. Yao gave a quiet hum in agreement; the Lannister's and Kirkland's were both competitive and they hardly ever backed down from a fight.

The King however didn't care about the tension much. It would just make a better match. As always, Alfred added his own part to the match. "I wish you luck, may the best man win."

The two armed men got into their own stance, and Arthur waved his arm to start. The combatants clashed their swords fiercely, fighting against one another and blocking the others' assaults. Arthur hoped that his brother didn't have to go against Alfred; that would be a bit too much for him.

Alasdair, it seemed, had learned more grace, because he wasn't swinging his blade like a beast. He had control and his dark green eyes seemed to be calculating Jamie's steps. That being said, Jamie's own eyes, a much lighter shade of green, were doing the same thing.

The fight went on for a long while, no side winning against the other, but soon Alasdair was able to sneak an attack that nicked off a strap of Jamie's armor and send his sword flying. The Kirkland sent his rival to the ground, pinning him down with his sword and cheering along with the crowd.

Alfred stood up and motioned for the two to stand. "Congratulations Alasdair. You advance to the next round. Come to see me."

Arthur watched his older brother critically, not saying a word but giving him a sharp glare. Alasdair put his arm behind his back and raise his third fingers so that no one would see him. The Brit scoffed, and rolled his eyes; he was such a child.

Yao announced the next game, and Alfred and Arthur went through the ritual all over again. In the middle of the fight, Alasdair came up to them. "My King"

Arthur ignored his brother, but the American grinned in a friendly manner.

"What is your request?" The Scottish male inquired when Alfred did nothing for a time.

Alfred smiled. "I wish to talk to you alone for a minute, Sir."

The younger blond stood up and walked off towards the higher sections of the stadium, where no one would be able to hear them and the area wasn't as secluded. Nearly everyone wanted to have a seat to the action as much as everybody else.

"What is it that you need, my King?" The Kirkland wondered.

Alfred looked up at the sky. "Tell me, do you like your brother?"

Alasdair chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief. "He was always the favorite in the family," he replied with a bitter tone. "My mother loved all of her children, but out of all of 'em, A'thur was treated with the most care."

"I didn't ask for a story," the King snapped. "I asked for a yes or no. Now I consider you a smart man, Alasdair. Don't prove your little brother right."

Alasdair looked surprised, but it disappeared. "No. I don't like him. I resent my brother. Is there a problem with that?"

Alfred shook his head. "No, I believe you should feel however you want." He turned away. "You're not the brother I need for this assignment."

"And what the hell does that mean? Do ya want ta fuck my brother?"

The American shook his head. This would go better bluntly rather than beating around the bush. "I want you to find the person who _fucked_ your brother."

Alasdair was quiet for a few seconds before bursting loudly into laughter that could have been heard by the entire arena. "My baby brother was fucked, that's good, farm boy! Where's the proof?"

"One, he bragged about it. Two, I found a letter between Arthur and this person who goes under the alias of America." Alfred stated getting a piece of paper from his pocket.

"Why should I? If he didn't tell you, you shouldn't get into his business. I may detest my brother, but we stay out of his business and he stays out of ours. We don't want anything to do with him, so we leave him alone"

The taller tried to put in a more forceful tone. "So you won't help me?"

The Scottish man thought for some time. To turn down a King would be terrible for their family. "My younger brother, Andras, he's just a couple years older than Arthur. He can never deny you if you need help. He would want to do it."

Alfred nodded. "Is he here?"

"He's out in the crowd below, but I don't know where exactly."

"When you have a chance, send him to me."

Alasdair nodded. "Of course, Your Highness." He said the last two words in a sneer, glared at the King, and then was off.

The King finally rolled his eyes. Arthur was right, the man was an ass. More than likely he would have to find Andras himself.

"Alfred?"

Said person turned around again. "Yes?" He looked around for the person that called him.

It was Arthur, with his arms crossed yet relaxed in front of his chest and a look of confusion on his face. He was frowning. "Why were you talking to Alasdair?"

Alfred smiled. He had thought up a lie/plan last night. "Oh, nothing. Just a favor."

The look of suspicion didn't waver. "A favor for whot?" He wasn't happy that his brother and best friend had secretly been conversing behind his back, but it made him even more infuriated as to what he concluded.

"It's a surprise Arthur. I can't tell you or even Yao." Alfred said with a smirk. "You can't know."

The Queen's eyes narrowed. "That doesn't reassure me that you're telling the truth."

"You don't have to believe me because I don't have to tell you."

"Alright then." His gaze lingered on his King once more before he finally started back to his seat.

Alfred followed like a puppy dog. His blue eyes rested on Arthur's ass as he trailed the other.

"I almost had a heart attack because I didn't know you had gone." The Englishman said, facing the taller. "I almost ordered a few guards to search for you."

Alfred snapped out of his gaze. "I was only five minutes."

"Yes, I know it wasn't very long time, but still. When one doesn't know where his best friend is, one would become panicked."

The American smirked. "Oh Arthur." He wrapped his arm around the smaller's waist. "You wouldn't be falling for me again, would you? Are you jealous of me spending time with your older brother?"

The Queen blushed red, his tongue stumbling over his words. "Ah, w-well, um, no, not, I mean, eh..." Arthur definitely had feelings for Alfred, but they were nowhere near romantic. "I, I don't feel for you like that anymore, Alfred. I know you're not into that, but I do love you as a friend. A-and I was just wondering whot you were doing with the brother that hates me the most out of my siblings."

"Aww, Artie you're so cute sometimes! Worried about the hero!"

Arthur laughed quietly, and grabbed Alfred's cheek gently. "And you're exactly the same, Al. Worried about your Queen, aren't you?"

"Of course! Arthur is my bestest fwend in da whole world!" Alfred said in baby talk. "I wuv you!"

This time, the sound of amusement was louder. "Oh hush up, you!" He shoved the other jokingly, a wide grin on his face.

Alfred smiled as they walked into the tent. Before though, Alfred saw red eyes staring at him. The King looked where he believed the eyes were, but didn't see them. He figured it was the trick of the light, and sat beside Arthur.

* * *

The matches went on for a time. The high royals ordered some food to eat for lunch. Alasdair only made it halfway before he was beaten by a mystery knight. Mystery knights always had a mask or helmet on. This was to allow the lower class to compete and maybe earn some fame. This mystery knight had black armor and had twin dragon designed swords.

"He's good," Arthur mumbled under his breath to both the King and the Jack. His sword skills were amazing, and the way he held himself elegantly was with such grace and finesse, it was enchanting to watch him. His eyes wandered down his body the best he could through the armor. "Very good."

Alfred noticed the tone of partial lust in the voice of the Brit. "Don't tell me, I don't want to know Arthur."

The older looked over at him in confusion. "Whot do you mean? I'm just saying he's very talented with a sword."

"I can see you looking at him and that tone. I don't want to listen to it..."

"Whot the hell do you mean _'that tone'_? There was no lust in my voice, Alfred; I don't want him in my bed!"

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Rrriiiggghhhttt..."

Yao, from Arthur's other side, rubbed his eyes thoroughly, knowing what was about to happen next.

Arthur glared, his teeth gritted against each other, and stood up. "You're ridiculous, Alfred, I'm not trying to be sexual towards someone I don't even know and probably will never get to know, so fuck off and stop being such a judgmental bastard of an arsehole!" He stormed out of the tent, stomping down the stairs and sat himself in a more crowded area of the arena to cool down.

Alfred shifted in his seat, pouting. "Arthur..."

Yao sighed, and then looked at the King. "You confuse me. You flirt with women but scold Arthur for same thing with men aru. Why you do that?"

Alfred looked surprised. "I wasn't scolding him. I was trying to joke around with him. I was only teasing!"

"It not sound like you joke, aru. You sound serious. You know Arthur not take comments like that as a joke aru. You know why, shì?"

"Yeah... I'll go apologize."

"That best idea aru."

* * *

Meanwhile, Arthur was brooding, leaning forward with his arms stretched over his stomach. How could Alfred be so rude to him when he knew he didn't take a joke like that lightly? He had explained to him months ago about his sexuality. How his brothers (or the two oldest ones and his sister) had teased him for it and bullied him continuously for it. It seemed as if others always had a problem with him being the way he was. He had thought his best friend would understand that, but it turned out he was wrong.

* * *

Feeling guilty, Alfred walked outside the tent. He asked several people where his Queen was and he followed the directions given to him. Eventually, he saw him sitting alone. Gathering his courage, the King walked toward the Brit. "A-Arthur?"

Ok, so he was nervous! He was still a hero!

The Queen, apathetic, glanced up to look at who had spoken, but then focused back on the tournament occurring with a glare. "Yes?"

"Um... Ca-May I sit?" Alfred asked timidly, trying to use correct grammar. He didn't want to make Arthur even more infuriated.

"If you want…" He still didn't look at the King, even as he gingerly sat down beside him.

"I...uh...need to apologize to you...about earlier. I was just trying to joke with you. I didn't mean to insult you." Alfred explained, rubbing his knee nervously.

Arthur wasn't able to stay silent for long, and sighed. "I'm sorry as well. I suppose I... No, I know I shouldn't have called you those names, it's just...well, you know...everyone always judged me for that trait..."

Alfred grabbed his hand gently. "No, it's all my fault. I know how you feel about that." He rubbed his thumb against the back Arthur's hand. "There are some things you just don't joke about, and I am sorry that I overstepped the line."

Arthur smiled at him. "That's absolutely right. There are things that we all find sensitive to talk about." He blushed a bit as Alfred's fingers once again began to stroke his hand. "Thank you for apologizing. I forgive you."

The American bent down and kissed Arthur's hand. He felt giddy that he wasn't hated. "Thank you."

The smaller scooted closer to Alfred as a chilly breeze washed over the crowd. "Would you like to go back up to the tent, or do you want to stay here?"

The King pulled his Queen closer. "Here."

The older was startled by the movement but moved even closer to him. He was warm, a comforting kind of heat that kept him relaxed. He gave a quiet sigh, resting against Alfred without disturbing him. "How do you stay so warm?"

The American smiled brighter. "I am more active!" He said. "Not to mention the King has to wear these stuffy clothes. I can't wait to take them off. I'd rather go el' natural!"

Arthur chuckled. "I bet you would walk around completely without clothes if you could."

"Only at times..."

The blond raised an eyebrow. "Whot does that mean?"

"Well, I need my clothes sometimes."

"True. It'd be quite awkward if you were to walk into a Deck Meeting completely nude."

"I bet Francis wouldn't mind!" Alfred said smirking. He put on a terrible French accent. "Zat ass!"

Arthur laughed but tried to stop himself. "That'd be terrible! He'd probably strip down too and then try to grope you!"

"I am already naked..."

The Queen's cheeks blushed slightly, he could tell. He needed to stop feeling so much emotion for him. He loved Rachel; he wouldn't say that he was beginning to, but he didn't want to betray his girlfriend by falling for Alfred again. "Well, not necessarily. You're more clothed than naked."

Alfred gave a face. "I thought we were talking about if I was naked during the Deck Meeting."

"We are. I'm talking in a general sense."

Alfred nodded as the crowd cheered. He watched as Yao signaled to him. "I must go. Will you be staying here or go back to the tent.

Arthur frowned. "I'll stay here." His lips raised in a smile. "I'll be cheering for you."

The taller stood. "Thank you." Quickly, he walked over to the tent to get dressed.

Arthur watched Alfred walk off, emerald green eyes wandering down to his arse before he stopped, looking away with a blush. He couldn't fall for Alfred, he reminded himself. He had a girlfriend now. It was obvious his King did not have the same sexual preference as he did. But he found his heart beating erratically whenever the American smiled at him.

And it had been happening a lot lately. Alfred was now always acting like the kind and caring person that he wanted. Was he, perhaps, falling in love with Arthur? Of course not. There was too much of a difference. Perhaps it was one of his maids that had caught his eye and now his heart. That would make sense. The Brit's thoughts were interrupted as the crowd went crazy again. Looking up, the Queen saw that Alfred's opponent was announced. It was the mystery knight.

Arthur's stomach churned. Both were strong fighters, and it was obvious neither of them would be giving up easily. He didn't know what Alfred's thoughts were as of right now, so, with the rest of the crowd, he cupped his hands over his mouth and hollered "Come on, Alfred!"

The King made no sign that he heard him. Yao raised his hand and then threw it down. "Start!"

The mysterious knight charged forward instantly and swung his weapon at Alfred, nearly nicking him. Arthur covered his eyes, but peeked through his fingers to see the King blocking and now defending himself. "Oh gods, Alfred, please don't get hurt."

This went on for a while before the knight took a huge step back. His posture turned more relaxed as he put up his eye guard. The person had the same red eyes that Alfred saw before.

The King was confused until he remembered where he had seen those before. "Gilbert!"

"Ja!" The Joker smiled and raised his sword. Taking aim, he smiled at his target.

The Brit heard what Alfred had said, and then darted down the stairs in fury and haste, nearly falling. He pushed his way through the law, boisterous crowd, and stopped at the edge of the arena just as Gilbert swung. "Don't!"

The albino smiled as he maneuvered his body and chucked the blade at his real target, the Queen.

Arthur's legs stayed in place, but his arms shot up to protect the top of his head and his face. Yet the hit never came. Opening one eye, Arthur gasped at the scene in front of him. Alfred had stepped in the way of the path. The sword was sticking out of the King's armor. His left shoulder area injured as red began to seep through the cloth and onto the armor.

Finally, his feet were able to function, and he jumped over the barrier of the arena with amazing finesse and grace. "Alfred!" He grabbed at the King, who winced in pain and fell against the fence. The Queen knelt down beside him, hands trying to unlatch his friend's armor. "I can't believe...y-y-you...why..."

Alfred smiled, though it looked pained "I couldn't let you get hurt. You're special to me. Heroes don't let their special people get hurt."

The older smiled weakly. "Oh, Alfred. You are very much a hero. _My Hero._" He was able to slide the chest armor off, and inspected the wound. It looked shallow but painful. Hopefully, it hadn't harmed him too bad. "How badly does it hurt?"

Alfred looked at it. He made a face and turned his head to look at Arthur again. "It looks worse than it is, stupid Joker."

Arthur winced, wishing he could get rid of the sword but knowing a more medically experienced one would be better to handle these kinds of things. He glanced up to see Yao and a few medical men coming down to the arena. "Yao called for a doctor to come and help you. Hopefully...they'll be able to get this dealt with."

"Where is Gilbert?"

"I'll deal with that, alright? You just try not to move, luv." He stood up and made his way to Gilbert, who was standing with his arms crossed in the same spot.

The Joker smiled as the Queen stormed over. "Hallo."

"Whot the hell do you think you're doing here, Joker?" He snarled, glaring with emerald eyes that darkened threateningly.

Gilbert smiled. "Saving Spades as usual, you silly monarchs never do anything right." He practically danced around Arthur, his armor not making a sound.

"Whot do you mean by that?" He made sure his eyes were on Gilbert at all times, making sure he didn't do anything suspicious.

"Oh, nothing..."

The Queen grabbed the sword Alfred had abandoned and pointed it at the Joker. "I will have no problem slaying you where you stand, brother of the King of Hearts or not. You tell me your purpose for wanting to harm us before you find this sword in the exact same place as Alfred's."

The Joker smiled. "I already told you." With a snap of his fingers, his body turned into smoke and floated away with the wind. "Your brother helped." The wind seemed to whisper as the smoke vanished.

He tried to charge and swing at Gilbert, but he was gone before he could hit skin. "Dammit!" He threw the blade straight into the ground and went to Alfred, surrounded by paramedics and the Royal Family's two doctors.

Alfred looked pained as the sword was being taken out. "FUCK!"

Arthur bent down beside his King instantly, grabbing onto his hand as if it was his only chance of survival. "It's okay, Al," he whispered, kissing the top of his head gently to reassure him. "You'll be alright, I promise."

The American let out a pained laugh. "It's just a scratch Artie!" He squeezed the other's hand. "I'm not going to die."

"That is definitely not a scratch, Alfred." The other hand reached up and caressed his face gently. "You seem to be in a lot of pain, don't lie. You forget to stop an expression before it comes out, so you're easy to read."

Alfred shrugged then hissed at the pain. "I have had worse."

"You might have had worse, but this one is different. You were defending me." He looked down at the ground in sorrow before looking at the doctors. "Whot can I do for him?"

The older of the two doctors stood up. "Nothing really. Just clean the wound once a day."

Arthur nodded, waiting for the younger doctor to finish stitching and bandaging the wound before the Queen started to help his King rise to his feet.

The nervous crowd gave a standing ovation at that. Alfred gave small waves as he walked toward Night Runner and Flora. Multiple people gave their concerns a voice. Alfred reassured them all. Night Runner stayed still as Arthur assisted Alfred in getting on his horse (despite his protests, his nearly silent cries of pain were noticed as well), and the Queen mounted Flora. "Oh stop pouting, Alfred, don't think I don't see it."

The King just smiled. "Fine. Let's just hurry home."

Arthur clicked his tongue to get his horse walking, and they gently yet hastily made their way home. The air was a bit crisper and chillier than before, but the older male continued on. Alfred simply waved to people and reassured them. It took a half hour with all the stops.

"How are you faring back there, Al?" The older blond asked, turning his upper body around cautiously.

The younger's smile fell as they entered the gates of the Castle. "Hurts like a bitch."

"You hang in there, alright luv? We'll get you to your room and some cool water so you can rest."

Alfred's face fell even more. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I don't want to rest..."

Arthur frowned. "Alfred...you know it's not right. You shouldn't do anything too physical for a while." He dismounted from Flora and assisted Alfred. "I'll help you for now, whot do you need?"

Alfred frowned, "That's my job..."

"Alfred, you're injured. Now, no whining. Until you get well enough to work without too much pain, I will make sure you're comfortable."

Alfred nodded. "Fine, let's go to my room then."

"Alright. Do you need me to get anything for you?"

The King shook his head as they started to walk. "No, I am fine for now. I'm not even hungry!"

He nodded. "Alright, that's good. Um...do you want me to keep you company?"

"Better you than anyone else."

Arthur smiled softly. "Thanks, luv." He and Alfred were going up the stairs, and he stopped from moving to the next one. His face bloomed a bright cherry scarlet before he turned around harshly, hugging his arms. He hoped that Alfred hadn't heard the last word. He really hoped he hadn't.

If he did, Alfred didn't mention it. The Queen let out a quiet sigh, and traveled the shorter way to Alfred's chambers.

Alfred followed meekly. "This is terrible. Will you bring me milk of the poppy?"

"Of course." Arthur let Alfred go into his room before going across the hall into the medical station and searching for the proper medication. When he came back, he found Alfred laying on his bed looking bored. He gave it to Alfred with some water to swallow it. "Here you go."

Alfred smiled as he drank the mixed brew. This stuff made him tired but never knocked him out like most people, he was to strong.

Arthur prepared a wash cloth and a basin, for later when his cut would need to be cleaned. "I remember helping raise my little brother when he was ill. He used to get so fussy when he had to take this. It always tasted bitter, he said, yet you drink it like water."

Alfred shook it off. "It's like drinking strong alcohol. I am used to that!"

The Queen pulled up a chair to the side of the bed, where the King was laying down, and seated himself. "Have you been drinking alcohol for long?"

Alfred nodded. "Since I was fourteen. I was popular with the locals before I became King. However, I put limits on myself unlike someone I know."

Arthur simpered. "You're hilarious, Alfred. Really. Maybe you should rest for a bit longer, eh?"

"Dude, this _is_ resting to me. I want to do something or I'll go crazy. Not to mention, tomorrow we are going to be late to our own meeting..."

"Oh relax, Alfred, I'm not serious. Here, Feliciano lent me some art supplies a while ago, do you want to draw or something?"

The blue eyed male shook his head. "No, I can't draw. However you could help me over to my desk."

The Brit assisted Alfred in standing, trying not to put any pressure on his arm, and then helped him stand. The King managed to get to his desk, if not a bit lethargically, on his own. "Whot do you need over here?"

Alfred sat down on his desk chair. "I need my star charts. Also could you drag the chair over to the machine near the balcony? I need that." He grabbed a quill, ink, and something hard to write on.

Arthur did as he was instructed, eyeing the mechanism with interest. Alfred was always interested in stars and whatever was in the sky at night, and could probably name every constellation that was known to man.

"It's called a telescope. I had one of my engineers make it. With it, I can see the planets and some starts. It's actually really cool!" His blue eyes shined even with the pain of his injury. "They all seem to have a set path though, I am tracking them."

He smiled small. "Sounds very intriguing." He raised a thin finger to glide across the surface of the telescope. "It seems complicated to work, though."

"Not really, it just a matter of focus that's hard. You can focus too much or too little. You have to find _juuusstt_ the right spot."

"Hm." He bent down to it, trying to find where he could look through. "Could I give it a try?"

"Sure! Remove the cap at the end. It should still be stuck on the planet Gero, slightly to the left. Don't move the main part to much though, like a fraction of an inch."

"Whot the bloody hell do you mean a fraction of an in-" Before he could finish, he swung the telescope to the side, unfortunately swinging into the room and knocking both the curtains and the Queen to the floor.

Alfred sighed. "That's what I mean." He looked over the damage. "Are you ok? It's lighter than you think..."

Arthur pushed himself back on two feet, cringing as he rubbed the side of his face where he had been hit. "As much as I can be when your face gets slammed into a fucking telescope."

Alfred held his hands up. "I told you to be careful."

The older male grumbled incoherently under his breath, now gazing at the instrument with dislike. "Sorry for messing up the focus."

Smiling, the King nodded. "It's okay; just bring my chair closer please."

Arthur positioned the chair correctly. "Is this right?"

Alfred gave a thumbs up as he shifted. "Yup!" Carefully, Alfred set everything back up: first the direction, then the latitude, next the longitude, and finally the most important part, the focus. This all took the taller a matter of ten minutes or so, mostly because he painstakingly knew how much even a millimeter could change everything. "There, all better!"

"Wonderful." The Queen, who was seated at the other's desk with an apathetic look on his face, frowned. "Whot else can I screw up for you to perfectly fix?"

"Oh, come on. It wasn't that bad!" Alfred said not looking up from the eye piece. "You weren't used to it."

"It doesn't matter; I still screwed it up for you."

"But I got it all fixed! It's fine!"

Arthur still stayed seated with his back to Alfred, rolling his eyes at the comment. "Oh joy."

Alfred leaned over and flicked the back of Arthur's head. "Stop being mopey. You're supposed to be my support."

The shorter was silent for a few minutes before he sighed and stood up. "Alright, I'm sorry for being so...moody." He looked at his dear friend and smiled small.

"Is there something bothering you?" Alfred said looking up from his work again.

"No, not anymore. Why do you ask?"

Alfred looked at him thoughtfully. "You seem different lately."

His eyebrows scrunched together. "Different?" He looked down at his body, twisting slightly to look behind him. "Whot do you mean '_different_'?"

"I don't know. I have been trying to figure it out all week and it's driving me _up a wall_!" Alfred said in an almost hushed tone. "It's really bothering me."

"That's so strange. I'm not acting any different than who I am usually." He ran his hands over his flat stomach. "Am I gaining weight? I'm getting fat, aren't I?! Is that it?!"

The King shook his head while waving his hand. "No, you felt the same when I picked you up earlier. I would have noticed if it was weight."

"That's true..." Arthur's hands stopped roaming. "Well- shit...I wish I could tell you whot it was, but...I don't, I don't know. I'm sorry, Al."

The American sighed. "I'll figure it out eventually."

"Don't be discouraged." The Queen rubbed his upper arm with a smile. "You'll figure it out."

"I hope so. I fear I am going insane!" Alfred whispered going back to his work. "This seems to be the only thing that can distract me at all times."

"Well you're not going insane," he attempted to reassure his King. "Perhaps it's just a bit of paranoia."

"Should I see a doctor?" Alfred asked. "Wait, what does paranoia mean again?"

"Paranoia as in you are worrying over something, or something is bugging you for some reason. You should still see your doctor, though, just to make sure it isn't anything too bad. I'll take you after our twenty questions tomorrow morning. How does that sound?"

"Do we even have a doctor for something like this?" One area Spades was having trouble with was schooling its citizens. As a farming culture, most children helped out in the fields. During winter, only some could make it to the school. This made for many people not being able to read and write. Therefore less people, even the richer, were being trained in fields of study.

The Queen shrugged, saddened by the lost look his King owned as of right now. "It's worth a try. Or, we could ask if there is someone that can. With the lack of education we have for the citizens, we need to at least see if there is someone like that."

"A psychiatrist? I think that's what they're called." Alfred said after some thinking. "Help me back to the bed? I am done here."

"Of course." He took the paper and other various utensils, placing them on the younger's desk before he helped the other stand. Again, he made sure there was as little pressure to the injury as possible, and helped Alfred limp to his bed. "Whot about, um...g-getting dressed...?"

Alfred looked down. "Well, just strip me down. I only have one layer on."

"There. That should be good." His eyes and then his fingers wandered over the wound with caution and care. The Brit nodded, and hastily yet cautiously stripped the King of any clothing. "Whot next?" He wondered, forcing his hands to stay still.

"Just help me into bed."

Arthur allowed Alfred to sit down cautiously, somehow without putting a lot of pressure on his arm. He then placed the covers over Alfred once he was on the bed, smoothing everything out to be flawless. "How's this?"

Alfred smiled. "One more thing and I promise I won't bother you anymore. Could you stack up my pillows? So they help me stay up?"

"You could never be a bother, Al." He situated the pillow, despite the fact that his eyes drooped down in exhaustion. "Is that good?"

Alfred smiled. "When you sit down it will be! You look tired."

The Queen chuckled and did as he was told, slipping his shoes off and putting them beside his chair before he rubbed the soles. "I am a bit tired, if I do say so myself."

"What did you do?" Alfred asked as he wiggles to get comfortable.

"Well I had a heart attack upon seeing my best friend getting wounded for protecting me, plus I had to help him with a few things- oh, and I got hit in the face with a telescope, so I am a bit tired."

The King laughed. "Sounds like a rough day, Arthur. Why don't you sleep?"

Arthur, who had leaned forward to rest his head on his crossed arms on the bed, chuckled and shut his eyes. "I will, I will. You rest too, Al. Or else..."

Alfred chuckled softly. "Of course. I will watch over you, my special Queen."

The Queen was too tired to answer, but hummed and smiled before he slowly fell into a relieving slumber.

Alfred watched as the smaller's breathing slowed down and went into a much needed sleep. His left hand reached out and started to comb his hand though Arthur's hair.

The silence gave him time to think.

Blushing slightly, the American reminisced about what happened today. He was a hero! He saved Arthur and that made him so happy. Usually, Alfred would never question happiness but something was different about today, about Arthur.

Taking time to ponder about his Queen, the King smiled softly. There was something off about the older but it wasn't anything bad exactly. It was as if Arthur had started to shine. Alfred noticed every little thing about his Queen. The way his eyes glowed, the way he spoke, even small things like how he ate with such care. As he had said during Spades Blades, "You're special to me. Heroes don't let their special people get hurt."

Alfred smiled at the memory. Even though his shoulder and the rest of that area ached terribly, it was worth it to endure the pain instead of allowing Arthur to be injured. He didn't know what it was, but he now had an urge to stay by his Queen's side and protect him at all costs. He didn't know what his limits were, but he knew they would be anything as long as Arthur was okay. And he was fine with that. The older might not be, but that was okay, because he wouldn't be harmed.

Arthur stirred from his place, and Alfred stopped combing his hair momentarily, waiting for him to get comfortable. And once again, here he was, noticing every little detail about the smaller. His scruffy ash blond hair swept across his forehead, some of the strands covering his eyes were hastily moved. The moonlight glowed onto him as if he was some mystical being that was worshiped by many. His skin, despite its paleness, was creamy and smooth, and his lips were two perfect shades of rosy. Even those bushy eyebrows just above his (currently shut) emerald eyes brought out the beauty in him.

Turning his head now to outside of his window, Alfred looked at the moon. Currently it was high in the beautiful night sky, a full moon. "Time for bed." Alfred got under the covers but kept his hand on Arthur's hand that was closest to him. "Good night, my special Queen."

* * *

CC101- Sooo... What did you guys think? I expect the most feels to be in this chapter.

Please review and tell me your thoughts and comments. I welcome everyone. Even the flamers, because I use them to heat my hotdogs!


	17. The Deck Meeting

CC101- Ok, well here is the next chapter. Sorry about this but for the next few days, I will be hosting a person from Germany at my house, so I don't know if I can update soon. Also I was kind of surprised no one mentioned the Game of Thrones reference in the last chapter... No fans?

_**ATTENTION!: It's my birthday! So please review as a birthday present.**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!

* * *

When Arthur next woke up, it was partially due to Alfred. He looked at the King with a smile, seeing how their hands had fallen on top of one another's last night. He would bet money that his friend had gone to bed later than he usually did, just watching over him in case of anything suspicious. He was glad Alfred was like that; it gave him a bit of reassurance that nothing harmful would be getting to them.

The Queen, as much as he wanted to go back and sleep, had started to rummage through Alfred's closet, looking for the formal wear for the Deck Meeting today. He had a feeling there would be questions asked about the injury, but he would be prepared for them. So he also gathered up several medical items he may need.

It was at that point, a knock came from the door.

Since it was still fairly early, Arthur wanted Alfred to have as much rest as possible, and checked to make sure he was still sound asleep before he opened the wooden door.

It was Yao. The Jack looked tired as if he spent all night up. "Ready, aru?" Even his voice sounded tired.

"Just about, give me about ten minutes to get Alfred up and ready." He stepped back to let him in. "You look like you didn't even sleep."

The Jack walked forward. "I send bird ahead to Despoint and settle mess of the Spades Blades."

Arthur proceeded to make himself look presentable after shutting the door and walking in front of a mirror. "I'm sorry you had to. Whot was the result of the Spades Blades when you fixed it?"

"All I do is calm people down. aru. Everyone else planning how to get rid of everything."

Arthur nodded, "As I suspected. Will you wait outside? I will wake the King."

Once the Jack left, he eyed himself in the mirror one last time before going to Alfred's bed and shaking him a bit. "Alfred, it's time to leave for Despoint, get up now."

The King opened his eyes a small fraction only to shut them again. He gave a groan. "Noooo, sleeeep nooow..."

"Noooo, get uuuup nooow." The Queen tugged off his covers. He blushed as he noticed that Alfred was nude as the day he was born.

Alfred curled up into a ball. His ignored the pain of his shoulder at the movement. All he wanted was sleep! Was that so wrong?!

"Alfred, come on, we're going to be late." He climbed onto the bed and over Alfred to get better access to him. "Noooo, waaaake." He started to gently lift the other by putting his arms around his waist and tugging him up carefully.

Alfred suddenly curled against him. "You're so warm..."

Arthur looked at him, unamused by his antics. "And you're asleep again." It amazed the Brit how fast the other could fall asleep. He moved away from the other, going behind him instead, and now trying to carefully lift him out of bed.

Alfred smiled, he was actually barely awake and enjoying the heat radiating off Arthur. "Mmmm..."

"I don't have time for this, Alfred." He almost slammed him back on the bed, but halted. He had never asked but always wondered what that cowlick was doing there, standing so perfectly in the air. It was amazing to see it like so, and Arthur wondered if it was the same as the Jack of Hearts' curl.

With a smirk and no warning, he reached over and gently wrapped his fingers around the cowlick.

Alfred let out a yelp as he skyrocketed up. Both hands went up to slap Arthur's hands away. He didn't even recognize the pain in his shoulder. "NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" He screamed at Arthur.

His cowlick was important. Only some people had them. They actually had a purpose. These special pieces of hair were marks of those with what some people called a sacrifice soul. These people were, deep down beneath their personality, unselfish and willing to sacrifice. It was also very sensitive to touch.

The Queen, wide-eyed, leaned back away from the other. "I'm sorry," he murmured, almost inaudible. His heart was beating furiously, having been startled by the sudden shout. Maybe it didn't have the same function as Feliciano's curl.

Alfred, whose breathing was not calming, jumped off the bed. "Never again," he warned as he walked toward his closet.

"Whot the hell was that?" Arthur asked him, standing from the bed to go to his side.

Alfred turned around. His chest wrappings were showing red as he wounds reopened. "I said never again!"

The older grabbed his arm and eyed the bandages. "You reopned your wounds." He started to take the wrappings off, grabbing the new ones and a wash cloth that had been in his pocket.

The King stood still and let Arthur do as he pleased. His blue eyes still filled with silent anger.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, looking up at the blue-eyed male as he wiped the blood from the wound. He grasped a new cloth from a basin on a nearby table and started to slowly clean on top of the wound. "I didn't know whot it was, and I needed you to get up. I didn't expect it to be so painful."

"It's not painful as it is shocking." Alfred left off that it was also arousing to his body to have it pulled. Nantucket, as he called it, was a pain at times.

"Well, I apologize for touching it." He started to wrap the gauze around the injury again. "I wasn't expecting it to be as such."

Alfred sighed. He couldn't really stay mad at the other. "Ok, help me dress."

Arthur nodded, threw away the used materials, helping him dress into the appropriate attire. His hands worked diligently and carefully, smoothing out his clothes once they were on. He eyed the King up and down, making sure everything was fine. He nodded once he was done, not wanting to speak in case he got upset again.

Alfred nodded back and slowly walked toward the castle's main entrance. "Let's go."

The older male followed after him, Yao right beside him. The three made their way to the exit, where the carriage that they were sharing was waiting for them. The King and Queen always shared one, as did the Jack and Ace. Thankfully, the carriages were a double option. The inside could be seats or could be transformed into a bed by folding down the seats. An invention Alfred loved and was proud to be called his own.

"Would you like to pull the seats down?" Arthur questioned. He could see Yao out of the corner of his eye asking Isabel the same.

"That would be wonderful. I am still tired," Alfred admitted.

The older pulled down the seats, taking the pillows and blankets that were in a basket that hung above their heads on the ceiling of the carriage. He set up the makeshift bed as neatly as he could, and then climbed in before turning around and reaching out a hand to help Alfred in.

Alfred took his hand greatfully. The green-eyed male assisted him, helping him crawl inside and situate himself without hurting his arm. The King laid down in the bed, smiling as he got under the covers. "A bit uncomfortable but doable."

Arthur smiled small at him. "I'm glad." He looked down at his hands nervously. "Um, if you want, I could lay down beside you and we can talk, or..."

Alfred was already off in dreamland. The green-eyed male frowned and laid beside him, gazing at him and pushing his hair away from his face. He hoped that the meeting with the other Kingdoms wasn't as harsh as he believed. This was going to be more important than ever. They had to do their very best.

* * *

Arthur must have fallen asleep as well, because he was startled by arms around his waist and Yao knocking loudly on the door and exclaiming, "You two so fat and lazy aru! You get up now, we late!"

Alfred only groaned and held the source of the warmth tighter.

The Queen sighed, and tried to sit up. "Give us a few minutes, Yao!"

"No, you out now!" The Jack shouted back.

'_Whot did I do to deserve this_...?' Arthur sighed, and proceeded to shake Alfred roughly, trying his best to avoid his injury and succeeding. "Come, Al, get up now."

The King opened his eyes. He blushed as he noticed the position he had Arthur in. However he was comfortable, so he stayed put. "Yes?"

"You're hugging me right on my hips and Miss Jack of Spades is out there hollering away for you to get up."

"I hear perfectly, aru!"

Alfred laughed loudly as he released Arthur's waist. "Well you can tell Miss Jack of Spades that she needs to chill or I'll send her to Clubs to have the weather do it for her.

Arthur started to laugh, but he was stopped short when the door to the carriage opened and two shoes came flying from seemingly nowhere, one hitting the King and the other the Queen. "Miss Jack of Spades hit you with shoes because you stupid. You get out before Miss Jack of Spades kill you and take you both on her own, aru!"

The youngest rubbed his head as he quickly stormed out of the carriage. "Yao! What if you hit my shoulder?!"

The older frowned and crossed his arms, standing up to his full height, which wasn't much. "That your own fault! You no get up, aru! Now we late to own meeting!"

"I was injured! We have an excuse! Calm your tits!" Alfred jeered in return.

"That no excuse for sleeping, aru! That laziness! I always taught be on time or else you fail, aru!" He poked the taller's chest as he spoke. "You get yourself in place, child!"

Alfred rolled his eyes. He turned to Arthur. "You ready yet?"

The Queen, who had been stifling laughter, let out a short snicker; "I'm waiting for you two children!"

"I not child, he child!" Yao argued.

Again, Alfred rolled his eyes. The blue eyes turned to the city. Despoint was a major city on the Madea River. It had cobble stone streets, a mixture of brick or mud houses (depending on your income), and a big stone castle. The castle was called the Tooth, as it was a major military base of Spades. Tall and imposing, the Tooth offered the high royals of each Kingdom the maximum security. It had over 200 maids and servants, and somewhere over 4,000 military officers. Most lived in the town and had families. It was Alfred's third favorite castle in Spades.

Arthur broke Alfred out of the mini-trance. "Are you going to stand there and admire the scenery all day long?" He intruded on his thoughts, shaking his arm and gesturing to the building where the meeting was taking place, which had only two floors but was shaped like a long 'L'. "Are you every going to come to the meeting?"

The taller blinked. "Sorry, let's get going then." He started to walk, "I know how excited you are to see Francis."

"Oh, I'm just aching with joy and love to see him," the Queen murmured, rolling his eyes. "I bet you're just as excited to see Ivan."

"Yup! I am going to run up and kiss him, I missed him _sooo much_!" Alfred said with a sultry tone. "Tall and handsome."

Arthur laughed as they entered the building. "That's a disturbing image!" He turned behind him to look at Yao. "But we all know who Yao missed, don't we?"

The Jack blushed. "Y-you be quiet, aru," he mumbled quietly, looking away with rosy cheeks.

Alfred smile at Yao. "Ohh! Kiku! I missed you _sooooo_ much. Let's skip the meeting..."

Yao's face only brightened. "N-no, I would never-"

Arthur joined in as they walked into the door. "I saw them kissing during the break last time. Did it go anywhere?"

Alfred smirked. "I bet it did." His blue eyes shined with mischief.

"W-we only did a bit of kissing, we no make love in public, aru! Kiku and I only do that in private!"

A throat was cleared, interrupting the Jack from finishing and informing the group that there was now a group of high royals they were in the presence of. Alfred and Arthur immediately stifled laughter, but Yao blushed and gave a squeak in fear, his long sleeves covering his face as the Queen of Hearts in mention had an equal reaction.

"You're all late," Ludwig, the King of Hearts, glared at them sternly. "To your own meeting zat you're hosting."

Alfred glared in return. "I am sure you got our raven with the message? If you didn't well then, we have quite the story." He sat down in his rightful place across from Hearts. "I am positive you would find it...interesting..." His tone was teasing.

The other King rolled his eyes. "I'm sure it is interesting, seeing as your excuses are alvays '_believable_'."

The rest of those present at the Deck Meeting looked over to King Alfred.

Alfred smiled as if he won the lottery. "You see, I once knew this guy. Now this guy has a crazy older brother. Now this older brother always liked to get attention, even if it mean causing others harm. So naturally when I was in the Spades Blades, the older brother got angry and decided to attack my Queen." He reached up and exposed his bandages. "I took the hit and am injured." He waited for a second for the information to sink in. "You wouldn't perhaps know the older brother that did it...would you?" He smirked. "I think the rules are the same in Hearts as they are in Spades. If one attacks the Queen, the attacker's family life is collateral."

Almost instantly, Ludwig groaned. "_Verdammt_...zat's my bruder's fault, not mine. I didn't even know he had gone to your event. I apologize for his actions."

The King of Spades smiled, "That still doesn't excuse him. I demand an apology for my Queen or I will use that ..._pesky_ law that we both have." He leaned over and picked up a glass of water. "I give you a month, maybe two before I make my claim."

The tall blond growled and seemed to start to say something, but stopped, shaking his head.

Francis, on the other hand, the King of Diamonds chuckled, a hand resting in his slightly-scratchy chin. "You 'ave become very, eh...protective of your Queen lately. Could it be you two 'ave finally declared your amour for each ozer?"

"Be quiet, Frog," Arthur snapped quietly, having seated himself beside Alfred, to his left to be exact. "You're not amusing in the slightest."

Francis shrugged, but still kept his eyes on the Spades' King.

Satisfied that the King of Hearts was forced into silence, Alfred decided to take control of the meeting for once. "So as we are late, why don't we skip the '_pleasantries_' and get down to business? I am sure we all want this to end quickly...for our own reasons," Alfred said still smiling but now looking at his Jack to his left.

Yao flushed scarlet before it turned into a glower. "You ugly person aru."

"Let it go, Al, he's suffered enough," Arthur whispered to him.

Nodding, Alfred called out to the Queen of Hearts. "Kiku, would be so kind as to start us with the agenda for this week and a half?"

Kiku nodded sheepishly, standing up slowly as he gathered his papers, and walked to the now empty podium. "Discussion and pranning of new treaties to herp Kingdoms and strengthen arriances; discussion of economies and reports of each one from Jacks; expranations on repairs to roads and bridges in own Kingdom and borders to herp travel to ozer Kingdoms; and trade imports and exports to ozer Kingdoms."

There were several nods that came from around the room. It usually started with the Jack of Clubs, then Diamonds, Hearts and finally Spades. Then the whole process restarted with the Queen of Clubs. Another revolution and the Kings spoke. It was also not uncommon to hear the Ace speak during the meeting at any given point in time during the meeting.

Elizabeta smiled as she turned to her husband, "Go on."

Roderich, the Jack of Clubs, smiled at her and made his way to the podium swiftly. He sat the (most definitely extremely) organized papers into carefully precise piles before he took the top bunch and began his statement.

"Because of recent tensions zat have started to form throughout certain Kingdoms, ze Kingdom of Clubs proposes zat a new alliance must be formed by all four Kingdoms in order to prevent var, ensure za safety of zeir people, und uphold peace longer for za next generation of royals."

Alfred was nodding at the suggestion. Yao narrowed his eyes. "What kind Alliance does Clubs suggest? What are rules, aru?"

"Zis alliance covers ze major grounds: all Kingdoms vill ensure peace in any vay. Anyvun who cannot comply to zem vill be asked to cooperate. If zey are unable to do zat, zey vill be asked to leave. Any Kingdom zat declares war on anozer must have all Royal Court members' confirmation or else zere vill be no var, five major explanations as to vhy you vant var, und you must give evidence to zese points. To make sure zere is no tension between each Kingdom, each Jack may contact ze ozer Kingdoms, schedule a weekly visit to create stronger alliances, reduce uneasy feelings, und ensure peace viz one anozer."

Alfred nodded. "With this how much time do you expect us to spend away from our Kingdoms? If we send for others to many times, we might as well just have an ambassador."

"Ze travel intervals vill be separated, at least vun every other two monzs. For twelve monzs, it is expected to visit six in total, two to each Kingdom. And ze points of all four Royal Court members going is to have us closer to ze ozer members, instead of having zem close zrough vords and not physical."

"Six, aru? That long time away for royals."

"Ve understand zat; you can send eizer all or vun of your Royal Court members, as long as all four go at least vun time."

Alfred frowned. "All four? That leaves the Kingdom very weak if all four have to go at one time."

"Zen you can space it out. For a single monz, you can send vun every week to za Kingdom. Ve just need all four members to go twice to each Kingdom to create a bond viz ozers." By now, Roderich seemed irked that there were small faults coming into the plan. Arthur seemed a bit worried that he would start to get a bit snappy if there was another plan.

"I arso am thinking this courd cause more tension than ease it," the Queen of Hearts stated. "Tension is best avoided."

The Jack of Clubs rolled his eyes and slammed the papers in his hand on the podium. "Vell zen you geniuses come up viz a better plan! How else are ve supposed to prevent var?!"

Alfred looked around the room and stood up. "Who is going to war? We have peace! There is tension, but there will always be tension. Unless Clubs isn't telling us everything..."

"If Clubs vas hiding somezing, vould zis be proposing a treaty to make sure no var happens?"

"To make sure you have allies when you start war, aru."

Roderich gave a forced smile. "Zat is vhy ve're proposing a treaty, to make sure everyvun has allies."

"Are you pranning to bring us to war?" Kiku asked.

"Look, zis is getting too out of hand," Elizabeta, the Queen of Clubs, intervened. "Ze point of ze treaty, is to ensure safety, protection and peace for all. Everyvun, I'm sure, vants to have a positive feel in their alliance viz anozer Kingdom. Vhy don't ve give zat strength?"

Alfred narrowed his eyes, still suspicious. "What else does the alliance detail?"

Elizabeta stood and strode over to the Clubs' Jack swiftly, shifting through some papers before she found what she needed, and handed him a slip of paper. "Here are ze major and minor points of ze alliance for you to see for yourself."

The King of Spades looked it over. "I see." Putting the paper away, he looked up. "You seem to have this all planned out. Does anyone else have an idea?"

"We have one!" The Jack of Hearts and lover to the King of Hearts, Feliciano, jumped up with a raised hand, but then sheepishly chuckled sat down when everyone gazed at him. "Ahahaha...pasta?"

"We were going to suggest one," Vash, the Diamonds' Jack, stated. "But we don't have an outline for it. We were going to ask everyone today about the idea."

Alfred nodded. "We didn't have a new treaty as we thought it best to keep everything the same. But if you all want one, I am sure we can come to an agreement." He grabbed several papers from his bag that a servant just brought in. "What Spades did instead was create several ideas for possibilities in each Kingdom."

"Could you please explain vhat you mean by your statement?" Roderich asked.

Alfred smiled and nodded. "Well, Clubs has already started to have a bad early winter. You would need replacements for things. Spades needs rock and coal. We could increase trade to improve the situation." He looked at Ludwig. "Hearts needs more food due to its surplus of people, however due to the waterways and trouble with bandits the food isn't always getting there. The government should sent guards with the supplies to guard the supply trains. Maybe set up a special department for it."

Both Kings of the aforementioned Kingdoms nodded, the Clubs' a bit too cheerful and the Hearts' firm.

"And I suspect you would leave us out?" Francis commented with a wave of his fingers. "If you do not remember, zere are four Kingdoms, not zree."

"We weren't leaving you out of anything," Arthur growled. "You didn't even let Alfred finish."

"I was just giving examples," Alfred explained. "Diamonds could start public works projects. You have enough money."

"Sounds like a plan." The King of Diamonds leaned back with a smirk. "But, I will only agree to it on two terms. _Un_," he held out a finger, "I 'ear _your_ end of zis deal. _Deux_, I get to be wiz your adorable Queen for a long while, since you do not want him."

The Queen of Spades glared. "Don't get your hopes up on that last one because it's not happening!"

Now everyone turned to the King of Spades to see his reaction.

Alfred's eyes turned darker than Arthur had ever seen. His grip on the chair tightened so much his hands turned white. Yao was ready to grab on to him when Alfred did something expected; he smiled at Francis. "I see. Try it and Diamonds will be razed to the ground and you will die, okay?"

Francis smiled. "Are we 'olding feelings for our Queen zat should be discovered?"

Alfred's eyes narrowed. "We are trying to find a solution to our Kingdom's problems._ Not _flirt with others."

"Zat wasn't my question. Do you 'old feelings for your Queen zat involve _l'amour_?"

Ludwig stood up and slammed his hands on a table. "Zis is not vhy ve are here!"

"My apologies," Francis smirked, winking at the King and Queen of Spades.

"Just drop the issue, alright Al?" Arthur whispered to his King. "He's just trying to get under your skin."

"Fine."

The meeting continued as smooth as they could. So far, the main focus had been on the alliance, and each Jack had made a major point that had focused on building a tight alliance between the four Kingdoms. All four Queens had made their points, but before the Kings, which always ended up as the longest speeches, could make their statement, a break was called to talk to the other Royal Court members and organize their speeches.

* * *

Alright! Another chapter down. We are so close to 100 reviews! I never thought we would get this far! So thanks to you for reading the story and a HUGE thank you the AWESOME LadySkarlettofSkaro! She is a great rp partner and writer in her own right!

_**Notice~!**_ The messages at the end of the chapter are for those guest reviewers or for those who have turned off the pms. I want to reach out to all! They will be after every chapter. I am sorry in advance if I miss you.

* * *

Dear Elisabetta,

Thanks for reading! I may add that Arthur _didn't_ just let Alfred on the hook. It took them almost an entire year to be somewhat okay with each other. Even now they still fight, but its getting better! But don't worry! Alfred will get his!

Love,

CC101


	18. A Message for the King!

CC101- Hey guys! Its been a long time! As I told you before, I had a German exchange student stay with me! It was soooo cool but she was so slow! I don't think ever moved _AMERICAN_ fast in her life!

* * *

_**With that I would like to make a HUGE announcement for everyone! Please Pay attention to this message.**_

Dear Guest,

I would like to thank you for reviewing the story. I am sorry that you did not like the way I write. My RP partner and I write in what we call Realistic Writing. We write so that you can read their accent. You could also call this Sectionalism. I am curious though. You told me that I didn't need to be stereotypical with everything but why are you watching Hetalia? The show is based off of stereotypes. So wouldn't it make sense to use stereotypical accents for stereotypical characters in a stereotypical anime? I will not be changing my style.

Love,

CC101

* * *

Alfred gave a huge smile as the break was now in effect. "THANK THE GODS! I thought it would never end!" He stood up and did some light stretches. "Time to eat!"

"Where do you want to go?" Arthur asked tiredly, covering his mouth to stifle a yawn. He was always feeling tired lately.

"Well, come with me before I answer."

The Queen followed the King through the winding corridors before they went outside to the steps that led to the entrance of the building. On the far side of the cobblestone was a Spades carriage for them. Curious, he asked, "Whot do you need to tell me?"

Alfred was silent as he walked into the carriage.

"Alfred?" The older went after his King. "Al, whot are you doing?"

Alfred spoke with the driver before putting his head back in. "I will explain at the Tooth castle."

Arthur crossed his arms, staring at the King stubbornly. "Whot is that supposed to mean? You can tell me right here."

"Not in public."

The green-eyed Queen blinked in reaction, not making a move forward. The ride was a little over 10 minutes. The driver hopped down and opened the door for the King and Queen. Alfred ceremoniously offered his arm to Arthur once he got out. The smaller yet older male took the hand offered and gently stepped out of the carriage. He looked around the area and up at the Tooth, and then frowned at Alfred. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Because this is where all the royals are staying."

"Okay, but whot the hell is so important that you have to tell me _here_?"

"Not now!" Alfred hissed softly, "In the room."

"Alfred, whot the hell?!" He followed after the King quickly to their destination, the Queen getting angrier the more they walked. The halls were all stone. They had the usual blue and purple theme found in Spades. Several servants bowed as they made their way through. "Alfred, you're really starting to piss me off, so there better be a good reason for dragging me here."

"I promise. Just wait a bit longer. Please."

"_Alfred fucking Jones_!" Arthur stopped where he was with a sharp glare. "You explain to me right now whot the hell you're doing, or else I'm not moving!"

Alfred looked at him, hurt laced in his eyes. "I am trying to get us to a nice meal but never mind!" He walked away with a brisk pace.

The Queen tugged the King back. "Wait! Explain this, you're getting me worried, where are you taking me?"

"I was taking you to lunch but never mind now!"

"No, Alfred." He grabbed both of his arms and forced him to look at him. "I didn't know where you were taking me, I got nervous. If I don't know where I am or where I'm being taken, I get anxious and stubborn. I'm sorry, just...you seemed too serious and stone-faced and I was confused and anxious and I'm sorry. Can you... Can you forgive me?"

Alfred smiled mischief in his eyes. "Only if you stop asking questions."

"Yes, of course!" Arthur grinned. "I will, I promise!"

The King nodded and started to drag the other again. They got to their own wing of the Tooth and to Alfred's room. The American ushered the Brit into the closet. The Queen started to ask a question as to why they were in a closet but stopped. He had promised to not ask questions, after all.

Alfred ran over to a chest and started to search. Then he gave a cry of victory. He turned and handed Arthur a bundle of brown clothing. "Put this on!"

Arthur stared at the bundle in curiosity and confusion, but did as he was told. He soon discovered it was commoners clothing. The older looked at the taller in confusion, only to see he was also dressed in the same outfit. Arthur bit his tongue to resist the urge to ask why they were dressed as such.

Alfred looked excited then sullen. "I am going to show you something but you can't tell anyone. Promise?" He held up his pinky finger.

Arthur nodded, and intertwined his pinky with his. "I won't tell a soul."

Alfred giggled. "This is my favorite part of this castle!" He quickly ran over to the mirror in the closet. Pressing against a bulging part of the frame of the golden mirror, Alfred pushed the looking-glass backwards.

Arthur took a step forward, but stopped when he saw the sight in front of him. It was all wooden! It was servants' passages! Most castles did away with these when the servants got better rights but apparently not the Tooth!

Alfred smiled as he got into the passage. "These are abandoned. Don't worry!"

The green-eyed Queen sighed, following after the King. "I'm only going with you because I trust you."

The King pouted. "Maybe I'll leave you in here if you have that attitude. This is supposed to be fun!"

"I've never been in a servants' passage before, it's just a bit chilling for me to witness and deal with." He moved close towards Alfred, not wanting to admit that he didn't enjoy spaces like this.

"Can you use magic to illuminate this or should I get a candle? Once I shut the door it is all dark. The candles that were once in here are melted or gone."

Arthur held out his palm with fingers spread and a ball of light floated above his palm, spreading light around the area. His grasp tightened on the Queen's Clock that was hidden in his large cotton shirt. He needed the time-telling device to control his magic or it would explode in his face. Alfred shut the mirror and it got a lot darker just like Alfred said. Thankfully, the light definitely did assist them in allowing them see their way through the narrow tunnel. Arthur gestured towards the path in front of them. "Lead the way."

The taller started to move down the left hall. He whispered. "No talking."

Arthur nodded, staying close to him so that they could both see where they were going.

They made several turns and gone down two sets of steps. Alfred decided to mess with the Queen. He stopped at a split passage. "Ummm, I can't remember. It's it right or left?"

"Oh please tell me you're joking," Arthur groaned, rubbing his eyes. "Don't get us lost, please! I'm tired and hungry and by now I don't care where we go as long as it's somewhere."

"Even if I took you to Francis's room?"

"Sure. As long as all of my clothes are on and you're with me, I'll even go there." He leaned against the King. "Just go with whotever you want."

Alfred felt a blush on his face. "In that case, we take a left."

The Queen was silent as they took a few more turns and continued on this strange journey until Alfred stopped, causing the smaller to do the same. "Are we here?"

"Yup! This tunnel ends up in a place you won't like though."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Whot does that mean?"

"This passage was special. It was for the head of the people here to visit a certain place without his wife noticing."

"Hm..." Arthur nodded after a moment of silence. "I'd rather not find out then. Who knows whot could be there?"

Alfred laughed. "Silly Arthur. I know what's up there. I just don't know if you'll be ok to walk thought it."

The smaller blushed as he thought of something. _'Is he suggesting he carry me?'_ The Brit sputtered out his response; "W-well then, if you want to carry me, you just have to ask!"

The King sighed. This isn't what he meant at all. "Arthur, this is a secret entrance to a whore house. However it is also our only way out," Alfred stated bluntly.

"O-oh." He looked away in embarrassment. "In that case, of course I'll be fine! Why wouldn't I?"

"Because they think we are customers and try to seduce me or you, both of us really..." Alfred admitted.

"I'll be fine, Alfred, really. The worse they can do is tie, gag and blindfold me, and do with me as they please."

Alfred laughed again. "Good point." He pushed against a panel and it moved forward.

Arthur let the light in his hand dim out as the door opened and he stepped through after Alfred. The room was surprisingly clean. It was all stone with lavish furniture. The color of Spades appeared all around the room. Arthur looked around; they were thankfully alone…for now.

Alfred quickly shut the door. "If we are quick, they won't catch us."

The older nodded, following quietly and trying to avoid any sort of noise. Alfred quickly put them out on the street. But that didn't mean that the two didn't hear or see anything. "I have never smelled that much...liquid in my life," he cringed, glaring at the door as they departed. "I thought we would have gotten noticed."

"We might be coming back. Now quickly, we must hurry and be low. Remember you're not a Queen here."

"Right." He looked around wearily and started after Alfred once again, both quicker than before. "If you don't mind, exactly, where are you taking me?"

"I taking you to a café," he stated as he maneuvered Arthur whenever the other would almost do something wrong. He made a turn down several streets and the duo seemed to be headed toward the docks.

"But...why? There isn't a special occasion, is there? Your birthday passed just a few months ago."

Alfred smiled as he spotted the café in the distance. "Because, we are here. I want you to meet some old friends of mine."

"Oh...alright." He supposed he would just have to trust Alfred with this. "I'd be glad to meet them."

"Can you see the green shop?"

Arthur looked passed him, and down the street. A multitude of people crowded the streets and the smell of fish was heavy in the air. About a half a mile down, Arthur eventually spotted it and nodded. The green building was a small cafe with decorations on the wall different thing, both big and small but if all seemed to fit together.* There were a few tables outside. They were all filled with sailors and commoners.

Alfred smiled at the place. "It's a curry café."

Even though he was unsure of the term, the Brit nodded. Perhaps they had some alcohol!

Alfred smiled as he brought Arthur to the door. "My friends are owners of the café. They are twins from the county of India. Their specialty is curry."

"I remember having curry when I was younger. But I haven't had it in so long." He smiled. "My brothers used to do disgusting things to our food when we had a bountiful amount, so I never had a chance to fully enjoy it."

The King smiled. "Well I am sure you will enjoy this much better." He turned his head to see the twins coming towards them. "Speak of the devils!"

Arthur smiled at the two as Alfred cheerfully greeted them.

"Adil, Asha! I missed you, old friends!"

"Good to see you too!" The male of the twins greeted, hugging the King first before his sister, Asha, did the same. "It's been so long!"

Alfred smiled even wider. "You look well." He turned to gesture to Arthur. "Where is my head? Asha, Adil, this is my Queen, Arthur Kirkland."

"Nice to meet you both," Arthur bowed to them before taking Adil's hand for a shake, and kissing the top of Asha's.

"Oh! You two are a couple?" Asha smiled at the two.

The Queen blushed, at a loss for words from the surprise of the question.

"Yes, he is my husband. We have been married for six years now." Alfred answered as Arthur seemed to be tongue tied.

"She means like a romantic couple," Adil smiled. "You know: hold hands, kiss, and take long walks together. That kind of couple."

Arthur covered his face with one hand, groaning and wishing he could disappear. He only hoped Alfred's reaction wouldn't be bad.

"What do you think husband means in India?" Alfred asked raising an eyebrow.

Asha giggled. "No, no, I said couple. Do you two kiss and hold hands and enjoy each other's company thoroughly?"

"And I said that he is my husband." Alfred restated slowly.

"We show affection in private, madam," Arthur, having finally found his voice, spoke with a smile, even though he was lying to her. "In the public eye, we do not show it as much."

"Ohhh, I see!" She winked at them both. "You two make such a nice pair. You look good together!"

Alfred, slightly blushing now, nodded. "Thank you. Now if you don't mind, I would love some of your curry, Asha."

"Of course!" Asha scurried back to the kitchen, looking back at the two one last time before disappearing into the back.

"She's still a troublesome one," Adil smiled with a shake of his head.

"I can see," Arthur mused, looking from Alfred to the King's friend.

Adil gave a big smile. "Your table awaits, my King and Queen." He bowed and started to head to the private place.

Alfred, grabbing Arthur's hand, followed as he shook his head. "We are incognito."

"Ah." He nodded. "That would make sense of your style of dress."

Adil turned around, worried about the incognito's validity. "Would you still like to eat in private then?"

Arthur shrugged. "Either is fine. The food is whot matters, after all."

Alfred nodded. "Please and thank you, Adil." The three got into a special room that Alfred had been before many times.

"You two have a very good eye for decorating," Arthur commented as they were seated. "It makes you feel like you're actually in a Bollywood restaurant."

Bollywood is a village in India famous for actors in plays. A kind of a play on of words on Hollywood which was in America. Or was it the other way around? Alfred never figured it out really.

Adil smiled. "Thank you, glad you like it." Then Adil took their drink order, promising to be back soon. Arthur looked around the area, still a bit curious as to why Alfred had brought him here but at the same time fascinated by everything in the restaurant.

"Do you like it here?"

"It's beautiful," the Queen incognito smiled, glancing back at Alfred. "Everything has such a story that tells of their heritage and culture." His grin only seemed to get bigger. "Thank you for taking me."

"Of course!" Alfred said smiling. The American was beyond pleased that Arthur liked the restaurant.

Adil came back with their drinks, informing the two that the specials would be out soon enough. Both thanked him, and then he was off.

"The only thing is: I'm worried we're going to be late for our meeting again."

"No we won't." Alfred tool a few sips of the lemonade. "We are using the siesta time. Most commoners can't use it. They need to keep working to support their families."

"True." Arthur twirled his glass in his hand, the ice clicking against the edges. "Are there any more surprises I should be prepared for?"

"Hello, brother!"

The glass dropped from the Queen's hand, spilling the contents just as he had gone to take a sip, and he turned, staring into the bright-eyed face of his younger brother. "Peter!"

Alfred jumped up and drew a dagger from a holster located around his waist, toward the back. "Why are you here?!" He stepped in front of Arthur. No more Jokers were going to hurt his Queen!

"Alfred, relax, he doesn't have any weapons!" The Queen scolded the King, taking his little brother by the ear so that he could look at him properly. "Do you?"

"Of course not! I just wanted to see you!" Peter grinned, only raising their suspicion.

Alfred didn't put away the metal weapon. "Then speak. I am not in the mood to dine with Jokers."

"Put down the weapon, _Your Majesty_," Peter gave a mock bow with a sneer. "I have an important message that I need to tell you." He looked up sweetly at his older brother. "Please dismiss yourself, big brother! It is only for the King of Spades."

The Queen glanced up to Alfred for his response.

Alfred shook his head. "I am not in the mood for Jokers. Scram kid." He glared.

Peter stomped his foot as Arthur snuck out of the dining area unnoticed. "This is extremely important, King Alfred. If you don't listen to my words, it could cause destruction!" He pushed the taller down into his chair. "Here, sit down! I have to tell you!"

Alfred's eyes narrowed. "Tell me quick then. My patience is wearing thin." The dagger was still in his hand.

Peter stood in front of Alfred with a wide, bright beam that was full of mischief. "As of lately, the head Joker- that's Gilbert- and I have been examining you and your Queen and we are here to say that if you do not come to terms with your feelings of romance and love for Arthur, then it will be too late for you to get any better in your relationship than you are."

Alfred just stared at Peter. "What?!" He stands up. "What does that even mean?! I am perfectly fine with how our relationship has turned out!"

The young Joker giggled. "It's obvious! You defend him against any attack, no matter what it is- even family! You don't want harm for him, and you would do anything to see his smile and, of course," the boy used a chair to get to eye level with the King, "those beautiful, shining emerald eyes that have a spark inside of them whenever his lips rise into a smile. We know you can't resist him, and if you aren't careful, someone will come along and steal him for themselves and give him what you never did."

The King just stood there, half glaring, half-stunned.

"So you have to make your decision. Admit your feelings for my older brother and live a truly happy life with him _or_, you can leave him alone, come to terms with your feelings, and suffer from keeping them inside for the rest of your lives when Arthur finds another heart to hold."

Alfred was between anger and embarrassment. What did Peter know?! He was just a kid, Arthur's younger brother! "Get OUT! Be gone you demon child! I am an adult and King! I can make my own decisions! Arthur is _my Queen! MINE_!"

Peter only laughed at him, skipping off towards the exit. "Think about what I said, Alfred! If you say he's your Queen, show that he is!" The boy left hastily, and was replaced by Arthur who entered after his brother had left.

"Alfred, are you alright?" He asked with a hint of worry on his face and in his voice. "I came back from the washroom and heard you screaming.

Alfred whipped around. The dark blue eyes searched Arthur's frame. _'Where did he say this "America" was? No, he refused to tell me! He could be here! In this city_!' He thought although furious. Alfred put away the dagger and marched toward his Queen. "If I ever get my hands on that damn brat." He pulled Arthur back to his seat. "We are eating and leaving."

Arthur sighed and took Alfred's hand in his. He was used to his "_paranoia attacks_", as he dubbed them. It took a few soothing words to get him back in a serene state again. "Al, I need you to calm down for me and tell me whot happened, alright?" His long, thin fingers rubbed the other's hand. "Can you do that for me? Please? I'd like to hear whot happened."

Alfred shook his head. "No!"

"Come on, Alfred, please? Your brother wouldn't want you to look this upset, no matter whot the reason." He smiled sweetly at him. "Please tell me."

The King sighed. He had calmed down greatly from Arthur talking but he still didn't want to tell Arthur. "It was for my ears only. It was a warning for the Kingdom."

Arthur was relieved when his eyes dimmed down to sky blue again, although they were a darker shade than normal. "It couldn't have been too bad, could it?"

Alfred rubbed his forehead. He didn't know how to react to this. He didn't _want_ to think about this. "Arthur, I don't want to talk about it."

The Queen frowned. "Alright, if you don't want to talk about it, I'll leave it alone."

"Thank you."

Arthur smiled as the two friends sat down to eat; Asha and Adil coming out with their plates of food. Both were given the same dish, and Arthur simply adored it. Alfred informed him this was the most expensive meal and it was what made the restaurant famous. And Arthur could see why; the rice and vegetables were packed with flavor that made him eat twice the speed he normally ate. He wished the restaurant was closer to the Castle so they could have it easily available.

Alfred laughed, bringing him out of his funk. "Slow down there! Now you know how I feel." He winked at the twins who now sat across the table.

Arthur waited until he chewed and swallowed what was in his mouth before speaking. "It's bloody delicious, I'm sorry! I wish they were closer to home so we can have this at any time." He was too busy eating to realize that there were a few pieces of rice stuck on the side of his mouth. Luckily, Alfred did see.

Chuckling loudly, the taller and younger of the four leaned over closer to Arthur. Alfred used one hand to grasped Arthur's face, while his thumb was used to wipe the rice away. Seeing that the rice stuck to his thumb, the King brought it to his own mouth and sucked on it. "You're right. It is tasty!" Alfred said smirking with a wink.

Arthur's cheeks darkened in a dusty red, and he laughed. "Now you know how _I_ feel."

"Not really. I find this more amusing than 'a slap in the face of proper manners'."

"Well, you do tend to get caught in the moment while eating regularly. It's absolutely charming to see meat all over that dashing face of yours."

Asha and Adil laughed as Alfred's face burned a dark red color. The King spluttered out, "At least I don't get dreamy-eyed over those things you call scones!"

The Queen chuckled, his blush growing brighter. "Oh hush you, like I haven't seen you talk to the food like it's a child. And those scones are delicious!"

"Those hamburgers are delicious! You just have no sense of taste, hence the scones!"

"I do too have a sense of taste! At least I can eat daintily and not have all of these...these food leftovers on my face when I eat!"

Now Alfred smirked. "Oh?" He practically leaned on top of the Queen. "Then what did I just do less than five minutes ago?"

Arthur chuckled, leaning close to Alfred so that their noses touched. "You took a few rice pieces from the corners of my mouth. But I wasn't digging into food as if I had never eaten."

The King was suddenly aware of just how _close_ their lips were. His treacherous mind went back to Peter's words '_Admit you love my brother_.' Alfred opened his mouth to say something but it never came out.

Asha stood up. "Stop! No sex in our restaurant!"

The Queen sat back in shock and embarrassment. "W-we weren't...n-no, we weren't going to have sex!"

Adil raised an eyebrow. "Really? Alfred was leaning over you and you were close to kissing."

"N-no, we weren't! Like I said before, we don't show our affection for each other in public, and that goes for kissing as well." Arthur glanced at Alfred quickly for a bit of assistance.

Still the before mentioned was frozen in place. He was still blushing hard. "I-I-"

Arthur's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Are you alright, Al?"

Alfred nodded after a time. He tried to calm himself inwardly. He didn't need that image... Thanks Asha. "Y-Yes."

The green-eyed male wasn't so sure. He stood up and leaned over the table to press their foreheads together. "You look awfully pale. Are you getting sick?"

Asha slammed her hands on the table. "I said no sex!" She picked Alfred up and pushed him to the door. "Play nurse with your beautiful Queen later! I don't want to hear or see that."

"We weren't going to have sex!" Arthur protested as he, too, was kicked out. "I was seeing other was-"

The door shut on both the King and Queen.


	19. Transition

CC101- Hey guys! Here is the next chapter for all you fans! _**There are some angsty feels and something that MAY make you want to quit reading this story but my rp partner and I finally gotten to the good part so rated M times a head**_!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

Alfred was still blushing as the door was slammed in his face. "I-I-"

"Alfred, you're starting to have me worried," Arthur stated with worry. "Are you really alright?"

"I-I just wanted to get my mind off of work and it goes right back in!" Alfred stated with a huff. "Let's go back." Today was just terrible… First he got told he was 'in love' with his best friend and then he got kicked out of a restaurant because of a PMS-ing Indian girl!

The older wasn't so sure his King was telling the truth, but he nodded. "Alright, let's."

Alfred started to walk on the cobblestone street at a fast pace. "At least we ate."

"True. I didn't even get to finish..." The shorter stole a glimpse of Alfred, trying to keep up with the other's long legs. "Sorry for having them remove us from the restaurant."

Alfred grabbed Arthur's hand and pulled him toward the castle. "It's not your fault. Asha is just picky about that stuff in public. Underneath though, she is a _demon_ in bed." His face grew into a happier light.

Arthur scoffed. "Wonderful. That's useful information that I needed to know."

The King laughed at the face. "So am I, if that helps you."

"Oh yes Alfred that helps me _a lot_. I'll keep that in mind." Arthur's cheeks burned in embarrassment at the images his mind conjured up. _'Arthur, no,'_ he scolded himself. _'No matter how he may act, it's not right for you to think like that.'_

Alfred smirked at the blush. "Are you thinking about me?" He teased the other.

The Queen flushed a darker shade. "I am not!" His offended looked changed to mischievous. "As if _you_ aren't thinking of me."

Alfred recognized that taunting glint in those green eyes. "Oh?" He pulled Arthur into a deserted alley way and set the smaller against the brick wall. "Maybe I am..." His hands gripped Arthur's hips. "You _are_ nice and curvy, like a woman."

Arthur gave a surprised noise at the large, calloused hands on his hips. He shivered, cheeks glowing from embarrassment and his voice was completely lost. His hands grappled onto Alfred's, watching the deep sky blue eyes darken slightly.

Alfred's gazed into surprised green eyes. Under his hands, the younger could feel Arthur's curves. _'This America was lucky,'_ Alfred thought. _'Had Arthur been female, I would have bedded him, well technically her, on our wedding night.'_ He usually never thought about the attractiveness of men's bodies but Alfred could imagine that Arthur's was quite beautiful.

The Queen gulped away his nervousness, giving a quiet hum when the taller started to rub his thumbs into his sides. He closed his eyes, and rested his head against Alfred's shoulder; with how close they were, it wasn't difficult.

_'How __**DARE**__ that other King take what was his?! Arthur belonged to Alfred! The Queen belonged to his King!'_ Alfred's eyes grew darker as he grip got tighter. He saw the slight discomfort in Arthur's eyes and let go. Alfred whipped around, "Let's go back."

Arthur, still dazed, nodded and followed after him silently. His mind was whirring at a fast pace that he couldn't keep up with. Alfred and his new, strange behavior only increased the feeling. Was it some strange form paranoia? Some deep found fear he would never be loved again. Therefore he pushed his '_love_' on someone around him. Did he use sex to prove his '_love_'? Is that why he bedded maids?

Was Alfred perhaps attracted to both men AND women? He knew for a fact that the King had never seen another man's penis (thanks to their twenty questions), and he had never dated nor kissed a guy before he met Arthur. He knew, however, that the hold he had been in was one when Alfred used to seduce someone, specifically his maids. His King must have thought that he wanted Arthur for a second or two. What broke the American out of that trance, however, he didn't know.

Alfred blushed furiously as he continued to walk. How could he do that to Arthur?! He hated himself a bit. Arthur had yelled at him quite a few times for giving him false hope and he just did it again. He walked a head of Arthur before stopping. "I-I am sorry Arthur. That was inappropriate. I promised and I broke it..."

Arthur smiled kindly with a closed-mouth laugh. "It's fine. I don't blame you. It was just a bit of teasing that got a bit out of control, yeah?" While he was confused, he didn't mind what happened to him. It was just some teasing.

The American sighed. "No, it's not something to forgive! I broke my promise to you. If I can't keep my promise to you, how can I keep good on my promises that I give to less important people in my life?!"

"Alfred, look at me." The Queen pulled the blue-eyed male close to his face so that their foreheads were once again touching. "It was an accident; it was something that we let happen when it wasn't supposed to. If I were to be mad at you for something as foolish as an accident, I would be a moron. But I don't, because you are very close to my heart; you're my very dear friend and you're a good person. You've kept many promises to us and our friendship, but most importantly our Kingdom. There are more promises that we have that haven't been broken and you're strong. I know whot you can accomplish. A silly accident is just another occurrence that we all suffer from."

Alfred was floored. He was beyond shocked at what he heard. Arthur really didn't hate him? He felt his heart tug a bit. "T-Thanks... I needed that." When he looked up, all the dark blue was gone. "You always seem to know."

He smiled; "I always try to know. Now smile, a frown never suited you."

The King made a half-hearted attempt.

"Come on now. That's not the smile I know."

"I am not really feeling up to it Arthur. Today has been a bad day..."

"Alright then." He rubbed the King's upper arms comfortingly before he nodded his head in the direction they were headed. "Are we going to get going?"

Alfred looked at the bright sky. "Yeah, we have to go through the whore house again though."

The shorter sighed. "Alright. Hopefully, they won't notice us."

Alfred nodded. "Well, let's get started. I say we have about forty-five minutes to get back and ready."

He nodded. "Alright, we can do that."

Alfred picked up the pace and they passed through the streets. This time he only had to save Arthur from the rude people on the street twice. Eventually the whorehouse came into sight.

Arthur's lips curled in disgust at the house. "It should be called a hell house, it's so disgusting." He really didn't see the point of selling one's body to a stranger. It wasn't very logical.

"And yet the industry is worth millions of pounds of gold." Alfred mused, "You may not like it both others do. It's a...pleasurable experience for both parties."

The two sneaked in as quietly as they could and went the same way that they had come in. Alfred must not have been distracted by the noises, but Arthur slowed down to listen, just to make sure they weren't anywhere nearby and expecting them. Unfortunately, hands started roaming over him, a ball-shaped object slipped inside his mouth, and ropes wandered over his wrists that were pulled back, his legs, and his waist sharply. In alarm, knowing his mistake, he hollered behind the gag preventing him from speaking.

Alfred noticed Arthur's hand leaving his. He turned to see two females had tied him and shoved a ball gag in his mouth. He refrained from smiling. "Ladies, Ladies. Calm yourselves, that's no way to act in front of buyers." The whores in this place were very aggressive, hence the whorehouse being called '_The Amazons'._

Arthur started to scream again, struggling against the bindings that kept him helpless. What did he mean by buyers?! He didn't want anything from them!

One of the whores reached over and cupped his face, running her fingers along his chin. The Queen shuddered, shutting his eyes and trying to turn his head. The other female held his face still so that the two could feel him more.

"Your friend is beautiful," the first female, who was scantily dressed in violet silk and stroking Arthur's face, spoke slowly. "We can't help it if he was asking for our assistance."

Alfred now had to force himself to refraining from glaring. He went over and pushed the girls aside. "Well, sadly for you two. I already bought him from the sister whorehouse you have. He is _mine_ for the night." The older male shouted even louder than before, and started to wiggle, as if a dog shaking off water, as he was carefully thrown over Alfred's shoulder.

Both of the whores frowned. "But we just want to have a little bit of time with him," the taller whined.

"Why can't we all have fun?" The other pouted.

Alfred smiled. "Sorry ladies. He is mine. I am a possessive man and I hate sharing. Though..." he paused as he gave a wink. "You would mind if I kept the gag and the riding crop on the counter right?"

The woman in purple handed him the dark brown leather crop with a smirk. "Torture him as much as you want. I'm sure he'll _love_ it."

Arthur, his tongue furiously trying to press out the gag but failing, grunted in disagreement, his bound legs hopping up and down as he attempted to "climb" back down to two feet. Alfred's hold on his waist tightened, and the Queen stopped.

Alfred smiled, slipping the item into one of his side pockets. "Don't worry, I will. Wear earplugs tonight, he is a screamer. I am sure the entire town will be able to hear it." He waved goodbye to the girls before walking away. To make it even more convincing, just before they were out of ear sight, Alfred threatened Arthur. "If you continue to struggle like that, I will make sure you won't be able to sit for a month without thinking of me!"

The older, almost immediately, halted, and he let out a soft groan. The whores giggled as they walked off and the King and Queen disappeared into the hidden passage again, and Arthur grunted to be released once they were alone again.

Alfred set the other down and started to untie him. First to go were the wrists, then his waist, and finally his legs. The last part was the ball gag, which Alfred was musing on keeping it there but alas, it had to come off. He hands hastily removed the gag and put it into the same pocket as the riding crop. "There, all better."

Arthur rubbed his jaw, aching from having been in an unusual position. "Oh yes, it's bloody incredible," he rolled his eyes. "I somehow manage to screw everything up and possibly have us late- again- for the Deck Meeting that we just so happen to be hosting."

Alfred smiled. "We had forty-five minutes, I am sure if we hurry, we will be at least five minutes early."

"Let's just make it through the corridor quickly; I'm tired of this shit."

The younger raised an eyebrow. "Swearing? Don't make me put in the ball gag, Mister."

Arthur glared at the younger, daring him with his eyes to inset the gag.

Alfred laughed. "While this is funny, could you give us some light? It's hurting my eyes with only the dim light from the door."

The Queen, like before, held out his hand and a light appeared, illuminating much of the corridor but at the same time nearly blinding both of them.

Alfred let out a squeak. "My eyes!"

Arthur was apathetic, emerald eyes watching the King in boredom.

Alfred slowly let his eyes adjust. "You asshat!"

The shorter rolled his eyes. "You'll live, let's just get out of here."

Alfred turned away pouting but started to lead the way. They walked for five minutes before Alfred held his hand up. "Shhh..." He went over and flipped a small switch and light came through two very small holes. "They are peek holes," Alfred whispered as he looked through. "Looks like we are on time. Take a look."

Arthur looked through the peek hole with disinterest and a hum. However, slowly, Arthur's expression changed to one of shock and amusement. "Holy shit..."

Alfred laughed. "Yeah, I love to mess with people like this. I am the ghost of the Spades East hall."

"No, I mean...did you see who he's with?"

"What?" Alfred said confused. "Everyone knows about Kiku and Yao. After my teasing earlier, did ya think they were gonna do somethin' else?"

"No, I knew about them, but...I know I shouldn't be peeking on them, yet they're just...they're very, eh...active…and flexible…and needy..."

Alfred laughed softly. "I agree, now let's get going."

The Queen nodded, and followed him the rest of the way down the passageway. The King walked until they arrived at their stop. Looking through another peek hole to make sure the coast was clear; Alfred undid the latch and moved the mirror. "Queen's first."

Arthur smiled and went past him, extinguishing the light and waiting for Alfred to come through before he started to undress. Alfred shut the door and looked at Arthur's now almost bare body. He leaned against a wall and just stared.

The emerald-eyed male was just slipping into his trousers when he realized his King wasn't doing anything. He stole a glimpse at him, and his cheeks burned in embarrassment when he saw him staring at him!

The younger's eyes went up and down Arthur's body. True to his guess, Arthur was very curvy for a man. Alfred wouldn't say he had an androgynous body, just a slightly more feminine one than most males had. He had pale skin, but it was beautiful, like a porcelain doll. In contrast, his nipples were a dusky pink color. Overall, instead of muscular, his body was lean.

Arthur shifted slightly under the blue-eyed gaze. He was always self-conscious about his body, especially since he wasn't very masculine to his eyes. His hips were indented too much, his muscles were barely seen but they were there, and he was disgustingly pasty. He was somewhat sickening to his eyes, but it almost seemed like...Alfred had an actual liking to his form, since he wasn't removing his eyes. To say the least, it made the Queen feel very uncomfortable.

Another minute passed between the two and Alfred still didn't move his eyes. The older broke their gaze, bending down to slip into his shoes again and to gather the rest of his clothes. The King eventually put together that he was supposed to be changing to. He quickly got out of the clothes and put back on his royal outfit. Arthur finished dressing and straightened his coat, hoping he looked as presented as he could. He then picked up his hat and placed it on his head, fixing it back to how he usually wore it.

Alfred threw the extra clothes in the chest he had them in before. "Now let's go!"

"I hope no one took suspicion over us being gone," he stated, trailing close behind Alfred as they made their way to the Deck Meeting.

"It was the siesta, everyone was gone."

"True...I bet they suspect we did something...inappropriate."

"Well, you were tied up and had a ball gag on..."

Arthur sputtered. "W-well sorry! And I bet you enjoyed it!"

"...Maybe I did..." With that Alfred sprinted into the meeting place.

He paused in shock, watching the taller male run off. '_Did he...?_' Arthur shake his head; he must be going insane. Alfred couldn't start to like him; the King was obviously one for women!

But that didn't explain all the staring... Maybe Alfred was starting to experiment? Most of the royals were bisexual, or gay. Alfred being one of the few who were strait. It would be normal for someone younger to try something new. As Arthur was his closest friend and bisexual, it would be obvious to look at him.

The Queen sighed quietly; if Alfred was experimenting, he would tell him. Or maybe he didn't even realize what his actions meant. Arthur remembered when he first discovered his sexuality; he was a bit confused as to how he was attracted to both genders, but then decided to go along with it. Who he liked was who he liked. Perhaps the King was going down a similar path. Whatever it was, it wouldn't matter anyway; as the Queen of Clubs had stated once, everyone experiments at least one in their life.

A quiet cough came from behind him. "Arthur-dono? Courd you hurry prease?"

The green-eyed blond turned and nearly burst into laughter (but held it back) when he saw Kiku and Yao behind him and waiting for him to walk. "Yes, of course, I'm sorry," he replied, and gave a smirk. "You two had fun alone, I assume?"

The Jack gasped, an almost-instant blush sprouting.

The Queen of Hearts had almost the same reaction. Then suddenly turned calm. "Did _you_ have fun with Alfred-dono?"

Yao, despite his previous embarrassment, laughed. "I bet they did it lot of times!"

"We went to lunch, actually," he snapped. "We didn't even end up in a bedroom together for that long!"

Kiku hid a smile. "You don't arways need a bedroom, Arthur-dono."

Arthur scoffed, "As if I would _ever_ want to do it elsewhere than a bedroom."

The Japanese male walked forward gracefully. "Rove makes us crazy."

The Queen of Spades started to speak, but Yao cut him off. "You need to understand feelings before it too late~!" He teased.

"You are all coming fast to the meeting, da?"

"Oh for gods' sake, yes," Arthur murmured, finally walking into the conference room and seating himself beside his King.

Alfred smiled at the flustered look in some of their eyes. "Something wrong, Arthur, Yao?"

"Fine," the Queen and Jack of Spades said in unison, the former frustrated and the latter amused.

Alfred smiled, not sensing the mood. "Well, all right then."

Eventually, the rest of the members of the meeting started to filter in, and eventually everyone was present in the room once again.

Alfred leaned over to Arthur's chair. "See! We're not late!"

Arthur glanced over at the King quickly but didn't respond.

Alfred frowned and leaned over to the other side of his chair where Yao was sitting. "What's with him?"

"He grumpy because Kiku and I tease him of you and him having sex during break," Yao replied nonchalantly.

The Queen of Spades focused his glare on the Jack, who grinned and waved at him.

"I could say the same for you and Kiku," Alfred shot back. This was _his_ game. No one was able to beat him.

Yao's cheeks only brightened slightly but his smile never wavered. "So? We made love. Feliciano and Ludwig, and Antonio and Lovino, did too. What about you too?"

Alfred smiled, "I prefer _eating_ during my lunch break."

"Really, aru? Sometimes I hear noises from your chambers during lunch break. It no sound like eating, aru."

"Then I better use more guards. I ate during my break."

"I no spying, I just listening to what I hear. It not my fault you so loud when you have sex with maid, aru."

Alfred shrugged, "At least I get some all the time."

Yao scowled, murmuring something unintelligible under his breath.

Arthur scoffed. "Isn't that a bit unhealthy?"

"No," Alfred stated looking around. "It's a great stress reliever, so it is quite healthy. My maids are only with me, so no chance of disease."

"But doesn't being with a different one almost every night put something in them?"

"They could be with others, aru," the Jack pointed out.

"It's not every night, Arthur. As for your comment Yao, the girls find me very attractive and don't want to lose me. I have rules for them as well as myself."

Yao laughed. "They crazy then, aru. How they not get jealous?"

"Oh, they do. One of my rules is no fighting. If I am even suspicious, all the parties involved are banned from my room."

"And your dick," Arthur mumbled, causing Yao to burst out into laughter.

The King of Spades put his hand next to his ear. "Is that jealousy rearing its ugly head?"

Arthur smirked with a chuckle. "You want me, if you're staring when I was dressing and that alleyway incident was too obvious."

"What alleyway, aru?!"

The Queen blushed as he realized his mistake, and focused back on the work he was studying. Arthur was saved by the bell...or rather the King of Hearts.

"Enough! Spades! Ve started this five minutes ago! Get focused on the meeting!" Ludwig shouted.

The Jack of the aforementioned Kingdom stood up. "Arthur and Alfred finally have sex, aru!" He announced.

"We did NOT!" Alfred and Arthur said in unison as they stood up.

"In an alley! They too horny to get to bed, aru!"

Arthur tried to shut the other male's mouth shut with his hand. "We did not!"

Alfred's face twisted at the words. "Ew! No way! I am strait! Females only!"

"Exactly!" The Brit exclaimed as Yao attempted to tug his hand off.

The King of Diamonds smirked. "'ow wonderful. Ze stuffy Queen and denying King 'ave finally gone to bed."

The Queen of the Kingdom of Wealth, Lili, tapped the Jack's shoulder. "Big bruder, did zey sleep together?" She asked innocently.

Vash, the Jack and Lili's brother, glared at them. "If you keep on talking in front of my sister," he warned them.

Everyone got back in their seats. The words stopped but the looks didn't. Arthur and Alfred were glaring at Yao, while the Jack of Diamonds was glaring at all three of them in return. Francis, on the other hand, was watching all with great interest.

…

...

...

"Arthur would look good in a maid's dress, da?"

* * *

CC101- Yeah! ^_^ Go Russia! Anyway stay tuned for more feels!

* * *

**_Dear A big fan,_**

**_I know, thank you. But for the story I thought it would make more interesting._**

**_Love,_**

**_CC101_**

* * *

**_Dear British Nut,_**

**_Thanks for reading. While Arthur's accent might be easy, the other people in this story might not be as easy._**

**_Love,_**

**_CC101_**

* * *

**_Dear Guest (well one of you),_**

**_Thanks! So glad you are on the edge of your seat, don't fall off!_**

**_Love,_**

**_CC101_**

* * *

**_Dear Guest (the other one),_**

**_Thanks for reading, I plan to keep writing for as long as possible._**

**_Love,_**

**_CC101_**


	20. Untitled

CC101- Hey guys! New chapter, Yay! So I would like to give my condolences to all the people in the terrible shooting in Connecticut.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

Everyone looked at each other then at Ivan. Clearly, the King of Clubs had gone too far. And they were right. The group flinched as the Brit reacted to the _choice_ words.

"That's it!" The Queen of Spades climbed across the table towards Ivan with fury, papers flying either way, but was pulled back by his feet. "I'll fucking kill him!"

Alfred pulled Arthur back and then held him back in a bear hug. "Shh, calm down Arthur!"

Ivan tilted his head. "What did I say?"

"Don't play dumb with me you arsehole!" The Queen shouted, struggling as much as he could to break free from the hold. He threw his legs back, hoping to kick away whoever was holding him back; he didn't care who was behind him.

Alfred forced Arthur back into the chair. "Arthur! Look at ME!"

The older male glowered menacingly and angrily at his King. "Whot?!"

"You need to calm down." Alfred whispered in the smaller's ear. "Ivan is just trying to cause trouble, don't fall for it." The Queen let out an aggravated sigh, not answering the King and only staring straight into his eyes. Alfred gave a huge smile. "Thank you. Now if I let you go, will you say put?"

Arthur nodded solemnly and angrily. The King of Spades nodded in return and stood back. The Queen glared at the other King, quietly but with a deadly glare.

"Can we start?" Kiku asked quietly and quickly.

Ludwig looked over to the Spades. "Are ve done creating distractions?"

"Da, it's annoying," Ivan said with a smile.

Alfred glared at the Russian as he sat down in his seat. "_We_ are done if _you_ are."

Ivan grinned. "_Da_, I'm done."

Ludwig breathed out in frustration. "_Danke Gott_."

The rest of the meeting stretched on for nearly three hours, each King taking approximately thirty minutes to state their ways on how to bring the alliance closer. It was quite aggravating for everyone to deal with, having to sit through the entire meeting, but they at least had one thing settled: the four Kingdoms would have an alliance that prevented future wars and assisted them in several ways through trade, economics, and natural difficulties.

Alfred smiled widely as he stood up and stretched out his back. There were several cracking noises. "Ah, that felt good!"

Francis, who was the last one to speak and currently standing at the podium in the front of the room, turned to the Spades. "So, you two are ze 'osts. When should we gazer to sign ze alliance?"

Arthur also stood. "We have yet to agree to all the terms. Today was a huge step forward. Everyone needs a night to reflect on it. Tomorrow we shall agree on terms. If we can figure it all out by the day after that, we will sign. If not, we will add an extra day to work out all the kinks in the plan."

The King of Diamonds pointed at Alfred's Queen's wrists. "Mon ami, sere are rope markings on 'is wrists. Explain zat."

Arthur pounced up again. "_We. Did. Not. Have. Sex_!"

Alfred nodded in agreement while Francis sent them a _look_.

Arthur blushed, but held his glower. "We did nothing inappropriate, Frog."

Alfred laughed. "That wasn't from me dude! Arthur tripped by the docks!"

Francis laughed lightly. "Do you take me for a fool? You do not receive an injury like zat from falling. Zey go perfectly around 'is wrists." He winked at the other King. "I bet a gag was involved too, non?"

"Fine," Alfred said already tired of the topic already. Francis was _always_ trying to either get the King and Queen of Spades together or attempting to get in Arthur's pants, which never went well for the Frenchman. "You want the real story?"

"Whot?!" Arthur glared. He was shocked that Alfred would do such a thing.

"Oui, I would love zat!" He grinned.

"Well you see, Artie here was in such a bad mood, he summoned a dragon. Of course as the hero, I set out to save my Queen. I quickly defeated the creature and found my Queen. However he fell in love with his own reflection so I had to tie him up to bring him back. As soon as he ate one of his scones, he snapped out of the spell."

Francis laughed. "Because zat is very true, Alfred!"

"Well, it happened," the Queen of Spades commented, going along with the game.

Alfred smiled and began to walk away from the group of royals. "Well, I am off to do more Hero's work! Arthur, are you coming?"

"Do I have a choice?" The Brit muttered as he followed Alfred out the door.

"You always have a choice Arthur. Always," Alfred repeated, stressing his point. "I won't force you to do anything, unless of course it's for your own good."

The Queen shook his head with a sigh. "Alfred, of course I'm coming with you. I'm not going to stay in there with those idiots, and Yao obviously wants to be with Kiku right now, judging by the way they were eyeing each other." He presented a tiny smile. "Besides, I don't think I'd ever leave your side, no matter whot may happen."

Alfred gave a huge smile as he wrapped his arm around Arthur's shoulders. "You'd get sick of me eventually."

"I doubt it. Although we don't spend every second of the day together, since we do have other things to do besides being in the other's company, but if I were to get sick of you, I'd leave and you'd be alone." There was a strange seriousness in Arthur's emerald eyes that changed the mood drastically. "I know whot it feels like to be alone. And until my dying breath, I don't ever want you to feel like that."

Alfred stopped in front of one of the large windows. He felt deeply moved by Arthur's confession. "I-I-... Thank you Arthur. That means a lot." He gave his Queen a hug. "I don't want you to be alone either."

Arthur embraced the tall male back with a smile. "Thank you. I'll do the same for you, I swear to it."

Suddenly, Alfred felt as if he was at his wedding again. Six years ago, he pledged his love and loyalty to a man he barely knew. They were just words to him. Now? Now, this promise? This was real. This mattered, it had to be genuine. Could he swear to never leave Arthur or would he repeat his earlier mistake and make an empty promise?

Alfred tightened the hug. "I swear to make sure that you are never and never feel lonely again."

The Briton didn't know what it was, but he could feel the truth in his words. Alfred and him never could agree on things, but for once they were in one state of mind. He could remember their vows to one another six years ago. Arthur remembered the promises he made and how he would continuously be faithful and loving to his King. But it wasn't until now that he had meant it when he said it aloud. He wanted it to be true, and he could tell it was with every part of them. The promise was full of truth and a bright future ahead of them, and he hoped it stayed that way.

The Queen hummed, feeling the comforting warmth embrace him once more. "Thank you so much. I will make sure you never have to suffer from it."

The King of Spades frowned as he remembered Peter's words again. He didn't _love_ Arthur as a lover but as a best friend! And he would prove it by being the _bestest_ best friend that anyone had ever had!

"I'm trusting you extremely," the shorter whispered. "Please don't lose that."

Alfred hummed. He understood how much Arthur was putting out there. The Queen had already had his heart broke by him once, but still Arthur trusted him again. "Arthur... Arthur, I want to tell you about...about Texas..."

Arthur stood back a little to gaze at the taller blond. "Are you sure you want to do this? I know it's a sensitive subject for you."

"You trust me, I want you to know I value that trust."

He nodded. "Alright." He was nervous; he didn't know what to expect from this.

Alfred looked around. They were still in the middle of a hallway. "Why don't we take this to your room?"

He nodded. "That's the best thing to do." He took his King's hand and started to walk slowly, the two quiet on their way to Arthur's room.

It was a nice quiet though, comfortable would be a better term. Several servants bowed and those that were female, started to giggle. The two eventually hit their destination. The two slipped in quietly, Arthur shutting and locking the door as Alfred made sure no one else was in the room. Thankfully, they were. The Queen removed his jacket and hat by his temporary desk before sitting on the edge of the bed with a relaxed yet prepared sigh. "Alright, I'm ready when you are."

Alfred sat next to him. The younger's normally bold behavior was reduced to nervous looks. "I can only say don't judge me. I have done something in my life that I am not proud of and things I _am_ proud of. This story combines each of these."

Arthur nodded and he reached over to grab both of Alfred's hands. "I promise. I will never judge you, no matter whot may happen."

Alfred smiled. "Thank you." He paused before telling his story.

"When I was thirteen, a year before I was chosen to be King, I was working on the horse farm I told you about. Luckily for me, I was one of those people who came into puberty early. All the ladies loved to talk to me. They would line up at the fence to talk to me. All except one girl."

"Her name was something I couldn't pronounce, no one could. So everyone just called her Mex. I just got finished talking to a group of girls when I saw her feeding the geese. Walking over, I started to talk to her. Within a week, I made her my first girlfriend. We had dated for a shocking four months before we had our first fight."

"Mex didn't like that I went drinking with my boss. I told her that it was nothing really. Then she punched me, so I hit her back. Eventually we both calmed down and got back together for another two weeks. After that I discovered that she wanted my job, my money, and my life. Mex had several plans to injure me, but though luck, I missed all of them. Therefore, she had to do it herself."

Alfred gave a sad smile. "It's kinda cliché...how it turned out: a dark stormy night, raining, and harsh wind. Mex approached me with a dagger. We fought for several moments. We were about equal because we both were really strong. Then the King of Spades died. All of his super strength was passed down to me at that moment." Alfred looked away as tears started to collect in his eyes. "I-I couldn't control it, so when I w-went to turn the knife away, I stabbed her right in the h-heart."

"She died in my arms... The b-boys later found us as a witness ran for help earlier. I was cleaned up and told it wasn't my fault. I w-was allowed to have her things in accordance to the law as she had no family, but she didn't _have_ anything. So I took her glasses, and have worn them ever since."

Arthur, as soon as Alfred was done, pulled him into a comforting hug swiftly and tightly. His mind was thinking of this and that so quickly, he couldn't even decipher what it was he was thinking. His throat was also clogged with tears that he refused to let his King see. For right now, he just needed to calm Alfred and have him know he wasn't alone.

The King practically curled up in Arthur's lap, slowly letting out the tears he had held back for so long; Alfred tried to calm down his sobbing. His body shook from the action, but Arthur did not stop his ministrations. The Queen rubbed his back and was quiet; he had experience with usually young children crying- like his brother Peter or Yao's cousin Leon (Xiang when at home) when both were much younger. He did what he would have done with him, and allowed Alfred to sob everything out, no matter how loud it was, as Arthur- so enraptured by the current events- followed suit quietly.

It took Alfred several minutes to calm down. He inwardly cursed himself for crying. It wasn't what Kings did, especially heroes like him, "T-Thanks."

"Of course," the Queen replied, wiping at his own eyes. "It's very heartbreaking to lose someone like that. I know it must have been difficult, but...thank you for telling me."

The American looked up and saw the tears. His stomach dropped. "A-Are you afraid of me?"

Arthur smiled weakly. "You can only be afraid of monsters. You can't be afraid of heroes." He inhaled with a sniff. "I feel your pain, Alfred. That's why I'm crying."

Alfred, content with the answer, curled up to Arthur again. "I am glad." That was a bit of an understatement but Alfred was content with it. Arthur would understand.

The older's hands carted through the other's hair absentmindedly. "I don't mean to ask, but...does that mean you don't have problems with your eyesight?"

"...Yes."

"That's fine." He looked down at his close friend. "You wear them in memorial for someone close to you."

"I do have slight problems but they're like cheaters."

Arthur nodded. "You didn't have to tell me, but you did...and like I said, I thank you, Alfred. I appreciate the fact that you did, and...and I feel as if we're...on a new level of understanding the other. But, mostly, I am sorry that it had happened to you."

Alfred sat up; a little sad he was missing the warmth the other gave off. "Like I said a year ago, I want to change our relationship for the better." He leaned against his Queen and wrapped his arm around Arthur's waist. "I think it worked out well for us."

"It has." He smiled sweetly at him. "I'm very proud of you...of us. We went from despising one another to creating a strong friendship."

"We never hated each other, at least I didn't. I just thought you were always trying to bring me down."

Arthur looked at his King as if he was crazy. "Are you serious? I never wanted to bring you down. I didn't like how Yao and I had been left to do your work. I always thought _you_ hated _me_."

Alfred shook his head. "I already told you why are you acting so surprised? I only dish out what I receive. You were always yelling for everything and that just made me even more reluctant to do my work."

The Queen was quiet for a second before nodding. "That's true. I was quite, eh...a bit of a hard-ass on you, wasn't I?"

"But now I see why you were yelling. You had the right, _I_ was being the real ass," Alfred stated as he pushed them both down towards the bed. Lying down, Alfred kept his arm around Arthur.

The older gave a quiet hum as his cheeks lit up in scarlet. "I-I'll admit to that, you were being quite lazy for a majority of the first three years. But I shouldn't have been as rude to you as I was; you were still a teenager, even though you didn't look the part."

"It's fine," The King dismissed as he settled comfortably into the bed. "We didn't play our twenty questions yet."

"We haven't asked them in two days, I noticed. Do you want to play?"

"Well, I don't want to leave. You start."

Arthur gave a small smile. "Who's your least favorite person in that conference room?"

"Ivan..."

The Queen quirked up an eyebrow. "Next question, whot about Francis?"

"He is a close third," Alfred said bluntly.

"Hm...A ridiculous question, but whot is it that you dislike about Ivan?"

"Everything. I hate the way he looks, the way he acts toward people, and I hate the way he speaks! Always seeming so innocent but filled with malice. What I would give for another fight with him."

"Don't fight him, Alfred; it'll only start trouble with Clubs. I want to charge him too, believe you me, but I'm holding back. We need to if we want whot's best for the kingdom."

"I meant a spar Arthur. I already fought him once as a 'friendly' match. We broke each other's right pinky finger."

"I don't care; I'm not letting you get into a 'friendly' match with another Royal Deck Member, unless it's something similar to the Spades Blades."

"...Fine...for you."

The older blond smiled. "Thank you. Now...about Yao and Kiku...whot do you think about them and...whot we saw before?"

"It's nothing new to me."

Arthur shifted onto his stomach, still remaining in Alfred's hold. "Whot do you mean by that?"

"Well, they have been like that for years. It's nothing new to me..."

"Hm..." Arthur didn't know why, but he had expected something different from his friend. "Whot's your worse fear...as a King and as an ordinary person..."

"Marmalade. The stuff freaks me out."

"Anything else? Ghosts? The dark? Enclosed spaces?"

At the word 'ghost', Alfred brought Arthur a little closer. "Y-Yes, sometimes, and not normally."

Arthur looked down at the other's hands when he was pulled close, and then looked up at Alfred again. "Whot do you mean 'not normally'?"

"As long as I know where I am going or where I am, I am fine. I have an irrational fear of being buried alive."

"A... Alfred." The Queen sat up to gaze at his King. "That's...I'm so sorry." His hands, unbeknownst to him, grasped and entwined with the younger blond. "I really am..."

Alfred looked confused. "Why are you sorry?"

"Because I bet it's pretty horrible to suffer from a fear like that. I don't have many fears, besides loneliness and losing those dear to me, but it certainly sounds terrible."

"Not really, I never have to deal with situations like that."

"You're lucky." Arthur relaxed against Alfred, shutting his eyes as he listened to the King's heartbeat. "I find my two fears following me wherever I go. They never stop...and they never will."

Alfred hummed. He felt sleepy as his body was used to a siesta at noon. Shutting his eyes, the taller cuddled into Arthur. "Sorry..."

"When I was a child, perhaps...four or five, my...my two oldest brothers and sister had brought me to the middle of a field. I had wanted to go see the fairies that were living there- they could see them only when they were younger- and talk to them, and I did, but...when I turned to say that we could go home, they...they were gone. I thought I had died-" His voice became slightly muffled at this point, and it sounded as if he was holding something back from Alfred.

"...but the worse was when I lost a small pet bunny I had kept for myself. She was lost, we assumed, and my mum and I took her in. She was so tiny and all fluffy and white with gray spots on her forehead." The older grinned. "I named her Snowflake. She always came to me and jumped here and there and wiggled her nose when she was happy and followed me around faithfully." Slowly, however, his smile started to fall and disappeared completely. "But that's whot killed her. My older brother found her early one morning...placed her on the steps outside...a-and h-h-he..." Arthur started to tremble, his hands curling into Alfred's jacket.

Now wide awake, Alfred pulled Arthur into the cuddle now. "Shhh, it's ok. Your brother is an ass but there is one good thing. I am here, and no sibling of yours could ever take me away from you."

The blond Queen hid his face into the younger's jacket, his quiet weeps the only sound in the entire area. "I-I...I didn't sleep for days...my mum punished my brother but all I could see were those brown, dead eyes..." He refused to look up at his King, scolding himself for being so weak.

"I really don't know whot I would do without you...and that's whot I think about every day...a second without you walking the earth."

Alfred frowned. "Shhh, I am here, always here." He cuddled Arthur closer. "I wouldn't let myself die; I still need to be the hero!" Alfred stated, trying to cheer the other up. "Besides, I have too much to lose in this world."

Arthur lifted his head, eyes red and nose stuffy but still managed a watery smile. "You...whot I would do to keep you here." He shifted so that he could hug him around his neck properly, slightly straddling his hips unbeknownst to him. "Thank you...for being here for me, whether I need someone or not."

Alfred blinked in surprise as Arthur moved on top of him. Moving his hands to support Arthur's hips, the King brought the Queen closer. "Of course. Why don't we take a nap? We'll both feel better."

He nodded weakly, eyes already closing and head resting on his shoulder. "That sounds nice..."

Smiling, Alfred shut his eyes, "Night."

Arthur was already in a slumber, and they both slipped into a quiet, peaceful sleep.

* * *

Kiku softly knocked on Arthur's door. The Queen of Spades was missing their usual tea time.

"Arzur?" He knocked quietly after a minute or so. There was no sound or a call to enter from the room, which was unusual. Arthur usually answered in some way, whether it was a call to come in or opening the door, even sometimes accidentally bumping into each other as they went to the same door. But this time, there was nothing. Curiously and quietly, the Queen of Hearts turned the knob and peeked inside.

There seemed to be no one in sight! Sighing, Kiku walked in farther and to his unparalleled glee, he found the older Queen...lying on top of his King!

The small and now shocked Queen covered his mouth, holding in a surprised sound as he smiled uncontrollably. So they really had been doing something "inappropriate"! This discovery- to catch the two in the small lie- was amazing! He wondered how they got away with it, yet it didn't matter if they would now.

Then he noticed something disappointing. Both of them still had their clothes on. Instantly, he frowned at his discovery, but then quietly grinned once more. The two were still in an embrace of one another; they were still touching and in a rather sexual position. It looked like they had started, but became too tired and decided to sleep instead. No matter; it was still a satisfying view.

Yao quickly got to his lover's side. "What take you long?"

With a sly smile, Kiku gestured towards the couple sleeping with a grin. "The position is quite amusing," he replied.

"What you m-" The Jack was quiet as he took in the sight, but then started to giggle quietly. "Wake them?" Yao asked softly.

The Queen shook his head. "I cannot do zat! Zey deny zeir rove but it is too obvious zey have feerings for one anozer."

"They stupid," the Jack stated agreeing with his Japanese partner.

"Hai; very. I have za berief zat zey wirr never rearn." He tilted his head to rest it against his lover's. "Zey are cute when zey are not yerring, zough."

The Chinese male nodded. "Those eyebrows though..."

Kiku laughed quietly. "Zey are very big. But I zink Arfred roves arr of him unconditionarry."

The Jack nodded. "I agree, aru."

"Shourd we reave zem?"

"Shi."

Kiku reached for his lover's hand, which was taken with a smile, and the two walked out, quietly shutting the door behind them.

* * *

Ok, so information for this chapter! Each of the royals of the Kingdoms have a special power.

Kings- Super strength

Queens- Magic

Jacks- Wisdom

Aces- A super sense if their royals are in danger.

And now for the reviews:

* * *

Dear bestie,

It seems that a lot of people want that!

Love,

CC101

* * *

Dear British Nut,

That's okay.

Love,

CC101


	21. Still Getting There

CC101- HEY! I am sorry guys! It shouldn't have taken this long, but for those of you who didn't know, I was bedridden for a week and sick after. After that, I had finals but now they are all done! :) So enjoy the new chapter. As a treat, I am making all of these longer!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!

* * *

Unfortunately for Arthur and Alfred, if Kiku and Yao weren't going to wake them, someone else would. Frowning as the Jack of Diamonds kicked open the door, Vash stormed into the room. "Wake up! You rude hosts!"

Arthur, startled by the rude awakening, slipped off of Alfred and slid down to his knees, his face falling into his King's crotch shamefully. The King himself got startled so that he bucked the person he felt on him. Jumping up, Alfred assessed the situation. "What's going on?!"

"You two take a little post-sex nap when you should be hosting your guests!" The Jack of Diamonds scolded them, his face slightly red from yelling.

Arthur frowned as his cheeks flared, still on the ground. "_W-we're not- we didn't-_"

The King of Spades quickly helped his Queen off the floor. "How are we being rude? It seems to me that you're the rude on. Barging in on us! We could have been naked!"

"You two should have been more considerate of your guests instead of being a selfish, sexual couple!"

If Alfred had fur, it would have been raised up, like an angry feline trying to puff itself up. Thinking of the most brutal comeback, he saw Arthur's embroidery on the table; it gave him an idea. "At least _I_ don't give my own sister a look of lust!"

Vash stopped in place, his face brightening only slightly. "I don't give her a look of lust! And besides, my sister is not the topic for your sexual adventures!"

Alfred smirked. "No, but it is the topic of _your_ sexual adventures. Why not you run along and continue with your incestuous whims and leave us alone!"

The Jack glowered. "She is not related to me by blood in any way. I took her in to care for her myself, because she had no one else to take care of her. And furthermore, she's far too young still for me to be thinking of any sort of sexual acts with her! And if you want to keep the idea of the Four Deck Kingdoms Alliance, then you both should step up to the plate and take some responsibility in your hosting duties!" And with that, he slammed the door loudly and left the duo alone.

"Alfred Jones," Arthur scolded him once Vash was gone. "Whot did I tell you about fighting with the other kingdoms?"

"Well it not like you were going to do something! I stood up for us! He _was_ the rude one!" Alfred protested as he turned around.

The Queen's eyes narrowed. "I wasn't going to say anything because even though he was rude, we don't have to give him the same in return. And whot you said about he and his sister was just as ill-mannered as he was! It's one thing if it's Ivan or Francis, since we don't get along with them naturally, but it's another if the person has done nothing wrong to you!"

"He just called me out for sleeping with my best friend! So yeah, I think he did at least one thing wrong!" Alfred stated, defending himself. "Why are you so pissy?"

Arthur tensed at the last question. "That doesn't mean you have to be rude, Alfred. And I'm not being pissy, I'm being logical! You shouldn't be rude to someone because they are the same to you!"

Alfred couldn't believe this. His blue eyes searched Arthur's shinning green eyes for something. "I can't believe this!" He turned around and walked to the door. "It's not my fault!" Yanking the door open, the American stormed through and slammed the poor door shut again.

* * *

The Queen glared at the King as the American left, and he started to organize the messy stack of papers that were on the cluttered desk, pulling on his favorite coat and his little hat as he did so. If he was required to be a good host, then he would be the best one that he could be, with or without the participation of his dear friend.

The Queen of Spades started to walk out the door. When he saw Liechtenstein female, he blushed a bit.

The Queen of Diamonds walked up to him, "Hallo..."

He forced a smile to appear, hoping it looked more natural than he felt it did. "Hello, my dear," he greeted her. "Is there anything I can do for you? Do want more embroidery patterns for your project?"

"Nein, I'm looking vor mein bruder. He got me a new dress. Have you seen him?" Lili asked in her soft and sweet voice.

"He just passed my room but I don't know where he went, my dear, I'm sorry. Have you checked with Antonio? He might know." Antonio was the Ace of Diamonds, as well as best friend to Francis. Although he didn't get along with Arthur and he was constantly perky and always smiling, he did care greatly about children, especially Lili.

The smaller Queen smiled, "Danke." She curtsied and walked off, wishing to find the Jack of Diamonds.

Arthur smiled as she walked off, and started for the room next to his. He gently knocked on it, hoping that no one was busy with something other than paperwork.

The door slowly opened and Isabel appeared behind the door. "May I help you my Queen?" Her long brown hair fell passed her shoulders to just above her breasts, it looked like she was ready to go on a...oh what did Alfred called those again...a-a hot date! Yes, that was it!

"Just checking to see if you need anything." He examined her up and down. "But by the way you're dressed, you definitely don't want to go to talk or know about work right now."

Isabel gave a flirty smile. "Are you hitting on me?" She asked teasingly. "Poor Rachel, to lose her boyfriend." The Ace of Spades brought Arthur into her room. "Well," she said as she winked. "I can't deny my Queen anything."

"N-no, I wasn't asking for that!" His feet were finally able to move, and he pushed himself away, scooting backwards until he made contact with the door. "I-I was just checking on you before I went to see the other Royal Deck members!"

Isabel laughed. "I jest, my Queen. I only want to talk to you."

The Queen sighed. "Thank the gods. I got nervous. I, ah... I just need to ask a question."

The Ace kneeled. "I am at your service my Queen."

"Well...I mean, it's nothing big, but...I was wondering if you've seen Alfred anywhere. I have to tell him something." _'To tell him I'm sorry...'_

The Ace nodded, "Of course my Queen."

Arthur perked up instantly, emerald eyes filled with excitement. "Where did he go?"

"He went to prepare the dinner plans."

The Brit nodded; he would let him calm down first before confronting him and apologizing. "Alright, thank you. I'll be visiting the other Deck members if you need me. Whot did you want to talk to me about?"

Isabel frowned. "Well, I have heard rumors, my Queen. Nasty rumors to be exact. I want to double the guard at the Castle, take some soldiers from the Tooth with us."

"Rumors?" He directed the two of them to her bed so they could sit down. "Whot do you mean? Whot kinds of rumors have you heard? Who are they about?"

"Nothing for you to worry about," Isabel stated calmly as she sat down. "It's the usual but I would rather be safe than sorry."

"Because you mentioned it now, I demand for you to tell me what has happened." His eyes were cold and green, begging and ordering for an answer.

"There are rumors that battle ships are tearing though Club's coastline, bombing all who come near. It says they are coming south, to Spades."

Arthur tensed up visibly. "You can't be serious." He knew the words wouldn't be false. "I wonder why..."

"I don't know. The ships are almost at the coastline of Hearts. Another few months and they will be here."

The Queen dragged his fingers through his hair with a groan before standing. "When we get home, we'll raise the defense on our coastal lines. If we don't know who these ships belong to, they could be dangerous. If they attack, then we attack right back at them."

"We also need to send more troops to the west coast and more soldiers over all. We need to recruit and train them before we send them. I would start now."

"Agreed. I'll send a letter to the commanders at Seaport Watch by bird tonight; have them know so they can start recruiting the soldiers."

"I will inform Berwald and Tino after my dinner." Isabel said standing up.

Arthur nodded, and started to leave. "Hopefully, we can get this problem over with quickly."

The Queen swiftly made his way to the other members of the Royal Deck members. He had a rather nice cup of tea with Kiku and Yao, had a polite chat with Elizabeta, Roderich, and the Ace of Clubs, Vladimir, and a forced conversation with Ivan. Unfortunately, the doors to Ludwig's room was locked, as was the Ace of Diamonds, and Feliciano and Lovino weren't in their room, so he figured the Jack was with his King and the Ace with the other. He was about to see if Lili had found her brother yet when his mouth was covered and he screamed in shock, kicking to get away as he was pulled into a nearby room.

Arthur bit the hand covering his mouth.

"_Merde_!" An accented voice cried out, and the hand pulled away. Arthur slammed his elbow behind him, knocking into his opponent's stomach before he pinned the other down. "You _Anglais_ are vicious!"

"You damn frog!" The Queen yelled. "Whot the hell are you doing, kidnapping me and taking me here?!"

Francis backed away and sat on top of the desk behind him. The room was completely empty besides the desk. "I only want to talk mon fere."

"Don't call me that," he growled. "And if you wanted to talk, you didn't have to drag me in here! You could have asked, arsehole!"

Francis poured some of Diamond's best red wine into two wine glasses. "Would you 'ave listened?"

The Queen eyed the wine glass warily. "No..."

The King handed him a glass. "I zought zough."

Arthur took the offered glass, peering into the depth of the liquid as if something would jump out at him at any second. "Is there anything wrong with this...?"

Francis took a long sip. "Nozing."

The Brit took a sip, talking only when he recognized the taste and he stated that nothing was wrong with it. "Alright. So you have me. Whot is it?"

The Frenchman looked him up and down. However it was not it normal look, the other looked...thoughtful, for lack of the better word. "I want to know about your relationship wiz your lover." He took a sip of wine and chuckled at his look of confusion. "Alfred."

Arthur felt his face grow hot with anger. "**WE ARE **_**NOT**_** LOVERS**!"

Francis chuckled. "Don't be ridiculous, _cher_. I 'eard Yao and Kiku chatting about you and Alfred in a razer...sexual position."

"When?" Arthur challenged.

"Before Vash yelled at you, when you took your nap. You were on top of Alfred, zey said, legs spread...you two were _tired_, _oui_?"

It took a second for it all to click. "You gits! If you are going to spread rumors make sure you have the whole picture!"

Francis laughed. "Zere was no spreading of rumors, dear, I simply over'eard zeir conversation. You should not 'ave been so defensive of ze topic."

"Alfred was comforting me! No more and no less!" Arthur stated.

"Ah, yes, penetration is always painful ze first time, but as I say to males, just give me twenty seconds and I will make it better."

The Queen of Spades threw the wine glass at Francis. "That is not what I mean and you know it!"

The King caught the glass. "Ohohon~ I am just teasing, _mon ami_, you do not need to be so offensive. I just want to know if you are lovers or not, zat is all."

Arthur rubbed his thumb and pointer finger against his forehead. The Frenchman always seemed to annoy him- no enrage him was a better word for it. "For the last time, no! We are not lovers!"

Francis sighed, stood up, and grabbed the Queen's hips, pulling them close to one another despite the shorter's cry of alarm and surprise. "You do not need to 'ide, _mon rosbif_. I know we 'ad our early child'ood romance, and I know I 'elped you discover your interest in men. But I can see in your eyes zat you feel for 'im strongly."

Arthur sighed and gave the King a harsh knee to where the sun doesn't shine. "I feel strongly because we are best friends!" Francis fell to the ground, and Arthur gave him one last glare before he left, slamming the door and heading to the main dining hall, where he had heard Alfred was located. He hoped this was true.

* * *

The Main Dining Hall at the Tooth was large. It had to be to accommodate all of the soldiers at once. It was simple, made of stone with the blue and purple theme of Spades. Alfred stood in the middle talking to Tino.

Tino was very kind and joyful to be around, always with a smile and a love for life. Many considered him too soft, but once he was seen at work, it was best not to get in his way, for he was focused on solely that and had a tendency to be rude if he was disturbed. He was also friendly with anyone he met, so Tino (since he was the only one able to see him, as Alfred had his back to him) waved enthusiastically when he noticed Arthur standing in the doorway.

Alfred turned to look at whoever Tino was looking at and then turned away.

Arthur winced, knowing he wasn't forgiven for what he had done. With a gulp, he started for the two; he would apologize for his actions, and leave. That was all he would do for now.

Alfred gave Tino a quick smile before excusing himself. He turned and brushed past Arthur.

Arthur went after him, and grabbed his coat, throwing himself in front of Alfred's path so he couldn't go past. "Alfred, I want to apologize."

Cold dark blue eyes glared at him. "Go away," Alfred commanded throwing Arthur away from him and continuing to his destination.

The older watched his friend walked off, a feeling of guilt overwhelming him. He must have really screwed up this time; he had to work this out with him like they always did. Despite his mood, he started to go after Alfred. "How about this: I _need_ to apologize for my actions."

Alfred started to sprint and went down several hallways. Left. Right. Right again. Left. Eventually he ran into an open servant's room. Quickly, he went to the mirror and got into the servant's passages. Alfred shut the hidden door quickly. Using a match, Alfred lit a candle he hid in his pocket and went on his way.

* * *

Arthur was only able to catch up with him after the four turns. After that, when he discovered he had lost his friend, he fell against the wall. He was done. If Alfred wouldn't let him talk, then he would not. The Queen of Spades eventually stood up and walked to his usual sanctuary, the Library.

The Library really, truly was Arthur's only sanctuary to the rest of the world. He loved books in general: the touch, the feel, the smell, the sound, especially the story he loved. Everything a book held inside and out he valued to no end. He drowned in fiction and history, but specifically loved magic books. As a child, he was always tutored by his mother, but when she became ill after Peter's birth and eventually was too weak to teach Arthur, he was forced to teach himself. By now, he was on the average level of someone twice his age, and he was constantly learning new methods or spells or charms.

The walk was short only five minutes at the most. As expected the Jacks were all inside reading. As this was the Tooth, many books were about styles of fighting.

Arthur started to search, hoping that there was at least one subject on his topic. He picked up two fictions and three histories and angrily stormed through the science and astronomy aisle, his mind referring back to his King, before he finally found the magic books.

There were only two shelves of books. Hopefully they would help. Arthur had a problem with his magic. Any spell he cast would backfire or not work. The Queen's clock allowed him to focus his magic better. Also several pieces of the attire all had magical properties to them.

Even though he had the experience of someone older than him, it was only in knowledge. He definitely needed to work on a few factors, such as concentration. He could summon elements easily- like water, fire, light, etc. - and he could create proficient-enough potions, but that was as far as he could master. He knew what they were, but he did not know how to perform them.

Arthur sat down at an empty table near the rear of the Library. He practically threw the books to the desk and opened the closest one to him, instantly delving inside into his own world.

By the time someone shook him, it was already dusk.

Arthur had gone through the two history books and a few of the magic- twice- before he finally stopped. He glanced up to see who had disturbed him.

It was Isabel. "My Queen! You must hurry! You spent too long reading, dinner is in ten minutes!" She whisper yelled.

He glanced out the window. "I suppose I have..." He took the magic books he had and put back the others. "Would you mind putting these back in my room, Isabel? I'll head over to the hall now."

The Ace just gave it to a servant to take. She ushered Arthur forward. "We must hurry. This dinner is in _your_ honor by order of the King."

Arthur flinched, but he didn't stop walking. "I'm not sure I'd like to talk to him right now." Just as he had his mind cleared of the issue, Alfred was brought back. He had tried to talk to him, and tried to apologize, but his effort was ignored.

Isabel sighed, now speed walking beside her Queen. "I don't know what is going on between you two but keep it to yourselves for dinner. The other Kingdoms are here, no bad examples. Thank the King for honoring you, make small talk, and just don't embarrass Spades."

He huffed as they walked into the hall. "I wasn't planning on it."

The entire hall was filled as food and drink were passed around. Alfred sat at the thrown at the head of the room. The other royals were slightly below him in other chairs. Everyone rose from their seat as Arthur walked in. Isabel stopped at the door.

The Queen made his way to the end of the table, where Spades was currently located. "I apologize for being late," he sheepishly smiled, "I got caught in my books."

Alfred glared down at him. "I see. As the Guest of Honor, why don't you take your spot?" Said spot was right next to the King.

Arthur didn't give him a glance as he quietly walked to his seat and sat down gingerly. Yao, who was thankfully sitting in the closest seat besides the King, greeted him cheerily and started small conversation between them.

"You happy? Alfred order special food for you, aru." Yao stated gesturing to the food people were eating and then to his own plate: fish and chips with a bowl of curry on the side.

Arthur gazed down at his bowl and nodded, daring to look over to Alfred with a weak and (hopefully) pained smile. "Thank you."

Intense murky blue eyes looked over at him. "You're welcome. I hope you enjoy it." The words sounded forced and void of emotion

The Queen frowned, wondering what it would take for him to be forgiven or talked to again. He felt abandoned, as if a part of him was no longer beside him to help sustain him. He had witnessed the same feeling multiple times, had had the emotion drilled into him, and was even afraid of it due to childhood experiences. Loneliness, that's what it was: the very thing Alfred

Knowing he was risking a whole lot with what he was about to do, he stood up quietly and leaned over so that only Alfred heard and no one else; "If you do not remember, you promised to me that you would never have me feel loneliness again. I'm afraid to tell you that you are accomplishing that."

Clear blue eyes now looked at him. "Arthur, I am not abandoning you. I am simply trying to get you to see my side, which you are not on. It was_ you_ who made _me_ feel lonely."

"The only side I'm on is my own. You were both at fault for whot you were doing but you both had a reason for your actions. That is where I stand."

Alfred started to glare at him again. "_I_ am at no wrong. I defended _you_, I defended _us_. If I can't trust you with backing me up on this, how can I ever trust you with _anything_?"

"I thank you for defending us, as you say, but you did not have to be so blatantly rude. He did not have to mention our relationship. You are both at fault; there is no good in the situation. And if you didn't trust me, you wouldn't have told me that story, now would you?" Arthur was close to feigning illness and going back to the library to study. He didn't want to deal with this right now, whilst at the same time he didn't want to lose his dear friend and succumb to loneliness again.

Alfred clicked his tongue. "It seems we can't see eye to eye. Sit down and eat Arthur. I suggest we forget about it, we're both to stubborn to change."

Arthur chuckled and shook his head; "I tried apologizing, I did. I tried twice. You did not accept it. I will eat my dinner and then return to my room to rest. You won't have to worry about me or my presence for the rest of the night, _my King_."

Alfred waved him away like he would a servant. "I don't want an apology, _my Queen_. I want acknowledgment that I was right and had no fault." Then he turned and started to eat his meal.

The Queen stood up quietly from his seat, facing Alfred with a piercing glare that put fear into anyone it was focused on. "You say you want our relationship to be better; I'm trying. I try to apologize, but you're too fucking stubborn to focus on that." He sighed, and looked to the door. "Excuse me for leaving, but I refuse to sit next to a child whose words are trivial and whose mindset is the belief of the greatest. It's making me quite ill." Arthur started for the door, not turning around as he headed for his only sanctuary.

Alfred refrained from rolling his eyes. He was hurt that Arthur didn't see his side. The American obviously needed to be more selective of who he trusted.

"You two ridiculous aru," Yao frowned at the younger, blond male. "You both no see each other's side. You both hurt each other; it no good for good relationship, aru. If you care for him and friendship, you go after him. It right thing, aru."

"And just argue again? I am not sorry for my actions," Alfred stated truthfully.

The Jack let out a breath, and then grabbed Alfred's wrist while standing. Even though the King was bigger and stronger and the Jack was much smaller, Yao could be as stubborn or as strong as a bull. "You two so stupid," he mumbled, dragging the younger roughly down the hall to Arthur's room. "I no let you two go down big hill and crash, aru. You fix it or you no come out of room to dinner." When they arrived at their Queen's door, the Chinese male shoved the bigger in- no matter how much he struggled and shut the door before leaning against it with his body and a chair, leaving the two to the other.

Alfred stumbled into the Queen's room. Looking around, it seemed that Arthur wasn't there. He must be back at the library.

Arthur was in the washroom when he heard his door slam loudly. He had traveled back to his room to gather the books that had been dropped off and to wash up into something more casual. However, when he stepped out of the room and say his King standing there, he instantly froze. Yao was definitely at it again, trying to help them fix things for one another.

Not noticing his Queen was behind him; Alfred sighed and walked over to the bed. The King flopped down and rested his eyes.

Since they were no longer in the public eye, Arthur could finally let up the aggression he had held in out onto the person who had caused it. Quietly, taking one of the bigger books from the side table, he dropped it harshly on Alfred's stomach, pushing the air out of him. "You bastard," he growled, taking the book back and striding over to put it back in its place. "You are such a goddamn, lying child!"

Suddenly Arthur was thrown on the bed. When he opened his eyes, Alfred was on top of him. He got a strange sense of déjà vu. This was just like how America did it.

"I am not a child!" Alfred stated coldly, his voice low and husky.

Arthur's cheeks burned in embarrassment at his thoughts, but still managed to glare. "Then you're a fucking bastard that acts like one! I tried to apologize but you ignored me! But then you complain how you can't even trust me or how I made you feel lonely. Well look in a fucking mirror, because that's whot you're doing to me!"

Alfred flinched. "I don't want an apology!"

"Then whot the fuck do you want, Alfred?! It's been one year! The last time we had a fight like this, I left you! I don't want to leave you again, but if you won't accept my apology, whot am I to think of that? Do you not want me here?! Is that whot it is?! Have you been lying to me for the last year?!"

Alfred now looked terrified. "I don't want you to leave! You can't leave!" He wrapped his arms around Arthur and flipped them around. "You ARE NOT leaving me!"

"Then whot do you want me to do?!" By now, Arthur was frantic. "Alfred, you confuse me greatly. I don't...you don't want me to leave. But at the same time, your actions make me want to because you think I'm against you... I just need you to tell me...whot do you want from me?"

"I already told you. Just tell me that I was right and had no fault." Alfred repeated making sure his grip on Arthur was tight.

The older flinched at the tight hold, grabbing the other's hands to stop him. "And I already said that you're both at fault...I'm sorry, Alfred, I am, but I can't just blame one person. I see that you both are wrong. Not one person is right in this kind of situation."

Alfred's hands didn't relent. "Vash insulted you! I would ruin our honor if we didn't retaliate!"

"Alfred, someone will always insult another! Sometimes, we can stop it if we catch the person in the act. But you can't stop everyone. And you can't let little things like that from happening. Sometimes, you just have to let it go if not badly insulted."

"Arthur!" Alfred commanded," You have no idea what it means to be important! You weren't a commoner! To be raised up and still people insult you?! The King and Queen deserve respect for what they do and for someone to insult them?! To me that hurts more than any wound."

"I had to learn that someone will always dislike you no matter who you are! People from other kingdoms or our own- even the Deck Council! Good and evil go hand in hand. There are times when one prevails over the other, but they are always there. And I don't know whot it feels like to be important because no one has ever treated me in such a way, and I know that, I tell myself every day...and I don't need my closest person telling me that.

Alfred sighed. "Arthur I am sorry you feel that way. You are important to me and Yao! But I am not sorry for my actions."

Arthur removed the hands of the taller from his sides with an exhale, eyes staring straight into the beautiful blue. "I am... I don't like fighting with you...I hate when we can't act mature...and I'm sorry for everything I've done."

Alfred cuddled Arthur. His heart gave happy flutters as everything was now in the past. Arthur was his again. "…I am sorry for running away and being an ass..."

The Queen gave him a sweet smile, finally, and relaxed in the warm embrace.

It was silent before something interrupted them. That something was Alfred's stomach. The rumbling filled the quiet air.

Arthur laughed, the sound light and joyful as if nothing had happened between he and Alfred. "We didn't eat that much, did we?"

"No we didn't," he admitted.

He grinned with a satisfied hum, and rested his head against Alfred's shoulder. "I don't feel like moving though..."

Alfred pondered their problem, "...Magic?"

"Too lazy... Where's Yao?"

"Locked the door and left."

"Hm..." He whistled a few notes, and smiled at the three fairies that entered. "Would you lovelies mind going to grab some food for me and Alfred?"

"...Who are you talking to?" Alfred asked looking around.

"Oh, just a few friends of mine, nothing to worry about." The three fairies fluttered over to Alfred, twirling around him and laughing. One of them found an interest in his hair and started to roll around, eventually gripping Nantucket.

Alfred simply released one hand and waved it around his head. "Is it windy in here?"

Arthur watched the one that was dangerously dancing in his king's hair. "Ah, not exactly, no...just be careful." The fairy floated into the air, smoothing out the rest of the caramel locks and started to stroke the single strand quickly. "Don't move your hand towards your cowlick."

Alfred looked at him funny. "Why not? It's bothering me."

"I know, just...hold still, yeah?" Arthur carefully reached for the king's hair, lifting the fairy by her waist and bringing her from his hair. "Don't touch that, luv, it's not comfortable."

The other two fairies smiled and giggled before taking their friend's arms and leaving in a puff of smoke.

The Queen sheepishly chuckled. "Sorry, the fairies had a liking to you."

Alfred shook his head. "As long as they bring me food..."

"They will, I promise. But be careful when they arrive with it; I think they're jealous."

"Why?" Alfred asked, curious about Arthur's fairies. The smaller would always talk about them, what they did every day, how healthy they were, and just about the magical creatures that seemed to surround the Queen of Spades. Personally, the American didn't like to admit that they were real but he had been proven wrong before. (read: several times)

"Well there are a number of them in Spades, and they get all excited because I see them. Many people used to however the Sight seems to have vanished. They are friendly, but when I'm with you, they tend to get upset..."

"I see." Alfred smiled, "I am awesome, so of course they want me to see them!"

The Englishman chuckled. "Of course. They have a liking to your eyes mostly, but that's the first I've seen one of them attack your hair like that."

The King smiled wider. "It looks great, they just like the style."

Arthur smiled. "Alfred..."

At that point, the fairies appeared with a single plate of spaghetti and two forks. The Queen frowned, but when he started to question them, they disappeared. He showed Alfred.

"They only brought one plate..."

Alfred sighed, "That's what we get for not going ourselves.

"At least we have two forks." Arthur placed the spaghetti on the table and looked for the wine they would drink. "Red or white wine?"

"White, I despise red wine." Alfred got up and went over to the food. "Looks good."

"They pick the best when requested." The older placed two fancy glasses and a bottle of white on the table, before taking the seat Alfred pulled out for him. "Thank you, dear friend."

Alfred nodded and sat down in his own chair. "Of course, my Queen."

Arthur smiled and the two dug into their food in a silence that was rather comforting. The meal was very enjoyable, and eventually they gave small talk of what they had been doing when they weren't together. Arthur explained how he had learnt how to do a few spells without backfiring, and he was excited to finally try them out. Alfred talked about his training with the guards

"Could I perhaps try training with you?" Arthur asked. "I'm not strong like you are, but I'm fast, and I can also practice some magic as well."

"I don't see why not. But you have to get up early!" Alfred warned.

The Queen shrugged. "That's fine. You know how to wake me up in the morning, yeah?"

"Scream and yell?" Alfred suggested.

"Unless you want me pissed, then you may do that. That means you don't remember." A few months back, Alfred had decided to pull a prank on Arthur while the latter was taking a nap. The Queen had revealed that he was most ticklish around his neck area (but he had left out the fact that it was also his somewhat erogenous zone when kissing). It was funny at first, since Arthur had woken up immediately, but Alfred was left with a bruise the size of Arthur's knee on his temple for a while.

"Then how can I wake you? You sleep like a rock! I couldn't think of anything else to do!" Alfred complained.

Arthur blushed and laughed. "Do you remember a few weeks before my birthday, when I was napping and you decided to wake me by tickling me...?"

The American rubbed his temple at the memory. "How could I forget?"

"I didn't think you'd actually be there waiting..."

"I wanted to see your face! It's cute like that!" Alfred retorted.

The Queen laughed. "Well it's certainly cute to see your face too!"

"Hurt and injured?"

"No, Alfred, sleeping!"

"Oh!" Alfred eventually said. "Is the food to your liking?"

Arthur nodded with a small smile. "I was always a fan of pasta. It's simple and not too hard to make. Maybe I should try making it for us some time."

"I will be hiding in Clubs!" Alfred exclaimed quickly.

The Queen kicked him under the table. "Hush, you! I'm not that bad of a cook!"

"And Francis is the angel of chastity."

"And you're a virgin," Arthur sarcastically argued back, swift to respond to Alfred's smart-ass retort.

"The very personification!" Alfred quipped with a smile.

"Exactly! You've never shared a bed with someone else before."

"Nope!"

"Your innocent mind is equal to a child's."

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't go _that_ far."

"Hm...true, that's my fault." He tapped his fork against the plate in thought. "Never kissed a woman before?"

Alfred winked at the other male. "Sorry, only men!"

The drink that Arthur had been taking a sip of was soon out of his mouth with loud coughs and a mess of spit and wine. He doubled over to the side, clutching his stomach as he tried to regain his breath.

The King quickly got up and rushed over to his Queen. Alfred thumped his back. After about a minute, the older finally sat up. "You..." He shook his head laughing.

The taller stood back. "Yesssss..?"

Arthur shook his head. "Nothing."

"Nooooo! Tell me!" Alfred whined sitting back down.

Arthur chuckled. "You're very unexpected, to be honest. It brings a bit of interest and laughter."

Alfred shrugged. "I like to be random."

"You're good at it as well."

"Thank you," the younger said looking out the window. It was dark outside; the waxing moon shimmering in the night sky. "I think it's time I left."

The Queen frowned., "Oh...alright."

Alfred tried the front door but it was still locked. Sighing he went over to the mirror in the closet for the second time today. "Good bye, Arthur."

Arthur smiled weakly. "Good night..." He trailed off as he noticed where Alfred was going. "Where are you going?"

Alfred looked confused. "To my room, why?"

"But...how? You can't-" Arthur stopped talking. _'The passages that were meant for servants. Of course! How could I forget?!'_ "You're using the servants' passages..."

"Yes, they are all connected," Alfred said knowledgeably.

The emerald eyes narrowed, if only slightly. "Weird...you seem to know much about them..."

Alfred smirked. "I have been walking these passages for greater amount of time than you think."

"Hm..." He wondered just how many passages their own castle had, and how well Alfred knew those. "Interesting..." He smiled. "You'll have to bring me around them someday.'

Alfred winked. "Maybe…" With that he went out into the mysterious and dark passages and shut the mirror door behind him.

* * *

CC101- Okay so finally done!

* * *

Dear Fangirl,

That my dear is for later!

Love,

CC101

* * *

Dear Person,

I promise it does!

Love,

CC101


	22. Dreams

CC101- Hey you guys! THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT SO LISTEN UP! **THERE WILL BE NO MPREG. I REPEAT, NO MPREG.** Thank you.

So anyways, yes, this chapter has a lemon! Yay for sex!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

The Queen chuckled, cleaning his table and then going to prepare a warm bath to relax in before he retired for the night. He was relieved that he and Alfred had put the problem behind them, and they were moving forward once again.

'Towards what though?' His mind whispered.

Thinking about this, Arthur stripped and then stepped into the heated water. The liquid relaxed his muscles. The Queen smiled, remembering the night he had just shared with Alfred. It was rather nice to finally have a moment just for them. Being royalty, it was hard to find time to themselves. Alfred had been rather generous lately. Ever since the Spades Blades, the King had been acting so unusual but it was a good thing. Arthur didn't understand why; however he had several guesses.

First, Alfred was in love, perhaps with a maid. Second, maybe he had taken an Oath of the Faith. This had been the most absurd of Arthur's ideas but it was still there. An Oath of the Faith was a promise to the two goddesses for three month time period for which Alfred was to be as perfect as possible. If all went well, the goddesses would bless Alfred's future endeavors. The third and most likely idea was that their friendship was growing, therefore Alfred was most likely trying to keep their friendship alive.

Satisfied with his thoughts, Arthur got out of water. He dried off and slipped on a thin white nightgown. After getting into bed, he covered up and blew out his nightstand candle. With the room now blanketed with darkness, Arthur could finally sleep in peace.

* * *

Alfred let out another long, heavy sigh as he stepped out of the painting door. Closing the hidden passage entrance, Alfred quickly got undressed and jumped into bed. Nude, he decided to let the moon light bathe his body for a while.

Alfred eyed the stretch of moonlight silently, before his gaze shifted to the chair standing in front of the window. He could recall Arthur when they had sat together after his injury, how the light had casted over his Queen gently and how he realized that night that they were changing. The same things he had noticed: certain words that were sharpened by his accent, the glow of his eyes in the light or when he laughed, his gentle smile or graceful movements. Everything, he noticed it more and how he performed it.

Arthur had changed or was changing, that much Alfred knew. What he didn't know was /why/ the Brit was changing. And it puzzled him greatly. His clothes were the same. His accent and laugh and everything were the same. But...was it something abstract that was making a change?

The American was distracted when he felt something press against his body. Looking down, he realized that a naked maid had slipped into his bed.

The red head smiled up at him. "My King..." Her breasts pushed against his arm.

Alfred smiled weakly. "Not tonight," he answered, turning to his side. He hated to lie, but his mind was too boggled with thoughts of Arthur and how he was changing in some way to focus on anything else. "I'm a bit tired from today. I just want to sleep, please."

The maid frowned. "But M'lord, I can take the stress away..."

He shook his head, and, against his body's protest, sat up when she tried to stretch over him. "I'm sorry. This is a bit of personal stress that I have to deal with myself."

The female gave the smallest of smiles. "You grow wise, my King." She got up and dressed. "Call me if need be."

He nodded and smiled brightly, giving her a wink filled with fake enthusiasm. "I shall remember that."

The maid giggled then left.

Alfred went from a wide smile to a frown, and lay back down against the sheets. His thoughts were plagued with his Queen still, even as the maid had climbed atop of him. He had felt...strange when she was here, almost as if he wasn't interested in her anymore. And that was certainly strange. Oh he still lusted after his maids, just not tonight. He had other things to deal with.

Other things that involved the green-eyed, blond Queen that was making his mind race extremely fast. He just was different. Alfred couldn't tell you why but he was. The King gave a sigh and flopped face first into his pillow.

Why was this so difficult to sort out? He had never had to deal with this problem until recently. And like the other times, he and Arthur always sorted this out. Any internal conflicts, he had never had to draw out like this.

Alfred let out a curse. This whole thing hurt his head thinking about this kind of stuff. "I'll think about it on the morrow," he said to no one. With a yawn, he burrowed himself inside of the encasements of the blankets and slowly, eventually, fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

The second Alfred reopened his eyes, he knew this was a dream for two reasons. One, he was standing in his large bathing pool in his bathroom _at the Castle_ and second, he was perfectly naked in the presence of the full Royal Court.

Alfred felt his cheeks burn and he instantly covered himself, embarrassed that the court saw their own King in such a fashion. If it were any other time, he would deal with it and flaunt. But in public, he was the opposite.

Yet no one seemed to notice or care about his lack of clothes. Alfred dropped his hands and asked them a question. "Why are you were?"

Lord Wald turned to look at him, "To arrange your new bride."

"Bride?" Alfred raised an eyebrow. "What... Who's my bride?"

A new figure stood up. He was not a member of the Spades Royal Court, but his face was one that Alfred knew well. King Francis smiled at him. "Ze Clock 'as chosen Arthur Kirkland to be your bride!"

The King of Spades' face burned as he tried to get out a response, but his mouth only opened and closed shamelessly. "But we are already married!" He eventually cried out.

Francis nodded. "Yes, now it is time to consummate your union. Try to make sure 'e is wiz child by ze end of ze night."

Alfred couldn't have been more in shock. "Men can't get pregnant!"

"Of course not, _mon cher_! Zis is a dream, a wonderful piece of imagination. You 'ave always been a child of...vision should I say." Francis said while laughing as the other Lords and Ladies joined in. "In zis dream, in zis Wonderland, everyzing is what you want for everyzing you want is 'ere!"

The crowd's excitement grew to a higher sound level, and they were practically exploding from joy. The crowd split to form a path, where a slender, short figure was standing.

Arthur was standing there, not blushing yet nude as he was. The Brit flicked his hand and everyone but those two disappeared. "Hello, luv," the Queen smiled small, his voice angelic and gentle and made butterflies float inside his stomach.

Alfred was beyond weirded out. He just couldn't figure out what the hell was going on. What kind of dream was this?! _This Wonderland was bizarre_! They were already married for six years! Did time reverse? He would get to the bottom of this, if only he could move! However no one really as control over their dreams. Alfred found himself walking towards his naked Queen. "Arthur Kirkland, I presume?" He watched himself bow and kiss Arthur's hand.

Arthur watched the King with loving eyes, entwining their hands once it was pecked. "When we are alone, I prefer to be called Arthur Jones."

Had Arthur gone insane?! The King and Queen of Spades always kept their last names when they were wed. Only by remembering this was a dream, the King calmed down. This was a dream, in which he had no control. Why not just roll with it? It's not like he could change anything. At that point the dream shifted, as most dreams tend to do. Alfred was now looking down on Arthur and...himself now both in the pool.

"Very well, Arthur," he heard himself say. "What would make you most comfortable?"

The Queen leaned against Alfred's double silently for a while before he smiled with a hum and sat up, emerald orbs staring straight into sapphire blue. "This..." Without wasting a breath or hesitation, he leaned forward and had their lips touching romantically and full of emotions, arms wrapping around the other's neck gently.

_'So this is where the dream is headed…'_ Alfred thought as he watched from beside the kissing duo. Alfred felt as if he were intruding, that that he should walk away but he couldn't. Shock eradicated all other emotions.

The Brit pulled away, a look of disappointment filling his features. "Poppet...whot's wrong? You're not kissing back..." There was a deep look of worry on the Queen's face, as if he was concerned strongly for the King.

Alfred saw his body give a devilish smirk. This Dream Alfred, as he dubbed his double, seemed to be mischievous. "I was just amazed at how such a beauty could be mine."

Arthur suddenly grinned again, and chuckled as the duo started to kiss, this time with more passion than before. They started to arch up, as if to climb out of the pool; Dream Alfred grasped onto Arthur's bottom, kneading it between his hands as the real Alfred, dreaming all of this up quietly watched, half-surprised and half...intrigued.

Dream Alfred murmured to Arthur, "Let the water hold you, I won't let you sink"

The Queen hummed lightly, and shifted into position, still somehow keeping their lips in contact.

Dream Alfred picked Arthur up by the hips and kept his chest above water level. "So beautiful," he whispered leaning down to steal another kiss.

The elder dragged his hands through the caramel locks of the other male. "So handsome," he murmured, and let out a moan that was louder than before. Alfred in reality glanced at what they were doing, and instantly regretted doing so, seeing what they were doing. Yet Alfred couldn't look away. Dream Alfred dipped his head down to Arthur nipples and started to play with them.

Arthur only directed Dream Alfred closer with a persistent plea, his mouth open in quiet pants. "A-Al... Alfred...please..."

"What do you want, my Lovely?"

"I want you...inside me..."

"Of course, my Sweet." Dream Alfred stated.

Real Alfred quickly looked up. He heard moans, and groans but he did not look down. Not until Arthur screamed. Finally gazing down, Real Alfred found he was now behind the two. Dream Alfred was thrusting against the smaller whose legs were on his shoulders.

Arthur still had his arms tightly wrapped around the other Alfred as he moaned and without shame on his face. Dream Alfred only pushed in harder. Arthur let out increasingly louder moans. Real Alfred could on stare in shock.

The Queen's moans were getting quieter and quieter and transforming into pleads and whines. The entire time, they kep eye contact. Dream Arthur kept murmuring sweet nothings and love declarations. Dream Alfred's own moans were softer but Alfred could hear them.

Arthur whispered into Dream Alfred's ear, breath hitching at every sharp. Dream Alfred confirmed his thoughts with a kiss and a grasp to most likely his erection. After that, the Queen didn't last long and finally finished.

Alfred watched as his double came as well and the lovers calmed down from their high. Arthur stood up and walked to the bed. His naked form draped over the bed spread. "I hope I am with child."

The King in the dream chuckled, following his husband, and ran his hand across his Queen's cheek. "What a joy it will be..."

Alfred tilted his head in confusion. 'A child?' He thought about it, well, as much as a sleeping mind could. It would be a heavy burden but he always loved children. Arthur would be a great mother, but this was not reality. This was a dream land, a Wonderland. So he simply continued to roll with it. Looking closer, Alfred saw the two cuddle. Arthur then looked right at him. "Alfred, you need to wake up!"

"Huh?" Before the King could realize it, he was back in his bed, half-dazed and tight eyed sight.

Looking around, he saw he was alone. When Alfred noticed something else, he was glad of the fact. He had an erection from his _'wet dream'_. Alfred chuckled sheepishly; by what he could remember, he had never had a wet dream involving a male before. What did that mean? He preferred...men now? Or was he bi like Francis? Well no matter what the answer was, one thing was clear. He needed to get rid of his arousal.

He hastily gathered a fresh pair of clothes for the day, and snuck into the washroom, hastily dealing with his problem before cleaning and dressing.

Getting out of the bathroom, he still couldn't get this dream out of his mind. Why the hell was he dreaming of Arthur?! And having children?! This wasn't normal, was it? To be dreaming of Arthur, his Queen! He was his dear friend that he loved in a friendship way, that he would do anything for to ensure his safety! Could he...just maybe...be falling for the attractive Queen?

"That is absurd!" He said to himself out loud. Arthur was a GUY and his best friend, neither of which fall into the sleeping with category in Alfred's mind. "I was needy but I didn't have the maid service me!" He reasoned. "Yeah, that's it!"

He gazed at his reflection in a nearby mirror and smiled. He was deprived of his dosage of maids and had had a dream of his best friend. That's all that happened, nothing else. "I was deprived of my maids... I was deprived of my maids," he mumbled to himself repeatedly.

The American almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the knock at the door. "Alfred? Are you there?"

Well speak of the devil and he shall appear. It was Arthur.

"Yeah, hold on!" He cried out, giving himself one last glance in the mirror to make sure he was looking well-kept. The King grinned at his reflection and rushed to the door before his dear friend got cranky.

Arthur gave a huge smile. "I told you I could wake up early!"

Alfred laughed. "Look at that, Artie! You've gotten out of bed the same time as the sun!"

Arthur rolled his eyes with a grin. "Oh shush you!" The Queen put his hand on the sword at his waist. He had put his semi-armor clothes on, no need for the full body armor. "Ready to go?"

Alfred nodded, and laughed when he realized his best friend was decked out in armor. "You really did go all out, didn't ya Artie?"

"I only have half armor on you brat!"

Alfred laughed as they started in the direction for the training courtyard. When he arrived at their destination, he would put on his armor, which he had left with the guards. He didn't mention any part of his dream to Arthur; it was almost as if it had never happened.

The walk was short, as the training courtyard was only a few hundred yards from the Tooth's main fortress. Arthur moved to talk to Isabel. The King hastily put on his armor, hoping that he would be able to go against Arthur if he would be able to handle his strength. Usually, Alfred hardly ever gave anyone exceptions. As the King he had super strength and a sword to handle that strength.

But for Arthur? He might make an exception. Alfred smiled as he stood up. "Attention!" He called loudly.

The large group of guards quieted down and focused on their King. Arthur bid good-bye to Isabel before rushing over to them.

A serious look appeared on Alfred's face. "What did you learn last, green boys?" The term was used for those brand new to something. The King could tell that they were as green as spring.

"How to hold and wield the different weapons that Spades use my King," said a tall male towards the middle.

Arthur navigated his way towards the front of the crowd swiftly, and stood by Alfred, trying to stay out of the other's way.

Alfred nodded. "Well then it seems you are ready for my training methods." He looked at them carefully. "Take off your helms." Once they did, Alfred pointed to the one on the far left. "What is your name?"

"Jonathon, my King," he answered with a salute.

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Well Jonathan, whoever taught you should go to jail. Your full title, if you would."

The boy nodded, and a look of nervousness crossed his face. "Jonathan Brooks, my King."

"Arthur make sure we get his teachers name. Your full title would be Jonathan Brooks, son of Lord Brooks, heir to the southeastern county of Netil." Alfred said coldly. He whipped around to man next to him. "And what is your name?"

Arthur nodded as he started to write and the lanky commoner started to speak in a strong voice. "Samuel Hatkins, son of...Joseph Hatkins, heir to...heir to the...heir to Hatkins' farm..."

The King gave all the recruit an evil grin. "Well, unfortunately for you boys. You're all wrong." He smirked. "For this point on, your name and all titles will be stripped from you _until you earn them back_."

Oh yes, Alfred certainly was giving no one any mercy.

Arthur raised an eyebrow at Alfred's words. He had never been interested in the in-depth training of the guards, but now he was getting a look at it. He was impressed, to say the least.

"So now get into pairs."

As the trainees got into groups of two, Arthur tapped Alfred's shoulder, receiving his attention almost instantly. "Will you and I be partnering up together?"

"Yes, you're my example." Alfred whispered to him. "Now you all can watch Your Queen and I give a simple example." He turned to Arthur and took out FireSong. "You will only be learning to block and different swings."

Arthur let out a breath but nevertheless pulled out his own sword, Caliburn, a sword he had inherited from his family and barely used. He definitely wasn't going to disappoint Alfred, but they hadn't gone head to head for a training battle in a long while, at least two years. Maybe his best friend had the same skills as America.

"The first blow is a slash. Arthur will block by either stepping back or ducking or even using his own blade as a wall putting his weight behind it." Alfred instructed as he got ready, "Arthur, just the one block."

Arthur nodded, and got into stance easily, putting up his sword in the right formation to block.

Alfred got into his stance then lifted FireSong and slashed horizontally.

Arthur blocked the attack smoothly, and stepped back hastily in case there was another hit.

But the younger stopped as he said he would. The King turned to the greenboys. "Now, repeat the scene. Ten times for each of you! Your Queen and I will go around to help you."

The older of the Royal Deck members sheathed his sword, and walked in perfect step beside Alfred. "Is this whot you do every morning with the trainees?"

"This is a new batch so no, I don't." Alfred murmured walking passed the duos fighting.

"Hm...they do seem rather inexperienced."

The younger royal had to nod. This was pathetic. "Stop!"

The few working trainees stopped and looked at their King faithfully; Arthur did the same. "Stop who?"

Alfred rolled his eyes. "I want everyone to stop, and give me two laps around this field. And yes, before you ask, you must do it in your armor."

The Queen watched in slight amusement as the males groaned but complied to their King's wishes, slumping away as if they were in trouble. The shorter turned to Alfred. "You really aren't joking around with them, are you?"

"Why would I? These are men that will protect the Kingdom, the people of Spades. There is no joking about the importance of life." Alfred answered calmly. His blue eyes followed the running men.

"I wasn't saying it as a bad thing. You're rather dedicated to your work. You throw your heart into whotever it is you're doing. I remember my mother used to tell me that without a heart, it is but a shell."

"Wise woman," Alfred commented. "Now, let's watch them try again."

Arthur nodded, and noticed that some of the trainees were running and looked exhausted, but continued on as others stayed behind. What his mother had said was right. He had always known that, but it wasn't fully clarified until now.

They waited for everyone to finish. Alfred spit on the ground. "Now let's try again."

The two groups got together once again and practiced. This time, there was definitely an obvious show of progress, even if just a bit.

Alfred sighed. "I will demonstrate one more time. You will run, if you don't get it right..."

The King and Queen watched for the next two hours as the men practiced. They had gone through several more swings and blocks. The greenboys eventually learned the basics. Alfred was inwardly pleased, they were an okay group. "Alright, you maggots! Go to breakfast, then to training with Ser Verbi!"

The group shuffled over to the gates to line up their armor and weapons against the gate; Alfred and Arthur did the same, but a few servants assisted them and stored their armor somewhere safer.

The King smiled and grabbed Arthur's hand. "We have to hurry and bathe! We'll be late for the meeting."

Arthur, with a frown, hurried beside Alfred faithfully, dusting his hands off on his thighs. "As much as I don't want to go, I know it's mandatory for us to be there."

Alfred gave Arthur a stupid smile. "Well then hurry up or Ludwig will well at us."

The Queen laughed, and started to run quickly from the tall male. "I think there's someone else who should be 'hurrying up'."

Alfred scowled before putting on a huge grin. He started after his best friend with hell-bent intent to surpass the smaller.

However, where Alfred was stronger, Arthur was faster on his feet.

But there was also the issue that Alfred had longer legs. Eventually he got right behind his Queen and tackled him to the ground. "You're mine now!" He proclaimed laughing.

Arthur screamed in fear at first, and then laughed.

"I claim you in the name of the King of Spades!"

The older, still laughing, tried to push Alfred away but was trapped by the younger's incredible strength and embrace. "Alfred! Stop being such an arse, let me up!"

"Never!" Alfred said. He stood up and threw the Queen over his shoulder. Then He started to walk.

More laughter poured from the Queen's mouth, and he started to kick his legs furiously. "Alfred! This isn't funny!"

"Says you!" Alfred stated as he walked into the Tooth. He made for his room. "I find it funny as hell."

"I find it as funny as you find having sex with a guy!" He teased, poking the other's cheek with a mischievous smile.

Alfred blushed but didn't drop the other. "Annnnddddd? From what the other royals tell me, it's enjoyable. So therefore I _might_ enjoy it, in which you _might_ just enjoy this." He countered as he opened the door to his bedroom.

Arthur looked where they were now entering. He was surprised but played along. "Are you inviting me to your bed?"

"...I did say I _might_ enjoy it..."

Arthur blushed, and smiled. "Well, then. I'm sure I'll make it quite enjoyable."

Alfred shook his head. He set Arthur down once they were in the bathroom. "We can wash were, I asked one of the servants to bring your clothes." He pointed to a nearby chair.

Arthur nodded, brushing his clothes off as he started to undress. "Alright, that's fine."

Alfred stripped as well and got into the pool. Turning around, he was hit with a strong overwhelming sense of déjà vu. Arthur stood in the middle of his bathroom completely naked.

The younger mind echoed that for a bit. 'naked?' When it all fit together, Alfred blushed furiously but didn't look away. Arthur was exactly like his dream. The Brit was slim and lithe.

The Queen organized his clothes neatly on the nearby table, and slipped into the water smoothly with a sigh.

"Warm enough?" Alfred asked.

Arthur leaned back with a sigh and nodded slowly, closing his eyes. "Very."

Alfred leaned over and grabbed some oils. He quickly started to wash his Queen's hair.

Arthur leaned back against the tub's edge, enjoying it with shut eyes.

Grabbing an empty jar and filling it with water, Alfred poured it on top of Arthur's head. Once that was over, the King reached for a rag. Sudding it with a bar of soap, he started to wash the other.

The Queen let his body be treated with such care and attention, something that he would admit to loving. He and Alfred had never done this before, but by now, all of their actions were performed as if the two of them had known each other for years and had always been that way.

The King finished and then started to wash his own body.

The Queen turned around when he felt the hands and soap leave, and stopped Alfred. "Here, let me," he smiled, and started to take the soap and cloth.

Alfred let him return the favor of washing.

Arthur cleaned his King carefully and smoothly, his hands and fingers moving cautiously and smoothly, as if he had done this before. By the quiet sighs and the way Alfred leaned back towards him, as if to gain more attention, he could tell what he was doing was approved.

Alfred smiled as he was clean all over. Standing up and stepping out of the tub, he gathered towels for both of them.

Arthur stood up as well, shivering as the cold air hit him, and he gave a shudder, before stepping out of the small pool with the help of Alfred, and enveloped a towel around him.

The taller did the same. Together the two got dressed and left for breakfast with the other royals.

* * *

CC101- Alright! There you go! No guest reviews to respond to!


	23. Alfred's Speech

CC101- So I finally got off my ass and got the next chapter done! Hurrah for me!

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own Hetalia

* * *

Arthur and Alfred hadn't been slowly walking down the hall in quiet conversation for seven minutes before a hand landed on both their shoulders, causing them both to jump and Arthur to groan.

"I 'eard you two being razer loud zis morning," the King of Diamonds smirked at the duo .His demeanor promised nothing but annoyance and teasing for the two Spades Royals. "Anyzing 'appen?"

"No, we are going to eat," stated Alfred, trying to be civil and hold Arthur back with an out stretched arm at the same time.

"Oh?" Francis chuckled. "You two were quite, eh..._rowdy_ outside. And when I looked out, you two were on ze ground."

"We weren't doing anything," Arthur growled harshly, glaring at the Frenchman, if he even deserved to be called a man. He was exhausted and feeling tired made him cranky. Even though he was sleeping longer, Arthur felt as if every move he made was ten times harder than it should be.

Alfred laughed. "We were having a race! I knew I wouldn't win so I tackled him."

Arthur smirked ,feeling some energy return, and turning to face Alfred with his emerald orbs shining with triumph. "So you _knew_ I would win?"

"Maybe if it were a longer race, you wouldn't. My legs are longer than yours, so I would have won a longer race!" Alfred proclaimed. "Besides, you Arthur, had a head start on me!"

"Whotever, Alfred." Arthur argued. "My legs are not that much smaller than your own! You are just a sore loser!" Looking at his King, Arthur saw the fire to continue the 'fight' but it was interrupted by Francis.

Francis looked from one to the other and sneered. "You two are so in love, it's so beautiful!" He grinned maliciously.

Alfred blushed, his dream slightly coming back to him. "We ain't in love! You're just a pervert!"

"Honestly, Frog," Arthur glared. "You need to mind your own damn business."

The Diamond King shrugged. "It does not matter, mes ami. I believe you two 'ave shared ze same bed."

The King of Spades tilted his head slightly in confusion. "What do you mean? I slept in my own bed."

"Right, right, right, and I am a pure, innocent virgin," responded Francis.

Arthur started to protest, but Alfred quickly spoke before him in a loud and warning tone. "I am serious. Just ask one of my maids. I slept alone last night! Quit causing trouble and leave us alone Francis." The Spadian King glared at the King of Diamonds and waved him away, as if the flirty blond was an unneeded servant. "Now look, we are at the meeting room, just leave. Francis."

The older King chuckled and entered the meeting room, ignoring the denial. The Frenchman walked to where his Queen and Jack were already sitting, a long table with a yellow tablecloth.

The Queen of Spades crossed his arms with a roll of his eyes. "He's a pathetic waste of a frog," he mumbled as he moved to the table with a purple tablecloth, which Yao was already sitting at, settling down on the chair to right of Alfred's seat.

"Nah, he is a waste of air..." Alfred murmured sourly. He sat in his rightful place (the middle chair) then had a servant bring his usual breakfast: five pieces of bacon, three eggs, a gigantic glass of milk, two slices of buttered toast, and four sausage patties.

Arthur sat beside him, as his plate was brought to him: two slices of bacon, a three-egg cheese omelette, two slices of lightly (barely) buttered toast (or, as Alfred had called them, charcoal slices) and a cup of his morning tea. Hopefully, the meal would give him the energy to get through the day. The older eyed their plates and gave a tired laugh; their similarities and differences were too obvious.

"I like my meat," Alfred said defensively as he noticed the look.

"I wasn't insulting you," the older chuckled. "I find it amusing how we're so different and yet we don't even realize it."

The American looked puzzled. "What do you mean? We are total opposites! North and South. Fire and Water. Earth and Sky We are ying and yang as Yao would say."

"I know...sometimes I forget just how opposite we are, yeah?" Arthur restated, trying to get the American to understand.

Alfred shook his head. "No, I don't understand what you mean."

The Queen of Spades thought for several moments. "It doesn't... See, for me, at least, I don't see how we're different unless it's blatantly stated. It doesn't seem like we're very different when we actually are close to polar opposites."

The taller shook his head in response. "I don't see it that way. I am constantly reminded that we are different." He blushed a bit, realizing he just erred. "Not that its bad or anything! I like how we are different!"

Arthur chuckled at the suddenly nervous King. "I get whot you mean, don't worry. I like it too, but it slips my mind from time to time...like I don't notice it sometimes."

Alfred nodded, now somewhat understanding what his Queen met. Starting on his last piece of toast, he let his eyes wander all over the room. Diamonds were eating a rather fancy breakfast, Clubs were finished with their meals and waiting for the others to finish their meals, and last but not least, Hearts were strangely absent. Alfred narrowed his eyes at the thought. Hearts was never late.

The Queen, nibbling quietly on his own toast, looked where his dear friend was staring. "Whot is it?"

"Where is Hearts? They are not here." Alfred stated loud enough for the others to hear him as well.

Yao, who just looked up from his book, frowned. "Strange, aru. Kiku not say he leave."

"You saw him today though, yeah?" Arthur asked.

The Jack nodded slowly. "We slept together last night aru. We walk here, but he left..."

Alfred held back a perverted comment. He knew that this was important and not a time to be joking around. He raised his voice so everyone in the room could hear him, "Clubs? Have you seen Hearts?"

Ivan looked over with a grin. "Dey return to rooms to look over today's list!" He replied cheerfully.

Alfred nodded his thanks. "Well then, we just wait. Perhaps their Jack must have forgotten something, that's all."

"For how long? Vhot if they don't come back all day?" The Jack of Diamonds complained. "Nobody vants to be stuck in here if Hearts has left.

Yao glared over at them. "No talking like that, aru. They coming back."

Alfred looked at Yao, trying to be soothing. "I am sure they will."

"Hm..." The Jack of Spades stated while playing with the tablecloth. "I suppose you're right." Then a flower landed in Yao's lap. "What this, aru?" The Jack picked up the bright red flower, and Arthur and Alfred could see the beautiful petals made the plant shaped like a heart. Yao smiled at the sight and looked up at his lover. "Nǐ hǎo!"

But Yao was disappointed to find out it was Francis. The King of Diamonds smiled down at him, having moved from his spot at Diamond's table to just behind Yao's chair.

"O-oh..." The older glanced away sadly. "Hello, aru..."

"Bonjour," Francis greeted, smirking slightly.

"I thought I smelled something disgusting," Arthur groaned. His exhaustion was not able to handle the Frenchman.

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Causing trouble again? Can't you stay away for half an hour?"

"Is it forbidden to say 'ello to _mes amis_?"

All three Spades Royals looked at him and loudly said, "Yes!"

Francis laughed, and wrapped his arms over Arthur, still sitting in his chair and now struggling. "I can assure you, I am only 'ere for your _beau_ Queen."

Arthur tried to swat the other away, succeeding only partially. "Damn fucking frog! He snapped.

Alfred frowned. Reaching over, picked Francis up by the back of his clothes. "Remember that talk we had?"

The Frenchman gulped, Alfred's facial expression a bit too mischievous for his liking. "_Non_, I do not remember our talk. Did we ever 'ave one, _mon ami_?"

"It was at the last meeting. It was about me raising a Spadian army and then razing Diamonds?" Alfred said, shaking Francis.

Francis, looking nervous, gulped and chuckled nervously. "A-ah, _non_ I-I do not know."

"Bother my Queen with your advances again, and I will raze Diamonds until there is absolutely nothing left of it," Alfred repeated slowly. "Understand?"

"Of course, Alfred, I will not annoy your precious Arzur for now." Francis smiled, recovering from his nervous stage. Winking at the Queen of Spades, he stepped closer to Yao. Arthur in response, made an extremely rude gesture using his arms.

Alfred threw Francis backwards towards Diamond's table before returning to his meal.

Yao shook his head at the scene. "I like what you did, but it might hurt alliance, aru..."

The older King smirked. "Your Jack is right, Alfred. Ze way you treat _moi_ is a way zat you can lose an alliance."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "He was talking to you, frog."

Alfred nodded in agreement, even though both knew the Jack was actually speaking to Alfred.. "You need to stop annoying others when you have no hope to ever achieve what you're after."

Francis shrugged. "I 'ave a taste for beautiful zings, I cannot 'elp myself sometimes. I apologize for offending you."

"Only accepted when you leave," the America proclaimed with malice in his voice, his patience already gone.

"Fine, fine. If zat is your wish, I shall leave." The Diamonds' King leaned over, pecking Arthur's cheek. "_Au revoir, chers_!" He sped off before the Brit, Chinese or American could stop him.

Furious, Alfred picked up a spoon left by the servants who had taken Alfred's plates away and chucked it hard at the Frenchman's head. The satisfying sound of metal meeting a skull echoed through the room.

"Better, aru."

The Queen, furiously scrubbing off what had been left from the kiss (which was nothing but a feeling of beard and lips), smirked. "Nice shot, Al."

"Thank you," Alfred responded, still feeling angry at Francis.

The Queen took one last bite of food, swallowed, and stood from his seat. "Well, I've lost my appetite from that blasted, smooth-talking bastard. If you need me, you can find me in the Library." He smiled. "And...thank you again, Alfred."

"The Library? Hearts not show yet, aru!" Yao reprimanded. "We wait!"

"Oh relax, Yao, if it's so important, I'll bring a few books with me if it'll make you happy."

"No, aru! Wait!" Yao repeated.

Alfred surprisingly agreed with the Jack of Spades. "I think we should wait. Hearts is never too late. They might have had breakfast in their quarters."

Arthur let out a sigh and sat down beside Alfred again. "Alright, if you two want."

The King of Spades grabbed his hand. "I do."

The Queen smiled sweetly, cheeks a light red. "Of course you do. You need someone to offer an ear to chew off."

Alfred laughed a bit. "Maybe..."

So Spades, Clubs, and Diamonds waited together. They talked quietly as the servants took away the food plates. Although there was a bit of uneasiness whenever Arthur and Francis caught the other male's gaze, it went by nicely. Lili and Elizabeta talked with both the King and Queen of Spades, eventually joined by the others one by one.

It finally reached a point where even Yao's patience wore thin. "Enough!" He yelled standing up. "Guards! Go check where Hearts is! This too long, aru!"

"Lovino wouldn't be gone for so long," Antonio, the Ace of Diamonds, remarked with worry on his features. "He hates being late."

"As does Ludwig," Arthur nodded in agreement. "I'm surprised even he didn't show up."

Alfred stood up as well. "We should send out men to search. Five from each Kingdom?"

"Zat sounds good," Francis nodded, his rings reflecting in the light as he waved at his guards in the room.

"Dat good idea!" Ivan smiled wide.

Soon the guards were sorted and the search was out. Alfred smiled as he looked around. He tried to think of an idea for something to do to pass the time while the guards searched for Hearts. Thinking back to previous meetings, he said, "Why don't we do a round of poetry? Like Kiku made us do that one time? With the haikus?"

Arthur laughed. "That's funny, Alfred, it sounded like you were suggesting we make poetry."

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "I am. It was fun. Creating two lines of the haiku then giving it to someone else to finish!"

"You don't seem like you vould be vun for poetry," Elizabeta commented, also smiling.

Alfred shrugged. "It's a way to pass the time."

The Queen of Spades sighed from laughter. "Alright then Al, you start us off then."

Alfred took a piece of paper and started to write.

_**Oh, poor souls in time **_

_**Lost in powerful darkness**_

Arthur read the lines and nodded before writing;

_**Who shall offer aid?**_

He then handed it off to Lily to read. The young Queen blinked with sad eyes at Alfred. "You vrite sad poetry," she sniffed. "Are you lost?"

Alfred shrugged his tone, rather happy for such a sad haiku. "Maybe, I don't know. If I am, I hope I'll be found!"

"I hope so too. You're too nice und friendly to be alone." She gasped, and burst into a grin when she looked at the Queen of Spades. "Arthur can save you!"

Alfred looked at Arthur, chuckling softly. "Wanna be my knight in shining armor?" He asked, a bright light in his sapphire eyes. "Think you can handle it? Defeating a dragon and climbing my ivory tower?"

Arthur laughed. "There's nothing I can't handle," he smiled. "And yes, I'd love to."

Alfred smiled. "There you have it! My hero!" He laughed. "Now Lily, your turn!"

Lili quietly stared to write down her bit as Arthur looked over at Alfred with a grin. "Even heroes need their own knights, eh?"

"Nah, If I could choose to be something else, it wouldn't be a knight, a hero, or a King."

"Really?" The older was shocked; he expected the King part, but not the knight or hero! "Whot would you have been, then?"

The American looked out the window. "I would be a bird. A hawk- no an eagle! And just fly away, free as the wind."

Arthur smiled small and rested a hand on Alfred's. "Don't we all wish that?"

"No, people wish to be great, giants among men. Everyone stopped to listen to him. Alfred flushed but continued. "Kings, Queens, Jacks, Aces, mages, sages, Emperors, Empresses, scholars, Princes, Princesses, Lords, Ladies, knights, and many more simpler things like fathers and mothers, brothers, sisters, friends, lovers and much more. What they don't understand is everything comes at a cost. To have order, family, and what we humans deem most precious, love, we have to sacrifice our freedom."

"The scariest cage is one you cannot see, hear, or even smell. Freedom is strange, to be free is almost to be inhuman, yet we search for it constantly. Do we even know or understand what freedom means? When we finally meet the gods at the end of our days, will we choose freedom or love? Both are powerful cries that attract many. Each has their down sides but they also have positive outlooks." Alfred took a deep breath. "In the end is the power to love worth the loss of freedom? Or does freedom hold more sway?"

Arthur was silent, as was the rest of the room, at the serious and philosophical words that Alfred had just spoken. No one had ever taken the King seriously unless he was talking about business and his kingdom. But now...this was another level that no one, not even the Queen of Spades, had seen before.

Alfred was still blushing but was slightly proud of what he just said. Arthur was opening and closing his mouth like a fish, trying to fit the proper words into his mouth, but was unable to, and finally opted to close it. He didn't have any more words.

Actually, it was Ivan who spoke first. His tone seemed different than normal. "It was beautiful, da? Very pretty."

"Very," Francis smiled, this time kindly and without anything hidden behind it. "Ze way you put words togezer...it's very beautiful."

"Thank you," Alfred replied.

"Where did you learn that from?" Arthur asked quietly, still appearing awestruck.

"I read books, Arthur."

"You sounds very...I don't know. You made it sound like it was from the heart..."

"The words were mine, the idea was hers."

The Queen of Spades smiled small. "Either way, it was inspirational." Arthur moved closer to his best friend. "I can't believe I'm discovering this now. Whot else do you have to say?"

"About what? I have many topics to choose from," Alfred replied, very calmly, even though all the royals were looking at him as if he suddenly grew an extra head..

"Whotever you feel strongly for."

"That quite a lot. Pick a subject."

"Give me my options."

"Whatever you want."

"Alright then..." Arthur thought quietly for a minute or so; what was there that Alfred would be able to give an opinion? "How about the whorehouse and its residents?"

Alfred refrained from rolling his eyes. "I have no problems with whores or whorehouses. It's a part of society that many people don't wish to talk about. I feel no scorn on the men except in the case of truly married men. It's a part of our economy. As for the residents, as long as they are treated properly and get the proper wage, I am fine."

"Hm..." Arthur nodded. "How about traitors and spies? They are both good and bad for a kingdom."

"Spies are okay. Traitors should be drawn and quartered," the King of Spades stated harshly.

"But at the same time, whot would you do if a traitor from another kingdom told you of important plans from their home kingdom? Whot would you do then?" The Englishman interrogated.

"But to us that makes them a hero. How you view people is objective." Alfred replied. "I would not punish a hero."

"That's true. So traitors, when in the right situation, can be helpful"

"Very," Alfred concluded.

"Now, you said before that you wouldn't punish a hero. But every person has their view of a hero. A thief can be a hero to several, if the thief's motives are reasonable."

"Very true. That's the problem with the law. It's all interpreted differently. The good thing about being King is that the King's interpretation is law."

"Right, right." The Queen smiled small; they had had conversations similar to this, but this was interesting! His mind, however, always wandered to one thought. "Whot are your thoughts on lovers who are of the same gender?"

The whole group once again became quiet.

Alfred tilted his head. "Nothing wrong with that. Love is love. Sex is sex. If I did have a problem, I would be able to work with many of you!"

"Yes, of course, but how do you _feel_ about it? Whot's your opinion on it?"

"You mean as a personally question of preference?"

"Yes and no. How do you feel about it, personally?"

Alfred shook his head. "Personally, I like females. I guess I wouldn't mind a male if he caught my eye."

"And if you caught the eye of someone else..."

Now Alfred knew this was a test. He would pick his words carefully. "I would try to get them to fall out of love with me."

The Queen flinched. That made him a bit depressed. "That's a bit...sad. Even if they were a dear friend of yours?"

Alfred nodded. "Yes." He locked his eyes with Arthur's. "I believe it would be best, for both parties. If I don't love that someone, I would want the person to move on and find someone else to make them happy like I never could." He meant the thought to be comforting, showing how he did want the other person to be happy, but it looked like his Queen took it the wrong way.

Arthur shuddered slightly; it felt like Alfred was talking right to him, and no one else. "It'd be hard for that person, though. To try and move on. It's happened to me before." The Queen looked off to the side quietly.

"I sure they would find someone else, someone better for the person than me. The person would be strong, they would have to be to truly love me," countered Alfred

The crowd watched the two Spades royals. They knew this transcended normal speech. However, no one found the heart to speak out.

The Queen of Spades took a deep breath. "When I was younger...right before I had my fourteenth year, I met a kind man. He was only three years old than I, had amazing blue eyes and kind, gentle hands... He made me feel safe, something I had valued since I was a child. He made me feel...like I was completely important, like...the reason for my being there was to be with him for the rest of our years. It was a year later when he left, without telling me. I later found out he was a King, and I pleaded to let me become his Queen so we could be happy. But...he said that we were not meant to be together after all. I don't know if he had lied to me, or if he had discovered that his words were no longer valid. Either way, I left broken... He told me to try and find another to take care of me. I told him he could go die inside a dark place... It's hard when you really do love someone and they tell you to go try and find another to love..."

Alfred noticed Francis flinch in his seat. The Frenchman's blue eyes sad with regret. His whole demeanor changed. Alfred could tell he wasn't the only one who noticed as other two Queens sent a harsh glare at the King of Diamonds.

Then, Alfred looked at Arthur. "I am sorry that happened to you, but as I said, humans hold love precious. From a romantic standpoint, it is normal to have heartbreak. However that is no reason to let it affect your entire life. Mourn, but keep moving. There are bigger and better fish in the pond."

Arthur smiled sadly. "But will you ever find someone that great ever again? Someone who can light up your world with a smile, or even a simple syllable...do you know how hard it is to find that person?"

Alfred straightened up in his seat. "That's the chance we all have to take."

"And how long will the search take? Whot if there is never another for them?"

Alfred gave a smile. "Then if you were good, the gods will directly show you your soul mate or you'll have more chances to meet them."

Arthur was silent for a while before he eventually smiled and chuckled. "I admire your optimism."

The King of Spades smiled. "I try to look on the bright side."

"It's a good skill to have possession of. Not everyone can do that."

Alfred shrugged. "Well, I guess." He turned to the other royals. "Have any of your guards returned?"

"No news yet," Antonio replied for Francis, who had left the room momentarily for some reason.

Ivan shook his head with a "Nyet".

Yao leaned back in his chair with a pout. "They coming back soon aru!"

Alfred smiled and set a hand on Yao's shoulder. "I am sure they will."

The Jack of Spades nodded, curling his feet up so that he rested his chin atop his knees. "Yeah..."

Alfred took his hand away and grabbed Arthur's hand. "Well, why don't we rest for a while. Hearts will come to the later part of this meeting."

The other members agreed to this. Yao stared at his King and Queen, and walked out of the room quickly, a worried look on his face.

Arthur looked after his dear friend and frowned, squeezing Alfred's hand. "I hope he'll be alright."

"Me too," Alfred replied, leading Arthur out of the room. His right hand was warm connected to Arthur's. He frowned as he thought of Peter's words but ignored them. It was all completely innocent! Yeah! This was all nothing; the only feelings Alfred had for Arthur and vise verse was the kind that best friends had when they cared greatly for one another!

"We haven't asked our twenty questions in a while," Arthur realized suddenly. He slowed down to look around the hallway.

"We really didn't have the time." Alfred responded. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." The British make gave a squeeze to Alfred's hand. "I don't mind. If you want, we can rest for now."

Alfred led them to the tearoom in the next hall down. "Do you need anything?" He asked as the opened the doors.

The Queen shook his head, relishing in the large amount of light in the tearoom. It was rather nice as the meeting room held only four stain glass windows, which didn't let in enough light in Arthur's opinion. "No, I'm fine. Do you?"

"Only a slight one," Alfred said, sitting down on a purple couch after shutting the wooden doors. "I need something."

Arthur stood beside the couch, not yet sitting down. "Whot would that be?"

"I need to know why you pushed those questions? Why?!" When Arthur looked away, Alfred stood up again. "Why would you ask me that, in there of all places?!"

"I don't know whot you're talking about." He said it quietly in a whisper, not wanting to look up at Alfred. He knew he would be looking into dark blue eyes, and he wasn't ready for it. Seeing Alfred upset always made Arthur feel as if he did something terribly wrong.

Alfred watched the Queen closely. "Really?"

"W-well..." Arthur flinched and sighed. "Which set of questions are you talking about?"

"The last two."

"I was curious," he replied, looking over into Alfred's eyes once again. "I apologize if I offended you. I didn't think it would."

Surprisingly, two clear blue eyes were looking at him, holding his gaze. "Arthur, we have gone through this. I am sorry but I don't love you." The King grabbed his Queen's hands. "Please, try to forget about me. I will only cause you pain." He gave a sad smile. "The gods have given you Rachel, because you have been good!"

The Queen started to laugh loudly after Alfred was done speaking, so much that he was leaning over and gripping Alfred's shoulders tautly. The taller looked confused as he held the other. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the shorter blond plopped down into the couch with a sigh, closing his eyes as a few more chuckles left him.

Still majorly confused, Alfred sat down again. "Arthur?"

"You really think I'm still in love with you?" Arthur smiled, slightly out of breath from laughing so hard.

"Seemed like it to me."

"Alfred, I was just curious! I'm not in love with you!" Arthur laughed quietly. "Why would you even think that?!"

"The way you were looking at me," Alfred responded, not sure how to deal with how the smaller was acting.

"I was simply remembering, Alfred." The older presented a small smile. "I tend to do that often. I am sorry. I didn't mean to cause any distress."

Alfred smiled. "Okay." He paused. "Do you want to do something or just rest again?"

"I'm fine with whotever."

Smirking, Alfred pulled Arthur into a cuddle. The Queen chuckled, and cuddled beside his King in contentment. He felt confused and slightly uncomfortable with how often this was starting to happen. However Alfred was always warm, like a fire, so he always got over it. "You're really warm today," he stated quietly, closing his eyes as he leaned against the other chest, hands sneaking around his middle.

Alfred rolled his eyes. "I am always warm Arthur. Like summer!" He looked at his 'husband'. "And you are like winter, cold as ice!"

The older laughed. "Thank you for clearing up the truth with me, Mr. Obvious."

"But you are always cold, and so pale! You are personified winter!"

Arthur shoved his elbow into the other's stomach. "Then because you are always so tan and happy, you are personified summer!"

Alfred grunted in pain. He continued the theme they had going. "So do we make spring or fall?"

"Of course. It's just a mix of us, if that makes sense."

"Spring or fall?" The King repeated.

"Both. Spring is leaving cold to become warm, and autumn is leaving warm to become cold."

Alfred hummed. "Ok, whatever you want."

"It doesn't matter. I prefer you as a King above anything else."

"Why?"

Arthur smiled jokingly. "Because I'm pretty sure it's difficult to be friends with a season."

The King rolled his eyes. "I see... But how do you know if you never try?"

"Whot do you mean?"

"How do you know you can't be friends with a season?"

"Well it's not exactly a human, Alfred. If it was...whot's a good word...portrayed as a person, I might be able to. But it's difficult when it's not human."

"The gods and goddesses aren't human!"

"True..." Arthur looked to the side in thought. "Though I don't think my personality and attitude would pass well with them."

"Why? I think they would love you!"

The older chuckled. "For how long? I'm pretty sure I would be killed on the spot."

"You need to have faith! They created you, so they must have needed you for something!" Alfred argued.

"I believe they need me, but they would get aggravated with me."

"And they won't blast you because they have mercy!"

The Queen chuckled. "It's like whot I said before: you're lucky to have the ability to be optimistic."

"Do you not believe me?"

The Queen was silent before he shifted in place and nodded with a quiet hum.

Alfred looked at him, feeling sad that Arthur couldn't see what he saw. "Why?"

"Well...I feel like I'm not as important as you make me sound. I know I'm a Queen and all, but...other than that, that's the only great significance I see," explained Arthur.

Alfred smiled. "You're also a mage! You are blessed by the god of magic!"

"Hmph. And? Besides that one special trait, there's not much."

Alfred frowned. "You are also blessed by Aria, goddess of music and dancing!"

"True..." He did have a natural gift for singing and playing the violin. "And apparently, the God of intelligence and intellect. Not to mention the goddess of battle."

"Of course, so all two goddesses and two gods have blessed you! Four is a sacred number. Four Kingdoms, four high royals, four suits in a deck, four seasons, and four higher powers. You are very blessed!" Alfred continued.

"I don't..._feel_ it, though. I have my gifts, but no one seems to notice them in the way I do..."

Alfred laughed a bit. "That's because we notice them with great detail. We get jealous of such a beautiful creature."

Arthur yawned. "Well, you're definitely more blessed than the gods."

"Okay, now you will get smote!"

The Queen, eyes half-lidded, realized what he said, and groaned. "I meant...you are more blessed from the gods than I am."

"How? We only have four gods, and you are blessed by all four!"

"Well then you have more of their talents." He slumped more against Alfred. "Stop judging me, I'm tired..."

"Again? Arthur, you have been sleeping a lot lately. Are you ok?" The Queen, however, only sighed and fell asleep inside of Alfred's arms.

Alfred frowned but held Arthur closer. "Oh dear..." Arthur was nearly limp against him, making a small noise as he was shuffled around slightly. Should he take him to the doctors? No that would cause too much worry. "Well you lazy Brit, good night."

* * *

CC101- So how did you like Alfred's speech? ANYWAY, here are the gods and goddesses of all the Card Kingdoms. Except for a few places, most counties in all four Kingdoms worship these deities:

**_Aria- Goddess of winter, the arts, the sky, and virtue_**

**_Sek- God of fall, magic, death, and vices_**

**_Mocum- God of summer, peace, intelligence, and earth_**

**_Zezo- Goddess of spring, battle, sea, and wisdom_**

* * *

Dear Guest,

I am sorry but I cannot make out what you are trying to say.

Love,

CC101

* * *

Dear Fangirl,

Actually, only those with magic can recieve visions, but since America was so close to Arthur, Arthur's magic leaked out and attached itself to America. Therefore, America dreamed about Alfred.

Love,

CC101

* * *

Dear Yannychigi,

Thank you my dear! I try to make people truly understand what a character is going through.

Love,

CC101


	24. Questions Answered

CC101- Hey guys! So here is the next chapter. I was on vacation so it has been really nice to get back to working on my fanfiction.

* * *

Disclaimer- I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

Warning: There has been a mistake and I have had to rewrite this chapter from scratch!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four:**_ Questions Answered_

When Arthur next woke up, the support beneath him was shaking, as if there was something rocking it back and forth. Slowly opening his eyes, he found himself being carried down a hall with gold linings. However the bright light caused him to shut his eyes again. His head felt terrible, his whole body was aching in pain. The Queen felt as if he was run over by a herd of wild horses. His mouth felt extremely dry and his stomach felt as if it was on fire.

"Whot's happening?" He slowly whispered, grasping at the person, whoever it was, that was carrying him down the hall.

"You are missing diner that's what my Queen," said a rather deep voice.

"Huh?" Arthur raised his blurred eyesight at whoever had him in the hold. Blinking to get his vision strait, he froze.

It was King Ivan of the Clubs Kingdom.

The Queen of Spades was too tired to move away, but he did tense up noticeably. He might of felt like shit, however his pride did not let him show it to the Clubs royal. Despite his sore throat, he managed to wheeze out, "Where the hell are you taking me?"

"To lunch, my Queen," explained Ivan, making a left turn down a hall. "You have slept too long."

The shorter growled, both from the pain in his head and his aggression towards the King carrying him. Clubs and Spades were allies but their relationship was strained. Of all the Kings, Alfred and Ivan got along the least. Their headstrong personalities crashed into one another and neither of them were going to back down. "I am not_ your _Queen. Where the hell is Alfred?"

"The King of Spades is currently dealing with his guests. You have been asleep for a long time, so I went to find you. I offered to the doctors to bring you back to the Royal Solar for lunch!" The Russian male said with his smile on his face, now going down some stairs..

"Alfred wouldn't go anywhere without waking me," Arthur insisted. He started to try and move from Ivan's girp. However, his body was so rundown, it hurt to move. He felt as if the word was pressing down on his shoulders and that all the energy in him had evaporated. "Let me down!"

The grip got tighter. "No, Alfred has duties as a host King, da? He doesn't need you now, so I take care of you, da?"

The Queen, now not recognizing where they were, started to panic. He didn't want to go anywhere alone with Ivan- only if Alfred was with him. Right now, he didn't know where he was specifically, but he knew that he didn't want to be here.. Arthur started to try and move out of the hold more fiercely, his muscles burning and protesting. "ALFRED, HELP! ALFRED!" His throat was raw but he managed a yell.

Instead of Alfred, he got several Clubs guards and very few Spades guards rushing towards in. Purple and green contrasted as they watched the Spadian Queen.

Ivan frowned. "No need to yell like that that, I only take you to lunch."

Arthur managed to crawl over Ivan's shoulder to escape. "ALFRED! ALFRED, PLEASE HELP ME!"

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. The King of Spades came rushing in, a large frown on his face. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Alfred demanded of everyone in the immediate area.

The Spades' Queen kicked his legs furiously, causing Ivan to hold him down even tighter than before.

"I SAID, WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Alfred yelled furiously, repeating his words.

"We're just having a fucking picnic, like usual!" Arthur yelled back. "I mean, I'm _totally_ not being taken away from you without you even noticing!"

Alfred almost smiled, "But I did send Ivan, Arthur." He waved a hand at the guards who all bowed and left the scene. "I needed someone to come get you and Ivan was the strongest besides me but I needed to stay with the guests were are hosting."

"You sent for fucking _Ivan_, above everyone else in the fucking bloody building?!" Arthur screamed, his head pounding but he pushed through it.

"Is there something wrong with me?" The Clubs' King asked innocently.

Alfred smiled at the other King.. "You are fine. Arthur is just crabby from being woken up. Usually he would notice that an ally such as yourself is trusted." He stared into green eyes. "Spades trusts its allies." The American knew that he had to be tough in front of Ivan, but he would maybe apologize later to the poor Englishman.

Arthur gritted his teeth. He knew that he was being scolded indirectly. He needed to be a proper Queen and apologize. "I just don't see why Alfred couldn't have done it for me. I got anxious." He wiggled in his position.

"I had to entertain our guests or perhaps you would like Vash to scold us again?" The America shook his head, a small grin on his face. Arthur was being too cute. "I don't. Once was enough for me."

The older male huffed with a light blush. "At least get me up and tell me whot's happening."

Alfred rolled his eyes. "I could not wake you up. So I sent Ivan who I told him to explain to you where he was taking you."

Arthur could see that he was obviously not going to win this time, and slumped under Ivan's grip, letting himself be put into a bridal position. "Fine."

Alfred looked at the other King, who was completely silent as the two Spadians argued. "You can let him walk now. He is awake enough to walk."

Ivan smiled wide as Arthur was placed back on his feet again, the shortest of the three. Arthur bowed his head. "I think I can walk myself now," he muttered, "but thank you for trying to escorted me. I apologize for being so rude."

"Okay." the tone was cold as ice. The Russian walked away with his guards. It was obvious that he was insulted by how Arthur had acted toward him.

The Queen of Spades groaned, running a hand through his hair in embarrassment. He turned to Alfred. "I am sorry," he quietly mumbled. "I did not think..."

"You have to," Alfred scolded lightly. "How you act in here effects what happens at the Deck Meeting. You told me that the first time we ever had a Deck Meeting. Remember? When I was trying to dance with Queen Lili?" Alfred refrained from smiling at the memory. "You told me it would interfear with the Diamond of Jack's generosity towards us."

"Well, I got fucking nervous, Alfred, I am sorry!" Arthur frowned, "I did not believe him when he told me you had requested it!"

"Why?" Alfred demanded, not really that angry with Arthur but he needed to act like he was.

"Because I know you two do not get along, and so I figured that he would try and take me from you!"

Alfred started to walk away. "He was the only one able to carry you."

"Are you calling me fat?!" Arthur went after him in anger. The anger made him forget about all of his aches and pains.

"No, I'm calling you a man."

The older bristles, "And?! I still do not see why you could not have done it yourself! I am pretty sure no one would take offense if you said that you were going to wake your Queen and would be right back," insisted Arthur.

The King sighed, "Because I was serving our guests dinner. I don't want to seem rude again. Vash already yelled at us once."

Arthur grumbled something under his breath, and stormed off ahead of his King. Stupid Alfred and his stupid loyalty to everyone but his Queen!

Alfred rolled his eyes. They always got into those fights and they would make up later. He walked back into the Royal Solar, making an excuse for both Ivan and Arthur.

* * *

Arthur went off to his room, ignoring the now growing pain in his stomach that proclaimed his hunger.

The King never appreciated him! It was always someone else! He hadn't felt this jealous since he found Alfred with that maid whore! He was his Queen! The most important person to the King was his Queen, right? And Alfred had vowed to protect him at their marriage. But right now, those were false words.

A pessimistic voice came to him. **'But he didn't mean it. The words were ceremony and tradition. If he did not 'marry' you, he would not get the thrown. Just some empty words for a Kingdom. Although most of the married Kings and Queens have eventually fallen in love, there are exceptions. However those rulers have ruined the Kingdom!'**

The Queen glared up ahead as a lighter, much more optimistic voice inside of his voice. 'You know for a fact that Alfred always cares about you as a friend, and it's only increased since you became closer friends. He was just being a good King to the other Royal Deck members.'

'**He is still a man whore...'**

'But that doesn't matter because Alfred's happy with that, and that means you're happy, too!'

'**Oh so we're in love again?'**

'Not in love. He is, as cliche as it sounds, the brother you never had a chance to have, and he makes you happy like a best friend should. There is no romantic love behind any of this.'

Arthur's head spun as the voices argued. His stomach loudly complained, hungry for substance. He struggled to keep his eyes opened as he felt very tired. His feet stumbled to the side, his arm thumping against the wall harshly. He groaned as the cramps started to speed up without mercy and gave him more pain. He collapsed to the ground, clutching his stomach and clenching his eyes shut. The agony from his stomach and the dizziness of his now pounding head came in waves, washing over him and blurring his eyesight.

Slowly he crawled into the near nearest room, hoping to find anybody that could call for help. A knock came from the door.

"Arthur? My Queen?"

It was Alfred's voice. The deep tones echoed in his head. If only he could call out. Arthur groaned quietly, gradually moving from his stomach onto his side as the pain seemed to rip at his nerves. Everything hurt, his body felt as if it was being ripped to pieces. He wanted to crawl away and get to his room, or somewhere else, somewhere he knew. He didn't want to pass out, but if he had to because of the pain... Gradually, despite his struggle to stay awake , he started to slip into unconsciousness, even as he forced his eyes to stay open

Suddenly a loud noise came from his left. He could barely see the door before him. All he could see was a figure kneeling. He blinked slowly, giving a quiet gripe in response to a gentle hand against his cheek.

He distantly heard the words, "Arthur? Arthur?! Damn it Arthur!" The voice sounded worried.

He tried to raise his head, but it took too much energy, and his neck started to ache from the action, so he rested it against the ground once more. He tried to open his mouth but the words refused to be formed.

The next few minutes were a blur. He was picked up and carried, presumably by Alfred. He could barely make out that they were traveling to the Medical ward. His head was feeling as if it was being crushed by a whole castle! The Queen could tell he was trembling, hands limp against his stomach. His mouth was dry and he failed to moisten his lips. His body was still as the movements stopped and he detected more voices, somewhere near and somewhere he couldn't see. The body holding him, probably and hopefully Alfred, responded in some way before walking again.

After sometime, he couldn't really tell, Arthur felt himself being laid on something soft. _'A bed perhaps'_, he thought. Closing his eyes, he felt peace until his chest felt cold. Peaking between his eyelashes, the Brit saw and somewhat felt a figure touching his ribs and torso. With a weak groan, he tried to move away from the hands, but another figure held him down lightly. He couldn't tell if Alfred was still here or not. Through the pain he was suffering from, he hoped that he was.

Suddenly, he felt his mouth being opened, and a cool liquid slipped down it. He didn't resist the warm substance from entering him, and he could feel his body settling down just a little bit as a result. After that though, he felt extremely drowsy. The hands stopped touching him and it just all faded to black.

* * *

When Arthur next woke up, the room was dark and only a razor thin strip of light was bleeding through from behind the curtains that were as still as a corpse. He had only a slight headache located at his temple, and although he did feel a bit satisfied in concerns to his stomach, he felt a bit of hunger still located inside of him.

He also felt very warm. Looking at his stomach, Arthur learned his was tucked in with thick fluffy blankets tighter than a bug in a rug (a saying he learned from Alfred)! He tried to shift but found it quite difficult to do so. He frowned at his predicament, and tried to look around. He was definitely in a hospital ward, but he didn't know- he couldn't remember- how he had ended up in such a place.

A voice came from behind his head, where he could see anything. "Arthur? Are you awake? Are you okay?" The owner of the voice moved to beside the Queen. Alfred looked down worried; Arthur could tell by his eyes. They looked pained.

"I'm awake...," he weakly answered, his throat sore as he spoke and still a bit raw. His voice sounded horrendously hoarse. "Whot happened?"

"Wait, let me get you water." Alfred hurriedly got a sipping spoon to give water to the smaller. "Here you go," he said as he poured the water into Arthur's mouth. "I found you delirious in one of the halls. Do you want to tell me if something was wrong?"

"I do not know." He shrugged small, flinching at the pain that slipped inside of his movements. "I cannot remember much of whot happened to me."

"Well I know what happened and I am not even remotely pleased Arthur! Why would you do that?! You know it is dangerous! You are not a teenage girl!" Alfred complained loudly. He was so scared when he saw Arthur laying on the ground, shivering. He thought that an assassin had spiked his drink or something!

Arthur flinched, cringing from the angry blue gaze. "I apologize, Alfred. I don't have the slightest idea on whot you are talking about." He was as bewildered as Alfred. He knew that lately he had not been feeling great, but he never thought it would be this bad. Perhaps he had caught a really bad stomach bug. However, he seemed fine now. "I feel better Alfred. I'll be okay."

The sapphire eyes softened slightly. Alfred took a deep breath before getting serious. He needed to make Arthur understand. "You haven't been eating or drinking enough, Arthur! You could have killed yourself! In fact, you almost did!"

The Queen looked away, a blush rising to his cheeks. He didn't say anything, for there was nothing to say. He never thought that he was starving himself. The Englishman felt ashamed of himself, he caused everyone to worry.

Alfred sat on the edge of the bed. He put his hand on Arthur's chest. "Why? Why would you do that?" To be honest, Alfred blamed himself. In the past, Alfred asked about Arthur's weight. The older told him it was one hundred and twenty pounds. He should have realized that it was not enough for a man Arthur's size. _I should have known._

The older let out a quiet sigh. "I..." He tried to curl up and only succeeded into turning his body to the side. "I don't know..."

Alfred moved closer to his Queen. "Did you even notice it?"

Arthur shook his head. "No... I guess it explains why I am always tired and therefor sleeping as well as why I seem to always be cold."

"I could see your ribs, Arthur," the King whispered, still horrified by the mental image when the doctors opened his shirt. Arthur's ribs were defined so much from lack of fat on his body. "I was so worried."

Arthur gulped, now he felt even worse. Alfred looked haunted by the memory. "Th-that's...terrible..." He sat up slowly, his back hurt, and rubbed his left arm. "I am sorry.

The taller ignored the apology. "I brought some food for you."

The Queen nodded slowly. "Whot kinds?"

Alfred turned to get it, a frown appearing on his face as he turned back around with a tray. "I wanted to give you really fatting foods, like pastries and pasta, but the doctors said that with how little you have been eating, giving you big meals like the one you had at breakfast is actually harmful for your healing process. So, I brought you broth and some crackers." He set the tray on his lap. "The doctors say that you can get the rich food in two days, depending on how you react towards the broth and crackers."

"That's good..." Arthur shifted uncomfortably. "I am sorry," he repeated.

The American ignored the older's apology again and moved into position so that he had the spoon and bowl facing Arthur properly. "Here, let me feed you." He dipped the spoon into the broth and carefully moved the spoon to Arthur's mouth.

The older opened his mouth slowly, and the spoon landed perfectly and gently. The soup was warm, and tasted surprisingly good. "It's good..." However the taste was diminished because of how Alfred was ignoring him.

"Good," Alfred replied as he refilled the spoon with broth. "Is it warming you up or did the blankets do that already?"

Arthur shook his head. "The blankets and this is warm broth really fixing the warm problem.

"I see. Well, unfortunately, I cannot stuff you with food like I wanted." Alfred looked irritated at the thought. "The doctors say that I need to give you slightly increasing amounts of food. So I warn you, I will make sure you eat at least four times a day."

The Queen sighed, and nodded. "Alright..." He sadly looked up at Alfred, forcing the somehow lump in his throat down. "I'm sorry, Alfred..."

The younger paused what he was doing, staring Arthur in the eyes. "You will only be forgiven once you gain some weight back. Do you understand?" Alfred said after a few minutes of silence and feeding the other.

Arthur glanced up in hurt at the other, but then nodded slowly, eyes and head downcast and refusing to even take a glimpse of Alfred. "I understand..."

"I can't feed you if you can't see the spoon, Arthur." Alfred grunted as he put the soup down. "Do you want the crackers now? They are really good, I snagged a few while you were asleep! Isabel says they have good grain or something!" Alfred smiled, trying to make the other cheer up some, even though he himself felt the opposite of happy.

"Okay..."

The King set the plate of crackers down, realizing that something was wrong besides the eating problem. "Talk to me, Arthur."

The older focused on the wall nearby, his voice void of all emotion but sadness. "Whot is there to say..."

"About whatever is bothering you," Alfred said sitting down on the bed again. "What's wrong?"

Arthur shook his head and closed his eyes. "Why speak when I won't be forgiven until a bit of my weight returns? Do you hate me now?"

The King shook his head, "How could I hate you? It is because I am worried. Now as your King and more importantly, your best friend, I want you to tell me what is wrong," Alfred said calmly.

Arthur sighed, finally looking up with a grimace. "Will I really not be forgiven until I gain my weight back..."

Alfred sent him a bright smile, trying to hid his nervousness. "Not really, if you keep pouting like that, but I still will force you to eat."

The emerald eyes glared at him, showing a serious nature and telling Alfred he wasn't joking.

The King dropped the smile and responded with same level of seriousness. "I am telling the truth. I can never deny you for too long..." His mind drifted back to the younger Joker's words. Then he forced the words away. Now was not the time. He blushed slightly.

The Queen face split into a small smile. "That makes it a bit better..."

"I change my statement," Alfred informed the smaller. "If you promise to eat more and I mean my kind of more, I will forgive you."

"I hadn't even realized I was eating so little..." Arthur nodded after a moment of silence. "I promise that I will eat more until I am at a healthy weight."

Alfred grinned and reached for Arthur's hand. "Then, I forgive you."

"Thank you." The Englishman nodded and entwined their hands together. "Thank you."

Alfred turned serious once again, somewhat glaring at the Queen, "But if you ever do this again, I will force feed you. I swear by the gods, understand?"

Arthur nodded, that was the most serious vow one could make. Breaking a vow to the gods was seen as one of the worst choices a human could make. "I understand clearly."

"Good!" The American smiled again. He felt better now that Arthur promised him to eat more."Now eat your crackers. It's almost time for the afternoon session of the Deck meeting!"

He nodded, and proceeded to eat the crackers slowly. "So..." He swallowed the food before speaking. "Why did you come back?"

"I saw you didn't go to lunch and didn't eat. So I went to find you during the siesta."

Arthur took another bite from the cracker, finishing it. "Hm...and to think I had believed you didn't care about me..."

"Silly Queen, of course I do! You're like family, as mine are all gone."

Arthur chuckled. "You're sweet for saying that." He sat up slowly to embrace the younger. "Thank you, dear friend."

Alfred returned the embrace, "Of course, my Queen."

The two broke apart and Arthur took another bite of a cracker. "These aren't that bad, actually. They're quite nice, to be honest."

"Okay, can I snag a few? I forgot what they taste like." Alfred asked, teasingly.

The older gave his friend two brown crackers, "Of course." They were gone before he could even blink.

Alfred licked his lips after he swallowed the snack, "Yum. Thank you, Arthur."

"You are welcome, Alfred." The older laughed loudly and suddenly. "Someone was just as hungry as I am."

"I did not eat very much because I was looking for you. I can eat at the Deck Meeting."

Arthur chuckled, "How ironic. You scold me for not eating well and _you_ have not even eaten yet."

"I normally eat enough for two!" The taller male argued.

"True, true." He moved next to Alfred to rest his head and eat quietly. "You know my words contain no bite in them."

Alfred intertwined their hands again. "I know." He let them have a moment. "Do you feel any better?" He checked the King's clock. "We have about ten minutes until it starts. I could say that you are ill still if you do not wish to go."

Arthur shook his head. "I should be fine in a couple minutes or so." He took another sip of broth. "Just give me some time."

"I will wait for you."

The older Queen nodded, quietly finishing the rest of his crackers and enjoying their moment. However, when Alfred stood up, the moment ended.

"Arthur, we need to leave now. You need to change." Alfred turned around and picked up Arthur's folded clothes from the bottom of the cart that previously carried the tray. "Here," he said, laying the clothes on Arthur's bed. "I will be outside waiting for you." With that, the King of Spades left the Medical Ward.

The English royal sighed. He shakily removed himself from the bed and stood up. His legs were slightly shaking with the effort. How had he not noticed? Arthur sighed. "I messed up big time…" Slowly, he put his clothes in proper order. He was somewhat tired by the end of the dressing, so he decided to use some magic. The magic wouldn't make him healthy, but rather, give him enough energy to last the Deck Meeting.

Looking around, he saw tree branch above the balcony. Shuffling outside, Arthur reached out to touch the tree branch. Arthur began chanting as his skin came in contact with the bark. After the incantation was finished, the Queen could feel the energy from the tree moving into his body. He stopped the spell when he had sufficient energy. His legs were stable again and his stomach did not feel pained. Turning around, he walked out from the balcony and outside the Medical Ward where Alfred was sitting on a chair, waiting.

Alfred smiled as he saw Arthur walking. "I see you look better." He gestured the path to the meeting room. "Do I need to carry you?"

As much as Arthur would love to be carried, he knew that it was not proper for a Queen to be carried unless they were injured severely. If someone was carried, the person was considered weak. The Queen would have to suck it up and walk, his pride and Kingdom honor were at stake. "No, I am fine thank you.

The King nodded and the two walked to the meeting room.

The King of Spades sighed as he watched the clouds float by the small window in the room. Clubs, Spades, and Diamonds were all present, but the guards had not found hide nor hair of the Hearts Kingdom royals. Unlike before, this wait was completely silent. No royal was talking to one another.

Time passed and Arthur checked his Queen's clock several time. With each glance, he was getting more worried. It was never like Hearts to be this late! Both lunch and the siesta were over. Yet he knew he and everyone else would just have to wait.

Eventually a servant came rushing into the room. "My Kings and Queen!" His purple servants garb suggested he was a Spadian servant. "My Kings and Queens," he repeated, bending over in an exhausted bow.

It seemed as if the entire room jumped from the outcry. "What is it?" Francis and Alfred asked in unison.

The servant panted for breath as he straightened up. "H-Hearts is under attack!"

The Royal Deck members ran out of the room, with Yao and the Ace of Diamonds, Antonio, the first ones out the door. Arthur was frozen in his spot as he recalled the words he and Isabel shared yesterday about battleships. _'The ships are almost at the coastline of Hearts. Another few months and they will be here.'_

Alfred picked up Arthur and carried him outside the meeting room. The servant was currently telling how Hearts left in a hurry with no warning, even some of the Hearts servants were left behind!

Antonio was on the border of hysterical, worried eyes wide as he spit out rapid Spanish and Francis held him back. The Diamonds King was ordering Vash and Lili to start packing and to get ready to head back to their Capital, Bela Ru, commonly known as the City of Gems.

"Whot's happening with us? Will we be leaving for the Capital?" Arthur quietly questioned his King.

Isabel frowned, moving closer to Alfred and Arthur. "The pirates attacked Hearts main naval station. Soon they will be able to cross the seas unchecked."

"We're leaving," Francis admitted, finally letting his friend go. Antonio embraced him tightly and started to shake. "I would razer 'ave Antoine 'appy zan miserable."

"Whot are we doing?" The Queen of Spades asked Alfred again. "Are we leaving for the Capital?"

Alfred nodded. "Isabel, I want you to ride for Seaport Watch and start our fleet. Arthur," he paused, think of something the Queen could do with his condition. "I want you make preparations to leave here, command the servants to pack quickly. I will be talking to Berwald. We leave in three hours, understand?"

Isabel and Arthur nodded, and departed. Yao went up to Alfred nervously, brown eyes shining with tears ready to fall but none did. "A-Alfred..." He took a deep breath. "I need to go to Hearts, aru..."

The King was filled with pity. "I can't let you go. Kiku will be safe, these men are still on the sea. Queen Kiku has an entire army to protect him if they come on land. I can't send you as well. What I need you to do is get help for Hearts. Send ravens to the Lords and Ladies. We may not have signed the new treaty but we promised to help Hearts if war came."

The Jack choked back a sob and nodded. "I-I will aru..." Arms hugging himself, he quickly ran off to do as he was told.

Alfred quickly said farewell to the others. Then he quickly found his way to Berwald's office. Berwald was the chief commander of the army. Only Alfred, Arthur, Yao, and Isabel had more power than him over the army.

Berwald was already waiting outside of his door when Alfred saw him. His accent was thick and he was extremely tall, as well as the lover of Tino. He nodded when he noticed his king. "'lfred," he greeted him in his strong, quiet voice. He bowed his head. "I was just about t' come get ye."

The American nodded, not happy at all with the situation. "I am guessing you know why I am here."

"Yes," the Swedish man replied. Nodding solemnly, he promised, "You tell me what to do 'n I'll prepare th' s'ldiers."

Alfred walked into the empty office and stood next to the map on the wall. He pointed to the western side of the map. "The pirates are on the west coast. I want experienced men to go to the west ports. For the new men, I want extra training. We will be ready if they come here."

Berwald started to write on a sheet of parchment with a nod. "Understood. I will get this done quickly."

"Anything else to report?"

"Not much. We have good sold'rs. They train hard every m'rnin'."

"They also train at night now. Start at sunset, get them used to fighting without the sun." Alfred commanded. "The seas are deadly, even at night."

"Alright. Before n' after dinner, they will train h'rd. Aft'r dinner, they will train again 'til before dawn."

" Morning and afternoon is for sleeping and battle strategies," ordered the American, his sapphire blue eyes sharply glaring at the map still.

"Mm." He nodded. "I'll inform them of th' schedule."

The King smiled as he faced his Chief General. "I know you'll do fine." He slapped Betwald's back.

"Tack(1)... What we ye be doing, m'King?"

Alfred looked out the window. "I will go back to the Captal. We need to prepare the coasts and I need the Lords and Ladies to assist me."

Berwald gazed out at the sun as it made its gradual decent from the sky. "I wish you luck. I will do everything in m'power to keep this kingdom safe."

"I know you will," Alfred said with confidence. "Let's just hope this ends quickly." He turned to face the doors. "Make sure you get enough food supplies."

Berwald nodded, and sat down behind the wooden desk. He started to plan out for the training grounds and the Tooth's future.

Alfred walked out the door. Going to the nearest servant's quarters, he quickly disappeared into the dark passages with a burning candle he took from the servant's quarter.

* * *

Arthur had gone to all of the four Royal Deck members from Spades and began to order all servants to help pack away all belongings to be placed on the carriages for their departure. Yao was frantic with writing to the Lords and Ladies, his handwriting shaking so much that it took four pieces of paper to write the first one correctly. The distress was clear on the Jack's face; the Queen of Spades was surprised that his friend hadn't left or had broken down yet.

Alfred suddenly appeared out of thin air. "Are we almost ready?"

Arthur jumped at the sound of Alfred and his entrance, so much that he dropped the several light bags that he was hauling onto his feet out of shock. "Gods, Alfred!" He hissed in pain, shoving the baggage off his feet to rub his toes.

"Sorry," the King hurried over and picked up the items for Arthur. "I didn't mean to scare you but we really have to hurry."

"All we have is this to get down to the carriage. That will be the last of our stuff that we brought to the Tooth. I had a servant order the cooks to stock the men with all the food, water, and wine that we need," he replied. "Isabel has already left to prepare for Seaport Watch."

"All letters sent," Yao mumbled as he sent the last raven out the window.

Alfred nodded. He grabbed Arthur's hand with his right hand, while his left picked up the bags his Queen was previously carrying. "Let's go!" With that, he started off towards the carriage that would take them back to the Castle.

The trio made their way to the front of the Tooth at a snail's pace. Arthur had to make sure everything was in order while Alfred helped the last of their stuff into boxes. Then he ordered the boxes onto the back of the carriage and explained the issue to the driver. The Queen, after seeing that their belongings were all where they were supposed to, looked around to talk to Yao, but couldn't find him anywhere. He did notice, however, that there was a horse missing from the nearby stables stables.

"Alfred!" The Englishman cried out. "Do you know where Yao went?!"

The King sighed. He turned to see the surrounding area, "Yeah. Yeah I think I do," he said in a remorseful voice.

Arthur sighed, and examined their surroundings too. "I don't blame him. Wanting to be beside your lover through a dark time...I'd go."

Alfred set the inside of the carriage to be a bed. "Yes," He grunted with a slight amount of pain, "Me too." The taller withheld a groan as his shoulder protested the movement. It was still hurt from the Spades Blades and he agitated it by helping with the packing.

The older climbed in beside him on his own, pushing away Alfred's shirt to examine the wound. "I haven't looked at your injury yet. It doesn't hurt as bad as it sounds and looks, does it?"

Alfred sat on the bed and shut the door. "I had a sword lodged in there. What do you think?" He replied sarcastically as he tried to ignore the pain. He did not mean to seem so angry but he was angry at the situation, not Arthur. "Gods this hurts!"

"I thought it would get better, relax." Arthur rummaged through a first aid kit that was sealed in a bag of sorts on the wall, and removed the bandages. The scar was starting to heal, but not enough to have it uncovered. "I'm sorry this happened."

Alfred grunted. "I told you. Heroes don't let their special people get hurt." He blushed a bit as he said the words. Those 'special people' usually were love interests.

Arthur's cheeks flushed as well with a small smile. Even after what happened, Alfred still considered him special. "You'd do anything for me, I bet." He started to wrap new bandages around the wound.

Alfred blinked a few times, thinking about what the older had said. "I think I would," he admitted. That thought cause his blush to grow. For the millionth time, Peter's words flashed though his mind.

His head hurt from all the thoughts running through his head. On one side, there were Peter's words. He supposedly loved Arthur. Heck he saved his life and even had a wet dream about the small Queen. The other side of the divide was denial. Arthur was his best friend! Of course Alfred would save him! And a silly sex dream? So what? He didn't have his maid that night! Perhaps everything would be settled and the issue would never happen again.

Arthur smiled warmly as he patched the last of his close friend's bandages, and, after making sure it was securely on, pushed his clothes back over his shoulder. He didn't know what to think of those first two words, but he didn't let it bother him. If Alfred would take a blade to the shoulder, what else would he take for him?

Suddenly Arthur felt fear. With these pirates, Alfred and himself would have to go and fight. Right now, Arthur was not in the best condition to fight. His starvation would have taken a lot of energy. If one got past Arthur's defenses, Alfred would step in the way, possibly killing the King in cold blood.

His stomach curled in fear; it was childish and overly ridiculous to say it, but he really didn't have a clue on what he would do if he were to lose Alfred. He could never lose his King like that. The Englishman wouldn't be able to live with himself if he did. Being without Alfred would be without a reason to carry on. He would succumb to loneliness once again, and he didn't want that to happen. It was the worst feeling he had ever witnessed, and he wanted no more suffering to come from it.

Alfred quickly moved to lie down in the bed. "I just need rest." He smiled at the softness of the pillows. "Mmmm, Arthur?"

Whatever his King had said, the Queen did not hear, his attention on his hands instead. If he were to lose the American to a self-sacrifice, he would feel guilty. He would blame himself for it. Hell, he wouldn't be able to think properly. He would only be half of a person, with the other six feet into the ground. That terrified him the most; it would be lonesome, and cold. Alfred hated cold weather, he knew for a fact. Alfred would be buried, which he now knew was the younger's worst fear. Arthur hated to imagine what would go through his head.

"Arthur?"

Said person still didn't hear, more focused on his troublesome thoughts. But would it really matter? Alfred was dead. He would have no life, no smile, and no laugh. And all because Arthur was careless and didn't defend himself properly.

"Arthur?!"

He would never enjoy the next summer, or his next birthday. Even the next holiday!

"ARTHUR!"

The Queen turned his head sharply to Alfred, trembling as his thoughts finally brought him down into tears that he tried extremely hard to hold back.

The American sat up. "What's wrong?" He implored of the smaller. For what he could tell, Arthur was not hurt.

Arthur dug his face into Alfred's uninjured shoulder, shuddering into Alfred with a soft whimper. His thoughts, and now images, raced through his mind at a fast pace. He tried to force them away, but one that was worse than the previous one always showed up again.

The younger wrapped his arm around the older. "Hey now," he said in a (hopefully) soothing voice. "Everything will be alright."

"No, it won't," he muttered into fabric. "I worry you will lose your life one day sacrificing yours to keep mine here..." He hid his face from view, hoping to find warmth and comfort with his King. "I found that I cannot live without you."

Alfred used a hand to make Arthur look at him. His sapphire orbs confident, "I won't die until I am old." He kissed the other's forehead. "I promise."

Arthur sniffed, his eyes a mixture of emerald anger and sadness. "You better not die early on me or else."

Alfred smiled, "Of course! Now, let's head for home." He turned his head to tell the diver of the carriage to start. Once the carriage lumbered forward, Alfred turned back around. "I will rest most of the ride."

The Briton nodded, curling into his King's side. Arthur felt the same way. With all the commotion and excitement, the energy that he took from the tree wasn't enough. Well…that and he didn't want to leave Alfred's side at the moment; it was too warm and comforting to his boggled, aching mind.

Alfred laid back and snuggled into the bed, "Sleep well, my Queen."

The Queen shifted into his arms, sighing when he was consumed by warmth and closed his eyes.

The younger smiled slightly. He could live with this. The Kingdom might be going to war but he had Arthur in his arms. "Yeah, he whispered to himself, "I can live with that."

Arthur looked up in confusion, having heard the taller speak, but then settled back down.

Soon the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

(1)Tack: Swedish; thanks/thank you

* * *

CC101- Alright guys, there it is! Sorry for the mix up. I don't know what went wrong! So, I rewrote this so not everything is the same. There were no guest reviews and only two warnings:

1. I have a new poll, go vote.

2. My rp partner, LadyScarlettofSkaro, will write a one-shot for my 200th review!

* * *

I have a tumblr: ilovemyfatcat . tumblr . com

Also, for more info about my stories, you can look up any of these tags: CC101's fanfics, CC101's drawings, Of Kings and Queens, To Breed a Naga, The Love Between Cats, OKAQ, TBaN, and TLBC.


	25. Of Traveling and Changing

**CC101**- Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, I have had play and a bunch of other shit. This is the first time that I have got a chance to be on a computer not my iPhone in two weeks. Well, I must announce a message from my rp-partner LadyScarletofScaro. She says that she will write a one-shot for my 200th reviewer. Continuing on with the tradition of every 100 reviewers, she will do a story of your choice. I will take 300 reviews (if we get there).

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-five: **_Of Traveling and Changing_

It was at times like these when Alfred liked to be alone with his thoughts. So many things were going on at the same time; jumpled together, it was making his head spin and confuses the King more than anything he has had to deal with in the past. First off, Hearts was attacked and defeated by pirates at the heart of Hearts territory (no pun intended). Second, Peter insisted that he was in love with his Queen. Third, Yao was currently traveling to Hearts, known to be infested with bandits. Fourth, possibly war was coming to Spades. In all of his years of being King, he had only had to call for the army and navy once, when Hearts tried to capture more land on the western coast of Spades. The fifth and final reason for his uneasiness was Arthur's unknowing starvation. Arthur could have killed himself!

With that thought, Alfred glanced at the sleeping man. Arthur Kirkland was currently in a deep sleep with his mop of blond hair resting on Alfred's bicep. Color flushed Alfred cheeks. Arthur had previously loved him, but once they had that talk a year ago, the Queen had let go of that love. How did Arthur feel about him now? Peter insisted that Alfred loved his brother, and the American would agree up to a certain point. Yes, he did love Arthur but only as his best friend and Queen. Nothing more, nothing less. Just because Arthur made him feel happy and that everything was going to be alright with the simplest of words or touches, did not mean that it was love!

Convincing himself of their non-romantic feelings, the King thought of his other problems. Yao was not stupid, so he probably rounded up a few guards to escort him to Hearts. Arthur might have starved himself, but with Alfred help, the Englishman would gain the weight back. Hearts was attacked and rumor was that the ships were coming to Spades, making the Spadian people under risk of war. As much he did not want to bring war to his people, Alfred knew that at least preparations must be taken, just in case.

Looking out of the window of the carriage, Alfred saw that the sun was setting quickly. The royalty would have to spend the night nearby and then get up early to reach the Capital as soon as possible to call the Lords and Ladies into a session of the Royal Court. Then Alfred would announce his plans for measure to prepare for war with these pirates. Although _Arthur_ controlled the navy, he was sure that his Queen would agree to most of the measure he had already thought up in his head.

Alfred, somewhat content with his thoughts, decided to wake up his sleeping Queen. The doctors told him that he should let Arthur sleep more often and eat more than normal. He wanted to let the other sleep, but he needed to speak out his thoughts and he trusted only Arthur to help him with this.

* * *

Arthur was awoken from his small nap with a light push on his arm. He barely opened his eyes when he felt the sun glaring into his eyes and grunted, rolling onto other his side to block the light out. However another shake of his body made him reopen his eyes to see who was interrupting his extremely important sleep! His whole body needed at least a week of sleep to even somewhat get back the energy that he needed.

Alfred laying down right next to him in the carriage bed. "Arthur, we need to talk about today."

The older sighed and slowly turned back around to face the younger male while throwing his right arm in front of his eyes to block out the painful sunlight. He knew that they would have another talk about his starvation and he was not looking forward to it. He simply had noticed anything! Sure he felt headaches and bodily pains but his childhood taught him that the pain would pass and to just push through the ordeal. Now Arthur had to make sure to eat more or Alfred would throw a shit-fit. "Very well, about what?"

"I've been thinking about the ship that attacked Hearts," responded the taller as he reached up with his injured left arm and closed the tiny "curtain" that covered the glass of the carriage door window.

"Oh," remarked Arthur as he lowered his arm down now that the sunlight that was shining on his face disappeared behind a dark purple curtain. He had expected to have this talk later, when they got to the Capital. "Whot about it?" He sat up and stretched his sore muscles with a groan.

The American's sapphire eyes appeared lost. "Who in their right mind would attack the Kingdom of Heart's navy? Hearts has the second best navy of the Kingdoms, right behind us. In fact, Spades barely beats them in numbers of warships in service. With a few exceptions, Hearts' history is filled with naval victories and conquests. Not to mention that these pirates also attacked Clubs' coastline."

"It could have been a rogue ship that wants to make a statement," pointed out Arthur. He looked at the dark wooden paneling covering the inside of the carriage insides, "Or perhaps it could be a spy ship from another Kingdom outside of the Card Kingdoms. Many other places exist, like that land to the east. You know the ones based numbers."

"The Kingdom of Sudoku?"

Arthur nodded, "Yes, that is the one."

Alfred shook his head. "But to attack at the heart of their Navy fleet?! It's suicide."

"I know." The Queen looked at the bed underneath him before glancing back at Alfred. "Perhaps it was an accident after all."

Alfred started to move his fingers up and down in a wave like motion on the bed. "But what if it is not just an accident? What if these pirates _do_ come and attack here? Spades will go to war!"

Arthur smiled warmly and rubbed the top of Alfred's hand. "Don't worry, Al. I'm sure that it will not come to that." He was tired, but he knew he needed to comfort the taller.

The King presented a half smile at the smaller's reasurances. "This could mean trouble though. I already informed all the important people to watch out. What can we do after that?"

"Well for now, in case this is an unknown enemy, we should prepare ourselves at the shoreline in case they decide to come here," suggested the Englishman.

"I already sent a raven," Alfred said looking at his chest. He paused to collect his thoughts. "When I was still a commoner, my town was always the last to know of any news. It would take a month for news to reach, no matter the importance. One time, we were unprepared for a bandit attack that was heading our way. Thankfully, our militia was able to send them running as soon as we grouped together. Unfortunately, almost ten people were killed, including three children and one infant." Alfred started to shake as he grew angry. "Later we learned the truth, news came to all the surrounding town except us. Had we been prepared, it would never have happened!"

Arthur scooted closer to his King and brought him into a silent hug. He could see the fury in his friend, and he detested it extremely. It didn't suit him very well. He wanted to say he was sorry but Arthur knew that sorry would not bring back the lost lives of Alfred's former villagers. So he contented himself with physically being there.

Alfred was meant to be smiling and laughing at all times.

"I want to warn our people, but as monarch I have learnt many lessons during my rein. I don't want to worry the people every time there _could_ be an emergency. It would cause people to panic and that's the one thing I don't want." Alfred rested his head on Arthur's. "Tell me what to do, I feel lost."

The smaller looked up at Alfred's closed eyes. "We will tell everyone that they are to train for battle . We want- no need more men trained in the military fields so that in case of this actually becoming an emergency, we can have the men ready. We do not have to tell them the real reason why the must train right away."

"However they still will panic then and on top of that they will distrust us if we don't tell them why!" Alfred argued, opening his eyes to glare at his Queen.

"We'll assure them. We can go by town and have a draft, take in fifty men at the most. We tell them we want to prepare. We'll have to start out small, though. Hopefully, they'll be able to stay calm."

Alfred pulled out of Arthur's arms. "A draft? That will make us even more untrusted!" He sighed at the other's innocence. It didn't surprise him though, Arthur was raised in a royal family in England. Members of any royal family didn't get drafted and then sent on the front lines. "Arthur, I understand what you are suggesting but you need to think about people's emotions too!" He sat up, his eyes filled with determination. "If you had a lover and suddenly a strange man that lives miles away told you that someone with more power than you commanded you to fight for a reason but then never tells you what that reason is; How would you feel?"

Arthur simpered. He never thought about it that way. "I see whot you mean, but I don't think the people would be panicked if we told them we had a shortage. I think that that's whot's best for them."

"So we lie, Arthur?!" Alfred turned from mad to furious. "I never thought of you as a liar."

The Queen smiled small, shocking himself that he was acting so calm. "It's not necessarily a lie. We're just not telling them everything."

Alfred narrowed his eyes. The American did not like the idea but he knew that Spades had to act somehow. "Fine, let me think about it."

"Alfred, I am the Queen of Spades, the representative of our people. I know whot I am talking about."

"Just leave me be." Alfred deeply sighed as he turned his head to look at the carriage door. They would always get like this! Somehow they would find a topic that they disagreed on. Then, it would turn sour because both of them were too bull-headed to back down. All he wanted was to have a good relationship with his Queen. His mind's eye could see it all! They were sitting down in Arthur'a rose garden. Then they would walk around the flowers, holding hands and laughing with each other! Alfred smiled at the idea. He wouldn't mind that.

His Queen frowned. "Alfred, you're..." Why was he switching from melancholy to dreamy so often?

Alfred seemed not to hear him as his smiles grew wider. He could feel Arthur's presence, could hear his accented voice, could feel his soft yet firm hands. His emerald eyes were bright with light and joy, and he had a gentleness nature and it almost seemed like he was too gentle, as if he would break at any moment. His smile was bright and beautiful, and it stirred Alfred's heart.

Arthur, however, was worried. "Alfred?" He touched his friend's uninjured shoulder gently and shook it slowly.

"Mmm?" The King hummed with a smile still on his face, not even opening his eyes.

"Are you alright?" The older asked quietly. "You seem...off."

Alfred opened his eyes and turned to gaze at Arthur again, "Just distracting myself."

"From...?"

"Everything really," Alfred stated. Sitting up, he slightly opened the carriage door to see dusk approaching. "Stop! Its time to make camp and prepare for dinner!" The King ordered, it would take time to build camp.

Slowly, their carriage came to a stop. A while later, their carriage driver opened their door, and Arthur slipped out first before assisting Alfred. The group was small, just a little under thirty men. Alfred waved off people as he went to go to the restroom.

Arthur watched Alfred until the younger was out of sight. Finding that there wasn't much to do for right now, the Queen started to feed the Night Runner and Flora. He always adored taking care of them, for some reason; they seemed to love him just as much. Still to young to travel with Arthur, Dash, a present from Alfred, was a lovely horse if a bit too rambunctious. Yet he cared for the young colt almost as much as he did for Flora. Flora even treated Dash as her own son, when ever they were in the same pasture or barn. Even despite the fact Dash had come from a ranch on the other side of the Kingdom, they had a strong bond. The Englishmen would have to give extra love and care to the young horse when he arrived home.

Arthur tied down Night Runner and Flora before looking around. Several men just finished raising the Royal Tent up. Once they were done with that, the men started to move in supplies, such as pillows to make up the bed for the King and Queen. In the extreme hurry to get to the Capital, most of the comfortable traveling supplies that Alfred usually brought were left at Despoint. Thanking the men, Arthur went inside the tent and almost threw himself onto the pillows. Although the carriage bed was convenient

When Alfred came back to camp, almost everything important was set up. Striding over to the largest tent, he walked in with a smile.

Arthur, who was still laying down on the pillows, opened his emerald eyes and grinned up at Alfred. "Hello again."

"Hello, you hungry?"

The Englishman chuckled as he put a hand on his stomach. "It feels like I haven't eaten in years."

"Well, good. I will get you to start eating more." Alfred frowned. "I heard what the meal will be and trust me we will need it as a hardy dinner. The meal is carp and gull's eggs."

"Strange. I've never heard of that combination before. Carp, I know is a type of fish, yeah? But gull's eggs..."

The King nodded. "It's a coast delicacy. Hard to get I guess, apparently gull's eggs are sweeter than chicken;s eggs."

"Interesting." The Englishman was silent for a while before looking up with a smile. "A-anyways, how is your shoulder?"

"Some what better,would you like to check?"

"Yes, just give me a chance to go retrieve the bandages, I left them in the carriage." The Brit left the tent as he finished his statement, and quickly made his way to the carriage to get the supplies. About two minutes later, Arthur swiftly returned with the bandages and other necessities. He started to remove Alfred's jacket and shirt almost instantly.

Alfred had to chuckle. The older didn't even have to think about what he was doing, it was almost robotic. Arthur was so used to changing his bandages; it was as quick as a hiccup. "You should have been a healer. You are being very calm and collected, even though you dislike the sight of blood."

Arthur laughed as he started to carefully peel off the bandages around the wound. "That's whot my mum used to say."

Alfred smiled wider. "You are very gentle and smart, I would bet my life you would do well."

The Queen could feel his cheeks burning lightly with a blush. "I always thought about it in the back of my mind. Maybe I should look into it a bit more when we get back to the Castle and after this pirate mess. Who knows whot could happen to us? Whether it be a terrible illness or something unexpected, it couldn't hurt to be prepared."

"I guess, but we already have trained doctors," reminded the King. "Because we need you as our wonderful Queen!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. Taking a wash cloth from the pile of medical items he brought into the tent, he poured cleaning alcohol onto the cloth. After, he slowly dabbed the cloth to the injury. "I'm sure it would be difficult for you to function properly without me." He tried to be gentle as the he cleaned the other's wound.

Alfred took a sharp breath whenever the pain got too much but the American refused to cry out. "Mmmm, can you imagine me working with one of your siblings?" He gave a deep, throaty chuckle.

The shorter held back a laugh at the ridiculous idea. "It would be complete mayhem if one of my siblings were Queen instead of me. I don't even think that Spades would be heading in the right direction like we do now."

"Me too," Alfred agreed, forcing himself to not release the groan of pain that was fighting to get out. "Me too."

Arthur swiftly finished cleaning the injury, and started to warp it carefully again with new bandages. "Does it hurt a little less now?"

Alfred shook his head. "No, its now just starting to close together. I hate scabs, they pull at my skin."

"I'm sorry," apologized the Queen. "I know that scabs are pain to deal with, but at least you know that the wound is healing and it won't get infected." Poking Alfred's chest, he warned, "And don't go picking at it Alfred. That will only make it worse. Understand?"

Alfred nodded his promise and said, "Let's just eat, I always feel better after eating a good meal."

"Of course," Arthur smiled as Alfred re-dressed him upper half and their dinner was brought in.

Alfred had a pained smile that fell when the servers left. "Smells great..." To be honest, the dinner rank of rotten fish, but it would have to do for now. The whole group needed a meal to wake up early tomorrow morning and head to the Castle at full speed.

Arthur grimaced at Alfred's face. "It does." He placed his plate on his lap and fixed his napkin on the ground next to him.

Alfred gulped. "Yummy..."

The Queen noticed his friend's discomfort, and looked up at the other with an amused smile. "The carp can't be that bad." England was an island, so he had fish at least once a week normally. "I thought you like carp. We had it at our wedding."

"I do like carp!" Alfred protested. The taller frowned but picked up a fork and knife. Cutting off a single piece, he placed the piece of fish in his mouth and began to chew. With a sour face, he swallowed. "Ugh... Try having it for three months strait!"

Arthur took a bite for himself and shrugged at the taste. "It's not too bad. Then again, I did grow up with fish as a main course of dinner."

Alfred continued as if he didn't hear Arthur. "Winter was always terrible! Even though Spades is the farthest south, winter snows still reach us. My villiage was always cold and always, always hungry!" Alfred complained as his stomach grumbled in remembrance of the pain. "There was never enough food to go around and every winter people would either die from being frozen or starvation." The King's hand with the fork clenched into a fist, twisting the metal with his super strength.

"Alfred," whispered the older. He always wanted to know about Alfred's commoner life, but it always seemed so gloomy and so he stopped asking Alfred questions about it. Cautiously he reached forward to rub the top of Alfred's hand, coaxing the contorted fork out of the King's hand. The Queen said, "I'm sorry. I know it must have been hard for you and."

Alfred held Arthur's hand once the fork left it. Ever since Peter's warning, he noticed that they held hands more often or maybe he was just looking to far into things. Before he died, Matthew did tell him that he searched for something that wasn't there. At first Alfred though his brother meant the cure for the younger twin's illness, but once Matthew passed, Alfred realized it meant for everything. His stomach jumped as if the carp suddenly came back alive. "I-I made it through, no worries."

"That doesn't mean it wasn't difficult for you."

Alfred smiled as he used his unoccupied hand to try the gull's eggs. He was extremely surprised at the taste. "They're not that bad!"

Arthur, now curious, took an egg for himself and bit into it. "Hm..." He twitched his nose when he swallowed. "You're right. They actually taste edible."

Alfred laughed. Arthur was so cute sometimes! "Would you like to have them at our dinner parties?"

"Maybe the carp, I think the people might be scared by the gull's eggs," commented the smaller male. "Perhaps we could serve it for the Lords and Ladies during break time or the other Royal Deck members at a feast."

"Okay, the next Deck Meeting we hold is in four years though. However the next one is in Hearts right?" Alfred said, thinking out loud. "Kiku might let us serve them."

"True." Arthur took another bite and swallowed before continuing with a smile. "If Yao suggested it..."

Alfred nodded. "Yes, but we have to bring him some..." He frowned a bit, letting the silence take over. There was something bugging him and he needed to get it off his chest. "Arthur?"

Arthur was gazing off to the side when he heard his name called, and slowly looked back at his King. "Hmmm...?"

"I was thinking about earlier..."

"Whot about earlier?"

"Our disagreement."

"Okay..." Slowly, Arthur began to rub the other's hand to comfort him.

Alfred took a deep breath. "I still disagree with you, so I think it will be best if Yao chooses. He will be back soon."

The Queen started to laugh. "Is that all?"

The King looked annoyed. "Yes!"

"You had me scared it was something else!"

The younger shook his head and started to finish his meal.

"Alfred..."

Said person looked up from his food. "Yes?"

The Queen stood up and went over to Alfred, giving him a hug once he was close enough. "I feel like you need it."

Alfred hugged him back. He felt Arthur move his plate to the ground and sit on his lap, so he put his hands on the other's back to steady Arthur. "Thank you, I feel better now."

Arthur chuckled. "Good," he placed his head to the crook of Alfred's neck. "I don't want my best friend depressed over something so trivial and small."

The King relaxed. "Mmmm, you are still comfortable."

"Still?" Arthur grinned teasingly. "I never knew I had stopped."

Alfred gave him a look and raised an eyebrow. "With how prickly you are? I am surprised."

Arthur laughed, and pulled Alfred closer so their chests were touching. "Then I'll never let my prickles and thorns touch you ever again."

"Mmmmm..." Alfred rested his head on Arthur's right shoulder. "I feel jealous of Rachel. She has the best pillow in all the Kingdoms!"

Arthur scoffed. "Are you calling me fat?"

"No, I am calling you comfortable."

The older blond sighed. "Well if I'm comfortable, then you're warmer."

Alfred hummed as he decided he liked this cuddling, "OKay."

The Queen sighed, the heat from his King nice and comforting to his chilly body. Today had been tiring and the energy he took from the tree had not been enough to sustain him. Even his nap from earlier wasn't enough. Slowly, he was lulled to sleep by the sound of Alfred's heart beat.

"Arthur?" Alfred said after awhile. When he didn't get a response, Alfred looked to see his Queen sleeping like a baby. Chucking, he slowly moved the smaller from his lap to the pillows that littered the floor. The taller made sure to wake the smaller as he placed a blanket over Arthur. Alfred quietly picked up the plates of half eaten foods and handed it to the guard just outside the tent. Once that was finished, Alfred blew out the lantern that lit up the royal tent and made his way into bed. Easing himself under the blanket with Arthur next to him, the America fell asleep quickly.

* * *

Alfred hated his guards. They made so much noise and woke him up during a wonderful dream! Although he couldn't remember what the dream was about, he knew that the dream had to do with being happy. Yawning, he looked around to see Arthur had curled himself into a ball, still asleep. "Stupid Queen." Getting up and pushing the blanket away, Alfred smiled. Slowly, Alfred shifted Arthur into a bridal hold and carefully walked outside. His shoulder hurt but Alfred ignored it. With a motion of his head, he gestured for the guards to open the carriage door. The bed was still down so the King carefully placed his best fried down on the sheets. After, he shut the door to the carriage and walked toward Isabel, who was riding on a horse towards him.

Isabel nodded in greeting. "My King." The colors of dawn made her brown hair shine.

"My Ace."

"We will be leaving soon. I have had the cooks make a meal to be eaten on the road for you. The guards and I have already eaten." She looked at the Royal Tent. "I let you sleep in. So make sure you and our Queen are ready on time."

"I thought I sent you to Seaport Watch." The King vividly remembered telling the Ace his command.

Isabel frowned. "I sent a raven ahead. I swore an oath to protect you, my King. How can I do that if I am miles away?"

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Fine, Arthur is sleeping. Has there any word from Hearts?"

"Not yet. I assume Yao is still making his journey. However, there seems to be another problem that we face."

The King looked confused. "Yes?"

"Up ahead, there is a drawbridge that alternates from up to down at thirty minute intervals to let the bigger boats pass through. We will need to be quick if we want to get past it on time and keep to our schedule."

"Shit," Alfred swore as he looked around. Taking out his King's Clock, he saw that they only had fifteen minutes to reach the bridge. Camp was only half taken down though. "It will take to long to pack everything by that time."

"I know. We must start now if we wish to make it. I have already started to give out the orders, if you do not mind." Isabel turned to look at the carriage.

"Thanks, but we will never make it."

"Even if we do not, we must start our journey now," protested the female.

Alfred rubbed his forehead with his right thumb and pointer finger, "And what about all of our stuff we still have here?"

"Tell the rest of the men to start to pack right now, help them if you will. I'm sure Arthur will not be happy if he wakes up to find out we are behind schedule."

"My shoulder only lets me carry light things." Alfred admitted. "Why don't we just wait for the next crossing? It will be like forty minutes."

Isabel sighed and led the horse away. "If you wish, my King. I will not be there to help if your Queen wakes up with a temper."

Alfred laughed. "I will gladly take the '_punishment_'."

The Ace rolled her eyes, mumbling something under her breath as she trotted away.

The King looked around. Some men were cleaning up while the others were still eating their breakfast. With his arms still sore from carrying Arthur, he simply went to go find Night Runner. The majestic black stallion wasn't too hard to find; he was with Flora, eating some grass nearby the tree their were tied down by. A single servant was watching over the two royal horses.

Alfred waved the handler away once he saw the servant bow. "I'll get them, you help pack." After a 'yes, my King', the servant hurried away to help pack. Alfred moved over to his steed and began to pet Night Runner with his left hand. After a few seconds, he untied the rope that tied the horses down.

Night Runner snorted, walking beside Alfred as Flora nuzzled the King's hand and uninjured shoulder affectionately.

Alfred laughed "I missed you."

Night Runner pushed the female aside and practically toppled Alfred, as Flora started to search for food inside of the human's pockets.

The King backed away and hid behind a tree. "Oh, no you don't! Those biscuits are mine!"

The horses followers him, and seemed to have understood him, for they now searched for the aforementioned treat. However Alfred kept ducking behind trees. Arthur's pet had stopped in annoyance, but Night Runner continued forward. Alfred laughed as he let a single biscuit fall. Both horses stampeded to the treat, the male breaking it up so they could share.

The King smiled. "You guys play much nicer together than Arthur and I."

Flora raised her head and whinnied loudly . Night Runner scooted over the last bits of the treat to Arthur's horse, who lapped it up gratefully.

Alfred laughed and pet the stallion. "Good boy."

The mare snorted and started another search for biscuits, accidentally biting some of Alfred's jacket. Said person lightly slapped Flora's neck and pulled at the jacket. It ripped and all the biscuits fell out. Sighing, Alfred took the jacket off. Both Night Runner and Flora dove forward, eating the biscuits as if they hadn't eaten for years.

The human glared at them. "Gluttons..."

Flora stomped her foot with a sniff, and soon the snack was completely gone.

The King sighed again as he led them back toward the center of camp. "Let's go you, You, YOU... STUBBORN HORSES!"

Both mare and stallion followed him close, also staying by one another's side.

"My King? Are you ready to go now?" A voice from behind him asked.

Alfred turned to see who it was.

Isabel and her pale white horse, trotted over to him. "We're ready to leave when you are."

"Has it already been forty minutes?" Alfred asked shocked.

"It has not, but the servants and guards are prepared to depart when you are."

The King nodded, "Very well." He got on to Night Runner bare backed. "Let's go."

"What of Arthur?"

Alfred flinched. "He is sleeping... I don't want to wake him." He learned that lession awhile along with a knee-shaped bruise on his forehead. The American didn't need to relearn it again.

The Ace winked. "I'm sure he won't mind waking up in your arms."

The King looked at her. Isabel knew about the situation about Rachel, Alfred, and Arthur. "He would prefer to wake up with Rachel remember?"

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind either of you."

"Are you suggesting a three-some?" Alfred was flabbergasted at the thought.

Isabel laughed rather obnoxiously. "I don't know much about your personal lives, but I'm sure Arthur would take you over Rachel in his bed any day."

Alfred snorted in return. "Please, you are so wrong!"

"I'm sure~!"

Alfred looked at her funny,"As am I. Arthur and I are only best friends now."

She shook her head. "You two are so blind to each other; it's cute in a way."

Shaking his head, he asked, "And why, may I ask, are so interested about Arthur and my 'Relationship'?"

The Ace chuckled and went off ahead of him as the men started to move out once again.

Alfred galloped until he got next to the carriage. He took a peek inside the small window built into the door. It seemed like Arthur was still asleep. Sighing, Alfred stayed outside. Arthur was cranky when you woke him up during his sleep! The King rubbed his head in remembrance. He trotted ahead and stayed in front of the carriage not of the head of the group as the stories always said. It was stupid to leave your leader in plain sight.

Flora, even though there was no one riding her, trotted beside Night Runner faithfully. Alfred smiled and patted her head gently, taking a hold of her reigns. Tying the reins together, Alfred relaxed on his stallion. He slowly watched the scenery go by.

The trees were green yet losing their colors and height to prepare for the chillier weather. There was a slight breeze blowing by, and there was a peaceful serenity in the air that the King couldn't help but relax in. However, a glance at the path ahead left him frowning. There was a drawbridge in front of the road, and it seemed as if it was slowly starting to rise.

Alfred rolled his eyes slightly. He was right! HA! TAKE THAT ISABEL! He smirked when he heard Isabel curse under her breath. He bit his tongue to hold back his words.

* * *

Arthur was woken up quite rudely; he didn't remember much, such as where he was or how he had gotten there, but he was practically thrown into a rough material. "Fuck!" Disoriented, he looked around his surroundings.

It wasn't too hard to determine that he was in a carriage. The fabric and doors, as well as windows, he recognized. He stretched groggily and glared outside. He wondered how he had gotten in here, and who (it must have been Alfred, and he must have hurt himself in the process) but he wanted to know who allowed him to be in moving transportation without anything to stop him.

A soft knocking came. "Arthur? Are you up?"

The Queen let out an annoyed breath, and opened the door angrily. "Yes," he growled, rubbing his head where he had bonked it against the carriage. He first noticed that his 'husband' was missing his favorite jacket. "Where is your jacket?"

"Your horse ripped it..."

Arthur groaned and rubbed his eyes thoroughly. "I'm sorry, I apologize for her. She probably sniffed food. She can be such a glutton, sometimes."

Alfred grunted, "Took all my biscuits..."

Alfred," the Englishman chided. He presented a small smile, feeling his grumpy attitude lifted at the sight of his King in such a mood. "I tell you not to keep food in your pockets."

The King rolled his eyes, "But I get hungry easily! I hate bothering the servants if it for something as little as snacks!" He grumbled as he looked around.

"Don't be so grumpy." Arthur laughed quietly, taking the other's hand and rubbing it diligently. "You don't have the right person inside of you to be in a slump."

"Fine...but you are buying me a new jacket!"

"Of course, I will. As long as you can explain to me whot's going on here."

Alfred sighed. "We are waiting for the draw bridge to go back up."

Arthur scoffed, "And I assume that's why the carriage stopped, resulting in me smashing my head against the door?" He pointed at his right temple that was slightly red in comparison to the rest of his skin tone.

Alfred looked at the smaller's head. "Yes and ouch. You okay?"

"Of course. It's probably a small bruise or scratch."

Alfred nodded as he gazed at the area Arthur was pointed at, "Not bad at all. It is still red though, not black and blue yet."

"It hurts something terrible, though." The shaggy blond grimaced as he rubbed his forehead where he had been hit.

"Sorry," Alfred apologized as he held out his arm for Arthur to take.

"It's fine." The Queen stepped out of the carriage wearily, examining the area. "We do seem to be quite a bit away... Didn't you know of the drawbridge that was here?" He took Alfred's arm.

"I did," the King explained.

"How come no one listened?"

"Listen to what?" Alfred asked, hoping to get off of that subject.

Arthur sighed, "Listened to you. If you said you should wait, how come they didn't?"

"Isabel..."

The Queen rolled his eyes. "She's always stubborn, though."

"Like a certain Queen, I know."

Arthur scoffed before bursting out into laughter. "Oh yes, because I am completely stubborn!"

"You are though!" Alfred quipped back.

"When?!"

"You want a list? Alphabetical or chronological?"

"Chronological, thank you very much."

"Well, when I first met you, you attempted to force me to kiss your hand! A total stranger to me!" Alfred recalled from his first memory of meeting Arthur.

"Because it's gentlemanly, and I'm your Queen!" Arthur argued.

"You were someone I just met, I wasn't born into manners!"

"It doesn't have to be from manners, it's common sense!"

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Really? Not to the common folks, to kiss someone like that is saying that you're courting that person."

"But it's your Queen! You should treat them with respect!"

"I was your King."

"You should have treated me a bit better." Arthur scowled, glaring off to the side. "I didn't feel very welcomed by you..."

"Me neither."

"Because you were first!"

"I guess..."

"Whot? That's it?"

Alfred nodded. He looked over at Arthur. "We both did something wrong to each other. It's in the past, and we cannot change what happened. We have moved on from that moment to a very good friendship."

Arthur was silent for a few minutes, seemingly in thought as he gazed into the forest, and then slowly nodded in agreement. "That's very true." He let out a sigh. "I'm sorry for being an arse to you."

The younger smiled, happy he was forgiven, "And I to you, Arthur."

"C-can, erm..." The emerald eyed man cleared his throat, sheepishly looking in the other direction.

Alfred let his arm fall and fully faced his husband. "Yes, Arthur? What is it?"

The Queen gulped, and stepped forward cautiously before wrapping his arms around the other, his cheeks glowing a bright red hue.

"A hug? That's all?"

"Shush, you, I'm apologizing."

Alfred eventually hugged back. "You're forgiven."

A small smile appeared on the shorter male's lips. "I'm glad."

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Stay here, sleep, and wait until we can get across the bridge."

"More sleeping? Well, okay..."

"You know that I will need more sleep Alfred. Food, drink, and sleep were the doctor's orders," reminded Arthur. The whole starvation things was taking on a greater toll on his body than he had expected. The Englishman didn't dare use magic in case he messed something up.

"I know, Arthur. May I stay with you?"

"Alright. That's good because you're so fucking warm."

Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist. "Let's just go to bed. Hmmm?"

Arthur yawned, nearly going limp at the touch. "Carry me?"

"No, you can walk, Arthur."

The Queen scoffed and jumped so that his legs wrapped around Alfred's hips, and his arms around his neck. "No, you can hold me."

Alfred snorted. "No, now get off."

Arthur huffed, latching on tighter. "Make me, Your Highness."

Alfred dropped his arms and started to walk toward the river. "Sure you want that?"

Almost instantly, Arthur panicked. "Fuck- gods, no, Alfred!"

"Fine, but you owe me," stated Alfred. "You owe me big time." He slowly made his way back toward the carriage, his arms under the smaller's thighs to carry him.

Arthur smirked. "Whot do you mean I owe you?"

"/I/ get to use you as a pillow!" Alfred stated happily.

"Is that all? I don't mind much, as long as it's just that."

A soldier opened the carriage door for them. Alfred stepped in and set Arthur on the bed. They both heard the door shut behind them as Alfred lay down next to his Queen. "What did you think I meant?"

"Honestly, I had thought you would've said something more disgusting or had me act as your personal maid for a day."

"Do I look like Francis?" Alfred asked slightly upset Arthur would think that. He was nothing like the King of Diamonds!

"Whot? Whot are you talking about?"

"Do I act like Francis?"

"No, of course not." Arthur looked confused. "Why would you ask that?"

"Then why would you say that?!" Alfred angrily questioned.

"Say whot?!"

"That I would make you do something like that!"

"I don't get whot you're trying t- oh, the maid thing?!"

"YES!"

The Queen hit his arm. "You git, I didn't mean like_ that_! I meant as a personal servant!"

Alfred rubbed his arm. "Sorry, just go to bed."

Arthur let out a sigh. "Alfred..."

"Yes?

Emerald eyes looked up at blue before glaring away. "I'm...sorry..."

"Just go to sleep."

"...No."

Alfred flopped on the bed and opened one eye. "Why not?"

"Are you still pissed at me?"

Alfred thought about it. "Not really..."

"Then..." Arthur was silent before he moved to lay down beside Alfred. "I'll sleep beside you, I suppose."

Alfred rested his head on Arthur's chest. "Mmmm..."

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing really."

Arthur smirked with a chuckle. "Comfortable enough?"

"Yes, very."

The Queen smiled this time, eyes closing and hand running through Alfred's hair on instinct and dragging through it carefully. "Good..."

"Mmmm, night."

"Mhm..."

Alfred slowly slipped into sleep.

* * *

** CC101-** Amazingly, I typed up an extra 2,300 words to add to the original document for a grand total of 7,341 words in the twenty-fifth chapter! Anyways, thanks for all of your amazing support. Make sure to leave a review! Also, the next chapters are going to be rough with Alfred and Arthur's relationship. Things will seems happy but then change to wrong, terribly wrong, but as a reader you must push through the hardship to reach the happiness that is UsUk!

* * *

_**Reminder!**_

I have a new poll out so go and vote. ALSO, my rp partner LadyScarlettofSkaro will write a one-shot for my 200th reviewer!

* * *

**Guest Messages:**

**(A requests for Guests to please give themselves a name, even it is just '4')**

Dear Guests (both of you),

I hoped you like the next chapter! I have been working hard to write this chapter up as it is pivitol to the story. This shows the beginning of Alfred's change!

Love,

CC101


	26. The Kiss

**CC-101**: Okay guys… I know it's been awhile but I was in Germany! (And the Netherlands! And a lot of other vacations plus some college visits!) I was in an exchange student program and went over to Europe for ten days! It was soooo much fun. Germany is so cute and tiny! Drinks all around! As America's drinking age is 21, it was nice to be able to drink legally (and a full glass!) in public. My family makes wine so sometimes I get a sip or two.

So as my apology, I made it longer than it first was. Now, this is an alert.

THIS IS _THE_ CHAPTER

I REPEAT

THIS IS _THE_ CHAPTER

Enjoy your feels and send in a review.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia…

* * *

Arthur was woken up gently by the arms that shook him awake. Sleep tried to hold onto him but the hands were insistent. Slowly, he opened up his emerald green eyes and gazed up blearily, unable to see whoever was trying to wake him. Blinking a few times to clear his vision, he realized who it was. It was Toris! The Queen yawned, turning onto his side to fall back to sleep again.

"My Queen, please wake up! The King needs you!" The brown haired servant begged as he shook the sleepy Queen harder.

Arthur almost jumped out of the carriage bed at the words, fear already taking root inside of him and spreading through him like an uncontrollable wildfire. Was the camp attacked and he didn't wake up? A hunting accident of some kind? "Where the hell is he?!" Arthur harshly demanded.

A small familiar laugh came from behind the Englishman. "I am right here, my Queen."

The Queen gasped quietly, and turned harshly before he relaxed at the sight of his King laying on the bed beside him. "Thank the gods; I thought you were in trouble."

Alfred shook his head at the worried look on the other's face. "I am not in terrible danger, but I might be if you don't hurry. Toris came out from the Capital to meet us. He says we are at least another five hours from the Castle and that, unfortunately, my wound is infected."

Arthur let out a frustrated breath. He started to gather bandages and a bottle of medicine from a basket that Toris had placed on the carriage bed. Hopefully, the materials found there could be used to help keep Alfred's wound clean. "How do you know it's infected?" He carefully unwrapped the bandages from Alfred's muscled chest.

The answer stared him right in the face. One edge of the wound, the only part that didn't scab over, was slowly oozing out yellow puss.

"I already said that Toris told me." Alfred repeated.

The Briton started to gather the yellow pus away from the wound before he started to clean it with the liquid in the bottle, hoping that they wouldn't need a physician for this job and that the little medical experience that he had would apply and help their situation. Yao was the one who knew the most outside of the doctors, but he was currently with his lover in Hearts. "I don't know how this happened, but it did... I'm hoping that I'll be able to do some sort of help to it."

Alfred hissed as the medicine was added. The alcohol caused the area to burn. "Can't they come up with less painful ways?"

Toris gave a small smile. "The burn is all the infection dying. That's how you know the alcohol is doing its job."

Arthur presented more of a weak smile at Alfred's pain. "It'll be fine in a bit; just think of it as the burn helping you get rid of the infection."

"Still hurts," the American pouted. Crossing his ankles, he bit the inside of his cheeks to hold back the yelp that wanted to spring forth as Arthur added even more alcohol to the wound. He swore instead, "Great gods!"

The Queen quickly started to wrap the wound with fresh bandages. Once he was finished wrapping the injury, Arthur pressed a kiss to the wound. "My mother used to do this to me when I was younger and got hurt. She said it helped the wound heal."

The King gave a booming laugh, "Really?" He carefully leaned back down to bed, letting his head rest against the purple pillows. "Well, I think I will sleep more." He turned to Toris. "You are dismissed."

When the Lithuanian bowed and left, Alfred stared up at Arthur, who still looked exhausted. "Do you want to join me? I think I will take a nap again. The doctors said you should rest as much as possible."

Arthur nodded, storing the supplies close to them in case they were to be used again. "I think I shall," he answered with a smile, lying down beside his close friend once more. He sighed as the warmth from the younger's body swarmed over him. This was one of the things Arthur hated about being underweight; his body got too cold way too fast.

Alfred smiled. "It's just after sunrise. We should be having breakfast soon. The bridge and the one after that held us up quite a bit. I wanted to move faster but nothing is going how I wanted it to."

"Let's wait patiently," the older suggested as he scooted closer to Alfred and shut his tired eyes. "I don't want to move right now."

"Okay, but we have to go out soon."

By the sound of Alfred's voice, Arthur could tell he didn't want to leave either. "Mmmm..." the Queen threw an arm over the younger with a small yawn and a shift in place before shutting his eyes and, eventually, drifting off. The King quite followed suit.

* * *

Alfred next woke up in, what he knew, was another dream. Instead of the carriage, he was in a large garden, with the Spades Roses blooming in every direction. Blue and violet petals decked the area delicately. The smell was soft and sweet, one he secretly admitted to liking. He examined his clothes to see that he was, thankfully not naked like his last weird dream, but dressed in the Royal Robes that was only necessary for special events if hosted by one of the four Kingdoms, weddings, and important dinners. He remembered wearing this particular robe set on his wedding six years ago to Arthur.

"My King? Your son is here."

Alfred choked suddenly, doubling over as the servant announced the arrival of a small boy that came running up to him.

"Daddy!" The little boy called out. His 'son' was a clone of Alfred when he was younger. The only thing different was his hair. It was a more like Arthur's hair color. The boy was wearing fancy clothes. Like his father, blue covered him but it made the child look smart. Glasses on the lad gave him a sharp look.

Alfred caught the boy before he could fall, lifting the child to eye level. Yes, this boy was a definite replica. His skin was paler, close to Arthur's, but it didn't make much of a difference. This must be the child that he and...Arthur had created…together

The King felt himself smiling. He always wanted a family. He spun the boy around before he stopped at a thought. This was just a dream. Arthur and him could never have an actually child, one of their own blood. Then again, what did it matter to him? Even though this was a dream, this was his actually flesh and blood child for the moment. His face was chubby and young, his smile was wide with glee and his giggle was one that was filled of mischief and knowledge that only he held; His eyes were a beautiful shade of blue, something that Alfred thanked himself for giving the boy.

"How are you doing, my boy?"

"I'm great!" The Prince giggled cheerfully. "I wrote out my full name all by myself! Yao says that it's amazing how g-...how well I'm writing!"

Alfred laughed. "I am so proud of you Jaden!"

Jaden...the name came natural to him. It fit the boy nicely, as if it was meant for him. His son, Jaden, laughed. "That's what your _Queeeeen~_ said!"

"Speaking of your mother, where is she?"

"Whot is this talk of 'she' and mother?" A voice from behind them asked, causing the duo to jump slightly.

Jaden, with an even wider grin, wiggled out of his father's grasp and jumped to the now seen Queen; Arthur caught the boy and pulled him into an even more loving embrace, pecking his round cheeks. "Hello, Mother!"

"Because I'm so proud of you right now, I won't even bother to correct your improper use of the word," the Englishman chuckled as he hugged the child tightly.

Alfred laughed. "He has been calling you Mother since he could talk. Nothing you say is going to change it now."

Arthur grinned with a chuckle. "Nevertheless, I would never rip the freedom to call me whot he likes away from him. It's too precious." He pressed a kiss to Jaden's smooth, chubby cheeks. "Go play for a bit, dear. I need to talk to your father about something."

The child pouted but did as he was bid, running off into the garden to play with some faries.

The Queen smiled at his King, giving the taller a gentle wink as he stepped towards Alfred, intertwining their hands. "Hello there, my dear poppet."

Alfred leaned down and kissed his lover's lips for a graceful second. "Hey, doll."

Arthur chuckled, "Doll, mother, Queen. Whot other feminine name shall I be called out of luv?"

"Babe, baby, honey, sweet cheeks, and the list goes on and on!" The younger rolled his eyes as Arthur complained. The older loved the nicknames that Alfred gave him and both of them knew it. It was easy to tell by the way Arthur blushed and how he acted toward his husband after any nickname was spoken.

"Sweetheart, holder of your heart, sweetie..." The emerald-eyed male pressed a kiss to Alfred's hand, smiling against the large knuckles. "There's something important that I have to tell you- something...that involves the date."

Alfred looked at him mock confusion, "The date?"

The Queen stepped away. "I feel ashamed you've forgotten." He turned away from his lover, peaking at him mischievously from the corner of his eye. The tone was pitiful and playful, "And you call me old. One would think you'd remember."

Now, Alfred had on the frustrated pouty face he used when he wasn't getting his way with Arthur. "I don't know what you are talking about." He knew exactly what the other was talking about but if he admitted it, everything would be ruined.

"Five years ago, you handed your heart to my hands. You confessed your love to me and I agreed to give you the same."

Alfred pouted even more. "You're ruining my surprise!"

The Queen looked around the garden, quiet before he lifted up a small bouquet of flowers and handed it to his King. Only five flowers, however, were in the special paper.

Alfred took them, the frown disappearing from his face, "How sweet… Thank you, darling."

"Each of them stand for something that makes up a crucial part of our relationship," explained the older as he pointed out the different colors.

"What do they mean?"

"The first stands for the commitment we have made for each other twelve years ago. The second is for our love that burns stronger every year. The third means our friendship that is still strong and continues on. The four is for Jaden, the wonderful gift that we have created and the fifth..."

Alfred took another step forward to stand really close to Arthur, their noses almost touching. "The fifth is...?"

This time, Arthur's smile was wide and bright. "The fifth is for our future, our days that we will spend as two, and our love that will always run with us."

Alfred leaned down and kissed his husband passionately, "You are so cute, babe. I love the flowers and their symbolism."

"It's for you." Arthur smirked mischievously. "I have the rest of my gift for you tonight." He reached over, grabbing the other's behind and squeezing.

The younger male blinked then did the same to the shorter. "No, that will have to wait."

Arthur smiled, resting his head against his shoulder with a sigh. He stated, "Of course, especially with Jaden so close to us."

"No, I mean that we are going to a special dinner."

"Hmm..." The older's hands started to twirl inside his King's. "Where shall dinner be then? Should I dress up as anything…'special'?"

"It's a secret..."

The Englishman lightly hit the American's arm. "Alfred F. Jones is keeping a secret and not telling everyone? Has the world gone mad?"

Alfred rolled his eyes. "It's only for you silly. The world can learn later."

Taking a deep breath, Arthur smiled at the handsome man in front of him. "Whot have I done to have someone as sweet as you love me?"

Alfred slipped out of his hold. "Your pretty ass might have something to do with it."

"Lovely. I suspect that from you always." Honestly, the other always acted to sexual towards him on their anniversary. It was somewhat annoying and almost comforting to know nothing would ever change that about them.

Alfred laughed again. "Well, let's go. Our Blessing Ceremony for Jaden won't last forever."

Arthur smiled and intertwined their hands as they started to walk out of the garden, "Of course."

Jaden ran up to the two, flowers in hand, and shoved a small bouquet of dandelions into each of his parents' hands. "I collected these for you!" He cheerfully announced as he bounced up and down.

Before Alfred could lean down and take them, he was shaken from his slumber.

* * *

"W-Wha-?"

"Alfred, get up!" The voice was muffled as if something was covering up the sound.

Alfred tried to blink away the blurriness that covered his eyes. He called out softly, "Jaden?"

"Who's Jaden?"

Alfred looked closer to see emerald eyes and pale skin, with a messy blond mop on top, and who definitely wasn't Jaden. The King hastily thought of a lie. "She's a girl..."

Arthur's eyes narrowed, as if he could smell the lie. "Jaden is a boy's name Alfred," he reminded as he leaned over Alfred, trying to get the truth from the sleepy King.

"It's a girl's name too but is spelled J-a-y-d-e-n!" Alfred argued as he stuck his tongue out at the other.

Arthur pursed his lips, "And I should believe you because..."

"Why would I be dreaming about a guy?" Alfred challenged in return. Slowly he stretched his muscles from his spot on the bed, carefully not to reinjure his shoulder.

"True..." The Queen looked away for a few yet brief seconds, but then gazed at his King once again with a bright smile. "How are you doing?"

"Okay, my shoulder feels better than before. The medicine seems to have worked wonders."

"That's good. We're about a half hour outside the gates of the Capital; I tried to wake you up but you weren't responding." Arthur sighed as he felt bugged about Alfred's lying to him. They were best friends; best friends don't lie to you! "Whot were you dreaming about?"

"Jaden," Alfred said simply, not wanting to share his dream with Arthur. He would be viewed as a freak and not to mention the fact that he dreamed Arthur got _pregnant!_

"Who's Jaden?" Before Alfred could finish his statement, the Queen's expression changed from calm and confused to angry and furious. "He's a child that you accidentally fathered from your maids, isn't he?!" It was the only reason Arthur could think of why Alfred would be dreaming about a boy.

Alfred flinched from how angry the other was, "What?! No! I told you: 'Jayden' is a girl!"

"That doesn't make a difference! Are you dreaming of a child you had fathered on accident?!"

"No!" Alfred yelled in return. It was the truth in many ways. One, his dreamself didn't accidentally get Arthur pregnant, it was totally intentional. Two, Jaden was a boy.

"Then who is this Jaden?!"

Alfred decided to answer the question with another question. "Why do you care?!"

"Because I want to make sure it doesn't get you in trouble in the future!"

Alfred took this as an insult. He sent a glare towards the other. "Are you saying I can't defend myself?!"

"I'm saying that accidents could happen- one that could end up with _you_ becoming the father of a maid's child!" Arthur yelled, giving a dirty look in return.

Alfred gave a frustrated sigh. "Jaden IS NOT a maid's child. SHE is a maid!" He stated, coming up with the lie rather quickly.

Arthur looked away in anger; he had been worried that something serious had happened to his friend. Now, he was regretting even worrying about the younger in the first place.

The King huffed and brushed past his 'husband'. Alfred got out of the carriage and looked at the forest surrounding them. He could see the tail that lead to the Capital. He wished he had his commoner's clothes on or even with him; he could slip into the nearest whorehouse and enjoy his time away from Arthur.

"I could leave again, if you want," the Queen called out to him. "You can never hear from me again, if you're going to be pissy about something as ridiculous as me worrying over my best friend!"

"That was not what you were doing!" Alfred called back. He glared as the soldiers around him looked at the yelling royalty. Said people went back to what they were doing.

"Well that's how everything started! My King wasn't waking up so I got nervous and thought his shoulder's infection might have killed him! For three minutes, I called for you to wake up, and for each second where there was no answer, I became even more worried!"

Alfred just sighed. He gave up. Walking towards Night Runner, Alfred mounted the horse and trotted off.

"Of course, you selfish asshole," Arthur muttered low under his breath. "Run away when the kingdom needs guidance." He turned towards the knights, Mathias and Lukas, who were waiting patiently for him on horses. The Queen supposed that if Alfred wouldn't be here, then he would have to take official matters into his own hands. "Do you have a status report on Hearts yet?"

"I am afraid not, my Queen," responded Lukas. "It's almost impossible to receive a bird while traveling like this."

"Right, right, of course." Arthur rubbed his eyes. "Berwald, by whot I assume, is preparing soldiers in case. I need you two to spread the word that we need more men to recruit the smaller towns and counties that can help and perhaps fight in our predicament. We'll need as many as we can find."

Lukas frowned, "Would that be wise, your Grace? It is only two warships. We have enough men to defend ourselves. If we take too many men from the fields our economy will drop, we may not have enough food for winter."

"Right... Go to the towns and villages in a radius of twelve miles from the capital. Check for any naval experience at all," ordered Arthur, point to the Capital. "Even though it's only two warships, we'll need to be prepared if they actually try to do anything that could harm us. Get the men from the Capital and then get going. We don't have much time."

The knights bowed their heads and quickly trotted off to follow their Queen's commands. Arthur quickly went around the camp site, issuing orders to pack up camp as fast as possible. The Queen could tell that the men were a bit frightened to see him in such a state: fists clenched, fingers jabbing in certain directions, posture tall despite his height disadvantage, eyes sharp and filled with a fire that some could only imagine who it was for.

About a half hour later, out of the corner of his eye, Arthur spotted the King returning...with a small dead deer attached to his saddle! It was not a fawn but it didn't look fully grown yet. It antlers were small and only branched out once. He cringed; he had never agreed with Alfred's hunting habits, opting instead to let animals keep their life instead of taking it away. However, he figured that the King had performed the act to let out some anger.

The American set down the deer near the cook's tent and ordered it skinned and stored. The skin was to be taken to make a blanket.

Arthur only looked to what the King was doing, but then forced himself back to ordering the men around again, helping them once in a while when they needed it. It seemed that Alfred was taking care of the horses, brushing them and stuff like that.

There was a loud snort that pushed his hair back, and when the Brit looked up to see who it was, he was shocked to see Night Runner standing by him and nudging him. "Wha- Night Runner, stop." He tried to direct the horse away, but the horse only increased his force.

The horse kept pushing him but also chewing on his hood. Arthur noticed that two of them men started to laugh as their Queen was manhandled or was it horsehandled?

Arthur huffed, trying once more to redirect the horse somewhere else, having to step on the tip toes of his feet now as his hood slowly disappeared. Night Runner shoved him forward more and more, and he didn't stop until the Queen fell against someone strong and tall. The Queen of Spades glanced up, knowing who it was before he looked.

Alfred looked displeased as he pushed Night Runner's head away from Arthur. Reaching down into the saliva soaked hood, he brought out four lumps of partially dissolved sugar cubes that were hidden in the hood. His blue eyes darkened. Whipping around, he glared at the people that had gathered. "Who did this?!" He questioned furiously as he raised his hand with the cubes.

Arthur blinked in shock at the sight of the sugar cubes, and examined the crowd in hidden annoyance.

The crowd of soldiers grew very quiet. Alfred moved toward the men who started laughing at Queen Arthur first. "Was it you two?" He asked.

Both shook their heads, "No, my King!"

"Then you can tell us whot is so funny," Arthur snarled, letting out a small bit of his fury.

The younger looking guard flinched. "I was just telling a joke, My Queen."

Alfred's eyes narrowed. It seemed the entire world went silent before the King spoke. "You think you are a funny man? Well then, entertain us. If you make us laugh, you'll go free."

The guard shifted from foot to foot, looking to his friend for assistance but the other shook his head and looked away.

Arthur smirked. It looked like they found their culprit. "We're waiting, young one," he sneered.

The younger did have some wits though. "It was a crude joke, my Queen. A commoner's jest is all."

"You mean a joke that was meant to embarrass one of the highest authorities in the Kingdom of Spades. Yes, it is _hilarious_, my good, kind, and wonderful sir."

The man sighed. "W-What is another name for the Black Bitch?"

Arthur's eyebrows rose extremely high, and an eerie silence washed over the others. Arthur let the anger boil inside of him, gathering together and becoming one.

Alfred seemed to understand the joke and went pale. "You didn't..."

The younger man started to shake in his boots.

"I know...you weren't calling your Queen that...yeah?"

The guard reached into his pocket and pulled out a playing card. It was the Queen of Spades.

Arthur growled, "And whot's that? Are you being smart?"

"I-It's a card game, m-my Queen. The Q-Queen of Spades is the card that ends the game, h-hence the name, the Black Bitch." The younger man managed to get all of it out.

"Whot game? You're not making sense, and you better start making the situation understandable or else you'll definitely be regretting it."

The older guard that was also laughing explained. "It's a gambling game, my Queen. When you get the Queen of Spades in your hand, you lose everything. That's why the Queen of Spades in the game is called the Black Bitch."

"So why exactly are you making that reference to me?! Did you not hear my threat, or do you not care?!"

Both flinched. The younger spoke, "It's just a game, my Queen."

"You have no answered my question." Arthur stepped forward so that he injected fear into the terrified duo. "Why is it that you are making such a reference to your Queen?"

The older man tried to explain, "The beast was black and you couldn't do anything to stop it."

"I will personally, by my own will, remove you of your guard status for insulting the Queen if your explanation is not clear!"

Isabel strode forward. "I believe he is trying to say you are Night Runner's bitch. Am I correct?"

The two guards nodded slowly. Alfred, still very pale, almost knocked these men out with a well-placed fist. This was not going to end well for them.

Arthur clenched his hands into taut fists and bit his lip, so much that he tasted blood. "So you're saying I am a horse's partner...the horse, ironically enough, being that of my King's." He glared at both of the guards with a fury that he was trying to hide.

Night Runner stomped on the ground with a hoof. Alfred pet his horse's neck. "I seem to remember Arthur marrying _me_ not my _horse_."

Arthur smirked. "How horrible it is that guards that protect the kingdom insult their Queen shamelessly."

Alfred nodded, "I agree."

The Brit shook his head at the guards. "Despicable and _these_ are the men that we have defending our land."

The King gave a huge smile. "Well, I hope you two love winter time! I am sending you two to Clubs. You will travel and stay with the next ambassador that leaves for the Kingdom of Luck."

Both guards flinched at the statement; Arthur smirked. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing my Queen," the older stated. The younger looked as if he was going to say something then bit it back.

Arthur smiled viciously. "Good. That's whot I thought."

Nodding, Alfred mounted Night Runner's saddle. "It's time to leave. We have a long day ahead of us." He said to everyone that had gathered. "We leave in an hour!"

Arthur glanced at the men as they started to disperse, and glanced at Alfred before he started to walk as well.

The American royal twisted his horse around and trotted towards the cook's tent again. Giving the reins to a trustworthy guard, Alfred dismounted and walked into the tent.

The Queen's gut clenched; he hoped the same event at the Tooth didn't have to occur again. He walked into the cook's tent quietly, hoping that he would be able to keep to himself.

The King was with someone. The pelt of the dead dear was on the table. Alfred held a knife in his hand.

Arthur watched with slight interest and curiosity. He didn't want to watch this, but he was curious as to what exactly was going on.

The other man gave Alfred a pot of something. The American set the knife down and accepted the pot. The older man left, as Alfred picked up something from the table. It was a large thick paint brush. The King dipped the brush in the pot and then started to paint the pelt with blank ink. The pattern was intricate. The swirls and symbols were lost on the Queen but even he had to admit, it looked extremely beautiful to his eye. The symbolism was lost on him but Arthur could tell it meant something special.

Quietly, he snuck in beside his King, watching him work in concentration. The taller blond was humming a quiet tune, and he didn't make any sign that he had seen or heard the smaller. Arthur found himself smiling as the other worked diligently. "It's a beautiful pattern," he whispered, almost inaudible.

This caused Alfred to jump. His hands managed not to mess anything up but some ink got onto the edge of the table. "Gods damn it Arthur!"

The Queen blushed out of embarrassment, looking away. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I didn't expect you to jump."

Alfred sighed as he placed the brush back into the pot. "You're not supposed to be here, Arthur."

Said person's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I don't quite get whot you're trying to say." Was Alfred trying to kick him out of the tent?

"This pelt was going to be my apology gift but you ruined the surprise," Alfred explained as he pointed to the deer pelt.

"O-oh." Arthur grinned sheepishly. "You don't have to apologize to me. I wasn't being very understanding, and I wasn't listening. I'm sorry..."

"It's okay. I will be finished in under twenty minutes."

Arthur nodded, "Alright. I'll wait for you outside, is that fine?"

Alfred hummed as he picked up the bush again. "You can stay if you would like." With that, he started to decorate the pelt again.

"Oh...okay." The Queen sat a bit away from the other, watching the taller work and wondering why he had done such an action. In reality, he- Arthur- was the one to blame, not Alfred. It was a nice gesture for sure and he got a nice new pelt out of it. Arthur smiled as he watched his King work carefully in concentration. It sounded weird, but it was interesting to watch Alfred work with such care and concentration.

Alfred eventually slowed down the pace of painting until he was finished. He smiled wide as he set the ink brush back in the pot. "It's done."

The Queen stood up and walked over quietly to examine the coat. It truly was beautiful, the coat; the patterns went from swirls to parallel lines to perpendicular. It looked sleek and shiny, even with the paint covering it.

Alfred picked up the pelt and put it on Arthur's head.

Arthur let the taller adjust it as he stood quietly in patience.

Alfred set the head on top of Arthur's messy hair. He used thin leather straps he had made to tie the leg part of the pelt to Arthur's wrists. "There, I have another magical friend besides you, and he gave me a special powder to dry everything up faster. Isn't it nice?"

"I feel ridiculous..." The older complained he twisted his wrist so he could see the hooves that were placed by his hands.

The taller frowned. "I see..."

Arthur saw the hurt in his eyes, "But then again, I walk around with the biggest eyebrows in the entire world, so I don't feel that ridiculous."

"I don't think your eyebrows are ridiculous," Alfred noted in reply.

"You seem to be the only one, then. The entire world and I agree that they are outrageous."

The other reached up to stroke the subject of the conversation. "They make you look cute."

Arthur froze up in shock, trembling as the hand didn't cease in movements. He shivered, legs trembling, and nearly fell to the ground as he let out a small moan that he hoped wasn't heard.

The King noticed the shiver and thankfully not the moan. "Are you still cold?"

Shaking his head, the Englishman tried to move away from the younger's touch. "N-No, it's just..." He bit his lip, unable to say any more than that.

Alfred's hand moved from Arthur's eyebrows to his chin. Forcing Arthur to look at him, he gazed into those green orbs. "What wrong?"

"My neck and eyebrows, when licked or touched, can cause, eh...intense sexual...pl-pleasures..." Arthur explained quickly, hoping he didn't have to repeat himself.

Alfred blinked like an owl that was just introduced to sun light, "Oh, sorry." He blushed as he backed away from the other. "I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine. How were you supposed to know?" Arthur fidgeted on two feet before leaning forward and embracing him. "Thank you, my dearest friend."

"It is not trouble, my dearest Queen."

Arthur blushed a bit deeper, and stood on the tip of his toes, and pressed a kiss to the younger's cheek before leaving the tent quickly.

Alfred reached up to touch his cheek. "Wow..."

Ever since they had become closer friends, Arthur had never done that to him, even in private. He supposed it was a nice way of saying thank you for the pelt. Either way, whatever it was supposed to mean, he couldn't deny the fact that he liked it. He really liked it. Was that bad? Alfred started to freak out in his head. 'Oh shit! Is something wrong with me?'

Perhaps he was just tired, despite how many naps he took with Arthur. The news from the attack on Hearts _and_ the exhaustion from travel was probably getting to him and giving him these thoughts. Besides, he forced himself to remember, it was Arthur! They were best friends!

Alfred smiled. 'Yeah! That's it!' Though as he left to find his horse, Alfred found himself doubting that more and more.

* * *

Arthur was talking to the other (much kinder) guards and men that were there when he saw Alfred. He smiled with a blush, and gave him a friendly wave. The pelt had been taken off and set carefully on the carriage door.

The King found himself blushing and sending an awkward wave back. Determined to get out of there, Alfred decided to go on a short run with Night Runner. It would clear his head...hopefully.

The Queen ran up lightly to Alfred quietly, giving him a friendly smile. "Hello."

The younger blond held back a groan. "Yes?"

"I was going to ask: whot do you need me to get done?"

Alfred thought for a bit. _'Get out of my head for one..._' Sighing, he knew he couldn't say that. "Just get the men ready to leave soon. I am going on ahead."

"Alright, I'll do that." Arthur grinned one last time, patted Night Runner, and then went to give the men orders.

The black stallion turned and started to trot away from camp. Once out of the suffocating encampment, Alfred urged Night Runner to go into a full gallop.

* * *

Arthur started at an average volume for his voice, and got louder if there was a group not cooperating. He watched them as they packed the camps up and arranged everything into its right place before he finally mounted Flora. The carriage wouldn't do at this point. Within five minutes of travel, the entire group saw someone on horseback stop on top of a hill. This person took out a flute and started to play.

A few men stepped ahead of Arthur, to defend him if this figure was dangerous. The Queen didn't mind; the music was beautiful, and enchanting to his ears.

As they got closer, they all realized it was their King! Alfred was the one playing the flute!

Arthur grinned; it was a beautiful sound. He had always heard the instrument in the Castle, but had never known the player. It was a gentle, soothing sound, one he wished he could always hear.

The men also seemed to like it. Those that had instruments brought them out and started to play along with the tune the King set. Night Runner turned down the hill and Alfred once again started to lead the group. Those on the ground started to dance as best they could; they beat their spears against the ground.

Arthur laughed, watching the men dance with amusement. He had never been one for dancing, but Flora certainly enjoyed it, rocking her head to the music that was being played.

That's how they got to the Castle. When the city heard the music, they joined in as well. The sounds all mixed together to create a surprise celebration of sorts. It was slow at first but soon those that had instruments began to travel with them. People followed the procession. The guards and the high royals stopped in the middle of the Main Square. Alfred moved up to a platform and continued to command the tune. The people were either dancing in the streets, playing instruments, laughing, singing, joking, and eating. Only one thing was certain, most people were smiling.

The children danced around the square and weaved in between the crowd, laughing with large smiles on their faces. Arthur handed off his horse to a guard, watching quietly nearby. He couldn't prevent the grin that was on his face. The air was filled with an endless supply of joy. Everyone he saw had a smile on their faces. He had never seen their home so filled with optimism.

Then there was a small tap on his shoulder.

He took one last look at the crowd before glancing up at whoever had tapped his shoulder. Alfred smiled as he bowed. He quietly asked Arthur to dance with him. The Queen smiled even wider and took the offered hand as he was led to the center of the crowd. Alfred smiled even wider. He spun Arthur all over the Main Square along with the rest of the dancers.

The older laughed loud, feeling almost weightless as he was being twirled around the square. It was only him and Alfred in their free waltz. The King drew in Arthur's eyes. He simply started just to spin in a small circle. Arthur smiled with a laugh and grin that he was sure was out of character but right now, he couldn't ponder on that.

It was then Alfred got a crazy idea. Deciding to just go with it, he leaned down and kissed Arthur, right on the lips.

The Queen gasped as the two stopped moving, hands reaching up to grab the other's shoulders as their lips melded together as one.

It was then the American realized what he did. He backed up slowly, his eyes widening. With that, he turned and ran away, disappearing into the jovial crowd.

"Wait, Alfred!" Arthur started to go after him, but then stopped in his tracks. He ran his thin fingers over his lips in confusion, not sure what to think of the unusual sign of affection from his King. He felt lost. "What just happened?" He quietly whispered to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alfred was leaning against a nearby wooden pagoda, crouched and hiding from those dancing in the main square which was about four blocks away. He gulped, running a trembling hand through his golden hair. He could not, should not have kissed Arthur! They were only best friends! They weren't supposed to!

The American felt disgusted with himself. He wasn't supposed to do that. Arthur was his friend, his best friend! The friend he just kissed. His Queen, his beautiful Queen. It was at this time, everything came together for the American King. The difference in Arthur, the smile...the kiss.

Tears started to stream down his eyes as he came to a conclusion. _'I-I love Arthur.'_

With that, Alfred F. Jones, the King of Spades, fell to the ground crying.

* * *

**CC-101**: So…. I managed to turn this chapter into a Disney movie! You guys are the best crowd ever! I am so sorry for the wait so hopefully this helps. It is 17 pages and 7,006 words!

Please send in a review to tell me what you think of the chapter!

* * *

_Guest Reviews_

Dear Lola,

Here is your chapter! Thank you for reviewing, I hope you continue to read and review!

Love,

CC-101

* * *

Dear Kat,

You spent the entire night? Thank you so much! How did you stand all my mistakes? I have yet to fix them….

Love,

CC-101

* * *

Dear Misty,

The Kingdom of Sudoku is a Kingdom between the Chesslands and the Card Kingdoms. They are based off number: Nines being the most respected and ones being the lower class. However, if you work hard, you can improve your ranking. The rank is taken from someone else. So let's say you were a number 4, if you go up to a 5, some 5 just went down to a 4!

Love,

CC-101

* * *

Dear Carl,

Thank you for noticing that Chapter 24 and 25 were the same. I fixed the mistake.

Love,

CC-101


End file.
